Crossroads
by Mercury-Serenity
Summary: Toph knew that her secret was too important and needed to be kept safe. She came to terms with it and learned to accept it. This was her fate; her destiny. But she didn't know that the crossroads of life would soon place her in front of him again. AU/TOKO
1. Chapter 1

**Crossroads**

AN: This is my second Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic. I hope that you like it! I am such a TOKO fan. I started this story a few months ago, but I lost it. I hope that you like it. It's different. Is dark and Toph is badass, like always. She is hiding a secret that might put the Fire Nation in jeopardy. Enjoy. Read it and review, please!

* * *

**Beginning **

The rain was falling mellifluously as she made her way up the dirt road that would take her home. Her hair was drenched and it covered her pale green sightless eyes. She didn't mind the rain. It didn't bother her that her feet had no shoes or the fact that she'd left the richness that she'd grown up with behind. She was satisfied with the cold rain on her skin and the mud that covered her feet. It reminded her that she was one with her element. She finally felt complete. She was a proud young woman. She'd made choices in the past that weren't the best, but those choices had made her into who she was today. Yes, she wasn't perfect. On the contrary, she had more flaws that anyone she'd ever known. She held a lot of resentment toward her parents and towards him.

"Idiot," she whispered and continued walking silently down the dirt road.

Toph Bei Fong had left the comfort of her wealthy childhood behind the minute that she ran away to – as she puts it - help teach the Avatar earthbending. It was imperative that she did. She shivered at the thought of not doing so. What if she never left the comfort of her old lavish lifestyle? Would the Avatar have beaten Fire Lord Ozai? Thankfully, that was all in the past. She contributed in helping Aang master all four elements. He'd accomplished his destiny and defeated the old Fire Lord and restored balance to the world.

She won't lie, she'd enjoy living the life of freedom; no one to tell her what to say or do. She'd traveled the world with two Southern water tribe members - Sokka and Katara – Aang, the avatar, and a temperamental prince. Despite their differences, they became great friends and she truly did suffer when she parted ways with them. _But that it's part of life_, she kept on telling herself. People come and go from our lives… but eventually we have to follow our own paths.

She tried to postpone her decision to leave and she did. She stayed with them, until there was no reason to follow in the footsteps of her friends. She had different goals, aspirations, and dreams. She had her own destiny to follow; she had a calling.

The war had been over; peace had slowly spread throughout the world and her thirst for fighting had slowly been quenched. She'd grown tired of the life of a – well, let's just call it of a nomad. Travelling around so much took a toll on her spirit. She wanted to settle down. She wanted to learn different earthbending styles and techniques. She wanted to teach and inspire the love for earthbending to a new generation of warriors and strong fighters.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Katara asked her the night of Toph's sixteenth birthday.

"I do," she sighed and walked over to her mattress. "We've done everything people do in a lifetime, Katara." She chuckled melancholically.

"Are you going to tell him where you are going?" she asked the blind earthbender. "This is all so sudden, Toph."

"It's not," she said, lifting her head. "I've been thinking about leaving for a while now."

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know," she shrugged and plopped on the bed. "I don't know."

She won't admit to anyone, but she cried when she left. To calm her saddened heart, she continuously told herself that it was the right thing to do. They no longer had anything to gain by travelling together. Their sole purpose had been to defeat the tyrannical empire that the Fire Nation had forced upon the word for almost a hundred years. The knife that had eviscerated the Earth Kingdom, The Water Tribes and the Airbenders, had been removed after the war. The world was finally healing from the wounds that the war left in it. People were regaining their trust in the new appointed Fire Lord.

Toph scoffed, as she remembered the moody prince she met seven years ago. He'd been a pain in the ass. He was so pompous and always talking about regaining his honor in the eyes of his father. His tale had grown weary over the months he tried to capture the Avatar and his friends. But thankfully, things change and so did he. He proved to be the best friend that she'd ever had. Actually, all of them proved to be the greatest friends she'd ever had. But, like always, the adventurous spirit of the Bei Fong family had taken over her and she left the group after three months of the prince ascension to become Fire Lord Zuko.

"Sensei! Sensei!" A familiar voice called as she entered the gates of the small village she lived in.

"Yes, Kan," she said, her sightless eyes wandered in the darkness that she'd known for nineteen years of her life.

"Sensei, there's a man that has come asking for you. He's at the mayor's house." Kan said nervously. "I don't like him."

"Did he say what his name was?" she asked, grazing her hand over her damp hair away from her face.

"No,"

She stepped on the ground again and concentrated hard. If she was in harmony with her element, she could expand her scope and see the vibrations that came from the entire village. She turned to face the east of the village and saw the images that were made through the vibrations that the earth sent her.

"Take this to my house, Kan." She ordered, removing her satchel and handed it over to the young child.

"Where are you going?" Kan asked worriedly, as he took the satchel that the blind Earthbender passed him.

"Do as I say," she said in her firm tone. "I will see you later. Remember to practice. I will be testing you in your bending soon. You are my best pupil."

"Ugh, Sensei," he whined. "It's raining! Can't I practice another day?"

"Kan," she said irritated. "Do as I say." She said with finality. "Go and practice your earthbending. You do want to be better than the Yong twins, right?" she asked, the corner of her lips lifting in to a ghost smile. "You want to be as good as Rae?"

"Rae's a prodigy," he grunted.

"That's why you need to practice,"

"Fine," Kan nodded and bowed in front of his teacher and ran to do as Toph ordered him. Toph sighed and headed towards the east side of the village, until she reached the designated house. She inhaled deeply and slowly approached the door and knocked.

"Sensei," Hun Kein smiled, when she stood beside the door to allow the blind earthbender to enter. "My husband, the mayor is in his study. We have a guest in our village. He's come searching for you, Sensei." The lovely plum woman said. "We sent Kan to find you."

"He did," Toph said nonchalant, as she walked over to the small living room. She shook her head and water droplets from her hair fell on the furniture. Mrs. Hun Kein sighed at the lack of manners the beautiful bender had. But on the other hand, she adored Toph with a motherly love that she didn't understand why.

Toph had been wandering aimlessly, when she came into Hun Kein and Mayor Li's life. The corrupted Fire Kingdom governors still had political power in the small village and were terrorizing the villagers. The Son village had been ruled under an iron fist for so long, that they were afraid to revolt. It only took a tiny, angry bender, two hours and the small village was set free. No one could believe that a blind bender had the strength of a small army to eradicate the insipid poison that tarnished the small town.

"Please, follow me," Hun Kein said, and started walking down the narrow hall that led to her husband's study. "I find it hard to believe that Sensei knows the Avatar and the Fire Lord." She said perplexed.

"How did you- never mind," she said, rolling her sightless eyes.

"The young man that came to see you says that…" Toph ignored the woman's comment and followed after her. She could hear the husky voice that spoke on the other side of the door that separated the hall and Mayor Li's study. She inhaled deeply and tried to pull her hair back, as best to her ability and slowly faced the door.

"I'm going in," Toph said indifferently, as she reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. She took meticulous steps in to the study and stopped when the vibrations that were coming from the room, made a clear picture in her mind. "Hello, Sokka." She said, as she remained standing by the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked, picking the dirt off her nails.

Sokka shrugged at the scene before him. _Toph's manners remained the same,_ he thought to himself. He continued studying the tiny bender. She was a bit taller than the last time he'd seen her. Her black hair wasn't in the same style that she usually wore it. It tumbled down over her shoulder in a thick messy braid that ran down to her waist. Her green eyes ware opaque and as always, expressionless. Her nose was small and her face was framed perfectly by the bangs that cascaded down the side of her face. She had more curves; she was definitely a woman, not a child.

He cleared his throat and stood up from his seat and reluctantly raised his hand to touch her. "Don't you dare." Toph warned him. "You haven't answered my question. What you are doing here?"

"I came for you," the young warrior sighed. "We need you."

"Who is 'we'?" she asked, putting emphasis on the _we, _as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at his direction, except for the fact that she was blind and couldn't see him. Sokka had to blink a few times to remind himself that she was blind. Her eyes couldn't be watching him, right?

"We – as in Aang, Katara, Suki, Haru and all of your friends," he sighed and looked around the room.

"I don't feel like socializing," she said nonchalantly. "I have a life now, Sokka."

Sokka took a few steps closer and placed his hand on his forehead and exhaled. "We need your help. You are coming with me,"

"I doubt it," she snapped, narrowing her eyes, her hands balling into fists. "I never did follow your instructions."

"This is different, Toph," he paused and sighed in irritation at her unchanging attitude.

One would think that she'd learn to be respectful of him, since he was no longer a boy. He was a man, a warrior from the Southern Water Tribe. He'd passed the rite of passage from boyhood to manhood, by defeating countless monsters with his father.

"You are annoying me," she said, turning around. She proceeded to reach for the doorknob, and slowly turned it, when she felt Sokka take a few steps towards her.

"Please, come with me. We need you. I need you."

"What for?" she asked lividly, making the small house shake from the ground up. Hun Kein took a step back and motioned the Mayor to stand near her. "Tell me why do I need to go with you? Tell me why do I have to drop my life to cater to your whims?"

Mayor Li cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. For a minute there, Sokka had forgotten that the elder couple was still in the same room as them. "We'll leave you two to speak privately," Mayor Li sighed and placed his hand on the small of his wife's back and ushered her out of the room. "We'll send Sephir to bring you some refreshment." He said, bowing his head at Toph and Sokka, before exiting the room and closing the door.

Sokka waited, until the elder couple's footfalls were distant, before he spoke. "We have to leave soon. If we take too long, it might be too late." He said worriedly.

"Why do I have to drop everything in my life and return with you, Sokka?" she asked, leaning back against the wall, looking as carefree as he last remembered her.

"One of your friends has gone missing," Sokka said sadly. "We need your help to find Zuko."

"Zuko? My-Our friend Zuko?" the Blind Bandit said, her eyes opening widely, as tears welled in them. She turned her head slightly, hiding her unshed tears from Sokka. She was thankful that she was still drenched from the rain.

"Yes, our friend, the Fire Lord Zuko, he's gone missing." Sokka said in a solemn tone. "Iroh is worried about his nephew's safety. If the Fire Nation doesn't find their ruler, there is going to be chaos. He's been missing for a while now. There are rumors spreading through the courtyards and if we don't find him, the Fire Sages can appoint a new ruler. Azula is pushing the council to appoint her son as the next Fire Lord at the tender age of three."

"What? Azula has a son?" she asked incredulous.

"That's beside the point, Toph," he said exasperated.

"Fine." She shrugged. "So Azula's son could be the next Fire Lord? They can't do that! Zuko isn't dead. I know that he's not dead. He probably slipped away from his tiresome work and decided to go somewhere else to relax. Maybe he's in a secret vacation. He's done it before. He's probably somewhere in the Fire Islands, vacationing with Needles." She said scoffing.

"How can he be taking a vacation in the Fire Islands with Mai?" he said gloomily.

"Why not?" she gesticulated. "They are dating. He loves his emotionless wife or whatever she is…"

"She's dead, Toph." He said rudely.

Toph's eyebrows knitted together pensively. "Mai is dead? Since when?"

"She died a little over a year ago. Many things have happened since you left, Toph. The world has changed and so have you." He said sullenly. "There's much to tell, my friend." He said, shaking his head. "I promise to update you on the things that have happened since you left the Fire Nation."

"Apparently, a lot has happened." She said sarcastically, her eyes fixed on the floor. "Do you have any idea where to go to search for the Fire Lord? Do you have an idea of where he's at?"

"Not really, Toph." Sokka shook his head and sighed. "He could be anywhere." He said dejectedly. "There are rumors that he was last seen in a village not far from here." He said, sitting back on the uncomfortable lounge.

"How did you find me?" she asked curiously. "I didn't tell anyone – oh, Katara."

"Yeah, she told me," he said softly. "She's missed you. We've all missed you."

"So, why is Sifu Hotman doing in the Earth Kingdom?" she asked perplexed, ignoring his comment.

"We don't know,"

"I thought that he cared more about ruling a nation? What was he thinking of leaving his city?"

"We don't know," he sighed and stared at the door, hoping that the Mayor and his wife would soon send their maid with some refreshment and food. He was hungry. He'd to make his journey by foot and he barely survived on the food that Katara had packed for him. "Our sources aren't really too reliable, but Katara, Aang and I believe that he was searching for his missing mother."

Toph nodded and gnawed at her bottom lip, as she frowned. "I – The maid is coming. I wouldn't eat the food that she's bringing," Toph said, scooting away from the door and letting her hands fall to her side. Seconds after she spoke, there was a soft rasp on the door. "Come in," Toph ordered and the door burst open and in came Sephir, the maid. She held a tray of finger food and a teapot and two cups. She sat them on the small table and bowed.

"I brought Jasmine tea and sugar flakes. Is there anything that you would like?" she asked, staring at the handsome warrior.

"No, thank you," Sokka said, shaking his head, his blue eyes focused on the tray. "If we need anything else, we'll let you know."

"All right, I will be taking my leave now," Sephir said, her lips curving into a flirtatious smile. "My name is Sephir, if you need anything else, sir."

"OK, leave," Toph said irritated, grabbing the doorknob and holding the door open.

Sokka rushed to reach into the plate and grab a few sugar flakes. The maid bowed again and exited the room. "These are delicious," Sokka said with his mouth full.

"I forgot that you like crap and eat any strange dish that's placed before you," Toph chuckled and exited the room.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked, grabbing the tray and pressed it close to his chest and stood up. "I thought that you would join the group to search for Zuko."

"I am," she said nonchalantly.

"But you look like you are leaving the room. I know you, Toph. You'll leave and I'll wait for you here for days."

"I've grown, Sokka." She said, rolling her eyes. "I have to get my things ready before I leave. I can't just leave everything like this. I have to take care of business."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Sokka said, feeling a bit stupid. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No. I can do them on my own." She said, slamming the door on Sokka's face, causing the hot teapot to stain the blue clothes he wore.

"Toph!" he shouted from behind the door, in pain. "This is hot! You like to see me suffering!"

"I know. It's always nice to see you in pain," Toph muttered and walked down the hall. She passed Mayor Li and his wife Hun Kein and thanked them for the food and left the house.

Sokka followed after her, also thanking the mayor and his wife for their hospitality. Before leaving, he asked them for more sugar flakes and the directions to where Toph lived. Sephir filled a bowl with sugar flakes and the young warrior was off on his way. He found Toph speaking to people in the plaza. He noticed the young bender smiling genuinely to the couple that stood before her. She seemed different. He was aware that Toph wasn't the same twelve years old he'd met during his travels with the Avatar. The girl that he saw in the distance was somewhat different. Sokka continued following her, keeping a safe distance between them. He was aware that if she knew that he was following her, she would make him suffer. Oh, how he missed his sweet and loving Suki.

Toph said goodbye to the people she'd been talking to, and wandered west from the plaza, passing a gravel crossroad. She stopped by a tree next to a large bush and reached behind it, pulling out two young kids. They looked messy, covered in dirt. She knelt between them and shook her head, as she gently spoke to them. Sokka couldn't hear what she was saying to them, but it surprised him, that she wasn't screaming at them. When she finished speaking to them, she smiled kindly at them and patted their heads and continued merrily on her way.

Sokka continued to follow closely, as he held on to his new sword and boomerang and looked at his surroundings. Toph seemed laid-back, as they continued walking. He was amazed at how easily she walked without seeing with her eyes what was in front of her. She reached a small and simple abode and stopped walking.

"Don't following me inside," she said irritated, doing an about face and turned to face him. "You stay there," she said, pointing at Sokka not to move a muscle. "If you dare to go in to my house, I'll cut you into pieces with a knife made of stone and send your remaining in a gift box to Suki. Got it?" she hissed and entered her house.

Sokka didn't even bother to move. He didn't want to become sauté Sokka. He would miss Suki very much. He walked closer to her house, but remained next to the barn where she kept her ostrich-horses. He tried petting one, but almost lost a hand.

"They are vicious, just like their owner." He mumbled, moving away from the barn and walked around the stall and sat on the wet floor and waited for Toph to gather her belongings so they could start the journey to rendezvous with the rest of the group.

It took no more than five minutes when Toph exited her house with a bag of clothes. "I'm ready to go. We just have to go and get Rae." She said a reluctant smile on her lips.

"Rae?"

"Yes, Rae," she nodded. "Let's get things ready." She whispered and began walking away from him. She walked into the barn and motioned him to follow her.

"Wait up, Toph," he said, as he caught up with her. He watched as she spoke softly to the vicious ostrich-horse that had tried to bite his hand. Something in Toph's mannerism had changed. He didn't know what it was. Could it be that she'd been living among the people of the small village and their kindness had rub off on her. Nah, he thought with a chuckle.

"Grab that ostrich-horse over there," she said, pointing at a sleeping ostrich-horse on the right side of the barn. "Saddle him. That's the one you are going to use." She said, her eyes closed. The young warrior nodded and watched as Toph placed the saddle on the animal and picked her bags off the floor. "You are doing it wrong, Sokka." She said, walking over to him. She threw one of her bags at his face, but he caught it. "Let me do it for you." She said nonchalantly. When she was done, she moved to the side and snatched her bag out of his hand. "Let's stop by a friend's house." She said, walking over to her ostrich-horse and hopped on it. "You are going to have to guide me, please."

"Sure," Sokka said, taking the reins of his animal and walked it over to where Toph was. "Let me have your rein."

"Do you know where we are going?" he asked her.

"Not if I am on this animal," she shrugged.

"Where is your friend's house?" he asked.

"Let's go towards the crossroad we passed earlier and then take the path that leads to the east." She said a hint of sadness in her voice. "We should make it to Hana's house."

"Is Hana a good friend of yours?"

She didn't say anything, but closed her eyes and sighed despondently. They rode in silent, until Sokka saw a house in the distance. It had stopped raining and he could see kids running happily and playing around.

"We are near," Toph said, raising her head up. "I hear Rae's voice."

"Is Rae your boyfriend?" Sokka asked puzzled. They continued in silence, when he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"There is a house with many children playing on the patio," Sokka said.

"Then we are near," She nodded and they continue their ride in silence. It didn't take long, for them to dismount their ostrich-horses. Toph inhaled deeply and turned to face Sokka. "I have to go inside. Can you wait here, please? I won't take long."

"Um, sure," he said confused.

She walked inside the small house and he watched as a couple of kids approached him. They were around the age of three and five. One of them had a familiar face. He's seen him before. He just wondered where.

"Hey," Sokka said to one of the kid. "Have we met?" he asked, crouching down to have a better view of the kid's face.

"No," he said, kicking Sokka on the shin and ran away.

"Evil kid!" Sokka yelled in pain. "Ugh!"

"Momma! Momma!" The kid yelled running inside the house.

The other kids around him started to laugh. "You hurt him. His mama is scary. She can beat you up." A chubby kid said loudly.

"What the hell is going on?" Toph stepped out of the house, glaring at the distance. "Sokka are you scaring the kids?"

"No, I was just talking to that kid. He kicked me and ran inside," he said defensively.

She turned around and walked back inside. When she stepped out, she'd changed in to clean clothes and wore a leather poncho. She sauntered down the front steps and sighed. "Rae, hurry up. We have to go."

"I don't want to," A small kid whined, as he trailed after Toph. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"We are ready, Sokka," she said nonchalantly, walking over to the ostrich-horse. "Rae will ride with me."

"Who is he, Momma?" Rae asked, pointing at Sokka.

"He's a friend," she said casually, extending her hand to the kid. "We have to go."

The kid guided Toph toward the animal and she easily climbed on its back. "Come, Rae," she said, lowering her hand for the kid to take. She effortlessly pulled him up and settled him between her legs. "We are ready, Sokka. Where are we going?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossroads**

**

* * *

**

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. Have a pleasant night.

* * *

**Hurt**

It had been raining most of the afternoon. Sokka was tired of riding the ostrich-horse. How the young warrior longed to be under warm blankets and have the company of his lovely Suki. Heck, he even wished for his sister to be with him; she could be useful in many aspects. She could bend the water, preventing it from falling on them and she could cook one of her many delicious soups. He would give his right arm for a warm bowl of miso soup or noodles. His stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. It was probably passed his meal time. He needed a comfortable, dry, and warm bed and food, promptly!

"Do you have food in your bags, Toph?" Sokka asked weakly, his right hand holding the reign of Toph's ostrich-horse and his, while the other one rubbed his stomach. "I'm starving."

"Me too, Momma," Rae said, slouching his shoulders and looked down at his hands.

"I didn't bring food for you," Toph said coldly. "Are you tired, Rae?" she asked softly. Her son nodded and sighed. "We just need to go a little further,"

The young warrior turned to face them and saw Toph tussling the kid's hair. Her kid giggled and leaned his little back against his mother's chest. Toph covered him from the rain with her leather poncho. It was rare to see the little earthbender show such display of affection. Sokka was eager to ask her so many questions, but he kept his inquisitive questions at bay. He didn't want to fly off his ostrich-horse or have a rock-a-lanche wipe him off the road. It took all his might to not speak. He bit his tongue tightly, keeping himself from speaking. He didn't want to anger the erudite earthbender. He could tell that she wasn't too thrill to travel with him. He wondered how the gang would take it. No one knew that Toph was a mother. Hell, he was still skeptical of the kid being hers, but there were plenty of similarities that indicated that the child was Toph's.

"I'm hungry," the kid whined softly. "Can we stop and rest, Mom," he said looking up at her. "It's dark and I'm cold. I'm tired, Momma." He said, tugging at Toph's poncho.

"Ugh, fine, Rae," she said inhaling a deep gulp of air. "Sokka, we can stop for tonight." She said loudly.

"Okay, let's go a little higher on the road," He said, squinting as he observed the road ahead. They needed to travel a few yards, until the road reached the top of the hill they were travelling. It would be safe and the water would not run in to the earth tents that hopefully Toph would bend from the earth.

"Okay, just tell me when we reach the mountain," she said and lowered her head.

"I will,"

It took a little longer than he expected to reach the top of the hill. It'd stopped raining then, but the gusts of cold wind irritated him. When they reach a flat ground, he stopped his ostrich-horse and Toph's. He carefully got off it, without letting go of the reign of Toph's animal. He tied the animals to a tree trunk and helped Rae off the saddle. Toph jerked his hand off and hopped effortlessly, sighing in relief.

"I love the feel of the earth," she mumbled gratefully.

"I'm going to start gathering small twigs and branches," Sokka said, taking the initiative. "You should help your Mom gather some food or anything that we can eat," he said, directing his eyes to the small child.

"Momma," Rae said, his golden eyes glaring at Sokka. "Can you come with me?"

"Yes," Toph said, rubbing her chin on the child's head. "Let's go, Rae." She said, offering him her hand. The child merrily took it and together they walked in to the dark woods, leaving Sokka behind.

He stared as they walked away and wandered the opposite direction. He didn't know exactly what was bothering him. He felt the need to ask his friend why she kept her son a secret. He knew that Toph would probably bury him under a pile of dirt. He shivered at the thought, but took hold of himself and went in search of branches to make a fire.

His arms were filled with as many wooden branches that he could carry. When he got back to where they had settle, he saw that Toph had made two earth tents. Her son sat on her lap, warming his hand to the blue fire that was burning in front of them.

"Who is he?" Rae asked, raising a thin eyebrow as he glared at Sokka. "How do you know him, Mom?" he asked distrustfully.

"Well, he's an annoying person," Toph scratched the back of her neck awkwardly and then placed the palms of her hands on the wet ground and leaned back. "He's an old friend of mine."

"I don't like him," Rae said warily and leaned his back against his mom, resting his head on the crook of her neck.

"You and me both," she chuckled playfully, hitting the ground and created a small earth stool for him to seat. Sokka took a reluctant step, and then stopped. "It won't collapse."

"Oh," he said apprehensively and slowly marched to where they sat. He threw the sticks on the floor and kicked the stool with his foot. "You find it funny when I hurt myself." He said uneasily and gently crouched and sat down on the stool. His eyes never left Toph or the kid.

Toph scoffed and then looked away. He knew that she was listening to the earth. He was aware of the extend of her earthbending. What he wasn't aware was how good was her son in firebending.

"Where are we going?" Toph asked anxiously. "You didn't tell me where we are heading to."

"It's a small village east from here," he said, throwing twigs in to the fire. Rae moved his hand up and down, increasing the size of the blue flame. His eyes rested on Sokka, as he glowered at him. He wanted to laugh. There was no denying it. The kid was definitely her kid. "Aang, Katara, Suki, and Haru are going to meet us there."

"Why couldn't they pick us up in Appa?" she said irritated and suddenly reached for her son's arm. "Can I borrow the bracelet I gave you, Rae?" she asked politely. Rae nodded and smiled lovingly at her.

"Here, Momma," he said and took off the space rock bracelet she'd made for him.

"You still have that?" Sokka asked inquisitively.

"Yes," She nodded and started bending it to different shapes. Rae laughed, as he watched the display of shapes that his mother bent for his enjoyment. "Are you still scared?" she asked, lowering her chin to the kid's head. "I won't let anyone harm you."

"He won't harm us?" Rae asked, pointing at Sokka. Toph shook her head and sighed. "Promise?"

"I promise," she muttered and brought him closer to her and kissed him tenderly on the temple. "No one will harm you. I'll die protecting you."

"I believe you," He yawned and stared off in to the fire. "Where are we going after here?" he asked sleepily, blinking his eyes a few times.

"We are going to search for a friend of ours, Rae,"

"Oh," he said, satisfied with his mother's words. "Why haven't I met your friends before?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence that surrounded them.

She shrugged and exhaled. "I didn't think that it was necessary,"

The kid was satisfied with her response. She continued to play with the space rock that Sokka had given her many years ago, when she was still a kid. "Mom, why is he staring at me so much?" Rae said, whipping his head to face his mother. "He's creepy." He whispered next to her ear.

"I don't know," she laughed and touched Rae's shoulder. "Why don't you ask him?"

"No," Rae murmured and shook his head. "You ask him,"

"Fine," she relinquished. "Sokka, why are you staring at my son?" she asked uninterested. "He doesn't like when people stare at him."

"Um, I'm not staring at him," Sokka lied and looked away.

"Yes, he is, Momma," Rae said petulantly.

"I'm not," Sokka said indignantly. "I'm not staring."

"You can't see him, Mom, but he is," Rae said agitated. "He is, Momma,"

"I believe you," she said indifferently.

Rae continued to stare at Sokka, his eyebrows knitted together in a familiar expression. The young warrior stifled a laugh and continued to inspect the child's features.

"Can he earthbend like you?" Rae asked curiously.

"No, he's not a bender." Toph replied. "He can't bend."

"I'm a warrior," Sokka said proudly, pulling out his new boomerang. Suki had gotten it for him a few years ago, but he always kept it clean and shiny.

Toph sneered and he glared at her. "Please,"

"I'm a warrior, Rae," he said, sitting up straight on the earth stool Toph made for him. His shoulders were broad, giving him a boastful appearance.

"What's a warrior?" the child asked questioningly.

"A fighter," he responded. "I use weapons to fight the enemy."

"For real?" Rae asked interestingly. "I'm a fighter too," Rae said excitedly. "I can fire-"

"Rae," Toph said aggravated, placing her hand on the child's mouth. "We should eat," she said, closing her eyes and sighed heavily. "We caught a raccoon-leopard," she said, her voice was strained.

Toph dropped her hand and sat her son on the ground. "Mom, he's staring."

"I'm not!" Sokka said frustrated.

"Liar," she said exhausted and moved her left wrist, causing the stool that he was sitting on to collapse. "I can hear your heart beat. You are lying. Why are you staring at him for?"

"Ouch, that hurts," he complained and stood up. "I'm going to cook the raccoon-leopard," he said irritated and walked to a far corner and prepared the meat.

They remained in silence as Sokka cooked the meat that Toph collected. When he was done, they ate the food in silent. Rae was the first one to finish. He waited patiently for Toph to finish her food. She finished her meal and walked to their earth tent and unwrapped the sleeping bag that they were going to share. She stayed with him, until he fell asleep.

Sokka stayed up late, staring at the moon that slowly peeked out of the clouds, shining dimly at them. He felt the earth move; Toph's tent was sinking in to the ground, then the roof opened up and she emerged. With a flick of her hand the door she created diminished in size.

"That will vent the tent so he can breathe," she said nonchalantly and sat down across from him, hugging herself to keep warm. "He'll sleep until morning. He wakes up with the sun rise," she said lowly.

"Like a firebender," Sokka muttered and felt like an idiot for making such a comment.

Toph nodded and sighed. "Just like a firebender. What gave it away?" she asked, bending a bench in front of the fire. She sat on it and played with the earth, creating different shapes and cities that were unknown to the young warrior.

"Toph," Sokka said, tracing circles on the wet ground with his sword and boomerang.

"What?" she said curtly, lying on the bench she'd made and covered her eyes with one arm. "What do you want?"

"Your son," he began, clearing his throat.

"What about my son?" she asked haughtily.

"He's a smart boy," he said quickly. "And he can bend fire, can't he?"

"What do you want with me, Sokka?"

"I just, um," he sighed. "He'll know that Rae is his son." He said flatly. "I knew that your son looked so familiar when I first saw him,"

"Go to sleep, Sokka," she said rudely.

Sokka grunted and paced around the camp. "He's Zuko's son, right?" he asked bravely. He leaned against a tree and watched for Toph's reaction. She remained nonchalant, her arm over her face, covering her eyes. He took a step forward, when a stub of earth or a rock rose from the ground and he tripped, falling flat on his face. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing his nose in pain. "What was that for?"

"I said go to bed," she responded crossly.

"Why did you do that for? I only asked you a question! He is Zuko's son."

She sat up and stared at his direction. He shivered at the look her sightless eyes were giving him. He'd never seen her look so angry – ok, he had, but she'd never looked at him this way before. It was the look of pure death!

"Does he look like him?" she asked, her eyes saddening.

Zuko nodded and hobbled over to where she sat. "He does look like him… but not entirely,"

"What do you mean?"

"He's faired skin like you," he began. "His hair is black and his lips are pouty like yours,"

Toph laughed dejectedly; as she listened to Sokka describe her son. She's heard from others that her son was a beautiful child. Her mother's intuition told her that. She'd heard people say that Rae was pale, with midnight black hair and deep golden eyes. She loved hearing their words. She wanted to see him, at least once. She wanted to see how her son looked like. Did he really look like his father? She knew that he acted just like his father, and that made her feel melancholic.

"I know that already," she said softly. "Can you describe him for me? I haven't really asked people to describe my son for me. I want to know every detail, please."

"He's a perfect combination of Zuko and you," he said in a low voice.

Toph nodded miserably. "I was scared when I had him," she confessed. "I was alone. I haven't spoken to my parents and I wasn't going to do it now. What if they took him from me? They think that I'm invalid, due to my incapacity to see. I couldn't loose my son, Sokka," she said wretchedly. "I never cared about how Rae looked. I only want him to be healthy and happy. I love him; he's my child and I don't care if he does or doesn't resemble his father. He's the only thing I have that is mine… But, now that you are here… I want to know the truth. Does he really look like Zuko? Be honest. I can tell if you are lying."

"He does," he said slowly. "He has his father's frown." He teased.

"He frowns all the time," she chuckled. "It's like having his Zuko with me. Do you think that he will take Rae from me?"

"We won't let him," Sokka said firmly. "He's your child. No one will take him from you, Toph. I promise."

"Thank you," she said thankfully.

"Rae's eyes are golden, just like Zuko,"

"Continue, please,"

"Uh, okay," he said, raking his brain for something to say. "Rae bends blue flames like Azula."

"He does?" she asked alarmed. "Do you think that he'll be-"

"Nope. He's a good kid. You don't spoil him," he reassured her. "Azula's hatred was fueled by her father's need for control. Your son will be fine."

"Thank you,"

"You are welcome,"

"What about you? Any children?"

"No," he said melancholic. "I want children, but Suki is busy teaching the ways of the Kyoshi warriors to many girls in the Earth Kingdom. She still doesn't want to settle down and have a family."

"I wouldn't settle with you either," she teased.

"Not funny,"

"It's funny to me," she laughed and then turned serious. "What about him?"

"About who?"

"Um, him,"

"Oh, you mean Zuko?" he asked casually. She nodded and looked away. "He was doing fine a month ago. He is a fair Fire Lord. He'd changed many of the political views his people had on the war. He works very hard, but after he went missing, Azula is campaigning to dethrone him and place her son as a Fire Lord. If she convinces the Fire Sage; she'll get what she wants."

"Why her son?" Toph asked confused. "Shouldn't she be in the home for crazy people?"

"It's call an asylum, Toph,"

"Don't Mai and Zuko have children together?"

"No," he said carelessly. "After you left they broke up. He never told us why. He just ended things with her. He took it hard when you left the Fire Nation. It was hard to track you down. Katara wouldn't tell me anything about you…" he trailed off. "But, that's beside the point, how did you find out that Rae was a firebender? I mean, when did you find out?"

"Um, a few months ago. He always ran a high temperature. I mean, I knew that it was normal. Zuko's body was always warm, especially in the mornings," she said, blushing. "One day, we were training in my dojo. He was talking about fire… but one of my pupils, Kan; he'd lighted candles all around the dojo… Rae and I were alone, practicing, when he accidentally burned my feet," she chuckled miserably. "The irony of life. Zuko's son burned my feet!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," he chuckled loudly. "But, how did you and Zuko… when?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Didn't your mother ever teach you about how a child is procreated or conceived?" she asked offhandedly, placing her hand on her hip. "How do you think we made him!"

"I'm not talking about that," he said frustrated. "And yes, I know how kids are made. Suki and I, well we know how t-"

"Ugh! I don't want to hear this!" she said, raising her hands. "That's not what we are discussing,"

"You brought it up, Toph," he said defensively. "Fine, forget about what I said. When did you and he? How… old is your son?"

"Four, going on five," she shrugged.

The wheels in his head started turning, as he made calculations in his mind. "Oh, no! You were pregnant when you left us?" he said loudly.

"Shh!" she hissed. "My son is sleeping. He doesn't need to hear this!"

"Sorry," he said apologetic.

"And no! At least I didn't know that I was pregnant," she said, lowering her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore… describe my son, please."

"Okay," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Rae… he's smart and tall for his age. He's eyes are like honey; like his father. He has your temper. His lips are similar to yours. His nose is like Zu- just like his father. He glowers a lot… like his father. I wouldn't have guessed that he's Zuko's kid, if he didn't have his father's eyes."

She sighed hopelessly. "I was truly hoping that if we came across Zuko. I was hoping that he would find any resemblance to in our son. I don't want him to take my son away from me," she paused dejectedly. "I think we should head back to Song. Rae, he'll be safe with Hana. I've never been separated from him... but the occasion merits it..."

"No, your son stays with you. I promised you that Zuko will not take your son away from you," he reassured her. "I won't let it happen, Toph. And what if we take a long time searching for him? Are you willing to leave your son behind for so long? Won't he suffer?"

"He will... But, what if Zuko is in trouble? Wouldn't coming to help him expose my child to harm?" she asked crossly. "It's not a win-win situation."

"Toph," Sokka shrugged. "Maybe the only thing that will happen is that Zuko will meet his son," he said coldly and walked over to his tent. "A father needs his son," he said. "A son needs his father."

"Ugh!" She was seething. "What for? He's probably changed and is just like his father: a tyrant!"

"You know damn well, that Zuko is different! He proved it to us time and time again," he shouted back. "You are just trying to find an excuse, Toph. Have you thought about what he can give your son?"

"What can he possibly give my son?" she yelled. "Riches? Good social standing? Living under strict rules? Losing his freedom, because he has a duty as a prince? Is that what my son needs?"

Sokka ran his hand over his face and grunted. "It's not what status he can give your son, Toph! Money, power, and riches don't mean anything! What matters is that your son knows his father. Rae deserves a father. You know that Zuko will dote on your child. Zuko always dreamed of passing down his heritage to his children. You know it better than anyone... they need each other... Your child will always wonder why his father was never around. He needs his mother and father! No matter how much you love you provide him with, Toph, he'll always question why his father was never there for him. He'll resent you in the future, Toph."

"Don't you dare tell me what's best for my son!" she spat. "I'm all that my kid needs. I've been both a mother and a father to him. I've protected him; provided for him. He won't resent me."

"I'm not telling you what's best for him, Toph. I'm just being honest with you. Your child carries the blood of the Agni family; they are a proud family. And if your kid is anything like his father... he'll resent you." He hissed. "I'm just telling you the truth. The truth always comes out. As your friend, I care about you... I'm just telling you that it will happen. Zuko won't take your child from you. I vowed to protect you and your son. Zuko will not take your son away from you. But you have to let him know… he has a right. He's the father... and the moment that he sees your son; he'll know."

"Go to hell," she spat, opening a hole on the ground and crawled in to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossroads**

**

* * *

**

Hello! I'm glad that this story is liked by many people. I have plenty of Story Alerts and Favorite Story Alerts. That's always a good incentive to make me write faster. Here are some points that I would like to go over. Toph's behavior is, well, let's just put it like this: she's not a child anymore. She's nineteen going on twenty years old. She's a single mother - a fearless and determined mother - and adores her son with all her heart. She'll do anything to protect him. And it has always been them two -mother and child - but here comes Sokka out of nowhere; back in to her life and wants to tell her what's to do. Yes, he is right, but he also has to understand her fears. This is her child and she has her reasons why she chose to keep him a secret from Zuko. She fears that he might take her son from her and that's the biggest fear any parent has. I hope this sheds some light in to the story. Also, a special thanks to missingthepoint, my anonymous reviewer, TT, Twilightlover26, sweetheart100, Opi Uchiha, and everyone that reviewed!

-Serenity

**

* * *

**

**Reunion**

It had been a long night for Toph. She could barely close her eyes to sleep. She tossed and turned and adjusted her pillow many times, but it was impossible to get some rest. All she could do is think of what to do next. She was aware that she would soon face Zuko; knowing the Fire Lord, he would probably be spewing fire from his nostrils and ears the moment he knew the truth. She gulped loudly; this was harder than anything she'd ever faced. Why did she have to be nervous about it? She'd come across worst situations and she'd vanquished them all. She'd beaten warriors, brought down legions of soldiers, and fought many countless foes; she'd also seen death's face many times in her short life and it had never been this nerve-racking. Her head hurt just thinking of how he would take to the news of finding out that she'd bore him a son. A rightful heir to the Fire Nation kingdom. She shuddered at the thought of how, the once vanished prince - now the powerful Fire Lord of the Fire Nation - Zuko, would take the news.

"I'm scared," she breathed, touching her son's forehead and held him tightly close to her heart. He sighed dreamingly and snuggled closer to his mother's safe embrace. "He won't take you from me. I promise, Rae. He won't take you from me." she said with determination, a lonely tear strolling down her face.

She could see the outlines of her son's face in her mind. It was dark, but she could see the features of her son's nose, lips, and small face. It was difficult to see intricate details; like the color of his hair, skin and eyes, but she could see him. There were similarities to Zuko. She watched her son lovingly. He was her light. She couldn't see the colors of the world, but her heart saw the light her son cast upon her dark universe. He was her reason to fight, to continue living. He'd given her the strength to face the world, even when she felt so alone and broken. Rae's name had been chosen for him even before she heard his first cry. He became her ray of hope; the force behind her life. She lived for him and that was her purpose in life.

"Rae," she whispered, running her hand on the boy's shaggy hair and inhaled his scent. "I wish it had been different." she said, caressing his pale face with her trembling hand. "I tried telling him about you. I swear that I tried. I had friends write letters to him," she paused and inhaled sadly. "But I ripped them and threw them in the garbage. I was and I am still afraid of what he would do if he saw you. I don't want him to take you from me. He can have many other sons and daughters, but you are all that I have." she wept, her warm tears falling on her son's cheek. "You are all that I have."

She closed her eyes, resting her head on her pillow and stared blankly at the ceiling of her earth tent. Everything was dark to her. The light of the stars or the moon were unknown to her. Only the darkness was her companion; her only friend. She thought of him. Zuko's voice rang in her head. He was still her vanished prince. The teenager that sought ways to redeem himself in front of his father and regain his honor. He was the one she fell in love with. She couldn't remember how it started. Maybe it was during those nights' talks they had when they patrolled or the way he always worried about her safety. She didn't know when she began to love him. All she knew was that he slowly became her favorite person in the world.

The silly crush she had on Sokka disappeared and Zuko silently entered her heart. At thirteen years old, she knew that the brooding prince was the only one for her. She didn't really know if it was love, but she knew that it was closed to it. She'd enjoy listening to the ring of his raspy voice and the rapid thuds of his heart as he spoke quietly in front of the burning fire. He seemed to see in to her soul and she knew that he understood her. They both felt abandoned by their parents; deserted by the world.

They knew what it felt to be set aside and left on your own, to find your way. She knew how lonely he felt, because she'd been in the same position for twelve long years. She silently loved him, and stood beside him as he became the rightful ruler of the Fire Nation. She'd been there for him; she was his friend. She'd been there when he gathered the gang to witness an important event in his life. It was the afternoon when he hosted a masquerade ball; Katara had told her that he'd dressed elegantly. She longed to see him; when he stood beside her and asked her to dance; he'd practically taken her breath away.

_"You look beautiful, Toph," _he whispered in her ear, as they danced._ "I need your help tonight."_

_"What for?"_

_"It's a surprise," _he laughed merrily. _"You'll have to wait and see... I mean, hear."_

_"Idiot," _she laughed and punched him on the arm.

Later, his servants had escort them to a private room; she'd been anxious to know what the surprise was. Something great was about to happen. Zuko asked them to remove their mask. Mai stood beside Toph, looking as disinterested as ever. He moved closer to Toph and leaned closer.

_"Here comes the surprise,"_ he said, when he got on one knee and asked Mai to become his wife. She didn't respond there, but later that night, asked him to give her time to think. Toph's heart was beyond repair. It'd been shattered in to so many pieces that she'd feared that it would never be complete again. She tried to be there for him. She smiled and faked happiness. She tried to be strong, but it was too much. She couldn't pretend anymore.

"Stupid Sokka," she said frustrated. "Your stupid words had to resurface all these feelings."

She blamed him. Having Sokka near brought forth many hidden feelings and so much confusion. He'd been right. Zuko needed to meet his son. That stupid, moronic, friend of hers was at fault. His words had cut sharply through her soul. She knew that there was logic behind everything he'd said; they were true, but nonetheless, his words still stung her. She knew that her son had a right to meet his father and Zuko had every right to meet his son. She felt guilty for taking that chance away from her son and from Zuko. But she'd been scared! She was frightened of what would become of her son if he was raised in a strict society, warped by their ideas of honor, and traditions of the Fire Nation. Would Zuko use his power to take him from her? No, she wanted to believe that Zuko was the same young man that she'd befriended and loved. She seriously wanted to believe that her fears were wrongly based. She didn't know how long she stayed awake thinking of the many outcomes that could happen.

Rae shifted in her arms and yawned loudly, bringing her back to reality. "Momma," Rae whispered, shifting to his side on the sleeping bag. "It's morning," he yawned, stretching his little arms above his head and smiled at her.

"Yes, it's morning," she said, her worries melting at the sound of his voice. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Yes, you held me." He nodded, aware that his mother could see him with the aid of the vibrations that came from the earth.

"We should pack and get ready to return to Hana, Rae."

"Why?" he asked, sitting up. "Are you coming back with me?"

"No, son," she said, lowering her voice. "I have to help my friends. I didn't think it through," she paused and ran her hand over his hair. "I don't want anything or anyone to harm you."

"No, Momma," he said, shaking his head, a silent tear rolled down his creamy face and he stared astonished at his mother. "You promised that you would never leave me," he whispered sadly. "You lied."

Her insides constricted and her sightless eyes pooled with unshed tears. "I know and it will only be temporarily. I promise that I'll be back, Rae."

"No," he sniffled, wiping his own tears and raised his chin proudly. If Toph could only see his topaz eyes, looking at her. She reached for his shoulder and sighed. "Don't let me go to Hana's house alone." He said sadly. "Let me go with you. We've never been separated."

"Son," she said exasperated with herself and with the world. "What if something were to happen to you? I would die,"

"No, you'll protect me," he said, hugging his mother. He rested his cheek on the crook of her neck and wept. "I don't want to go without you, Momma."

"We'll be together again," she said, pushing him slightly. "You'll be happy playing with your friends. I don't know how long I'll be out, Rae. A good mother would think of the safety of her son."

"No, no, no," he said, shaking his head. "I want to go with you. I want to meet your friends. I'll be a good boy." He said, giving her a knowing smile. "I want to go and meet your friends from the Fire Nation…" he trailed off. "They can teach me how to become a better firebender," he paused. "I can be like you… a pro- pro- pro," he stuttered, his little hand tangled in his mother's dark hair.

"Prodigy,"

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded, sobbing dejectedly. "Prodigy,"

"You are a prodigy, Rae," she said soothingly. "No one in our village can firebend," she said, trying to cheer him on. "It's a privilege to bend blue flames."

"It is?"

"Yes, Rae," she smiled sadly. "You possess natural talents that exceed those of your mother... We just can't tell anyone about your ability to firebend, son."

"You don't want anyone to know," he said, pouting. "What if I am alone at Hana's house and use firebending? I'll get in trouble... but if you are there, I won't. I want to come too. Why can't I come with you?"

"You can't come. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. There's probably going to be danger lurking around us," she sighed, falling back on the sleeping bag. "Who knows what they'll do to us - to you. There are still those that oppose the Fire Lord and the Avatar. There is always danger around them."

"Sokka can protect us," he giggled next to her ear. "He's a warrior,"

"Yeah, sure, don't believe him," she scoffed and ran a hand over her face. "I don't want to be separated from you, either… but as your mother, I have to think of what's best for you."

"You are what's best for me," he said knowingly. Toph wished that she could see her son, but was grateful that she could see details of his profile take shape in her mind. The darkness molded to the magnetic impulses that his breathing and movements created with the ground. "I want to stay with you." He said, crossing his arms before his little chest.

She knew that he was right. Her son would be safer with her. She sighed and touched the bracelet of space rock she'd given him. "Fine," she said exasperated. "You'll come, but you keep this bracelet with you at all times. Don't ever take it off. Got it?"

"Yes, Momma!" he said happily. "I won't ever take it off." The bracelet sent different and more powerful impulses than the ground she sat on did. The sound of his heart was accentuated thanks to the bracelet; making them louder and much easier to detect them from a distance. "I'll be safe with you, Mom."

She knew that her son would be better off with Hana; in a place where nothing would harm him. But her heart would always wonder how he was doing. What if she never got to see him again? She didn't know what this journey had in stored for her. Sokka was also right, Zuko needed to meet his son. She needed to make things right from now on. If it was destined for them to meet, she would not interfere.

_Damn it! _She thought bitterly. _Damn it all! I can't leave him behind!_

"Ugh! Get ready, Rae," she said and got to her feet. "We have a long journey ahead of us." She said tiredly.

She'd barely slept at all. She thought about her son, her life, Zuko and Sokka's words and how right he'd been. She hated when people were correct and she wasn't. She knew that she could be petulant and haughty when she wanted to be.

_A sleepless night, followed by a long day,_ she thought bitterly.

Last night had been similar to those other countless sleepless night when she laid on her sleeping bag, or futon, thinking about what she should do. Her son was growing up so fast. He would soon start questioning her about his father. He'd done it once. It was during the winter solstice when the Song village had their annual festival and he saw his friends with their fathers. He'd cried because some kids made fun of him for not having a dad. Toph cried silently, as she held her son in her arms, comforting him.

_"It'll be all right, Rae," _She'd whispered in his ear, as tears fell down her face._ "One day, I'll tell you everything. You'll know about your father... but for now, you have me, son." _He'd nodded and fell asleep. She'd touched his tear-stained face and wept, until her own tears ceased for that night.

She sighed softly and helped her son get ready. They packed their belongings and when they were done, Toph made the earth tent walls fall down and she inhaled fresh air. The sound of wood was crackling and the scent of meat being cooked under the fire, completely woke up her senses. She smiled thankful to Sokka. The anger she felt towards him slowly faded in to nothingness. From past experience, she'd learned that Sokka only cooked when he was troubled or wanted to apologize for something he'd done wrong.

"Um, Toph," Sokka said nervously. He kept his distance and looked at Toph and her son. "I made breakfast. It's not as good as what Katara or Suki would make, but I made it especially for you and your son," he said in an apologetic tone.

"Thanks," she muttered and sat her bags beside her feet.

"I'll get our stuff ready, so we can leave after breakfast," he said and walked to where she stood and grabbed the bags and placed them on the ostrich-horses. "There's plenty of food," he said over his shoulders.

"Thanks again, Sokka," Toph said, as she grabbed the plate that Rae had served her. They sat around the fire and ate in silence.

"This is good," Rae said with his mouth full.

"I'm glad that you like it, Rae," Sokka said proudly.

"It's better than Mom's food," Rae said with gusto.

"I'm glad that I cook better than your mom,"

They finished eating and quickly got on their animals and were on their way to the next small town. It took at least three hours, but Sokka could see the small buildings in the distance. Rae was excited too. He'd never been out of the Song village. It was always good to travel, meet the places his mom had described for him. He'd always dreamed of traveling the world. He wanted to meet many people; see the world. He wanted to experience the kinds of adventure his mother was always talking about in his bedtime stories.

Sokka turned to look at the child and smirked. He liked the kid… sort of, only when he was smiling and not brooding like his parents. He was still a little cautious whenever he looked at Rae; he didn't want the kid snitching to his mom. But he had to accept it, looking at Rae was like staring at a vivid portrait of his father, Zuko. The simple thought made him to shiver. Imagine two Zuko's in the world.

"Mom, I can see the city and the big, tall buildings," he said contently, pointing at the horizon. "I, wow! Song village is so tiny compared to this one." He exclaimed, covering his eyes from the sun light. He continued admiring the view, when he saw a dark cloud hovering over them. "Momma, I see a shadow in the sky!" he shouted excitedly. "It's big and it's coming our way!"

"A shadow?" Toph said, raising a questioning eyebrow. A loud, familiar gnarling sound caught Toph's attention and caused her to smile. "Did I just hear Appa?" she said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She disliked flying on the bison, but she sure loved the hairy beast.

"Yep," Sokka said nervously. "I think they spotted us." He'd wondered how the rest of the gang was going to the news of Toph's son. "Are you okay with them knowing about your son?"

"What do you mean? Why will Mom be worried?" Rae asked questioningly. Toph ruffled his hair and kissed the crown of his head.

"Sokka, please," she said between clenched teeth. She sighed. "He didn't mean anything by it, Rae. Don't pay him too much attention," she said, resting her forehead on the back of his neck. "Are you ready to meet the rest of my old friends?" she asked.

"Yes," Rae nodded and let her help him off the animal.

"Have you heard of the Avatar?" Sokka asked.

"Mom says he's her age," Rae said snootily.

"He is," Sokka said, inclining his head. "They are also friends."

"For real?"

"Yes," Sokka said proudly. "Do you want to meet him?" Rae nodded and hopped excitedly on the tips of his toes. "Well, he is a great friend of ours. We are practically family." He said proudly. Rae listened attentively. "He saved the world from the Fire Nation when they had the old Fire Lord. The Avatar can master four elements, Rae: air, water, earth, and fire."

"The Avatar can teach me how to firebend," Rae said turning to his mother. "He can teach me, right?"

"Yeah," she said melancholic and for a second wished that it was Zuko teaching their son the art of firebending. "He can."

"I have a friend that is a firebending master," Sokka said, crouching to be eye level with the child. "He's one of the greatest and he is the new Fire Lord. He's kind and... He can teach you. I'll bet that he would be proud to teach you, Rae." He felt the tiny earthbender scoffed annoyed. "Your mom can tell you more about him." he said cockily, thinking that Toph wouldn't hurt him.

"For real?"

"Yes, Rae," Sokka said, nodding; he glanced at Toph and felt the ground beneath him crumbled. He fell in to a hole and silently cursed at Toph. He couldn't move. He was stuck under a pile of dirt, only his head was uncovered. "Get me out of here," he demanded.

"Mom," Rae looked down at him and offered him his small hand.

"I can't move my hand, Rae,"

"Mom, can you let him out? He was being nice." He laughed. She did as her son asked and sent Sokka flying a few feet above the ground. Rae laughed loudly and placed his hands over his stomach and sighed. "That was funny, but you tell Kan or the Yong twins not to use their bending to hurt others."

"True, but Mommy wanted to see Sokka fly," she said, walking around her son; feeling the vibration that Appa's landing sent her way. "Come, Rae, let's greet our friends. Hurry up, Sokka!"

The kid took her hand and they walked half of the way. Katara's voice was the first one she heard in the distance. She was excited to see Toph. "Haru, help me down!" She said. "That's Toph! It's Toph!"

"I can see," Haru said quietly. He helped the waterbender down the large flying bison. He dusted himself off and lazily, created a rock-a-lanche and transported the rest of his friends to where Sokka, Toph, and the small kid stood. "Better?" he winked at Katara. She blushed and nodded. "Hello, Toph... um, young man, and Sokka," he said curiously, as he saw a dirty Sokka approach them.

"Hey, Haru, Katara, everyone," Sokka said gloomily.

"Toph, wow, you've grown!" Katara said, ignoring her brother and bringing her friend in to a tight hug. "What have you been doing? You need to eat more. You are too skinny. Where have you been? It's been almost five years, right?"

"I'm perfect just the way I am, Katara. And please, one question at a time," she said nonchalantly and felt her son tugging at the hem of her dress.

Suki ran to Sokka and hugged him. He whined and complained about being in so much physical pain and it was all thanks to Toph. She kissed his lips and the young warrior forgot about everyone around him

"Oh, my, Toph," Suki said stunned, when she saw Rae poking his head from behind Toph's skirt. "Who is this young man?" she asked questioningly, staring from Sokka and then at Toph. "Did you steal him from the Fire Nation? He has..." she trailed off, leaning forward to have a better look at the child. Rae hid behind his mother's legs and slowly peeked at the new people he'd just met. "I won't hurt you, little guy. My name is Suki. What's yours?" she asked, extending her hand cautiously, hoping not to scare the little guy.

"Rae, come on," Toph chuckled. "I thought you manners."

"You taught him manners?" Katara asked, her blue eyes staring questioningly at them.

"Yes, but I don't know them," he said timidly. "I'm sorry." he said softly.

"He sounds so cute!" Katara shrieked and walked over to the kid. "I'm Katara. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Rae said, his eyes cast downwards. "Momma," he whispered and rested a hand on Toph's knee.

"Momma? Did he just call you Momma, Toph?" Suki said surprised. "This is a joke. He wants his mother, right? You aren't his mother, Toph. Who is his mother?" she asked, looking around the perimeter. "Where is your mommy, little guy?" she asked, glancing at Rae.

He stepped back and walked around Toph. "Mom, she's scaring me," he paused, tugging at his mother's long skirt. "Can you carry me, please?" he asked, raising his little arms to Toph. "Please?"

"Sure, kid," Toph said, a serene smile on her lips, as she scooped her son in her arms and kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"Yes," he said softly near her ear. Rae wound his arms around her neck and hid his face behind her hair.

"Guys, this is my son." She said nonchalantly, but inside, her heart was beating hectically. She wished that she could see their faces. She knew that they'd dropped their jaws at the news. They were silent, only the sound of the wind could be heard and also of their heartbeats. "What? No one is going to make a comment?"

"Your son?" Katara was the first to speak.

"Yes, my son,"

"Are you for real?" Katara asked, taking a step back, her hands flying to cover her mouth. "How? When?" she stuttered. "How is it possible?"

"Ugh, not you too! You are just like your brother. Haven't you done it before with Aang or Haru or with anyone, Katara?" Toph said exasperated.

"Done what, Momma?" Rae asked inquisitively, looking from his mom and then at Katara.

"Well," she said, biting the inside of her cheeks for her blunder. "You see," She'd almost said something very naughty in front of her son. _I'm a horrible mother,_ she thought worriedly. "Well, you see, Rae, when a boy and a girl love one another… J-Just cover your ears, Rae," she stuttered. "I'll tell you about it when you are much older."

"Okay, Mom," he said obediently, his hands covering his ear.

"The kid follows instructions better than you ever did, Toph. He's not your son. And, and I do know about how babies are made," Katara said irritated. "I'm not as stupid as my brother," she said indignantly.

"Hey, you are the one that said it. I never said that he was stupid," Toph said mockingly.

"Hey! I have a right to... and you were thinking it!" Katara said defensively. "Just tell me how it is possible that you have a son... how did it happened – No, I meant, who is the fath-"

"Katara, please," Sokka interjected loudly, pushing past Suki, so he could stand between his sister and Toph. "She'll explain later. Just give her time, please. We had a rough night and are tired and hungry… We'll talk about it later." he said tiredly, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"See, he's not that stupid. Thanks, Sokka," she said thankfully and kissed Rae's forehead. "I'm tired and hungry, guys. We can chat later. Can we get in to town? I'm exhausted and hungry and I need a nap. Rae does too." She said coolly. "Are you tired, little guy?"

"Yes," he said, resting his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Toph," Sokka leaned closer.

"Yes?"

"This is the town where he'd been seen," he said gravely.

"Oh," Was all that she'd managed to say.

Toph held on to her son. The hour of judgment was slowly approaching her. She tightened her arms around her son's small body. He was her personal stable ground; he kept her strong. He was like her element; constantly giving her strength when the world seemed to be tipping out of balance. He was her anchor in the tumultuous sea of insecurities and uncertainties. She was thankful that he'd convinced her to bring him along. She knew that her friends were going to ask many questions. She was ready for them. They didn't faze her… they didn't impose any threat to her son. She gulped hard, as she thought of Zuko. He was probably in this small village. She knew that they would soon meet. Rae would finally know about his father. She feared the Fire Lord. She no longer saw him as a friend, but as a threat. He had the political and economical power to take her son from her. She walked stoically, strong as marble on the outside, but her insides were twisting in agony. She had to be strong for her son's sake. She would fight anything or anyone… until death if she had to, but her son would remain with her.

She continued walking, leaving behind the hushed comments of her friends behind her. "Hey, Twinkle Toes," she said, passing Aang, who was comforting a tired Appa and Momo.

"Hey there," He nodded at her and stared questioningly at them. "How are you, Toph and, um,"

"Rae," she corrected coolly. "My son's name is Rae. Rae, that's the Avatar."

"Hello," Rae said in a singsong voice and wave at over Toph's shoulder. "He's got big ears, Momma, and he's bald. You are taller than him."

"Am I? I can't tell," Toph said, shrugging and continued walking.

"Yes," Rae said and turned to look ahead. She shrugged and continued trudging the path that led to the city. She was ready. The world was her battle ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossroads**

**

* * *

**

AN: Thank you for the reviews and comments. I am surprised that people like this fic. Anyways, thank you for everything. For those that are questioning why Zuko proposed to Mai in front of Toph and the rest of his friends; it's something that happened to me. As always, review and enjoy.

-Mercy

* * *

**The Winding Road**

The autumn sun shone down mercilessly over the wandering group. Aang used his air scooter and circled his friends, encouraging them to continue forward. Toph was about to create a crater on the floor, big enough, hoping that he would fall in. His peppiness was annoying and irritating.

Toph continued walking, dragging her feet along the path, following her friends down the winding path. She was physically, spiritually, and mentally tired. But she wouldn't let anyone know. She was a strong female in the eyes of her friends. She was her son's anchor. He couldn't see her look defeated.

If they only knew how her personal struggles kept her up the previous night. She stopped walking, placing her beloved son on the floor and grasped his hand tightly; afraid to let him go. Her heart ached, her chest felt tight as they got closer to the city. Her fears grew and the hope of an amicable encounter with Zuko dwindled.

"Are you okay, Momma? You are quiet," Rae said, as he looked up at her, his hand covered his light eyes from the afternoon sun. He offered her bright smile and sighed, when he remembered that his mother couldn't see him smiling. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, son. I'm fine." Toph smiled down at her son and held his hand firmly. The fear of this being the last time she would be this close to her son scared her. "Are you okay? This is a different setting for you."

"I'm fine, Mommy. I'm just hungry," he said, shrugging nonchalantly and kicked a pebble with the tip of his shoe. "The city is close, Mom. Can you see it?"

"I can see it, son," she said, swallowing the invisible lump that was caught in her throat.

It took them about thirty minutes to enter the gates of the city. Aang and Haru took the liberty to ask the villagers for information.

"There is an inn just around the corner. They have plenty of space for Appa…" Aang said, placing Momo on the floor, next to his feet. The lemur looked around, flapping his arms and screeched. "There's also a carnival,"

"He said it was a festival, Aang," Haru interjected, "not a carnival."

"Yeah, that!" he said excitedly and turned to face Katara. "Because I told him I am the Avatar and you guys are my friends, we get to participate in the afternoon parade! There will be plenty of food, games, and awesome events."

"What? Are you crazy?" Katara said aggravated. "I told you to keep a low profile! We agreed that we were going to keep a low profile. Was it so hard to understand?" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "This is an undercover mission, Aang! We are here to look for our old friend Zuko." She said. "Not have fun and let everyone know that the Avatar is not in the Fire Nation like he's supposed to be."

Aang cringed and lowered his head. "Fine. Ruin my fun."

"Your fun?" Suki said exasperated, walking in between them. "Let's just go to the inn and get settled. I want to take a bath and I'm sure that Sokka wants to eat, right, hon?"

Sokka nodded and smiled lovingly at his girlfriend. "You sure know me, Suki. I'm going downstairs to talk to the innkeeper."

"Be safe," Suki said, kissing her boyfriend.

They walked to the nearest inn and Toph followed them. She didn't let go of her son's hand. Rae tried to break free, but she held him firmly. She was deep in thought and didn't have the strength to follow after him if he decided to separate from the group.

"Oh, Katara, here," Aang said, placing a silver key in her hand. "This is the key to your room. The woman at the front desk told me that the inn used to be the mansion of an old Fire Nation family.

"Thanks," Katara said, smiling at him. "You did well, Aang. Just try to keep yourself out of the public eye, please."

"I'll try,"

"Thank you," Katara mumbled and touched Toph's shoulder. "Here, this is the key to our room. You could use a nap, Toph. You have dark circles under your eyes."

"Thanks, Katara," Toph sighed thankfully when Katara placed the key on the palm of her hand.

"The guys are going to sleep in the same room," Katara said in her motherly tone. "Suki, Rae, you and I are going to share a room. Will that be okay?"

She nodded and pressed the key close to her heart. "Yeah, there won't be any problem. Thank you."

"Good and you are welcome," Katara smiled and turned to Haru and Aang. "Aang, try to keep a bit of a low profile. We have Toph's son's safety to consider."

"Why? He's probably a strong earthbender just like his mother, right?" Aang asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Um, n-" Rae began, but Toph dragged him away.

"We are on a peaceful mission. We shouldn't anticipate any hostility." Aang said confused. "Why is Toph leaving? Did I say something wrong?"

"Aang," Katara paused curtly. "You are nineteen, going on twenty," she sighed. "Stop acting like a kid, please. And Toph is just tired. She probably didn't sleep last night…"

Toph remained quiet and kept her distance. It's not that she didn't want to talk to her friends. She didn't want to tell them about Rae. He was her precious secret. She also had so much that occupied her mind. The constant fear of turning around and finding the Fire Lord was too much. It was too nerve-racking and she just couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to get it over with; face Zuko and tell him the truth. If he tried any sudden movement or any shady stuff, she would grab her son and make a tunnel where they could make a quick escape.

"Hey, Toph," Suki said startling her. "You've been off lately. Was it Sokka's loud snores?"

"Sorry, yeah, something like that,"

"If you need anything, let me know,"

"Thanks, Suki, but I'm okay,"

"Okay, then," she said worriedly, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "Our room is this way. Follow me."

Toph nodded and gladly followed. She was so tired that her entire body was going numb. Her legs could barely sustain her body weight. Her back ached so badly and her shoulders were so tensed, that she felt like she held the weight of the world on them. All she wanted to do was take a nice warm bath to relax her muscle and eat a good, satisfying meal to calm her growling stomach. She knew that Rae needed to eat too. He was too proud to say anything about. She cringed at the realization that her son was so much like him: proud.

"There is a festival going on tonight." Suki said, turning left on to the hall. "A man in the lobby told me that the town was celebrating their bountiful harvest. We should rest and go later. I feel like celebrating that you are with us…"

"Thanks. I heard Aang say something about a festival," she said tiredly. "We are supposed to be part of the parade, but I'm not participating. Where is our room?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm not participating either. It'll be embarrassing." She chuckled, as she walked ahead of Toph and Rae. "Oh, here it is… room 34." The Kyoshi warrior said, looking at the number on the door. "Yes, this is it. Katara gave you the key, right?"

Toph bobbed her head tiredly and opened the palm of her hand. "Here is the key, Suki."

"Thank you," Suki grinned and opened the door. She handed the key back to Toph and entered the room, tossing her belongings on the futon next to the window. "I claim that futon," she said, turning on the balls of her heels and beamed at Rae. "Sokka was going to the bakery. I should go with him. I'll bring some treats for you Rae."

"Thank you!" Rae said excitedly.

"Sokka's probably getting kicked out for eating all the pastries," Toph commented.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You remember the last time we came to a place like this, right?" She chuckled and waved at Rae.

"Yes," Toph said, the corner of her lips curving in to a smile. "I remember."

"Anyways, I'll be leaving now. Do you need something from downstairs, Toph?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Welcome," she said and waved at Rae. "Take good care of your mom."

"I will," Rae said happily, stepping to the side to allow her room to go out the door. "I'll always take care of her." he said proudly.

Toph's felt boastful. Her son was the best. Hopefully, she'd done a great job at raising him as a single mother. He was a good kid, helpful, kind, and respectful. Everything that she'd been raised to be.

"He's such a good kid," Katara said, entering the room. "Suki, the lady from the front desk told Aang that Sokka is looking for you." She said looking around the room.

"Where is he?"

"By the bakery, I think." Katara said indifferently. "He's complaining of a stomach ache,"

"Okay, bye, girls and Rae," Suki waved and trudged down the hall.

"I'm going to take a bath," Toph said, gesticulating to Rae to come closer to her. He obediently walked over to his mother and took her hand. "Do you want to take a bath first?"

"No, I can go after you, Mom." He said. His mother nodded and offered him one of his favorite smiles.

"But as soon as I am done, you are next. Got it?"

"Yes," he chortled. "You are the greatest!" He said happily, hugging her leg, as he looked up adoringly at his mother.

"Thank you," she said, bending down to kiss him on the cheek. "And you are the greatest, Rae." Rae was beyond himself, hopping contently. He adored his mother with the passion known to a young child. He felt like he was in heaven. His mother's friends treated him as if he was part of their small family. He secretly loved all of his mom's friends, in particular Sokka. He didn't know why, but he took a liking to him. Maybe it was because Sokka had promised the small child how to use his sword. He also loved Katara. She was so kind to him. She was like another version of Hana. The kind, young lady that took care of him when his mother went to the dojo to teach bending.

"Why are there four futons?" he asked quizzically, looking around at the room.

"Oh," Katara said, also looking at her surrounding and gave a small laugh. "One is for you, Toph, Suki, and me," she said, pointing at the futons. "Which one do you want?"

"Um," he said, looking pensive. "Suki wants that one," he said, pointing at her belongings. "Mom is there and I always stay near Momma." He saw his mother setting her bags on the futon on the far right and pointed at the futon that was next to her. "That one, by my Mommy." He sauntered to her and took her hand and looked admiringly at her.

"Rae," Katara chuckled.

The kid's world was evidently his mother. She gnawed at her bottom lip and watched as mother and son interacted. Toph had grown over the past years. She was approximately five feet and eleven inches. Her face wasn't hidden behind her long bangs. It was pulled back in a long messy braid that tumbled over her shoulders. Her once opaque, sightless eyes shone brightly as she directed her gaze to her son.

"That's a good choice," Katara smiled.

"Mom, I get to sleep on my own futon,"

"Yes, Rae, you do."

He'd never had his own futon. He'd always shared the same bed as his mother and the thought of sleeping alone was exhilarating. It was also his first time staying in an inn. He let go of his mother's hand and wandered around the room, admiring the walls. The walls were a deep crimson color with a hint of gold. He immediately fell in love with the colors.

"I like the color of the walls and curtains, Mom," He said excitedly.

"What color are they?" she asked curiously.

"A dark red and gold," he described, his eyes drinking in the room's design.

"Dark red and gold?" Toph asked perplexed.

"Yes, Toph, that's what he said. Your son likes," Katara paused. "He likes the Fire Nation's color,"

"Fire Nation? You gotta be kidding me," Toph said irritated.

"The Fire Nation colors are dark red and gold, Katara?"

"Yes, Rae,"

"I'm going to take a bath." Toph remained seated on the settee, cursing under her breath.

Rae continued to admire the room. He walked over to the window and then back to where Toph was. "There's a pond outside the inn, Momma. Can I go and play outside?"

"You are taking a nap as soon as you are finished taking a bath."

"But,"

"No, Rae, don't start. It's time for your nap,"

"But… The sun feels so good, Momma," he said, tugging at the hem of her skirt. "Can I stand by the window at least?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure, kid," Toph said soflty, ruffling his hair.

He dashed to the windows and placed his palms on the glass, closing his eyes contently and let the afternoon sun's warmth touch his pale face. The windows in the room were big, open, and welcoming. The golden curtains flowed freely with the afternoon breeze and the sun's rays filtered through them.

"The sun feels so good," Rae muttered.

Katara stared attentively at the child. There was something off about him that gave her a prickly feeling at the pit of her stomach. _He's not an earthbender,_ she thought. Rae definitely wasn't an earthbender. His movements weren't in coordination with this element. He didn't connect to the earth the way his mother did. Toph's stance was strong, firm and study. The energy that radiated from her contact with the soil, the ground, or the earth wasn't the same for him. He didn't seem to be in harmony with the ground. Katara had observed him most of the morning; while the others complained of the sun, he seemed to enjoy it. Rae was truly different. He reminded her of a certain Fire Lord, whom favored the sun and its warmness. For a second, she thought that she'd gone mad, but the more she observed the child and watched his movements, she came to the conclusion that she'd been right.

Rae was smiling, looking down at his hands and rubbed them together. She jumped, startled when she saw a few sparks fly from his hands. He continuously pressed them together and then placed the palms of his hands against the window pane. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, making the room grown warmer, with each breath he took.

"Rae, son, come here," Toph said alarmed.

"Yes, Momma?"

"Get your clothes out of the bag. You are taking a bath after I'm done," Toph announced nervously. "Katara, can you watch Rae for a few minutes?"

"Um," she managed to articulate. Rae's smile died when he saw the waterbender staring at him. "Sure," Katara said, her eyes fixed on Toph's son. "Take your time." She remained silent after Toph entered the bathroom. Her eyes never wandered away from the child. He took a step back and glanced over at the fireplace. "Is there something wrong, Rae?"

"No," He shrugged and sat on his futon. "Do you bend any element, Katara?"

"You know my name?" she asked joyous. "I didn't think you would remember my name- I thought that you didn't like me."

"I do." He said crossly. "I like everyone. Mom tells me to be wary of strangers, though."

"She's a smart woman and all she does is to protect you," Katara nodded, offering him a smile. "And I do bend, Rae,"

"Fire?"

"No, Rae," she shook her head and stood up from the futon and walked over to a water-filled vase that sat on one of the night tables. "You have to come here to see what I can do."

"Okay," he said and got to his feet.

"Watch very carefully, Rae." She said in a low voice, taking a powerful stance. She slowly raised her arms, moving them in an oscillating pattern. Her hand movement entranced the young boy, as large, magically spheres of water began to move before him. "See the water droplets swirling around each other?"

"Yes," he said in fascination, nodding his little head. He was hypnotized by the clear liquid that moved freely in the air at the will of the waterbender. She continued swerving her hands, allowing the water to spiral and take different shapes around the young child. "Can you make a platypus bear?"

"Of course," she said.

"A rabbit-kangaroo!" He giggled, amazed at the wonderful exhibition of water being shaped in to all sorts of familiar animals. He clapped excited, his lips slightly parted. "What else can you do?" he asked inquisitively and back on his futon.

"I can heal, using water and even create icicles. I can blo- um, do many things," Katara said, directing the water back to the vase. She walked to the table and opened her bag. "When was the last time you combed your hair?" she said, reaching for something and pulled out an ivory comb that held sentimental value to her. "Can I comb your hair?" she asked curiously.

"Um, okay,"

"Your hair is a mess, Rae," she giggled, pulling him next to her on his futon.

"Mom combed it this morning," Rae said quietly, letting Katara detangle his shaggy hair and combed it back, away from his face.

"Well," she gasped when his topaz eyes stared attentively at her. She tried to look away. "Your hair gets tangled easily." She laughed nervously.

"Are you a good friend of my Mom?" he asked, settling his head on her lap.

"You could say that," she said quietly, as she ran the comb through his hair.

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

Katara struggled to catch her breath at his sudden movement, but remained calm. The little boy watched forlornly at the bathroom door. She new that he missed his mother. She was glad that her friend Toph had someone that cared for her so much. It gave her a sense of comfort to know that all this time, Toph wasn't alone.

"So?" he asked expectantly.

Katara continued to play with his dark, satiny hair. He propped his head on his hand and waited anxiously for her answer. He closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. She giggled… How much did he reminded her of Zuko!

"So, why didn't I meet you before, Katara?"

He said waiting patiently for the waterbender to finish detangling his hair. Her hands were gentle on his scalp; almost like his mother's touch. After ten minutes, his little shoulders relaxed as her long fingers interweaved through his ebony hair.

"We were the best friend," Katara said melancholically, looking down at the little boy. "Almost like sisters."

"What happened?" he said groggily, rubbing the sleep off his eyes and shaking his head, causing his recently detangled hair to fall on his face.

"I don't know, Rae," she said despondently and combed the rest of his hair away from his beautiful face. "You have a lovely face, Rae. With your hair away from your face, you look like a young man… Almost like a prince," she smiled cheerfully. Rae turned to face her, his eyelids felt heavy, but he offered her a smile.

"Prince?" he asked confused.

She nodded and sighed. "Yes, a prince. Your eyes are so beautiful. They are so expressive. Your eyes, they remind me of a prince I once knew."

"Your eyes are blue," he yawned. "Your eyes are blue, Katara."

"Yes, they are blue just like my parents' eyes," she nodded. The thought of her mother always caused her to choke up.

"My Mommy's eyes are green," Rae said. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Katara nodded, her crystalline blue eyes moistened with unshed tears. "Yes, she does have beautiful eyes..."

"She can't see like you and I," he said dejectedly. "But she can see with her heart and she can give the best of hugs. Katara," he trailed off and yawned. "My eyes are the same color as my dad," Rae said indifferently. "Amber or was it ocher. My friend Hana calls them ocher."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see my eyes in a mirror and Hana tells me all the time," he said impatiently, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, not that!" she giggled softly. "How do you know that your father has amber eyes just like yours?"

"Mommy told me," he said and reached to touch her cheek and stared attentively in to her eyes. "She gets sad when she talks about him. So, I never ask her about my father." He said, searching her eyes.

"Katara, the color of your eyes are the same color of my fire." He said innocently and yawned loudly. "It's blue."

"Blue fire?" she asked confused. He nodded, closing his eyes, unaware of the truth he'd just revealed to the waterbender.

"Blue fire," he whispered softly, sitting up.

"Blue fire?"

"Yes," he said, inhaling and placed his head back on her lap, curling his leg close to his body.

Katara continued stroking his hair, until his breathing was even and he'd fallen asleep. She stared at him, taking in the child's sleeping face. He looked serene and so peaceful. She gently moved, holding the kid's head in her hand and placed a pillow under his head and covered him with a thin blanket and stood up.

Katara paced around the room as she thought of what Rae had told her. _Blue fire? Amber eyes?_ she thought.

"Blue flames?"

She shivered at the thought of Azula's destructive blue flame. She'd seen the power of those flames. They burn hotter and brighter than any type of fire. She shuddered. All the pieces of Toph's secrets were finally falling in to place. She started to understand why the young earthbender left so suddenly. She understood her protective stance around her son.

"Toph," Katara said, rushing to the door. "Toph," she said in a low voice, knocking on the bathroom door. "Is everything all right? Do you need me to help you with anything?"

"I don't need anything," Toph mumbled on the other side of the door. "I'm fine. Thank you,"

"Your son fell asleep," Katara said, placing the palms of her hands on the door. "He's a little tired."

"I know," Toph mumbled. Katara heard the splashing of water and turned her back to the door. "He's a great kid. He thinks that he has to take care of me. Sometimes, sometimes I feel like I'm not giving him a proper childhood. He acts more like an adult, than a child. "

"I've noticed," Katara whispered. "Toph, you can't blame yourself. He's a great kid… He's enjoying his childhood. Toph,"

"Yes?"

"I thought that you and I were best friends. I thought that we were sisters? You know, you could have trusted me, Toph. I could have helped you with your son. I could have been like his awesome aunt..."

"We were friends," Toph corrected.

"Aren't we still friends?"

"I-" Toph shrugged, leaning back on the tub. "I don't know," she said bitterly. Were they still friends? Was it all right to consider Katara a friend, despite the different paths their lives had taken? "It all depends if you aren't mad at me for hiding the fact that I had a son,"

Katara exhaled in relief, her eyes pooling with unshed tears. "I won't hold it against you, Toph. It must've been hard."

"It was," Toph said and sighed, getting out of the tub. She wrapped herself with a large towel and dried herself. It took her a few minutes to get dressed. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Katara engulfed her in a hug and together they cried.

"I know that you had your reasons to leave us. I won't judge you. I can't judge you. I'm not perfect either. I have made a lot of mistakes too," Katara said in a low voice. "I'm just curious to know why you had the need to hide him from us… from me. I would've loved to help you raise him."

"I am his mother, Katara. I'm responsible for him. He didn't ask to be brought in to this world. But I'm glad that I had him… despite opposition from… Rae is my little ray of light. He lights my dark world with his presence,"

"Wow," Katara said, pulling away from their embrace. "You've grown so much over the past few years. You aren't selfish at all. You talk so differently and you are such an amazing mother, Toph. I admire what you are doing with Rae. He's such a perfect gentleman."

"I try to be the best mother for him," Toph sighed, turning around. She walked over to the futon where her son slept. "I had to stop being a child and grow up. I couldn't stay a kid forever. My son comes first in all of the decisions I make. I can't be a child while raising a child, right?"

"That's true," Katara nodded. "He looks a lot like you."

"He does?"

"Yes, but he also, h-he looks like the Fire L-lord," she stuttered nervously.

"I won't hurt you for speaking the truth, Katara." Toph laughed miserably. "Is it that obvious? I really was hoping that he wouldn't notice."

"Yeah," she gulped. "His eyes are a dead give away. But he also looks so much like his father."

"I see," Toph said somberly.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Sokka already told me." Toph shrugged.

"I didn't mean to make you sad. I knew how you felt about him, Toph, but I never knew how deeply you felt for him."

"I never said I cared about him." Toph said crossly, folding her arms over her chest. "He was a friend, that's all."

"Well, then why are you pouting and sighing so longingly? And if he was just a friend to you, why did you end up having his child?" Katara said haughtily.

"Because," Toph shrugged. "It so happens that you can't fight destiny."

"Because? Destiny? What the… what are you saying?"

"Just let me relax, Katara. I've been riding an ostrich-horse for an entire day, listening to your brother arguing with my son. I think that I deserve some time to rest."

"It's true, but," Katara said. "When can I know more about your son? How did it happen? When? Mai would never let you and Zuko be alone together," she said, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "When did you and Zuko… do it?"

"Ugh!" Toph rolled her eyes and stretched out next to her son. "You are so nosy, Sugar Queen." She smiled and crossed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. "I don't think that it would be fair if I tell you first, Katara. I've decided that I first need to have a heart to heart with the Fire Lord and then I can tell you all about my son."

"But, what if we never find him?"

"Then you'll never know," Toph said, turning on her side, facing her son. Her hand touched the kid's soft cheek and then ran it down to his arm. She touched the space rock bracelet he had on his wrist and made the small molecules and particles reverberate. The vibrations the bracelet sent where powerful enough, allowing the magnetic resonance to give the young earthbender a better, crisper, and clearer image of her son's profile.

"Rae," Toph gasped.

Her son was beautiful. She quickly lifted her hand and bit the inside of her cheek. She'd used the bracelet to have a more precise and defined view of someone's face. It'd been years, and she'd sworn to herself that she would never do it again. She didn't know what motivated her to do so…

"What's wrong, Toph?" Katara asked worriedly. "You look as if you saw a ghost."

"Katara," she paused and touched her son's wrist. "This bracelet,"

"Yes, the one that Sokka gave you," she said puzzled. Toph nodded. "What about it?"

"I can make it resonate and it sends off powerful vibrations that I can use to see," she said softly. "I used it on Zuko the night that we," she said, her cheeks growing hot. "The last night that we were together… before I left the Fire Nation."

"Oh," Katara whispered and sat at the foot of the futon. "What happened? Did you get to see him?"

Toph nodded and wiped a lonely tear. "He looked so handsome. I can't describe it. I loved what I saw through the vibrations this bracelet scent to me. Rae looks like him. Rae looks like Zuko."

"He really does, Toph."

Toph laid beside her son and silently weeping. Katara didn't know what to say or do, but just watch her friend cry out her frustration, fears, and insecurities.

There was a soft rasp on the door. Katara got up, her eyes never leaving Toph. She walked over to the door and slowly turned on the doorknob.

"Katara, is Toph here?" Sokka asked, as he caught his breath.

"What's worng, Sokka?" Toph asked from the futon. "Why are you so out of breath?"

"He's here," Sokka said, his eyes darting from Toph, to Rae and then to Katara. "Zuko is in this town."

* * *

AN: Sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter. I don't have a beta-reader anymore. Anyone interested, I'm in need of assistance. Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Crossroads**

**

* * *

**

AN: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I got in a car accident a few weeks ago and I have been in so much pain. I will try to post twice or more a week. Just bare with me. I hope that you like it. As you already know, I fired my beta-reader/sister, because she wasn't taking this seriously. I already asked two awesome and potential beta-readers to help me with my story. I received a reply from one of them, and from next week on, you can enjoy cleaner grammar. I know that this story will be amazing with their help... Anyhow, I shall let you go. Let me know how you feel about the story.

-Mercury Serenity

* * *

**Upheaval**

The sun was setting behind the canopy of the trees, leaving behind a trace of beautiful golden orange-yellow tones, muted pinks, and soft blue hues on the horizon. Rae reached for Toph's hand and sighed, as they slowly walked down the inn's hallway. He tightened his little hand around his mother's hand and tugged at her arm, hoping that his action would make her walk faster.

"The parade is about to start," Rae said, as he hopped, trying to see out the windows. There were people gathering around the streets, chatting and laughing merrily. Just another hour and he would be able to see the Avatar performing airbending in the town parade. He'd seen him practice, and he was fascinated with the Avatar's ability to manipulate four elements. He was anxious to see the parade and to eat cotton candy. "Sokka said that there are going to be fireworks too, Momma," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, after the parade is finished, the festival will start," Toph said, nodding her head, as they slowly made their way down the corridor. "Are you hungry, Rae?"

"A little, but I'm waiting for Katara to bring me cotton candy," he chuckled excitedly. "Can we walk a bit faster, Mom?"

"Sure," she said gently.

"Thank you," Rae smiled thankfully, when his mother quickened her steps. He hugged her waist. "Thank you, Mom, for letting me come with you," he said gratefully.

"You are welcome, son," Toph ruffled his hair and felt her heart boast with pride. "I'm glad that you are here with me."

They continued walking down the stairs, as Rae told her how excited he was to see the parade, the firework display and how anxious he was to taste cotton candy. When they stepped outside the inn, Rae inhaled the afternoon air. The sun was still high; the warmth of the afternoon penetrated his pores and he felt recharged. He smiled pleasantly and held on to his mother's hand. Toph carefully placed her feet on the ground, her legs parted, as she memorized the street, using her seismic sense.

"Ready?" she said, looking down at her son.

"Yes, Momma," he skipped impatiently around his mother. Toph chuckled and brought her son closer to her. They trudged down the sidewalk, their hands joint. There were countless children running amuck, giggling merrily, and enjoying the atmosphere.

"There are kids around us, son, do you want to go and play with them, Rae? You can play, as long as you keep the bracelet on," Toph said, tracing soothing circles on the back of her son's hand. He shook his head and tugged at her skirt with his free hand.

"No," he said animatedly. "Not now… maybe later, Momma. I want to be here when Katara brings me cotton candy." He said, looking up into his mother's opaque green, sightless eyes.

"Just let me know when you want to play with them, Rae," she said, closing her eyes and inhaled. She placed her hands on her son's shoulders and sighed. "Katara wanted us to wait for her near the fountain. She shouldn't take long."

"We shouldn't keep her waiting, either, Momma."

"Okay,"

They sauntered over to the far corner of the street, away from the large crowd. Rae guided her towards the fountain, running his small hand over the surface of the water. He smiled happily and shook his hand to remove the excess water before they sat on a bench near the fountain and waited for Katara. They remained silent, waiting for the waterbender and her brother and the rest of their friends. Rae remained quiet, staring at a young family: a mother, a father, and their young daughter, playing and laughing. He sighed dejectedly. He loved his mother, but he knew that there was someone missing in his life. He needed a father. His mother rarely spoke of him, but when she did, she would mention that he was a powerful firebender. She would seldom describe him. He knew that his father's skin was fair and had dark hair that sometimes fell down to his shoulders. According to her, he was tall, broad shoulders and muscular.

"Rae," Toph said softly, attaining his attention. "You'll meet him someday. I promise," she said seriously, her eyes fixed on the ground. She flicked her wrist and the ground around her feet began to move. Two small pebbles rose to the air, and suspended in front of Rae.

"How do you know?" Rae stared wide-eyed at his mother and gulped heavily. "How do you know I was thinking of him?"

"I know everything about you," she chuckled despondently and sighed slowly, moving the rocks in an undulating manner. "You are too much like him."

"I know, that's what you are always telling me," he said, looking down at his hands.

"You get sad when you see family that has a father, Rae," she said softly. He knew his mother was able to detect a person's mood by the beats of their heart despite her blindness. "Do you want to talk about him?"

He nodded. "Yes, please. But, won't it make you sad?"

"I don't think so," she paused. "You'll meet him sooner or later, Rae. Why prevent the inevitable," she said to herself.

"If I were to see him," Rae said, finding the correct words to use. "How will I know it's him? How do I know that he is my father?"

He wanted to meet his father so badly, but he just felt so guilty whenever he spoke about it with his mother. He wanted to meet his father, whose name he did not know. He wanted to have a family, similar to the one that was a few meters away from them. He wanted his mother to be happy. Maybe his father was the missing piece in her heart.

"You are so much like your father, Rae. If you were to see him, inspect his face. He has a scar on the left side of his face. It covers his eye," she said, tilting her head to the side. "You have his same eye color; amber. But you are also so much like me."

"That's good, right?" he asked nervously. "I'm more yours than him."

"It's not bad, and yes, you are so mine," she shrugged. "You are a perfect combination of your parents."

"Mm-Hmm," he said, nodding. "Do you think that he will like me? If he sees me, can he guess who I am?" he asked curiously.

"I wish I could answer those questions, Rae," she said, standing up. "We can talk about him later. Come on, let's go look for Katara. If we don't find her in the next ten minutes, I'll buy you two bags of cotton candy, deal?"

"Deal, Momma! But, before we go, can I ask you a question?" he said seriously.

"Sure,"

"Will he be mad at you for keeping me from him?"

"Um," she said, the pebbles that were suspending on the air collapsed on the floor and her jaw dropped. "I-"

"If he gets mad at you, I don't want to know him."

"Why, Rae?"

"Because you are the best," he said, hopping off the bench. Rae was about to hug his mother, when a chubby earth kingdom kid bumped in to him; accidentally stepping on his foot.

"Ouch," Rae said, crouching down to touch his foot. "Someone stepped on my foot, Momma!" he said, wincing in pain. "That kid stepped on my foot,"

"Watch where you are going!" Toph growled angrily and picked Rae up in her arms.

"Don't talk to my son that way!" A large woman said, glaring at Toph. "Your kid was on his way! He should apologize to my son."

"My kid wasn't in his way… Teach your kid some manners!" The young earthbender shouted irritated.

"Are you telling me how to raise my child?" the lady said, moving closer to Toph, trying to intimidate her.

"If you don't move out of my way, I'll bury you so deep in to the ground that the best earthbenders won't be able to find you," she said, moving her hand, causing the ground beneath the lady to tremble. The woman took a step back and rushed to her son, dragging him with her.

"Let's get away from here. It's getting crazy," Toph said, sensing the people around her. Her tone of voice changed as she spoke to her son. "Better?" she asked soothingly, smiling gently at him, as they walked away.

"Yes," he nodded, resting his chin on her shoulder. He watched the street become distance from over her shoulder.

"The parade should be starting in a few minutes. I just want to go to a quiet place for a little while, Rae. I promise that you'll not miss it, okay?"

"I understand," He said, observing the world from a distance.

"Is your foot better?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"I just need five minutes away from all this noise, son," she said tiredly.

"Okay,"

"After the parade is done, we are going to eat dinner, and then we are going back to the inn to rest. Tomorrow is a very important day, Rae; we are going to search for an old friend of mine."

"Who?" Rae asked curiously, placing the palm of his hands on her cheeks. Toph remained silent, as she knowingly walked among the swarm of people. She didn't care about the world, because the most important thing in her life was in her arms. Rae meant everything to her. He was her sun and thanks to him, she felt alive.

"Rae," she paused, gnawing at her lip. "I know that you want to meet your father," she said, trailing off.

"Momma, you don't have to tell me now," he said, his bottom lip quivering sadly. "You can tell me when I'm older. You get sad when you talk about him,"

"Zuko, he's name is Zuko." She said in a quiet voice.

"Zuko?"

"Yes, Rae. You've heard of him." Toph leaned closer to her son's ear and whispered lowly. "Sokka told you about him."

"He's the Fire Lord, Momma." He said puzzled, looking in to her eyes. She sighed and turned her face away, avoiding her son's glance. "He's a firebender, just like me. Your friend is my father?"

"Yeah," Toph said, gulped hard. They reached another street and remained near the sidewalk. They remained quiet, as the small child took in her words and made his own conclusions. She felt strange. Rae's reaction wasn't exactly what she'd expected from him. Her child was too mature for his age.

"Do you think that Zuko – my father – will like me?"

"I-"

"Do I really look like him?" he asked quickly. "People tell me I'm cute,"

"You are a cutie,"

"But you can't see me, Momma," he sulked. "How do you know?"

"Because you are my son," she said gently, tenderly tracing circles on his small back.

"Will he like to teach me firebending?" Rae said, bringing her out of her stupor. She chuckled, as he continued to ask many questions.

"I don't know," she shrugged, gently stroking his hair. "We'll find out soon. He's in this town… I have a feeling that will see him soon."

"How soon? I want to meet him," Rae whispered.

"It would be nice for you to meet him," Toph said. "You will see him soon."

"Okay, Momma." He said, dropping the subject and looked in to his mother's green eyes. They remained quiet, listening to the upheaval of spectators that walked past them, talking about the parade. "The parade is about to start… Why don't they hurry up?" Rae asked irritated, as he moved in her arms.

"Who?" Toph asked, resting her feet flat on the floor, receiving the vibration that the ground sent her and studied the hordes of people that surrounded her.

"Aang, Katara, and Haru."

"They left the inn before we did," Toph explained. "Aang is going to be in the parade. Knowing Sokka, he probably went off to buy snacks. Suki and Katara went to reserve a table at a restaurant near the inn we are staying. They'll be back soon. Katara promised you cotton candy, didn't she?"

"She did, Momma. I'm excited." Rae said, snaking one arm around his mother's neck.

The night promised to bring excitement. Sokka's words had painted a marvelous and beautiful picture in Rae's head about how the parade and the festival were supposed to be. The sound of wind instruments and horns could be heard in the distance. They strolled around the plaza, waiting patiently, but Toph's friends weren't anywhere near. "What's taking them so long, Mom? Katara promised me cotton candy,"

"They'll be here, Rae, just be patient."

"But when? The parade is going to start! I want to taste cotton candy." Rae said impatiently, as he looked around their perimeter and sighed. Toph stifle a laugh. Just a few minutes ago, she'd confessed to her son who his father was and now he was complaining about Katara not being in time to give him the cotton candy she'd promised. "Katara said she wouldn't take that long… that cotton candy is delicious and it's made out of sugar... Sokka and Aang said that cotton candy was like cloud… is it true?" He whined and writhed in his mother's arms. She gently placed him on the floor and he moved closer to his mother's leg.

"It is made out of sugar, Rae. Listen, let's just rest for a few more minutes and then I'll buy you cotton candy… then you can taste how great cotton candy really is, son." Toph said nonchalantly. "Just wait a few more minutes."

"What if she gets mad that you bought me cotton candy, Momma?"

"Then you tell her that she was late," Toph said casually.

"Where are they? Can you find them, Momma? Use your seismic senses to see them,"

"Son, there are many people here. They are probably on their way to the parade."

"I can't wait. Can I go and buy myself some cotton candy?" he asked, making an about face and glanced around. There were small food kiosks selling all sorts of unknown things. This town was so different from Song. The children ran unsupervised down the street, they had parades, and it was so much livelier.

"Rae, listen, I need you to be patient and wait a little longer. It's dangerous if you go out on your own. Please, be obedient, son, stay beside me. That's the only way I can keep you safe."

"Okay, Momma," Rae scowled. He remained near her, scanning the area for the Avatar, the southern water tribe siblings, Suki or Haru. He was bored and desperate to taste the delicious confection of sugar and clouds. His mouth watered at the thought of eating something so heavenly. "Momma, is cotton candy really made out of sugar and clouds?" he asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?" Toph chuckled.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "May be because clouds are up there," he sighed, pointing at the sky with his free hand. "Cotton candy is fluffy, Mom. How do they grab the clouds from the sky and put them in candies?"

"I don't know, Rae." She said, carefully touching his bracelet. "I've never heard of cotton candy being made out of clouds and sugar."

"Aang said-"

"Oh, the parade is about to start! Let's go and get you some delicious cotton candy." Toph said, giving his small hand a gentle squeeze. "You have to tell me if cotton candies are made of clouds after you taste them, got it?"

"I will," he said contently, looking at the street. They waited in line at one of the kiosk. The child couldn't wait to taste the scrumptious confection of sugar and clouds. The line was slowly moving. Toph held on to Rae's hand, the chattering and whispering of the people in front of the line caught Toph's attention.

"Last year's parade was good, but this year promises to be better. The Avatar is going to be here," A young male said excitedly to the girl beside him. "I heard from a friend of mine, that he grew into his ears. She came from the outskirts of town just to see him."

"I doubt it," A girl muttered. "I saw him earlier... His ears are still big. I did hear that his friend, the Fire Lord is in town."

"There are speculations that he's going to be the second guest of honor at the parade. My neighbor – he works at the parade committee – told me that he is staying at the Red Dragon.

Toph's hands got clammy. She grabbed Rae by the shirt and move past the people, ignoring their protest, until she reached the couple that was wrapped-up in their conversation. She cleared her throat and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," she said through gritted teeth, forcing a polite smile."I'm sorry to interrupt," she paused and gulped loudly. "Did you say that the Fire Lord is staying at the Red Dragon?"

"Yes, that's what my friend said. I'm not sure if it's true. It's just speculations, but I have a feeling it is true. The security at the Red Dragon is pretty tight since last night."

"Where is the Red Dragon?"

They stared curiously at Toph, but she didn't care. It's not like she could reciprocate their stares. "It's on the opposite side of this street. The fastest way to get there is through the alley, pass a clearing and across a bridge. You won't miss it. The letters are big."

"Oh, thanks," Toph said and quickly turned around, dragging her son with her. "Rae, let's go,"

"Mom, where are we going? What about my cotton candy?"

"To the Red Dragon… away from here, Rae," she said sternly, stomping her feet on the floor, creating miniature earthquakes as she trudged.

"What about the parade?"

"It can wait, son,"

"But, Mom," Rae complained. "I want to taste cotton candy! What if Aang or Sokka don't find us. Katara and Suki will be worried."

"Let them, Rae," she said, her voice was strained. "This is important, son. I'll buy you all the cotton candy that you want later, I promise."

They walked to the opposite side of the street, deeper in to an alley, until they came across a clearing. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get this over with. She needed to see Zuko. She couldn't wait any longer. She sighed. Maybe she was rushing in to things. What if she was wrong? The sound of the crowd was behind them. She felt a tree nearby and ambled towards it, her son trailing after her. Toph didn't let go of his hand. He kept her grounded, focused.

"Rae," she said, her voice strained with a myriad of emotions. "We have to talk, son,"

"The parade, Mom," he lamented.

"I'll take you there later... you can go to the festival and see the fireworks..." she promised, sitting at the foot of the tree and ran her hands over her face and exhaled."As soon as I can, son. Your mother just needs a time to collect herself. We'll go back, I promise."

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath as he looked at the gathering crowd from afar. His tiny shoulders were hunched, as he paced around the tree. "Are we going to see Zuko?"

"I don't know,"

"He might be at the parade,"

"Maybe,"

Toph felt sorry for taking her son away from the parade. She really wanted to be a better mother, but the sudden decision to face the Fire Lord sent her world spiraling. She inhaled and let her inner calmness engulf her. She closed her eyes and inhaled softly. She kept her acute senses focused on the pitter-patter of her son's footsteps. The afternoon breeze felt nice against her skin. It was nice to be surrounded by the sound of the night. She found solace in hearing her son's soft heartbeats.

"Momma," Rae noticed his mother's lips pursing. "Mom, are we going to see him?"

"Yes, it's the right thing to do." She nodded, her head tilting to the side, and reached for his face. "Yes, it's what I should've done a long time."

"Are you sure?" he asked, arching a questioning eyebrow. "I won't be mad if I don't see him."

She chuckled and brought him into a tight hug. "No, son, we should do this. I owe it to you and to him. You two need to meet."

"Ohh," he managed to say and sat beside her. "Can you make small models of houses?" He asked, leaning his head against her arm and silently watched the ground around him move. His mother was making the dirt take different shapes. He always enjoyed when she used her earthbending to build forts out of soil. "Ba Sing Se, Momma. Do a small version of Ba Sing Se, please." He said excitedly, forgetting about the parade.

Toph's worries were slowly dissipating. She was thankful that she had such an understanding and forgiving child. Rae was a present from the gods. He had to be, because just as his name implied, he was her ray of sunshine in the middle of her dark and bleak world.

His soft laughter and chuckles began to ease the tension in her heart. She leaned against the tree and moved her hands, creating a small replica of the glorious city of Ba Sing Se. Every detail that she could remember was meticulously displayed on the floor.

"What else, Rae?" she asked, but her son didn't answer. His laughter had died, and he was moving closer to her. He gasped and tightened his hold on her upper arm.

"Momma," Rae muttered nervously.

She felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Her hands slowly fell to her side and she gulped the invisible knot that had formed in her throat. She thought she'd been prepared for this moment, bus she'd been so wrong. She froze. The brave Blind Bandit was unable to react. She was frozen in her spot. Toph held her breath, as the footsteps approached them.

"He has a red cloak," Rae whispered, hiding his face behind his mother's arm. "Dark red and golden, Momma," He said, describing the hooded man that was closing on them. She nodded absentmindedly.

"Toph?" The stranger stopped a few yards away from them and slowly removed the hood he had over his head.

"He knows your name, Momma," Rae whispered closely to his mother's ear. He watched attentively, as the stranger continued to move closer. Rae had to lift his face to have a better view of the person that was in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Toph managed to say, placing her hands on the floor. "Shouldn't you be ruling the Fire Nation?" she asked sternly.

"Shouldn't you have told me that you bore me a son?" He said angrily, revealing his scarred face, causing Rae to gasp.

"Zuko?" he said, moving away from his mother.

"Rae, don't," Toph tried to hold her son down, but he was quicker than her.

"I'm Rae." Rae said energetically and walked over to Zuko. Toph walked behind her son, but kept her distance from the Fire Lord. Zuko didn't move or answer, he just stared intently at the child. Rae was definitely his. The shape and color of his eyes were identical to his. The softness and innocence of his eyes reminded him of his mother's gentle eyes whenever she smiled. This child was an identical version of him. Zuko's eyes darted from Toph and then to Rae. The child tugged at his cloak, motioning him to get to his eye level. Zuko knelt in front of Rae. "Can you firebend?" Rae asked curiously, placing his tiny hand over Zuko's scarred eye. The child's hands were warmed against the Fire Lord's skin.

"Are you a firebender, Rae?" Zuko asked in a deep husky voice.

Rae nodded. "Yes," he replied proudly, snaking his little arms around his father's neck. "I can show you."

"You don't have to, I believe you." Zuko smiled perplexed, excited, and emotionally perturbed; unable to comprehend what was happening to him. He felt the strangest connection to this child. He felt like they belonged together; they were part of a puzzle that had once been lacking pieces, but suddenly it was completed. He couldn't deny his feeling; perhaps his heart was telling him the truth. Toph gave him a son. He didn't know the reasons behind Toph's decision to hide their son from him. He couldn't fathom an idea as to why he didn't get to see his son grow up. This time he was willing to fight for his son.

"You'll be proud of me," Rae said, staring deeply in to Zuko's eyes.

"I'm already proud of you," Zuko's raspy voice sent a torrent of emotions towards Toph.

Through the vibrations of the ground, she could see Rae and Zuko holding each other. Her heart broke. She'd denied her son a father for so many years. She'd denied Zuko a son and she wasn't sure how the Fire Lord was going to take it. He seemed angry earlier, but as he talked to Rae, his anger diminished, and quickly, it disappeared.

Zuko scooped the child off the floor and effortlessly took him in his arms. He walked up to Toph, towering over her. She inhaled his familiar scent of fire, incense, and ocean breeze. She'd memorized it many years ago. It was engraved in her heart and memories. Her fingertips knew the contours of his face and the texture of the scar that covered his left eye. She bit the inside of her cheeks, preventing herself from gasping or showing any emotion or sign of weakness. She remained stoic, strong, and fearless on the outside, but inside, she was losing control.

"You and I have a long conversation pending," he said through gritted teeth. He turned his attention to the child and smiled. "Where would you like to go, Rae?"

Rae smiled radiantly and looked over at his mother. She looked distant. "Can we all go to the parade?" he asked, his smile dying.

"Sure," Toph said, forcing a smile. "That would be great."

"Yes," Rae said excitedly. He was content. Perhaps his dream of having a family would come true very soon!

* * *

AN: By the way, Zuko knew about Rae. Next chapter, you'll know about his reasons to leave the Fire Nation. I think that it's getting good. I love Rae; he's so understanding and forgiving. I love kids. Take care and give me plenty of reviews. More than ten reviews get another chapter for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crossroads**

**

* * *

**

AN: I'm tired. I've been studying hard. I passed some of my tests with good grades. Just another week before I go on Christmas break. Well, I've received so many reviews for this fan-fic. They make me happy and I'm so thankful. I love the suggestions and the demands for more updates. I'm working hard on doing both... that's why I'm updating the story right now. Regarding my beta-readers, I am still waiting for my newest and amazing beta-readers to make the connection with me, so we can pass the documents back and forth. For the moment, I'll be updating without a beta-reader. I'm not going to apologize for my grammar! This isn't grammar class and I'm only doing it as a hobby. I admit that my writing is not the best out there, but I am proud of what I can do. Oh, well, that's all the ranting I have for today. Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

**The Fire Lord Knew**

Her heart palpitated so rapidly, that it was difficult for her to catch her breath. The moment, the instant, and the company were too much for her to take in. Zuko did things to her that she couldn't understand. She knew that his eyes were on her. They followed her movements; she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise whenever he got closer.

"It's getting cold," Zuko said, his raspy voice, reverberating in her ears, causing her to shudder. If she wasn't cold before, she was now. "A prince shouldn't be out this late in the evening without proper attire," he said, glancing at Toph.

She straightened her back and tightened her hands in to fists. "Are you telling me that I don't know how to take care of _my _son?" she said, seething with anger.

"I just said that he isn't dressed in prince attires,"

"Where we are at, he isn't a prince," she gritted.

"He is to me," Zuko said edgily. "He's the son of the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation,"

"And he is the son of Toph Bei Fong," she clenched, "the woman that will bury your sorry ass, if you don't shut up. Are you trying to say that I'm not a good mother? Because I am! My son is-"

"Toph," He laughed mockingly and looked down at his son's face. Rae looked confused; he didn't understand why his parents acted so distant and cold. According to his mother, Zuko was a friend of hers. Shouldn't they act amicable towards each other?

"I didn't say that," Zuko scoffed and ran a caring hand over his son's hair. "Your mom hasn't changed, has she? She's still feisty and ready to fight anyone," he whispered in the young boy's ear. Rae shrugged, offering him a smile that melted the Fire Lord's insides. He couldn't describe the joy his son brought him. Did his mother felt this joyful when she held him? He furrowed his brows at the sad memories of his mother. Rae touched Zuko's face and smoothed out the creases off his father's forehead.

"Better," Rae giggled. "Zuko shouldn't be mad. Momma just worries about me."

"And she should," Zuko paused. "She is your mother after all,"

"I'm right here," Toph jeered. "If you have something to say, Zuko, just spit it out," she said, placing a hand on her hip. "Are you gonna hold it against me that I withheld the information that I had a son? Your son to be more specific," she asked through gritted teeth. "The son of the Fire Lord."

"That's not what I meant," Zuko sighed annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Rae copied his father and pinched the bridge of his small nose and shook his head. Toph stifled a laugh, when she sensed the seismic vibrations that were enhanced by Rae's space rock bracelet. She could practically see the outline of their faces; there were more detailed, and she enjoyed seeing her son mimicking Zuko's movements. There was no doubt; Rae resembled his father.

"Momma," Rae said, his little fingers were still pinching the bridge of his nose, and he tried to frown just like his father. "I look just like Zuko."

"Yes," Toph mumbled. Zuko's eyes rested on her, and didn't move away from her.

Her stomach churned; she felt naked and exposed. His eyes were narrowed as he scrutinized her. The Fire Lord took in the young earthbender. He had to admit, she was beautiful. She no longer possessed any childish qualities to her physique. She had grown in to a lovely, curvaceous, young woman. She wore a green and yellow dress that clung tightly to her full hips, something that he wasn't used to. Toph had always been a tomboy. She'd liked to get dirty and she'd enjoyed her healthy coating of dirt, but the Toph that stood in front of him was different. The Toph that stood before him was definitely more feminine and motherly. Everything about her; from her creamy complexion to the sole-less shoes she wore, was lovely. Her midnight black hair was combed in a traditional Earth Kingdom hairstyle. It was pulled neatly away from her face, except for the short bangs that framed her face, exposing those delicate, yet sightless eyes. He gulped, his eyes falling on her tantalizing lips. They were full, parted, and so tempting. Memories of the night they shared together popped in to his head and he felt utterly embarrassed. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"What?" she asked sternly.

"W-we," he stuttered, unable to look elsewhere. _Those luscious lips_, he thought, surprising himself. "We should talk somewhere private, Toph," he said in a deep, throaty voice.

She blushed. The way he said her name felt so intimate. She shook her head and tried to clear the strange thoughts. It was impossible to run away from the effect that the Fire Lord had on her. She was good at running away from her problems. She'd done it for so long, but this time, she couldn't run from him. Zuko knew about Rae. She hated how vulnerable she felt around him. He wasn't aware of how attentive she was of his movements and of the way he gracefully walked with such poise and assurance. She could sense in the way he sauntered, that he'd grown stronger and confident in himself. Everything about him, his scent, and the sound of his heartbeat irritated her. The proximity of his body elicited so many dormant feelings inside her. She felt so helpless.

"Where should we go, Rae?" he asked, looking at the child. Rae tilted his head and pointed towards the direction of the parade.

"Do you want to go to the parade?" Zuko asked.

Rae nodded. "I want to go to the parade with you." He said excitedly, snaking his arms around his neck.

"I want to go to the parade with you, too," Zuko chuckled lowly. "We have to ask your mom; she might want to go somewhere else…" he trailed off, giving Toph a side glance."What do you say, Toph? What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know," she said crossly, folding her arms over her chest. She felt like Rae had replaced her for Zuko. She probably wasn't what her son wanted or needed. She felt a pang of jealousy. What if her son would forget her? She swallowed the invisible lump that had formed in her throat and took a few steps away.

"Momma, don't go," Rae said worriedly, shifting in his father's arms. Zuko gently placed him on the floor and watched as his son ran towards Toph. "Don't leave me, please."

"I wasn't," she said softly, unfolding her arms, as they fell to her sides. "I wasn't going to leave you."

"I don't want to live without you," he said sadly.

Toph sighed, touching his little shoulders. "I was just giving you some room to be with him," she whispered, pointing at Zuko. "You wanted to meet your father, Rae. This is your chance," she said, offering her son a hand. "I'll never leave you. You are my Rae."

Rae pulled his mother to him, she knelt beside him, and they hugged. She felt so dejected, confused and so afraid. What would become of their lives? She could no longer hide him from Zuko. Zuko would become a permanent figure in his son's life. The moment had been preordained, she couldn't have stopped it. What a cruel joke of destiny.

Rae's small hands tightened around her wrist. "Momma," he paused, searching her opaque eyes. How he loved her so much. His mother was his world, but his world was big enough to accommodate his father too. The young boy whipped his head back and smiled dejectedly at Zuko. "If you are sad, then I won't be nice to him. I don't want to see you look so sad."

"Rae, son, you don't have to that for me," she said, pinching her son's cheek.

"If he makes you suffer, I'll stay with you." Rae said, a tiny tear escaped his eye. Toph could smell the salty teardrop and her throat tightened. "I'll stay with you forever."

"No, no, son, don't think like that," Toph said, blinking back her own tears that threatened to fall down her face. "You don't have to do anything for me. Just be yourself. I could never ask that of you. He is your father," she trailed off, caressing his soft hair. "Your wish has been granted... you always wanted to meet your father. He is standing a few feet away from you. He doesn't make me suffer. He's just so pompous and irritating," she said, shaking her head.

"Pompous?"

Zuko chortled, but remained silent, as he watched the exchange of words between mother and son. He was surprised at how faithful his son was to his mother. Something inside him moved. He saw himself in his son. He placed a hand over his heart and silently wished that he could see his mother again. He wished that she could meet her grandson.

"… Rae, ask him all those questions you asked me earlier."

"I don't know him well," he said timidly, looking at Zuko from over his shoulder. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"I doubt it. The guy wants to take you to the Fire Nation and brag about you," she said, smiling weakly. "He came here looking for you… He knew about… you…" Her forehead creased and she slowly stood up. "Wait a minute," she said, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Rae looked up at her and then at his father.

"How," Toph's stance changed. Rae took a few steps away and scratched his forehead nervously. He knew his mother pretty well and was aware that by the stance his mother had taken, she was about to unleash a powerful and amazing display of earthbending. "How the hell did you know about Rae, Zuko?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"If you want to know," Zuko said nonchalantly and remained indifferent. "I suggest that we go somewhere private to converse." He said calmly. "Or would you prefer that we speak about our private matters in the middle of the street?"

"Don't you patronize me!" she hissed, moving in front of her son, shielding him with her body. "You may be the Fire Lord, but you don't order me around,"

"I would never do such a thing," he said indignantly. "I only wish to speak to you in a civilize manner."

"Ugh, don't talk so condescendingly towards me," she said, taking a step forward, jabbing her finger on his chest. "I don't like your attitude, Fire Lord Zuko. How did you know about Rae? You did know that you had a son, right?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. "No, not really..."

"Start explaining! How did you find out?"

"I will tell you, but not in front of _our _son," Zuko said, knitting his eyebrows together and looked down at her finger poking him. "You can stop that, it's rather annoying."

"I'll stop, not because you're telling me," Toph stopped, but not before jabbing her finger on his side with such force, that he jerked in pain.

"Ouch," he hissed.

She smiled triumphantly. "Now we can go somewhere private to talk."

"Fine," Zuko muttered, rubbing his side.

"Rae, son," she said her tone of voice changing as she spoke to her son. Zuko chuckled; this was definitely a different side of Toph he'd never seen. "We are going to follow Zuko… he's taking us somewhere," Rae nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Where are you staying at, Toph?" Zuko interjected, she rolled her eyes at him and sighed irritated. "We can go to your hotel room – if you are staying near he-"

"I am sharing a room with Katara, Suki, and Rae," she said dryly. "We wouldn't have any privacy there to talk," she said surly. "They'll meddle in our businesses."

"Yes. We can always go to the inn that I'm staying at," he said calmly. "We won't be able to watch the parade from my room, but we ca-"

"I'm hungry," Rae said, poking his head from behind his mother's leg. "I didn't get my cotton candy."

"Then let's go eat some cotton candy," Toph said, spinning around.

"Toph," Zuko said sternly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Momma, I want Zuko to come with us, too." Rae said, looking at his father, a timid smile on his lips. "Can he come, Momma?" he asked, batting his long lashes at her.

"Fine, we'll go to your room," she said defeated, removing Zuko's hand off her shoulder. "But you better order a lot of food for us, because we are very hungry," she said, tightening her hold on Rae's hand and stomped her foot on the ground, causing the ground around Zuko's feet to move. "And you better order a lot of meat, got it Fire Lord?" she said haughtily.

He nodded. "No problem, Toph." He said proudly, looking down at his son.

Rae's free hand balled in to a small fist and he giggled with excitement. Toph sauntered over to Zuko and motioned him to lead them to the inn he was staying at. Rae remained next to Toph, but ever so often, he would look over at Zuko and grin. Rae offered the Fire Lord his small hand and he took it. They were soft, warm, and so tiny against his. His son smiled warmly at his father, causing Zuko's insides to melt at the sight of Rae's smile. It wasn't just a regular smile; his son's smile conveyed so much love, forgiveness, and understanding.

He'd been convinced that Toph bored him a child. He'd expected his son or daughter to be a total stranger. He'd been driven by duty. He would never abandon or forsake any child of his, but after meeting Rae, all his fears melted away. Toph had done an excellent job at raising their son. The young prince was compassionate, polite, and much more. He had the makings of a potential ruler. Zuko didn't know what to anticipate. He'd pictured many possible scenarios, but the moment that Rae ran in to his arms, his sense of duty was replaced with love. His son made him feel complete, like he'd finally found his niche in the world.

They trudged in silence, through the clearing, until they came across a bridge. Toph shuddered, when her feet touched the wooden bridge. She couldn't register where she was walking. Wood didn't have earth particles that would allow her to see. She couldn't feel any vibrations, which rendered her useless. She truly felt invalid and blind. Rae knew of his mother's difficulty seeing whenever she walked on wood or ice. He gently guided her along the length of the bridge. Zuko helped too, placing his large hand on the small of her back, but she turned and swatted it away.

"Don't touch me, Rae can help me,"

"I just wanted to be helpful," Zuko said, raising both hands in the air.

"I don't need your help," she said arrogantly.

"Sorry,"

They reached the Red Dragon Inn. The innkeeper welcomed Zuko, and addressed him by the name Lee. Rae was about to correct the elder man, but Toph quickly placed her hand over his mouth and shook her head. Rae quickly caught on and remained quiet. Zuko ordered plenty of food for his starving guests. They walked to his room, which was ample and comfortable. Rae and the Fire Lord played, until the maid knocked on the door and brought in the food. They ate in silence, only when Rae would comment on how delicious the food was. After dinner, Rae walked over to his mother and she played with his hair, until he fell asleep. Zuko watched them and felt like he was interrupting an intimate moment between a mother and her son.

"He's a nice kid,"

"Yes, he is," Toph said, closing her eyes, her fingers tracing lazy circles on the skin above his neck.

"Can I carry him to the bed?" Zuko asked, gnawing at his lip, hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure," Toph shrugged and gently scooped her son off her lap and held him in her arms. "If you want to," she said casually. Zuko stood up from where he was sitting and with trembling hands took his son out of her arms. Their skins touched and he felt the sparks fly between them. He sensed Toph shifting uncomfortably. "You don't have to wrap the blanket tightly around him. He gets really hot. He might burn it." She explained.

Zuko nodded and stared attentively at his son. Rae's lips were similar to Toph. It was the only similarity he could find on the kid's face. The rest of Rae's face was identical to his. He truly was his son. The Fire Lord gently placed his son on his bed and tucked him under soft and thin blankets. He stared in disbelief at Rae and hesitantly got down and placed a soft kiss on the child's creamy forehead.

"Tell me about him,"

"Not before you tell me how did you know about Rae? I didn't tell anyone," she said tiredly.

Zuko spun around and looked at her. "I have ways of tracking people down," he said, touching the brim of the night stand, as he approached Toph's chair. "I was good at tracking the Avatar, wasn't I?" he said cockily.

"I don't care about your cheap comments of how you used to track down Aang, Zuko. What I want to know is how did you know about Rae? I didn't tell anyone about him. Not a single soul knew about him, until two days ago when Sokka came to the village I live in and asked me to go help him find you. That's when he met Rae." She said irritated.

"Katara and the rest of the gang know about him, right?" he asked curiously.

"Like I just told you," she paused, pushing her bang away from her hair. "Not a single soul knew of him. Katara and the rest of the gang met him yesterday…."

He arched an eyebrow and then turned somber. "Mai suspected that you and I might have, um, been intimate." He said jadedly.

"Mai?" Toph asked intrigued. "How? We were careful not to let anyone know,"

"Apparently, we weren't too careful. Drunken sex can be loud. We didn't use precautions and we had a son…" he trailed off, avoiding looking at her.

"Yeah, trust me, I know," she said curtly. "I had a son and I raised him,"

"You didn't have to do it on your own. You could've asked for help," he hissed in a low voice, trying hard not to lose his composure and scream. He didn't want to wake Rae up.

"I handled it on my own, and I did a damn good job,"

"I would have taken responsibility for my actions. But you didn't even give me a chance to prove myself."

"I didn't see the need to ask you for help. You were busy running a nation," she confessed, gnawing at her bottom lip. "Besides, you had Mai. She would've been the Fire Lady. I bet that she could've bored you many sons."

"But she didn't," he said angrily. "You were the only one that gave me a son... Family has always been important to me,"

"I didn't- I don't need your help. Rae has everything that I can give him. He isn't spoiled or coddled like you-"

"And you," he added. "Don't forget that you were also raised to be a spoile-"

"Shut up, Zuko!" She barked, then turned toward the bed and sighed, when her son shifted on the bed, but didn't wake up. "This isn't about me. This is about Rae. He is a good kid," she said, leaning back on the chair. "I did a great job raising him. You may be his father, but he is mine. I had him… I tended to him when he was sick. I didn't need anyone's help. I have provided, cared, and loved that kid with all that I have. I am a goddamn better mother than my own mother. I put that child before all my needs. I was fifteen when I had him. I did it all on my own. I busted my ass working so he would never go hungry. Rae is more than just my son... he is my life. The only light in my dark world..."

"I don't doubt it, Toph," he sighed, raking his fingers through his dark hair. "I don't doubt that you are an excellent mother. I know that you adore him. I'm glad that you are his mother. I can't see Rae having any other mother. I see you interacting with him and I can see the love you have for him. I don't doubt it, Toph." He said dejectedly and played with the vase that sat on top of the night table. "You remind me of my own mother. She was zealous and caring and so loving towards me. I know that you would give your life for our son." He said, looking down at the floor. "I just want to know why you didn't give me the opportunity to be in his life from the beginning… Why did you hide him from me? I would have been a decent father."

"I-I," she stuttered and tugged at the hem of sleeves. "Before I answer any of your questions, how did you know about him?" she asked, changing the subject. She raised her chin and looked proudly at him. He leaned against the table and wondered if she was actually staring at him with his eyes. "How did Mai know about Rae?"

"She really didn't know," he began, pacing around the room. "It's more like an intuition." He said, stopping behind Toph's chair. She remained quiet, listening to Zuko's calm and even breaths. "After you left the Fire Nation, Mai was curious to know why you left. She asked Suki and Katara, but didn't get answer from them, she gave up. But, one night, a few months after you'd left, she overheard your maid talking to one of the night guards about you being sick prior to your departure. When Mai confronted her and asked her about you, she told Mai of your morning sickness and how you missed your period. Mai concluded that you may have been pregnant. Her only question was who the father might be,"

"I didn't know that I was pregnant," she said defensively. "I thought that I was sick,"

"I figured that much." he said and added, "you were a virgin, when we -you and I-"

"I'm aware of it, you don't have to remind me," she said crossly. "How did you find out about it? I'm sure that Mai didn't tell you about her suspicions, right?"

"No, Mai would have never told me this," he confessed and sat down across from her. "She wouldn't risk her opportunity of being the future Fire Lady of the Fire Nation."

"Ha," she laughed sarcastically. "How fun would it have been," she mumbled.

"I heard that," Zuko said lightly.

"Then, how did you find out?"

"After her funeral,"

"How did she die?" Toph asked intrigued. "She was a healthy young woman."

"She was poisoned," he said gloomily. "A servant, follower of the previous Fire Lord, tried to assassinate me, by poisoning my food." He said miserably. "Mai accidentally ate the poisoned food and fell ill that same night. It was too late to save her, by dawn of the following day, she'd passed away."

"I'm sorry," Toph said quietly. "It must've been hard on you. I know how much you loved her."

"I won't lie to you, Toph, I was sad," he said softly. "I cared for her very much. She was a great woman, and we were engaged for so long… but I never truly lov- After you left things changed between Mai and me."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked nonchalantly. "I'm sorry that she died so young, Zuko, but I never liked her. I couldn't stand her and, just, I don't understand why you are telling me this."

"I'm telling you this, I don't know, maybe because I get nostalgic having you here with me. It's been so long. I used to be able to tell you everything. You were once my best friend," he acknowledged. She nodded and remained silent. "I feel like I owe you an explanation… for that night… when you and I slept together,"

"You don't have to, though," she said, standing up from her chair. "I knew that you could never reciprocate my feelings. I was aware of that from the beginning. I admit that I was upset when you asked me to be present when you proposed to Mai."

"I was a douche," Zuko admitted remorsefully.

"Yeah, you were a douche," she said, assenting her head. "I got drunk that night. I wanted to forget you. I was so furious at you, her and the world... and at myself."

"Yes, you told me that when you came over to my room," he chuckled, shaking his head, as he recalled that night. "You were pissed. You metal bent the door out of shape... so no one could come in."

"It worked, didn't it? None of your servants dared to bother us," she laughed mischievously

"It did work. I wasn't that drunk," she confessed. "I knew what I was doing. It was easier to tell you how I felt if I pretended to be drunk."

"Why? You've always been so honest and bold... So, you weren't drunk?"

"No. Maybe,"

"You told me that you loved me, Toph"

"Biggest mistake of my life, Zuko,"

"Oh," he said disappointed. "I see. What else was a lie?"

"Everything,"

"The kiss?"

"I can't believe that you kissed me back," he said, looking out the window. He could see that the shadows of the night were covering the trees.

"You kissed well," he shrugged. "You told me that I was the only one for you, Toph,"

"I was fifteen. I thought that you were my soul mate. You were angry at your parents and so was I! We were full of angst," she said, rolling her eyes. "I was stupid and an idealist. I kissed you, believing that you would see me as more than just a friend," she glowered. "I was in love with you."

"But you aren't anymore,"

"I don't love you anymore,"

"Okay, it's good to know," he said through clenched teeth. "It's good to know how you feel. I don't want to make any mistakes."

"I drank a lot of sake at the masquerade ball. I went to your room, things led to another and we- we ended up conceiving a beautiful son. That's the only thing that I wouldn't change about that night; about us."

"I was there, Toph," he said guiltily. "I'm aware of how things ended that night. I am truly sorry ab-"

"Don't apologize. It's in the past, Zuko. I barely remember it…" she snapped, sitting back down. "If Mai didn't tell you about Rae, how did you know about him?"

"Mai's parents gave me a box full of her stuff. They felt like I would benefit more from having her favorite books, journals, and belongings. I didn't look through them, until a month ago, when I got news of my mother's whereabouts. Before I left the palace to follow on her lead, I packed enough things for a long journey. I ended up packing one of Mai's leather bounded books. I didn't know that it was a journal. A few weeks ago, I read it. I discovered that it was Mai's diary. I didn't know that writing was one of her many secret hobbies."

"I don't care about her hobbies, Zuko! When did you find out about Rae?" Toph asked annoyed, covering her face behind her hands. "I don't care about Mai. I never did! She's always irritated me. The mention of her name annoys me. Just tell me, how did you know about Rae, Zuko? I want to know, please, just tell me."

"I didn't know about Rae. During my travels I picked the leather book and read the pages. I happened to come across one of her entries. I read about her suspicions. Immediately, I sent a hawk to one of my trustworthy top officials. A week later, General Wong dispatched one of our nation's best trackers to find you. I was intrigued to know about your life. I also knew that I was your first, Toph. I had an inkling that if what Mai wrote was true," he paused. "Then,"

"My child would be yours," Toph finished.

"Yeah," he nodded, looking back at the bed. He smiled despondently as he watched his son curled up in the large bed.

"Congratulations, Zuko, your inkling was true. You are a father."

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it, Toph. The tracker that General Wong dispatched proved to be very useful. He was conspicuous and quickly found you. He sent word to me and I traveled to your village. It didn't take long to find someone that knew you well enough to tell me about your life. I received a tour around the small town. I was taken to your tiny dojo, Toph."

"My dojo?" She said rudely.

"Yes, one of your students, Kan, took me to your dojo." He grinned.

"That little idiot," she mumbled. "If you didn't know about Rae, then how did you recognize him earlier?"

"Yesterday while I was at Song plaza, I came across a woman. She came to me and gasped when she saw my eyes. She said that I was an older version of Rae. I asked her who Rae was and she invited me over to her house," Zuko said nonchalantly, leaning forward and tapped Toph's knee. "I was sure that your child was mine, Toph. I had a hunch that if you had a child it would be mine, but when she told me about Rae,"

"I get it,"

"Anyways, I still didn't know that I had a son, until I met Hana. She invited me over to her house and showed me the picture she'd painted of you and Rae last summer." He said in a low voice. "I told her who I was and she sighed in relief to know that you had friends,"

"You aren't my friend… I can't believe that Hana would do that," Toph said surprised, her hands falling to her lap. "How did-"

"She told me about you. She's a kind woman, she sort of reminds me of Katara," he said, reaching for her hand. Toph jerked away and licked her lips. "She talked about Rae… I even got to keep the portrait that used to hang on the wall of her small living room."

"Hana," Toph muttered in disbelief. "She betrayed me."

"No, Toph, she didn't betray you," he continued. "Rae looks too much like me to deny that he isn't my son. Toph," he said firmly. "Hana did me a favor. I'll be honest; I came looking for you and my child out of duty. But now that I know him, I want to be in his life now and forever. I don't want to miss anything about his life."

"Are you planning on taking him from me?" she asked frightened.

"I don't want to take him from you. He is your son and you've been his fortress throughout these years," he paused. "I just want to be in his life. I saw you in the kiosk line and I watched you from a far. I was nervous. I knew that it was you. I felt blessed. I've always wanted a family, Toph... and even though, our small family is unorthodox, I wouldn't change it for the world. This isn't something that happens to me on a daily bases or everyday..."

"What are you saying?"

"I followed you to the alley and when I saw the kid's eyes... I was drawn to him. It's like looking in a mirror. I need my son, Toph. Please," he pleaded. "Don't take him away from me."

"I guess that the Fire Lord knows that he has a son,"

"Yeah, the Fire Lord knows," he chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: Hello! How is everyone? I hope that you are enjoying the amazing holidays. I'm finally moving out of this enormous house, that holds so many memories of wonderful past times… Anyways, where I'm moving is a small town in the mountains of Colorado, where there is barely any signal for my internet, so I won't be posting so often. Also, you'll find out who is the father of Azula's son… I laughed so hard, because I still can't picture them together. But they do say that opposites attract, right?

I'm very happy to inform everyone that I have a beta-reader. She did an amazing job. A special thanks to faia_sakura. She took the time out of her busy schedule to do such an amazing and wonderful job. To everyone that likes this story and is constantly giving me amazing reviews, thanks.

-Mercury Serenity

* * *

**Changes**

She couldn't think, sleep, or concentrate. Her head throbbed; having him next to her was too much. Her body was reacting differently. She told herself to calm down and not to listen to his calm breathes or the rhythm of his heart. It was absurd, but it was the truth. Her body wanted to feel the warmth of his hand over her soft, pale skin. Her lips needed – no, demanded – to feel his lips on hers. She wanted to tangle her fingers through his dark hair.

_Ugh_, she thought exasperatedly, _what am I thinking?_

Toph shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Her clothes clung tightly to her skin. She was sweating; sleeping next to two firebenders was too much. She hated how hot it'd become on the bed, so she removed the soft, silk blanket that Zuko had placed over her.

"Are you all right?" Zuko said groggily.

"Um," she mumbled, shaking the blanket off her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine." She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and reached to touch her son. Rae was still asleep, with a pleasant smile on his lips. His head rested comfortably on his father's chest. "How are you?"

"Sleepy," he confessed, chuckling softly. Zuko ran a caring hand over his son's hair. It felt so soft, silky, and gentle against the palm of his hand. He couldn't get enough of his dearest son. The scent of innocence and happiness surrounded Rae. He was precious. His son; his child had become his world. He just couldn't seem to get enough of him. The feeling of pride that swelled in his heart was overwhelming. Rae was one of the few good things—one of the best things—in his life. "You've been tossing and turning most of the night."

"Are you trying to say that I kept you up most of the night?" she asked teasingly.

Zuko lifted his head off the pillow and looked at her. "No, that's not it," he replied.

"Then what are you trying to say?" she asked softly, adjusting her pillow. Her eyes were closed, but she could see both Zuko and Rae. The space rock bracelet on Rae's wrist provided her the ability to receive better vibrations to see her son. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I have been thinking," he responded gently.

"You have? How surprising," she jested, turning on her back. "Is Rae slobbering on your pajamas?"

"No," Zuko laughed. "I'm surprised he hasn't slobbered on me. I thought that since he is also your son, he might inherit all your bad habits."

"He's the perfect son," she said proudly. "He's nothing like me… um, well, he has a combination of our tempers."

"I believe you," he breathed. "Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do? Rae knows that I'm his father. He knows that he's a prince. He should come to the Fire Nation with me—"

"No," she interjected. "My son stays with me. You can't take him from me, Zuko."

"You are coming too," he said. "I want to present him in front of the council."

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said, biting her lip nervously. "They won't believe you."

"If you could see him, Toph," he said, tilting his head to the side, to watch his son's sleeping face. "Rae looks too much like me for anyone to believe otherwise."

"Still..."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Of everything… there are those that oppose you. The previous Fire Dork Ozai might send one of his many followers and they might harm my son. Rae poses a threat to him. What if Azula does something? She wants to dethrone you and place her son—"

"Haru won't allow it," he said blasé.

"Haru? What does he have to do with this?"

"Haru is Kion's father," he said, "I thought you knew. Didn't Sokka tell you everything?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. Toph opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. "Haru and Azula dated for a few months and she became pregnant. They had Kion, but Azula's attitude and Haru's pacifist nature clashed. She wants her son to emulate our father and Kion is too docile. He's calm, shy, passive, and quiet. He's also an earthbender. He's a great kid. " He chuckled delightfully. "The Fire Nation decrees states that a candidate for the title of Fire Lord needs to be of royal lineage – inherited by his/her father – and possesses the ability to firebend. Kion doesn't possess the firebending quality."

"But," she paused. "You know how convincing she can be. What if she makes the Fire Sages…? I don't know, dethrone you?"

"Then I would just fight back," he said casually, tracing lazing circles on his son's back. "I'm not afraid of Azula."

"I've noticed… But, Zuko, what if she harms Rae? What if something bad were to happen to him? My son is innocent and he doesn't need that type of life," She said dejectedly.

"If Azula or anyone tries to harm Rae, I would kill them with my own hands. If Azula, if she does anything against our son… I would obliterate her from the earth. If Ozai tries to as so much as look at Rae, I will make him vanish not from the Fire Nation, but from the planet. I'm not joking when it comes to the safety of my son and his mother," Zuko said seriously, through clenched teeth.

"Me?" Toph gasped.

"Yes, Toph," he said, swallowing hard. "I'll defend you and our son. You aren't alone anymore. You have me. I'll kill to protect you." She'd never heard Zuko sound so firm and stern.

"I can defend myself. I'll die protecting Rae," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just scared. This is definitely something… that I never imagined happening. I thought that you and Rae would meet when he was much older…" she trailed off.

"But it didn't happen that way… Toph," he stopped, wrapping his arms around his son. "If anyone lays a finger on my son… or you; they will regret it. I'll be merciless and ruthless! I'm not joking. You and Rae are very important to me," he said gravely. "You guys are my family now."

"That's what you are saying now," Toph mumbled loudly.

"It's the truth, Toph. Rae, the gang and you… are my true family."

"Fine," she said confused. "What if you meet someone else? Someone that is flawless… Your perfect match… A person without any incapacity; someone who can see… Someone who can give you many sons and daughters, Zuko."

"It would be nice to have another son or a daughter, Toph. But, I don't really want another son any time soon," he said sincerely. "I'm in love with the one you've given me."

"But if you were to get married and have other kids," she said, swallowing the bitter taste that was forming in her mouth, "you could see them grow—" She didn't want Rae to have half-brothers or half-sisters. She didn't want her son to have a stepmother. No, no, never. She didn't want Zuko to marry anyone. She wanted him to be hers - forever and ever - but that was all she could do desire, want, and dream of. "Wouldn't it be nice to see your children grow from infant to adult? To be part of their lives."

"Ugh!" Zuko grunted in irritation. "Shut up, Toph! If you are gonna say something like that, say it like you mean it," he interrupted, tossing the pillow that was next to him at her. "You talk too much. I don't want any other children… that is, any child that doesn't come from you. If you really want me to have children, then you have to be their mother…"

"From me?" she questioned, shocked by his reply.

"Yes," he nodded, his cheek growing hotter with embarrassment. "I don't want my children to have different mothers." He said earnestly. "It's not — what I mean is, you can't just talk about me having kids with other women. I-If I'm going to have other children, they have to come from you. You are a great mother. And our children would look gorgeous. We make a great team…" he trailed off expectantly.

"I," she paused and laughed nervously. "Is this your way of telling me that you want me to have more of your children? Shouldn't we date first?" she laughed, placing the pillow that Zuko had thrown at her, over her head. If it had been the old Toph, he would be under a rock-a-lanche. "That's so not gonna happen," she said, shaking her head. "I was sick throughout the entire pregnancy. Rae kicked me to the point of—I'm not going through it again," she said flatly.

"I'm fine with Rae," he said, "for now." He added.

Toph removed the pillow off her and opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. Zuko's heart hammered loudly. He stared expectantly at her; she was going to do something to him. Toph was very vengeful. But in reality, the Fire Lord was serious when he told her that he didn't want his future children to have different mothers.

"You can't be serious, though,"

"I am very serious," he mumbled. "If Rae is going to have brothers and sisters… you are going to have to be their mother. I'll make sure of that."

The hairs on the back of her head stood up. Her own heart was pulsating briskly. What was Zuko trying to tell her? Did he wanted her or was this something entirely different from what she was thinking?

"Let's change the subject,"

"Why, Toph? Is it too much for you?"

"Just change the subject or you'll regret it, Fire Lord!" she hissed.

"Rae, he deserves a better life," he started, looking at Toph. "You deserve a better life too. You don't have to work anymore, Toph. Let me take care of you. Let me act as the man of this small family, please,"

"Shut up, idiot," she said, punching his arm. "In case you've forgotten," she said, straightening her back. "I don't need anything from you. I can pull my own weight. I can take care of Rae. I can provide for him. I've done so over the last four years, and I intend to keep doing so."

"Why? I just- Ugh!" Zuko gently placed his son next to him and sat on the bed. "You don't get it, Toph." He looked down at her. "Why can't you accept my help? I'm willing to put the world at Rae's and your feet. I just ask that you move to the Fire Nation with me. I need you guys near me. I don't want to take him from you... Rae will always remain near you; but I need you there with me in order for that to happen. I need to be close to protect you and Rae. I want you to be a permanent role in his life. I would never take him from you. I want us to be together—um, to educate him – you and me, Toph... Yes, to educate our son together."

"I don't know," she said baffled, running her hand over her face. "This is all so sudden. You make it sound so easy… like you want to marry me," she said teasingly, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Toph closed her eyes and enjoyed the cadence of Zuko's and Rae's heartbeats.

"I'm just thankful," he said, whipping his head to glance at her, "to have such a wonderful son. It's all thanks to you. But, it's time that I step up and take charge of my son's life. We need this, Toph… I need this."

She looked beautiful under the soft glow of the candle light. Her long, dark hair cascaded over her shoulder. Her eyes were closed and he felt the urge to touch her cheeks with the back of his hand and kiss her parted lips very gently. He leaned closer, but repressed the need to feel her skin. Instead, he kissed his son's temple. Rae was all that mattered. His feelings, wants, and needs could be dealt with later. The strange feelings that Toph awakened inside of him needed to be pushed down and bottled into the deepest confinements of his soul. Rae was the most important things in his world right now.

"I'm thankful too," she said, sighing heavily.

He wanted, no, he needed to know what she was thinking. With Toph, it was difficult to know what was going through her head. He wanted to know if there was any future between them. He'd been honest when he told her that he only wanted her to be the mother of his children. The thought pleased him. He didn't know what exactly was about her that reeled him in. They had known each other for many years… Perhaps, it was the fact that he felt so at ease with her or the fact that she was could understand him without putting forth any effort. He could be himself around her and know that she would never judged him. Maybe it was something else; something unknown to him.

"Toph?" he whispered.

"What, Zuko?"

"How are we going to make this work?"

They had to consider their son's needs before their own. Rae needed his father. Zuko needed to see his son grow. As the Fire Lord; he needed an heir. As a man: Toph's friendship and companionship. He always had. Even when he was engaged to Mai, he needed Toph near him. It angered Mai that he couldn't go a few hours without Toph. Maybe he'd confused his constant need for Toph as friendship and it was more than that. Could it be love?

"I don't know," she said despondently. "I don't know how we are going to make this work. I really wish I knew…"

They'd talked for the remainder of the night. They pitched in ideas on what to do now that Zuko and Rae had found each other. Zuko wanted Rae and Toph to move in to the palace with him. He wanted his son to take his rightful place as the prince of the Fire Nation. He wanted to lavish Rae in the splendor and privilege of being the son of the Fire Lord. He wanted Toph to be with them too. He didn't specify all his reasons why he wanted her beside him. But deep down, he needed her next to him because he'd felt lonely after she left the Fire Nation. Because, he feared that she would leave him again and take his son. Because he just couldn't find the words to tell her how he felt for her.

Toph wanted Rae to remain with her and have Zuko visit them at Song village whenever he could. But this wasn't enough for her or the Fire Lord. Toph didn't want to be without him again. She'd come to the realization that her life had been half-meaningless. Her son made it possible to survive all those years away from Zuko… But she always wanted him. She craved him and desired his company. She loved him and probably always will. She'd given her heart, soul, and body to him. There would never be anyone that could hold her heart the way he unknowingly did.

"Toph, please, come with me," Zuko pleaded.

He wanted to be involved in his child's life. The strain in Zuko's voice made her shiver. She feared that he would take Rae from her. Zuko feared that Toph would take her son from him; again.

"I'm so confused," she said, pulling at her hair. "We have to think about this. Rae has always been in Song village. That's where he grew and that's where we live…"

"He can always go there, Toph," Zuko said. The light of the candle reflected on his eyes, flickering like stars in the sky. "I promise you that I'll take him there myself. He won't forget where he came from, Toph. He'll be a polite and honest man when he grows up. He'll be kind and accepting of everyone. I swear on my mother, I will be the best father for our son. I'll be the best person for you, Toph. I'll give you the world if you want it… but, please, let me be with him. I won't take him from you… ever. But let me be part of our son's life, please. I beg of you." He said, his voice trembling, as he spoke.

She gnawed at the corner of her lip and blinked hard. She knew that Zuko was honest. He'd sworn on his mother that he would never take her son from her. Toph was aware that Zuko was incapable of taking her son. He was incapable of causing her such pain; but her fears were there, they were tangible.

"I won't take Rae from you, Toph," he said irritated. "I'm not a monster. I may be the son of Ozai and brother to Azula, but I'm not like them. I've proved to you that I am not like them!" he said angrily.

"I know that you aren't like them," she said softly, reaching her hand over her sleeping son and placed it on Zuko's forearm. He looked down at her hand and apprehensively, placed his own on hers. He felt the sparks that her touch caused him. His heart went on overdrive, his mouth went dry, and all he could do was hold his breath.

"I'm not like them," he repeated.

Indeed, he was the son of the vicious and megalomaniac Ozai and the brother to cruel and insane Azula. Toph didn't know if she shuddered at the sudden thought that Rae could easily inherit all of Zuko's family traits or because of Zuko's touch.

"He won't turn in to them, Toph," Zuko said reassuringly, as if he could read her mind. "He has you… you are good, Toph. And, he has me now. We'll be positive role models in his life. We'll teach him the right path to honor, kindness, and compassion."

She believed his words. They were like silent promises that eased her soul. In the end, they didn't come up with a solid plan. It aggravated him that they didn't have anything concrete figured out. He wanted his son near him so much. He wanted Toph. He wanted so many things. Zuko felt that he'd missed too much in Rae's life already. He wanted to provide the young boy with the best education and the best life for a prince. But most of all, he wanted to provide all the love that he'd lacked as a child.

The Fire Lord stood up and walked around the foot of the bed. Toph could distinguish his movements in the darkness. He walked to the night table near her side of the bed and picked up the candleholder. Curiously, she observed him closely. She wondered what he was doing. He went in to the closet, pulled out a small bag and then brought it to the bed and sat it near Toph's leg.

"What is in there?" she asked curiously, as she heard the soft sound of Zuko placing the candleholder back on the table.

"It's some of my clothes," he said nonchalantly. "Here," he handed her a large night shirt. "It'll be a little big on you… But not too much; you are a tall girl. You should wear it. You'll sleep comfortable. You never liked sleeping in a dress, anyways." He chuckled. "Well, we'll sleep in tomorrow. I have instructed the innkeeper to send breakfast at around eight or nine tomorrow… Also, he'll be sending a massage to our friends to join us for breakfast. We can spend the morning with them, but later, we can continue our conversation," he said, as she took the night shirt from his hand. "We could go to the fair, together, as a family."

"Okay," she said tiredly. "We can buy Rae his-"

"Cotton candy," he finished with a smile.

"Thank you," she mumbled, smiling gratefully. Zuko knew her well. She did hated sleeping in a dress – It wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. "I'm going to change."

"Okay," he whispered, sauntering back to the closet. "I'm pretty tire. I'm going to change. I took a bath earlier… so I'm going to bed... Good night, Toph."

"Good night, Zuko,"

She got up and went in to the bathroom to wash up and change. When she was done, Zuko was sleeping on her side of the bed. He'd wrapped one arm around her pillow, holding it so tightly and the other was gently draped around Rae, who had turned on his side and snuggled closer to the Fire Lord. Toph didn't need her eyes to see that Zuko and Rae had peaceful smiles on their lips. She could sense it on the rhythm of their heartbeats.

"Good night, Rae, Zuko," she said inaudible. She walked to Zuko's side of the bed, gently lowering her head, and touched his face. "Good night, Zuko. Thank you… thank you for our son… for this second opportunity to be in your life again." she said, running her index finger along the contours of his bottom lip. "I've always wanted to make you happy... I thought about what you asked me… I want us to be united as we raise our son… I'm scared, though. I'll go to the Fire Nation with you… and Rae," she trailed off. Zuko shifted, and drew in a deep breath, but didn't wake up. She jumped startled, as the strange electrical shot ran down her body. She silently marveled at the powerful reaction the simple act had on her heart.

His eyes opened slightly and he smiled at her. "Stay with me," he mumbled, lifting his hand to touch her face. "Stay, don't leave me again." He raised his head moving closer to hers, his lips gently touched the corner of her lips in a tender, yet chaste kiss. "Don't leave me again, please… Don't ever leave me," he whispered, closing his eyes and returned back to sleep.

She quickly drew her hand to her lips; tears of despair fell down her pallid face. He'd kissed her, but he surely wasn't talking about her. He couldn't be - he was talking about Mai. He probably missed her and subconsciously wanted her to return. She wanted to cry. Her heart ached so much.

_Yes, _Toph thought miserably, _he's thinking of Mai._

Angrily she walked around the bed and silently crawled under the covers, kissing her son's forehead. She stared blankly in to the familiar darkness, unable to fall asleep and unable to think clearly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: Here is another chapter! I'm so happy for the reviews and everyone liking this story. I don't know what to say... it makes me very happy. So, here it is. Read, review, enjoy and be happy. Enjoy the last few days of the old year. I'm excited, I'll be another year old and out of school and in to the working field. I love nursing! A special thanks to my beta-reader Faia Sakura. She's amazing, so show her some love!

-Serenity Leigh

* * *

**Stolen Kisses**

She couldn't sleep; another night, yes, another restless and tiring night for Toph. She couldn't stand it; she could feel the dark circles forming under her eyes. Her skin felt tight and unnatural. How was she supposed to face the Fire Lord? She reached across the bed and felt Rae sleeping on top of Zuko's chest. How she envied them. They were pleasantly asleep and she hadn't been able to close her eyes for more than five minutes. Zuko's kiss had left her agitated; fidgety. She couldn't forget it. It was constantly present in her mind.

She felt weak and annoyed for letting such an insignificant kiss ruin her night. It's not like it was her first kiss. No, hell no! She'd kissed a guy before, except, if you really must know, well, that guy was Zuko. Yes, she'd kissed him. In fact, she'd stolen many kisses from him without him knowing. To make this situation more ironic, Zuko had been asleep when it'd happened.

When they were younger—not that much younger—Zuko and Toph were inseparable. Every afternoon, after meetings with the Fire Sage, advisors, and officials from the Fire Nation, Zuko would bathe, change clothes and quickly head to the western wing of the palace to meet Toph in the imperial gardens. They would snack or eat dinner together or talk about what happened in their day, and afterwards, he would read to her.

"_Do you want me to stop?_" he'd asked in his deep husky voice.

"_No, this is the best part, Zuko,_" she chuckled, punching him on the arm. "_Continue, please."_

_"Ouch! What was that for?"_

"_You're such a wimp, Fire Lord! Finish the chapter and then, we can go to sleep."_

_"Fine,_" he said lowly, turning the page. _"But I'm getting sleepy. I had a busy day today. Tomorrow is going to be worst. If you don't want me to fall asleep, stop playing with my hair."_

_"I won't, I promise,"_ she said nonchalantly, her hand falling to her lap. He continued reading, but she felt incline to run her fingers through his hair again. She loved the way it felt against the palm of her hand. It was so soft and satiny; almost like spun silk.

_"I thought that you were going to stop playing with my hair, Toph," _he laughed._ "I'm going to fall asleep and you won't know what happens in the last chapter."_

_"No, continue."_

"_Then stop playing with my hair,"_ he teased, moving closer to her hand. _"A little more to the left, please."_ He said, closing his eyes and placing his finger between the pages he was reading. _"I'm gonna fall asleep, Toph." _

_"Zuko, if you fall asleep, I swear that I'll drag you into the woods and then put makeup on you while you're sleeping. You'll look just like Azula." _She teased, while smiling mischievously.

_"You wouldn't, right?"_ He said alarmed, his eyes opened wide.

_"Of course I would, Zuko. You know me. I don't let a good opportunity like this pass me by!"_

_"That's exactly why I ask. I'm not kidding, Toph. Don't you dare!" _He ordered, sitting up and turning to face her.

She laughed loudly and shook her head. _"Fine, I won't dare to do such a thing to the Fire Lord… but only if you continue reading, got it? I want to know what happens next."_ She sighed melodramatically and slowly let go of his hair. She scooted away from him and faced the opposite direction. _"If I wasn't blind, then I would read it myself… but as you can see, well, I'm blind and I never learned to read or write." _She said, pretending to be sad.

_"I'm sorry, Toph._" The Fire Lord said, folding the corner of the paper to mark the page he'd been reading and slowly closed the book and placed it beside him. He moved closer to her and gently touched her upper arm._ "I didn't mean to be so insensitive. I forgot that you can't read and I feel—"_

_"Idiot!"_ She laughed loudly and pulled him by the shoulder towards her and ruffled his hair. _"You can lay your head on my lap if you are tired, Zuko."_

_"That's not fair, Toph! I thought that I had upset you. I almost felt my heart breaking,"_ he teased.

_"You do fall so easily."_ She pouted._ "I'll forgive you if you finish the story. When you are done reading the last chapter, I'll let you go to bed."_

_"Fine, I'll finish the chapter, but from hereon, I get to lay my head on your lap…" _he said, his eyebrows cinched together.

After that, whenever he got tired, he would nonchalantly rest his head on her lap, and she would caringly run her fingers through his hair. There were times that he would forget about reading and simply enjoy conversing with Toph. He found it enlighten to talk to his friend. She wasn't a child anymore; somewhere between ending the hundred year war and him becoming the Fire Lord, she grew up in to an insightful young woman. He took pleasure in hearing the deep throaty tone of her voice. Her face easily showed her mood. Whenever she smiled, it would radiate with joy as she spoke of her favorite topic; her melodious voice set him at ease. Sometimes, he would drift to sleep and dream of her. He didn't know why, but during the nights he dreamed of her, he would wake up feeling rested.

"Are you awake?" she heard Zuko's soft voice in the darkness, bringing Toph out of her trance. She touched the bed and sighed. .

"No," she mumbled rudely. "I'm asleep."

"Liar," he scoffed.

Toph adjusted her pillow and turned to her side, as she slowly closed her eyes and sighed dreamingly. She was lost in memory lane. The nostalgic feeling that those memories evoked in her were bittersweet. She missed the simplicity of her life; the joyful innocence of those years.

He cleared his throat. "What's on your mind?" he asked her.

"I've been thinking about stuff," she said, rubbing her left eye. "Things that you wouldn't care to recall." She said drily.

"For example?"

"You wouldn't care about it," she said, touching her lips in the darkness and felt a cold chill radiate down her back. She thought about the first kiss she stole from Zuko; he'd been so tired from being in meetings and conferences that he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep before finishing the first chapter of the new book he'd been reading to her.

"About what?" he asked curiously, moving, causing the bed to shift under his weight. "Come on, I want to know."

"The past," She sighed irritated. "Just go back to bed and fall asleep."

"I'm not that sleepy… I want to know too. Come on, tell me! There shouldn't be any secrets between us," Zuko said huskily, shrugging.

"I don't want to talk about it with you. I'm entitled to have secrets. I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" He asked, adjusting the thin blanket that covered him and his son.

"Because," she said irritated.

"Because?"

"Because they are my memories," she said petulantly. "They are personal and only I get to enjoy them."

"We shared a lot of memories together. Were you thinking of me? I bet that you were," he laughed lowly.

"Ugh, you are so annoying," she mumbled, pushing her hair away from her face. "And no, I was thinking of the last story you read to me."

"The Tale of Fire and Earth," he said softly. "I read you that story about five and a half years ago. I'm surprised you still remember it. You looked so bored when I was reading it to you; so you were thinking of memories of us? Nice."

"Mm-hmm,"

"You think of me, Toph. That makes me feel appreciated."

"Fine, whatever, if that's what you want to hear, then yes, I was thinking of you!" She said frustrated. She didn't know how he did it, but he always got the truth out of her.

"Were you remembering the end or what happened afterwards in the story?"

"I do remember the end and what happened afterwards, i-in the story," she said, the last part of her sentence was barely audible. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "You read the story to me. It took you almost a month to finish it, because you were constantly falling asleep… you… were… um, falling asleep on my lap…, but when you finally finished it… it was a great story." she said nervously. _And I kissed you every night of that month, Zuko, _she thought nostalgically. "It was nice to know that Fire won over the Earth," she said sarcastically.

"I worked hard, Toph. It was a hard month… trying to oversee so many projects. It was really a grueling task for me. I was thankful that your company kept me sane," he trailed off.

"Yeah, planning your wedding to Needles," she said gruffly. "It was a very, um, complicated month for me."

"I barely got to see you during the day, except at night, when we would sneak in to the imperial gardens and we would go near the lake to read…"

"I didn't sneak from anyone, Fire Lord," she said goaded. "I wasn't hiding from anyone. You on the other hand, you asked Mai to marry you and you barely spent time with her. Her mother was the one preparing the wedding… You just gave her free-reign to do whatever she wanted," she said, rolling her sightless eyes. "If you ask me," she quickly added, turning onto her back. "I'm glad that you took the time to read me those books."

"I'm glad I did too. I'm also glad we read The Tale of Fire and Earth," he said, turning to face her direction in the darkness. He heard Toph's faint breathing and gulped hard. "It basically explains why people from different nations shouldn't fall in love."

_It's too late, Zuko, I fell in love with you_, she thought bitterly.

"Yeah, that's not what I got from the story,"

"No?"

"No, Zuko."

She closed her eyes and started to remember the afternoon he read her The Tale of Fire and Earth. She'd been bored; he'd fallen asleep on her lap and she couldn't move or stretch her legs. She didn't want to disturb him, so she sat quietly, playing with his hair. Once again, she smiled to herself, when she tangled her fingers into his hair. It was so soft, like spun silk and it always smelled clean. She gently touched his face with the back of her hand, running it across his jaw line and the hollow of his throat. Her fingertips slowly grazed the contours of his face. She liked the way his lips felt; they were slightly pouted when he slept. Toph felt strange; Zuko and she had always been good friends, but lately, something strange was growing inside of her. She seemed to enjoy the same things as he did and she felt closer to him and had more in common with him than the others from the group.

She thought about what had solidified their friendship, could it be those afternoons they spent together doing nothing but reading and feeding the turtle-ducks? Maybe it had been the peaceful months after Aang defeated the old Fire Lord, when Zuko began to lower the shield he had placed protectively around himself.

Zuko had always been kind and civil towards her after he joined the group. He did keep his distance from everyone, but there was always a sense of protectiveness towards her. Maybe it was because she was the youngest of the group or it could be the fact that she was the first one to show acceptance towards him… even after she barely knew him. Deep down, she had faith that he would redeem himself and become the great Fire Lord that he'd been destined to be; and he did become that and even more.

Zuko was a great addition to the group. He taught Aang firebending and became a Master himself in the art of bending fire. After his coronation as Fire Lord, Toph and Zuko stayed talking until the wee hours of the night. He'd asked her if she was going back to her parents, which she shook her head to and walked out of the room. Zuko smiled to himself and went to his own chamber. As the days progressed, his friends all went back to their lands, villages and homes to visit their loved ones, but Toph remained in the palace. He became worried for her; he didn't pity her, she would destroy him or bury him if she ever found out that he pitied her, no, he was concerned for her. She didn't have anyone in the world. Her parents had isolated her and she was practically alone. He vowed to always watch after her, to protect her and the more time they spent together, the more he saw her as his best friend. She became his friend in every sense of the word. He became her confidant; her security blanket. Their mutual respect grew into friendship.

In Zuko's eyes, Toph was still the young earthbender that hid her true feelings behind words —she was his secret princess. Everyone knew of the Lord's preference for the tiny earthbender. Everyone accepted it, all except for Mai. It bothered her that Zuko and Toph spent so much time together. She didn't understand their jokes and it annoyed her that Zuko didn't pay too much attention to her, his girlfriend. For some reason, she found Toph's company vexing. Zuko didn't smile at her the way he smiled at the Blind Bandit. He felt relaxed whenever she was around him. But whenever Mai sat beside him, he reverted to his serious self; the scowl became permanent and they only spoke of trivial things, nothing serious.

The night Toph stole a kiss from Zuko, had been the night she got in an argument with Mai. Mai didn't want Toph to be in her wedding as a bride's maid. Toph didn't want to be one either. The seamstress was working on Toph's dress, making adjustments and tightening areas around the waist of the young bender, when Mai scoffed and made a rude comment about how Toph looked. Toph stormed out the room, leaving Mai screaming for her to return and taking with her the unfinished dress. She ran down the hall, when she was far away from Mai, she bent a hole in the middle of the hallway that led to the imperial gardens. She found Zuko waiting for her. He was feeding the turtle-ducks, dressed in his royal attires and a new book resting near his feet. She couldn't see his features, but she could see through her seismic sense that he was staring at her.

_"Are you all right?"_ Zuko asked worriedly.

_"I'm fine,"_ she whispered, closing the gap between them. _"I am here. You can begin reading."_ She said, forcing a smile.

The afternoon soon turned in to night. It was similar to the nights, except that she had felt daring and angry at Mai. Her comments truly hurt. Toph knew that Zuko would never notice her. She wasn't beautiful. She couldn't see and her temper was, well, let's just leave it at that. As Zuko read her the story, it dawned on the young earhtbender's mind that she liked the ring of the Fire Lord's voice. It was soothing. She forgot about her anger and finally felt relaxed. It was as if she belonged beside the Fire Lord. What she felt for him wasn't just a silly feeling of appreciation towards the Fire Lord. No, what she felt for Zuko more than friendship, more than kindness, compassion or more than words could ever express and all those wonderful feelings that Katara was always talking about. She wasn't sure what it was, but it felt strange. All she knew was that it was there; this strange feeling that tugged at her heart and made her want to explore it. Eventually, Zuko laid on her lap and continued reading, until his raspy voice became a whisper and he fell asleep. Toph didn't move, but remained quiet, her fingers traced the corners of his lips, until she couldn't fight the need— the urgency—to kiss him.

That first kiss was the first kiss that actually meant something to her. It was a Saturday night, if she could see; she would've seen the stars sparkling beautifully, or the bright pale moon giving them her blessing. That kiss was the first of many kisses where she'd unknowingly given him her heart. Zuko may have been exhausted, but he never let her know, he gallantly smiled at his best friend and read her the story, until he couldn't pretend anymore and fell asleep. He'd been so tired and even had a fever, but he hid it well. He only wanted make Toph smile and forget of the bad day that she had.

_"I don't know what I feel for you anymore, Zuko,_" she whispered, closing her eyes, taking the book out of his hands. She inhaled several times. Zuko opened one eye and stayed still, as Toph's finger traced the outline of his face.

_"Toph, did I ever tell you that you are beautiful?_" He asked, blinking softly. _"You really are beautiful."_

She looked beautiful, ethereal, wearing a dress in the traditional colors of the Fire Nation. She looked like royalty; like she belonged in his court—beside him; as his princess, as his bride. Toph gulped and brought her face closer to his. He remained calmed, his breathing didn't changed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hands caressing his warm skin.

_"Zuko?"_ she muttered nervously, slowly shaking him, but he didn't want Toph to know that he was still awake. She waited a few minutes more and came to the erroneous conclusion that he was still asleep.

_"Okay, here I go,"_ she muttered lowly, her warm fingers tangle in his hair and her free hand caressed his cheek. The feeling of insecurity that she felt was just perfect; she strive whenever she felt weak. It was her motivation to reach her goals. Her goal tonight was to steal a kiss from the Fire Lord. Tonight was the right night._ "I'm going to kiss you and you won't remember."_

The gentleness of the movement of her hand on the skin above his neck was soothing. Unwillingly he tightened his eyes closed and felt her breath tickle his skin. She was close enough to catch the subtle scent of her perfume.

Toph listened to the patterns of his breathing and exhaled loudly. She touched the ground; no one was around, it was just the two of them in the Fire Lord's private gardens. The private gardens where only she was allow. The turtle ducks quacked in the distance and as they swam merrily. She swallowed again and slowly dipped her head, until she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and without thinking it twice kissed him. Zuko couldn't believe what he felt. She'd dared to kiss him. His heart leaped with an inexplicable joy. The kiss was so tender, so innocent, and so sweet. He'd never felt this way. He wanted to touch her face, but he knew that if he moved, Toph would be mortified and she could easily kill him. Their lips merged perfectly, he thought. He felt warmth fill his body, and his heart. When she finally pulled away, he felt cold and empty, and yearned for more.

Soon after that first kiss Zuko never experienced a gentle kiss like Toph's. The kisses that Mai bestowed upon him felt lacking; empty of feelings. He only wanted to feel Toph's lips on her. He didn't know why, but the only person he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life was the young earthbender.

Zuko gently placed his son next to him on the edge of the bed and scooted closer to Toph. "You went silent. What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked, bringing her to the reality.

"Um, I was," Toph closed her eyes again, and covered her face with the blanket. She licked her lips and could taste him. "I was thinking of my home," she lied. "I miss my friends at Song village."

"You still have them… You also have me, um, Sokka, Katara, Aang and the rest of the gang," he said in a raspy tone. Her heart beats were erratic. "We are your friends too. Don't you miss us?"

"I know that you are my friend, Zuko," she said, sighing. "It's just that… I'm somewhat sleepy. We can talk tomorrow." She spoke casually and stayed quiet for the rest of the night. Zuko remained beside her, his body only inches away from her. She wanted to reach across the bed and bring him to her. She wanted to kiss him again. The nostalgic feelings she'd felt earlier had awaken inside her the desire to be with the Fire Lord again. She cursed her predicament and turned on her side.

The next morning, she woke up to the soft sound of pitter-pattering on the floor. She chuckled contently when she felt Rae's hand touched her cheek. She heard him giggle and then Zuko's sexy voice.

"Your mom is asleep," he said quietly. "She had a rough night."

"Wake her up, Zuko." Rae said to Zuko. "Momma wakes me up with a kiss in the mornings. You should kiss her." He urged on the Fire Lord. "Kiss her, Zuko. She'll wake up."

"No, son,"

"Why not?" Rae sulked, his amber eyes focused attentively on his father. "She'll wake up if you kiss her. I'm sure of it."

"She might kill me if I do kiss her," Zuko said, sitting on the corner of the bed, his warm fingers gingerly touched the earhtbender's forehead and pushing her bangs away from her face. She was beautiful; he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Toph is tough," he said with myrrh. "She doesn't need a kiss to wake up."

"But—" Rae stopped quizzically, looking over at his mother and then at his father. "If you are my daddy…" he trailed off, scratching his chin puzzled, "and she is momma… Why can't you kiss her? My friends at Song village… their parents kiss all the time."

"We are a different type of family, Rae. It's a long story, but you'll understand when you grow older" Zuko said, his eyebrows knitted together. "Toph," he said softly, gently shaking her shoulders. "Wake up. The gang is coming to eat breakfast with us." He whispered, watching as she tossed in the bed.

"Momma looks sleepy."

"She didn't sleep well last night, son," Zuko said, pulling his son to him and placing him on his lap. "She's been worried about many things. We should make her happy and not cause her any trouble… got it?"

"Okay, but, like what things we shouldn't do, Zuko?" Rae asked worriedly, clasping his father's hand. "Is she going to be okay? I'm not gonna loose my mommy."

"No, son. She'll be fine," Zuko reassured his son and kissed his rosy cheek. "We won't let anything bad happen to her. We'll protect her. She is our princess after all."

"Yes, Momma is our princess!" The young boy nodded. "Wake her up, Zuko. I want to see Katara and Sokka soon! They never bought me cotton candy."

"How do I wake her up?" Zuko asked playfully, hugging his son. "How do you wake her up?"

"Kiss her." Rae said innocently. "That's how she wakes me up in the mornings."

"Does it work?" Zuko asked, his eyes darting from Rae to Toph. His son nodded and slowly dropped his hands to his sides. "Maybe I should kiss your Momma on the nose."

"No, on the lips," Rae said flatly.

"Lips? Why on the lips?" Zuko asked, arching one eyebrow at his son. Rae nodded and stifled his laughter.

"Because that's where Mommies and Daddies kiss, Zuko."

"Okay, Rae, here I go." He chuckled, holding his son tightly and bent his head, until he was mere inches from Toph's face. He turned to his son; Rae nodded, encouraging his father to kiss Toph. Zuko shrugged and gently pecked Toph on the lips and quickly pulled away, when he saw her eyes fluttering open.

"You kissed me?" Toph looked around, her hands flying to her lips in the most entertaining fashion.

"Yes," Zuko pulled away and moved far away from the bed.

"You are awake, Momma!" Rae exclaimed contently, shifting in the Fire Lord's arms. Zuko slowly placed his son on the floor and watched as the kid ran towards the bed, into his mother's arms. "Zuko woke you up. He stole a kiss from you." Rae giggled, holding his mother's hand.

"You stole a kiss from me?" She asked surprised. Zuko nodded, his pale cheeks blushing.

"Now we are even, Toph," he said, forcing a smile.

"What do you mean?" she said angrily. "I've never kissed you…"

"Yes, you have, Toph. In the gardens, while I supposedly slept. I was awake for most of them. I enjoyed them, so there's no need to feel embarrassed." He said, pretending to be nonchalant, but his face was turning bright red, resembling the Fire Nation's colors.

"Y-you know," she trailed off, lowering her head and gnawed at her lip, without articulating any sound. She got up from the bed, leaving her son behind on the bed and marched up to Zuko. Her tears glistened under the morning light. Zuko watched her movement and felt an aching void in his chest. "Why?" she whispered, punching him hard on his upper arm. "Why did you do it?" she sobbed, running towards the bathroom.

Zuko turned to see the door being shut behind her, and then he turned to his son, who looked as confused as he did. He'd stolen a kiss from her, and unknowingly, she'd stolen his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: Yay! Another chapter. I would like to thank another one of the wonderful people that help me beta-reader this story KurrydaJellydonut for her help. Please, enjoy this chapter and review. Have a blessed day.

-Serenity

* * *

**Attaining Balance**

Toph played with the doorknob multiple times. She didn't want to face the Fire Lord so soon. She wasn't nervous about stepping outside the room; she was just being careful. Yes, just trying hard to calm herself and obtain a calm exterior. She was still a little flustered from the kiss, and the news that followed it didn't help to keep her heart at ease. Zuko knew about the many kisses she'd stolen from him. He'd been awake; how could he have done such a thing? She was good at knowing when people were asleep by the rhythm of their hearts. _Oh, well, _she thought annoyed, _it's in the past. He knows about the kisses and there's nothing I can do about it._ She knew he was a master at most of the things that he did. He was stealthy, furtive, and crafty. He was a dangerous person to mess with, but at the same time, he was still so tender.

She'd witness that caring, loving side of him that he kept hidden from the world, whenever he interacted with their son. Even if she couldn't have his heart for herself, she was glad that the Fire Lord was willing to let her see that part of him. She mustered up her strength and agilely stepped outside the room. She heard Zuko stumble a bit when she burst open the bathroom door.

"Toph," he said, as she walked passed him and caught her arm, "um, sorry, I didn't mean to be inconsiderate," he said, slowly releasing his hold on her. "I didn't intend to aggravate you." Zuko said quickly; he remained cautious as he observed her movements.

Toph pretended to be poised, cool and collected. "It's all right," she said indifferently, lightly brushing where he'd touched, and sauntered a few meters away from him, until she was standing in front of her son and smiled down at him. "It just caught me off guard. I'll think of ways to get even with you." She shot back deviously, with a smile on her lips.

"No, Momma, don't hurt him," Rae said defensively. "It was my fault, Momma," Rae said sheepishly. He slowly stood up from the floor and hugged his mother's leg. "I asked him to kiss you. I told him how you wake me up in the morning. He didn't want to, but I made him, please, don't hurt him."

"Rae, it's not your fault. I'm a grown man. I could've…" Zuko trailed off, when Toph raised her hand to silence him.

"Son, it's not your fault, understood?" She said wearily, forcing a smile. "You did nothing wrong."

Rae inclined his head and looked sheepishly over at Zuko. "You didn't do anything wrong, Rae." Zuko reassured his son.

"Now come," Toph said, placing a gentle hand over Rae's shoulder. "We have to get you cleaned. Katara and Suki and the others will be joining us for breakfast this morning. Right, Zuko?" She asked, waiting for his answer, "you did invite them for breakfast?"

"Um, yes of course," Zuko said aloofly, shaking his head as he looked around the massive room, "they should be here soon. That reminds me," he paused and dried his sweaty palms against his rich colored robe. "I've to step out for a few minutes. I have to pick up a special delivery for Rae."

"For me? I didn't ask you for anything, Zuko," Rae said from behind his mother. Zuko smiled at his son.

"I know that you didn't, Rae. But I felt like doing something special for you. Toph, I'll be out momentarily. You are more than welcome to do as you please. I won't take long. Please," he sighed, ambling over to them.

He knelt in front of his son and grabbed Rae's hand and slowly brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. He then looked up at Toph and inhaled softly. "Don't leave," he said anxiously. "It shouldn't take me long to get Rae's presents," he whispered, standing up, pressing his lips together in a grim expression. He leaned forward, next to Toph's ear and sighed softly. "Don't leave, please."

"Okay," she said unsettling, her voice trembling.

His warm breath tickled her skin, causing a sudden array of feelings to wash over her. "Please," he pleaded, awkwardly kissing her temple and lowered his head. She looked up and for the millionth time in that day, she wished she could see in to his eyes.

"I won't go anywhere until you are back, Zuko," she said harshly, hiding the emotions that threatened to break loose.

"I need," he began, clearing his throat. He placed his free hand on her shoulder and looked away. "I need to know that you won't go anywhere, Toph. I don't want to come back and find that you and our son are gone," he said fearfully.

"I promise, I won't leave this room, until you come back," she said irritation filling her inside. Why didn't he trust her? _Could it be because you hid the fact that he had a son? S_he reprimanded herself.

"Okay," he murmured, his forehead resting against hers, his other hand was still clinging on to his son's small hand. Rae observed his parents; the atmosphere had grown thick, profuse with unknown tension.

Toph held her breath and narrowed her eyes, as the seismic images played in her head. She could see Zuko's face. She thanked the stars that Sokka had given her the space rock fragment to her. The meteorite fragment made the seismic vibration resonates stronger, giving her the capacity to see his facial characteristics with more clarity. In front of her, the Fire Lord - Zuko - looked burdened and tired; worn out by his internal struggle. She felt guilty. She knew deep down that she was responsible for causing the Fire Lord such sadness.

"Um, Zuko," she whispered, placing her delicate hand over Zuko's and her son's hands, "We'll be here when you return. We're not going anywhere without you."

"Promise?" he asked quietly.

"I promise, Zuko. We aren't going anywhere without you. We're a family… you still want us to be a family, right?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, Toph. I would like that very much." He said contently. She could detect a smile on his face. Her heart lurched out of her chest when she felt the adoration that silently engulfed them.

"Rae," Zuko said, slowly letting the hand that touched Toph's shoulder fall to his side. Toph felt deprived of his warmth and gently took a step back. Zuko noticed her sudden movement and focused his attention on his son. "I'm so sorry if I've upset you. It was never my intention to hurt your mother. I know how actions can hurt other; I'll be more careful from now on. Can you forgive me?"

Rae looked from his mother and then to Zuko, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "It wasn't your fault. It was my fault for asking you to kiss Momma… Mommy, can you forgive us? We made a mistake, and we are taking resp- um," Rae chortled, scratching his head as he tried to remember the correct pronunciation to the word.

"Responsibility?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, responsibility," Rae chuckled.

"Toph, you are just amazing," Zuko said, as he gazed down at his handsome, young child. He smiled proudly at his son and then at Toph. "You are an amazing mother, Toph. You raised a perfect little prince. Thank you."

"Um, you're welcome," she said, her cheeks growing hot.

"Rae," she said quickly, acting aloof; afraid to face the Fire Lord. "There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything," Toph said, gently tapping the tip of his nose with her delicate finger.

"Okay, Momma."

"But," she began, placing her hands on her hips. "I still want retribution for knowing about those kisses." She said, feigning anger at Zuko. He chuckled and nodded, "and I won't let you off so easily. Be prepared to accept any punishment I give you." She said smugly.

"Yes, Toph." Zuko smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He sighed relieved. "I'll be leaving now. Hopefully, I should be back in a few minutes. If I'm not back in an hour, meet me at the White Palace restaurant. I arranged to have breakfast there."

"Okay, be careful," Toph said.

"Are you that worried for the Fire Lord, my lady?" He asked, pushing the envelope a little further. He enjoyed teasing Toph. Somehow, something had changed between them. The air around them was different; he couldn't wait to explore the possibilities with her, his son and their new lives together.

"Don't push it, Fire Dork," she said, punching him affectionately on his upper arm. "Go and get Rae his gift. He won't sit still until he knows what you've gotten him."

"Okay," Zuko nodded, leaning forward and kissed Toph's cheek. Immediately, her hand flew to her cheek and she stared blankly at him. For a second there, he felt like she was actually staring at him.

"What was that for?" she asked incredulously. "Why did you kiss me on the cheek?"

"Um," he said, scratching his forehead nervously. "Well, it's complicated."

"Complicated?" she asked incredulously. "There has to be a reason." She said with determination.

"Well," he sighed. "It's my way of saying thank you, Toph."

"You could've just said it," she said indignantly.

"Thank you, Toph. Thank you for everything," he shrugged. "For our son!"

"Uh, you are welcome," she said, trying still her erratic heart.

"Also, thank you for giving my life a new meaning. I'm a father and I'll be the best damn father for our son. Thank you," he whispered softly, "for taking this perilous and uncertain journey into an unknown future with me. I don't know Toph, maybe I kissed you because I'm glad that you are here with me – Um, in my life, both of you are in my life. That's what I meant. I'm grateful for you, for me, and for our friendship and our strange little family. Basically, Toph, the kiss is my way of saying thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," she gulped and added, "I'm thankful too."

"Go, Zuko" Rae said, ushering his father away from his mother. Zuko laughed and lazily moved. Rae escorted him to the door and jumped excitedly around his father. "Zuko! Zuko! Get me my gift. Hurry!" Rae said impatiently, leaning towards Zuko.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," The Fire Lord chuckled.

In this world, there are different types of family. Toph and Zuko's family was one of those eccentric families. Both parents loved their son; they wanted Rae to be happy above all things. He was the reason why Zuko and Toph silently vowed to get along. It was all for Rae's sake.

"I'll wait for you, Zuko." Rae said.

"Thank you, Rae. I should be back soon." Zuko said in his raspy voice. "Toph," he said, veering his head towards her, causing her heart to stop at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"When – well, after we have breakfast," he paused, glazing a hand over his hair, "When no one is around, can we talk?"

"Okay," Toph turned around, avoiding his face. "We can talk, Fire Lord." She said solemnly, and walked in to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

The girl was difficult to understand or read. Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head and a smile of satisfaction on his lips. What could he say? He enjoyed the way Toph's cheeks blushed with embarrassment at the kiss he'd given her. She tried so hard to act tough and detached, but deep down, she was a softie. Before exiting the room, he hugged his son and brought him close to his chest, ruffling his hair.

"Be good to your mother, son,"

Rae nodded and smiled widely. "I will! I'll be here waiting for you, Zuko."

"That's a good prince," He said, slowly letting go of his young son and marched out of the room, feeling like the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

Toph stepped out of the bathroom, calling her son to get a bath. She didn't have to say it twice. Rae quickly took off his clothes and jumped in to the large tub. He played with the warm water and the bubbles, talking to his mother about his father. By the way he spoke; Toph could already tell that her son idolized his father. She smiled inwardly, satisfaction filling her heart. Zuko was a man to be admired. Nonetheless, Toph was still confused at the drastic change her life had taken. She knew she had to put forth a0n effort to get along with Zuko. Getting along with the Fire Lord was too easy; but there was something that complicated things, she still loved the man with every fiber of her being. But he didn't know that. He would never find out; he would never hear the words coming out of her lips. She vowed to keep her feelings for the Fire Lord a secret: her painful little secret.

"I'm done, Momma!" Rae said in a singsong voice, as he tugged at Toph's sleeve."I want to get out, please."

"Oh, sure," she said distractedly, as she pulled a towel from the towel rack and passed it to her son.

Rae dried himself and continued smiling. He wanted to know what his father had gotten him. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew that it was something amazing. His father – yes, his _father_ had gotten him a gift. The thought of his father overwhelmed the child with happiness. Toph could feel it. The energy practically radiated from him.

"Get dressed quickly, Rae," Toph said casually, "The Fire Lord will be returning shortly. You want him to see how clean you are, right?"

"Yes," Rae said excitedly and quickly put on his clothes. He marched to the wall sized mirror and let his tiny fingers run through his black hair.

"Rae, use the brush, please,"

"Ugh, Momma," he complained, walking over to the table and reached for the Fire Lord's brush and brushed his hair.

When he was done, they stepped out into the bedroom and sat in the small living room space near the door. Rae played with paper planes that Zuko had made for him the previous night, leaving his mother free to drift into her thoughts. Toph was certain of one thing; she'd decided to put her son's happiness above her own. Her feelings didn't matter at the moment, only her son's future, and happiness. He deserved to be with his father. He deserved to be in his rightful place as prince to the Fire Nation. No matter how hard she wanted to hide that part of her son; his heritage, she just couldn't. Rae deserved that, and much more.

She knew that Zuko and her - together - could provide her son a life filled with love. The silent promises that Zuko had given her had quailed her heart's insecurities. He would protect his son. She had a feeling that Zuko would die protecting their son. The thought of death caused her to shiver. She was scared of moving to the Fire Nation, but she was sure that Rae would have a better life there. His relationship with his father could flourish. Zuko could easily be involved in his child's life, and she would be there to oversee Rae's education, his upbringing, and everything that had to do with the Fire Lord's child.

She'd decided that it had to be done. Living in Song village had been great. She learned so much and thanks to Hana, Toph had learned to become a good, caring, and loving mother. But this time, she couldn't think of herself, she had to think of her son. Living in Song village with her son, while the Fire Lord lived in the Fire Nation wasn't an option. She wanted Rae to be near his father. So, moving to the Fire Nation was the only logical and rational answer she could find. The only thing she needed to do now was inform Fire Lord Zuko of her decision. But for the meantime, she was going to make him suffer. Yes, that was payback for kissing her and stirring different emotions inside of her.

After half hour, Rae was dressed, comb and sitting patiently on a small ottoman, facing the door. The paper planes were thrown around him. He was anxious. Zuko wasn't back from his errands and he missed his father terribly. Silently, he was scared of losing his father. His young heart was filled with incredulity and uncertainty. Rae was too young to comprehend the ways of the universe, but he was convinced of one thing; he adored his father. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother with all the love that his little heart was possible of giving. She'd been his source of stability and security over the past few years, but he also adored Zuko.

Zuko's presence filled a secret ache the young boy felt for many years. Having the Fire Lord beside him, well, made him feel complete. Deep down, the child knew that what was missing from his and his mother's life was the company of his father. In fact, having both of his parents was a blessing; a dream that came true without wishing upon a shooting star. Rae smiled to himself as he played with his hands and waited anxiously for the door to burst open and his father to show up, carrying his gift.

He whipped his head around to his mother. She looked peaceful and tranquil, as she ran her hand through her hair, looking as beautiful as ever. He smiled proudly at his mother. Toph was like her element; solid, steady, dependable and secure.

"He'll be back soon, Rae," Toph said lovingly, without looking at him.

Rae turned to face the door, scowling as he watched attentively at the door. He was growing impatient without knowing where his father was. Zuko promised to be back in a few minutes. Rae's thoughts drifted from his mother to his father. He wondered how his life was going to change. For a four-year-old child, Rae's reasoning and maturity exceeded his age.

"Is Zuko going to take long, Momma?" he asked impatiently.

"He should be back soon, but if he doesn't, we can go to the restaurant and have breakfast without him," she said softly.

"But, it wouldn't be the same," he sulked, biting the inside of his cheek, "I want to see Zuko. He's taking too long." He whined, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "When will he back?"

"I don't know," Toph said patiently. "He must be busy. But don't worry, son, he won't leave without you. I promise."

"Okay, Mommy," Rae thought of his father.

Zuko was so different from his mother, but at the same time, they were so alike. They both loved him very much. His father also resembled his element, the fire he could bend; strong, warm, and devastatingly resilient. And for some inexplicable reason, he was also like a refreshing breath of fresh air that blew in to the child's life. Rae's joy was complete, now that he had both of his parents with him. He only wondered how long his happiness would last.

"Mom-" he stopped, his eyes focused on his mother.

"Rae, stop staring, it's not polite," Toph said unemotionally and reached for a strand of her long locks and pretended to examine the frayed edges.

"Can you see me or your hair with your eyes, Momma?" Rae asked curiously, moving to the edge of his sit, his little legs dangling eagerly as he awaited his mother's response. She remained quietly, pondering on her answer. "Can you see me?" he asked again, hopping down the ottoman and strolled casually to his mother's side.

"No, Rae, not in the way that you can see me," she said, shaking her head. "I use the seismic vibrations of the earth and they help me create images in my mind… sort of like looking with my feet." She chuckled. "I just pretend that I can. It creeps out Zuko and the others."

"You're funny, Momma," he said, resting his petite elbows on her knees. "Why do you always want me to wear my space rock bracelet?" he asked, a wondering look on his eyes.

"Without the space rock I can't see the intricate details of objects. With that rock," she said, pointing at his wrist. "I can see shapes and details of your face. I can also find you in a crowd… and for now that's all you need to know, son." She said, touching his face with her soft hands. Rae leaned his cheek against the palm of her hand and reached his arm to caress her face. Toph did the same, leaning her own cheek in to his small hand. "Before you, Rae, I didn't care about seeing, but after falling for Zuko and after you were born, I wanted to see you guys so badly."

"Really? You love Zuko?"

"I- I," Toph stuttered.

"I'll keep our secret," Rae said sadly.

"I know you will," Toph said caringly. "Son," she said in a quiet voice, "you are the most important person in the world," she chuckled, raising her free hand and touched the back of her son's neck. "I love you, Rae."

"And I love you too, Momma," Rae said, smiling contently.

"I know," she whispered. "Rae, I know. Son," she paused, kissing her child's nose.

"Uh?"

"How do you feel about moving to the Fire Nation with your father?" she asked worriedly. "We'll have to leave our house and friends behind and travel to the Fire Nation. It's a big chang-"

"Yay!" Rae screamed in delight.

"Keep it down, Rae!"

"I get to be with Zuko!" The child exclaimed, as he ran around the living room, his little arms flailing in the air contently. Toph could sense footsteps approaching the room and kindly asked Rae to keep the noise level down. Rae was too enthusiastic to listen. He jumped happily, and suddenly went quiet when he heard the doorknob turn and the door to Zuko's room burst open. He held his breath, anticipating his father's arrival. The moment that the Fire Lord stepped inside, Rae grinned widely and ran to greet the tall, muscular man that stood under the doorframe.

"Zuko!"

"Rae," Zuko said. He'd experienced lavish welcoming from his subjects, but this was by far the best welcoming he'd experienced. Seeing the content glint in his son's eyes was too much to bear. He took a step forward and watched as his son ran in to his open arms, "I missed you, son."

"I did too, Zuko!" Rae whispered merrily near his father's ear. They hugged, Zuko's glance drifted to the lovely earthbender that sat beautifully near the window, her ebony hair cascading over her shoulders, practically astounding him.

"Zuko! Zuko! Zuko!" Rae said chimed excitedly, as he tugged at the Fire Lord's clothes. "Where's my gift?"

"Oh, yes, here," Zuko said, handing his son a wrapped gift and closing the door behind him. "This is for you."

"Thank you," his son said, as he ripped the wrapping paper off his present. "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

"Okay," Rae said, as he opened the box. He held his gift in front of him and smiled. "For me?"

"Yes, it's one of the many gifts you'll be receiving from me throughout the day," Zuko smiled. "This one, I saw it down at the shop yesterday. I thought that it would suit you. I had the tailor make a few alterations. I hope you like it. It's a little something for you… to represent the fact that you are the son of the greatest earthbender _and_ firebender,"

Toph chuckled. "I couldn't have said it better, Zuko."

Rae placed his beautiful robe in front of himself and walked over to the mirror and admired his reflection. The robe was beautiful; it was crimson red and green with the Earth kingdom and the Fire Nation emblems embroider around the hem with golden thread.

"Thank you," Rae said politely. "Can I wear it when I go to the Fire Nation?"

"When you go to the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked puzzled. "Wait, did I hear well?"

"You did, Zuko," Rae said from where he stood. "We are going to move to the Fire Nation!"

"You guys are coming to the Fire Nation? To live with me?"

"Yes, Momma told me that we are moving," Rae said innocently, as he tried on his new robe. "Momma never lies."

Zuko whipped his head and walked over to Toph, kneeling in front of her. "You mean it?"

"I wouldn't lie to Rae," she said rather blasé. "I wouldn't lie to you, either."

"Oh, okay," Zuko said, running his large hand over his face. "It just caught me off guard. Um, wow! I'm excited." He said in a low voice that was almost guttural. "We should celebrate… let's go eat breakfast. The gang is waiting for us at the restaurant."

"Okay," Toph said, as she tried to stand up, but Zuko stopped her. "I thought that you wanted us to leave."

"I do, but, before you get up," he paused and slowly got to his feet. "Thank you. I know that it was a difficult decision to make, Toph. I will honor it and I'll make you happy. I'll make you _and_ our son happy."

"My son's happiness is the only thing that matters," she said coldly. "I'm not asking anything from you, Zuko."

"I know," he said seriously. "But your happiness matters too," he said, turning around and walking away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crossroads**

**

* * *

**

**AN: I didn't seek my beta-readers help for this chapter. It was long overdue. If it has mistakes, then, oh well! I do not care that much about it. Take care, use coats, mittens, earmuffs, scarfs and everything to stay warm. I'm sick with bronchitis and pneumonia, so I'm miserable. I still managed to find time to write. Let me know how you feel about it... be nice, though. Well, review, read, enjoy, criticize and have a healthier week than I am having.**

**

* * *

**

Breakfast was starting to get tedious and filled with an awkward atmosphere that loomed over the dining table as they ate. Everyone around the table was quiet, except for the occasional 'hand me the salt', 'this food is tasty' comments and of course, Sokka's obnoxious chewing. His deficiency in eating propriety and etiquette and Suki's constant silent encouragement was really irritating the Fire Lord and his beloved guest; his son. He tried hard to concentrate on something else, but he couldn't. Sokka's lips smacked with gusto as he shoved more food in to his mouth, without giving him the time to enjoy the exquisite cuisine fit for a king.

_Idiot, _Zuko thought.

His plate was half-full and he wasn't really that hungry. He glanced over at his friends, his gaze stopping on Toph. He inhaled, but forgot to exhale. Her beauty was practically breath-taking. Toph was too beautiful to actually find the correct words to describe her. The moon would pale in comparison. He continued eyeing her, she looked tired. It probably had something to do with her lack of sleep. The entire night, he could feel his Toph's restlessness. She tossed and turned and occasionally touched his hand to make sure that he was near her.

_My Toph looks tired. Wait; did I just call her my Toph? _he thought surprised. He rather liked the sound of it.

He shook his head and reached for the fork, but got distracted by Sokka laughing at something funny that happened on the table next to them. The food from his mouth flew on all directions. Zuko gingerly ran a hand through the spasmodic muscle over his temple and tried to massage the frustration away. It was futile. He was seething.

_Maybe if I run my hand through my hair, _he paused, _I might calm down. Why is this idiot ruining my morning? I shouldn't invite him. It should've been my son and my Toph. Ugh! There I go again calling her my Toph. _He ran his hand through his hair and grimaced at the young warrior.

Rae, the young prince, scowled and shook his head disapprovingly at Sokka too. Even the child could tell the difference between good eating etiquette and lack of table manners. Toph had raised him properly. His Toph was the best.

_There I go again, _he thought uncomfortably. _I don't like Toph like that. We are just friends… who happen to have a child together… I have to stop thinking about her… she doesn't like me like that. _

His gaze was drawn to her lips and how the Fire Lord urged to touch them and kiss them.

Katara silently observed Zuko glancing at Toph. His face showed different expressions; he was probably having a mental struggle with himself and Toph was probably the cause of it. She laughed loudly, catching everyone's attention. She hid her laughter behind exaggerated, fake coughs.

"Here, drink this, Katara," Haru offered his glass of lemon-melon juice and she politely shook her head and continued smiling inwardly, as she carefully observed the interaction between Zuko and Toph. She could tell that the earthbender was aware of the Fire Lord staring at her. Toph was blushing; whatever was running through Zuko's mind, Toph was also thinking it too.

"Are you all right, Katara?" Rae asked worriedly, touching her wrist with his tiny hand and glanced at her with those ochre eyes. She nodded her head and gently tapped the tip of his nose with her slender finger.

"I'm fine, my prince," she said softly, causing the child to smile proudly."Thank you for caring."

"Okay," Rae beamed and continued eating his food, his eyes constantly drifting to the beautiful waterbender in a wistful expression.

She continued smiling, tilting her head ever so slightly, as she observed the Fire Lord with a dreamy expression on his face.

_I wonder what you're thinking about, _she thought curiously, _Rae? Toph? Yes, definitely Toph!_

She couldn't tell what the future would bring Toph and Zuko, but she surely wished them all the happiness in the world. They deserved each other. There just had to be a happy ending to their story. Katara knew how miserable Toph had been growing up with her family; she knew enough about Toph to understand why Toph acted the way she did. She only wanted her friend to be happy. She desperately wanted her friends to find happiness. Zuko and Toph had both experienced hardships and adversity growing up. Their family lives had been utter misery. It was time that they enjoy a content life; filled with joy, laughter, and peace.

_Yeah, they do need a happy life, _she thought solemnly.

She glanced at Rae staring attentively at her, a shy smile spread on his lips, as he continued to eat, his eyes never leaving her. Yes, Toph had definitely raised a perfect little prince. Rae would surely make an excellent addition to the Fire Nation. The young prince was being raised with excellent qualities; he was kind, compassionate, enthusiastic, thoughtful, well behaved and oh so caring towards everyone. She had to admit, the child had many strong characteristics that would enable him in the future to become an empathetic ruler.

"Would you like more juice, Rae?" Katara asked kindly, when she saw that Sokka was eyeing the almost-empty pitcher that the server had placed in the middle of their table.

"No," he answered, shaking his head, "thank you," he said, curling his knees beneath him to boost himself to reach his fruit bowl better. "Momma, Sokka might drink all the juice, do you want some?" He asked, turning to face his mother's direction and glanced apprehensively at her.

"No, son, I'm fine," she muttered.

"Are you sure, Toph?" Zuko asked. He noticed that his child's mother hadn't touched her food. She barely ate and to be quite honest, she looked like she was troubled. She continued stabbing her dessert with the knife; her head hung low.

"No, thank you," Toph said blasé, tilting her head towards the sound of his voice.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Zuko asked concerned. "I can ask the chef to prepare you something else, Toph."

"The food is delicious," Toph lied.

"Liar," Zuko said indignantly. "You barely ate."

"I did eat." Toph sighed. "I'm just not that hungry…" she trailed off and placed the knife and fork beside the fruit bowl and casually reached for a napkin and dabbed her mouth clean. "I'm a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. Would it be all right if I go back to my room?"

"Um, I can walk you there," Zuko said.

"No, I can walk myself there. Can you keep an eye on Rae for a few hours…?" She asked politely.

"You don't want me to go with you, Momma?" Rae asked with concern.

"No, you can stay with Zuko," Toph said. "I just need to go to the inn room and change out of these clothes, take a power nap and then, I'll come back to get you…" she said, touching her dress. "Rae, be a good boy and pay attention to the Fire Lord. He knows what's best for you."

"Okay, Mom… I will," Rae said, his eyes darting back and forth from the Fire Lord and resting inquisitively on his mother. "Will you be all right without me? I can massage your hair."

"Of course, I'll be fine. I'm just a bit sleepy," she grinned, scooting the chair back and stood up. "I haven't been feeling too well… since we departed Song village." She faked a cough and sighed dramatically. She didn't want to be rude and tell her friends that she just wanted to be left alone. The last few nights had been too stressful for her. And the night before, hell, she could barely close her eyes. Having the Fire Lord beside her was pure punishment to her heart. There were times that she just wanted to hold him, kiss him, and confess how she felt about him.

"I can go with you," Zuko offered and quickly got to his feet. "I can walk you to the inn, Toph."

_Ugh, idiot, _Toph thought briskly, _I'm trying to get as far away from you as possible._

"Me too," Rae whispered worriedly and hopped off the chair and sauntered over to the other side of the table, next to his mother. "I'll go too."

"No, I'll be fine… I might come down with some nasty case of the flu," Toph lied.

_I just need time by myself, _she thought.

"I'll take care of her. I should go instead," Katara suggested.

"I'll be fine." Toph said through clenched teeth, glancing at Katara's direction. "I just want to rest for a little while." She said, reaching to touch Rae's head. She gently ran her hand down to his smooth cheeks and tenderly clasped his chin and raised the child's face to look at her. "Stay with the Fire Lord, Rae. You two can spend some time together, without me to interfere."

"You don't interfere, Toph. You are always welcome. Remember, we are a family…"

Toph rolled her sightless eyes at Zuko's comment. "Rae," she said, ignoring the erratic beats of her heart and knelt in front of her son. "I'll be back soon. If you are worried, you can come with me. I don't mind having you with me… I just feel that it would be better if you get to spend time with your father. Why don't I do this? I'll have the innkeeper wake me up in two hours, and after my nap, we can meet at the plaza, by the fountain." She said, caressing her son's cheek with her index finger. "What do you think?"

"Um," Rae looked at her and cupped her face in his tiny hands. He kissed her nose and rested his forehead against his. "Okay, but only if you'll be all right? I'm worried about you, Mom." He said, his tone filled with concern.

"I think Toph needs time away from everyone," Katara said knowingly, and stood up. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and inhaled.

"Thank you," Toph said, exhaling in relief. "Finally, someone underst-"

"I'll go with her and keep her company," Katara said, self-satisfied, when she saw Toph's frustrated look. She then turned on her heels and walked around the table, until she was standing next to the Fire Lord. "I'll take care of her, Zuko. You don't have to worry." She said, placing a hand on the Fire Lord's shoulder. "Enjoy your time with your son."

"Thank you," Zuko said gratefully. "I'll feel much better knowing that she's with you, Katara."

"I'm sure you are," she said.

"We'll meet by the fountain in two hours. Katara," he said, veering to face her. "Please, take care of her."

"I will," she said, inclining her head. "Let's go, Toph. You need to rest. You have dark circles under your eyes," Katara added, as she escorted Toph out of the restaurant. They walked in silence, trudging down the opposite direction of the restaurant, until they reached the inn. They were greeted by the innkeeper. Toph asked him to wake her up in two hours, and he kindly agreed. They were a few meters away from their room when Katara finally broke the silence. "What's going on, Toph?"

"Nothing, Sugar Queen," Toph snapped, walking down the familiar hallway.

"Sugar Queen?" Katara said haughtily, stopped on her tracks, and placed her hand on her hip. "I've not heard that name in a long time."

"Then get used to it. I'm irritated and you might hear it a lot," Toph said curtly and stood in front of the door.

"Oh, I forgot to ask Suki for the key," Katara said absentmindedly.

Toph shrugged and with a swift movement of her hand, the metal knob unhinged, unlocking the door, causing it to open with a loud creaking noise.

The moment her body touched the futon, she closed her eyes, removed her shoes, and pretended to be asleep. She heard Katara closing the door and cautiously sitting beside her. Toph didn't feel like talking. Sugar Queen probably wanted to know what transpired between the Fire Lord and her the previous night. And to be honest, nothing really did happen. They talked and talked some more, but that was it. Oh, yeah, he also told her about his knowledge of the kisses she'd stolen from him. How mortifying!

"I know that you aren't asleep," Katara breathed and sat on the futon next to Toph. "What has you so angry, Toph?"

_Right now? You! _Toph thought irritated.

Toph didn't reply, but did turn on her stomach and placed the pillow above her head. "Come on, Toph. Why are you so livid?"

"I can't sleep on a mattress. I need the floor!" Toph complaint and threw the pillow at her friend. Katara quickly caught it and pressed it to her chest and sighed.

"Why are you in such a foul mood?"

"Fine, I'm up." Toph said, raising her hands in surrender.

"What's bothering you?"

"Everything,"

"What exactly?"

"You,"

"Liar! Come on, Toph, tell me what the heck is up with you."

"Fine… I'm angry at you,"

"I already know that, Toph,"

"What happened between you and Zuko? Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes and I'm pregnant again," Toph said crossly, causing the waterbender to gasp. "I'm lying. Sheesh, you're so gullible," she said frustrated. "I told Zuko- I told him that Rae and I are moving to the Fire Nation."

"Wasn't that a little too abruptly? Did you have enough time to plan something so serious in one night?" she asked, her blue eyes stared sympathetically at her friend.

"It'll make Rae happy," Toph said, propping her elbow on the mattress. "He needs to be near his father."

"And what about you? Do you also need to be near Zuko too?" Katara added. Toph glared at her, but nodded. "How do you feel about him? Will you be happy too?"

"I don't count, Katara," she said and sat up. "My happiness isn't important. Rae is the only thing that matters. Zuko will be a great father to my son and he will make Rae happy. That's all I care about."

"I don't have any doubt about it," she paused and gingerly touched Toph's hand. "I know that Zuko will be an excellent father. I can tell you that just by looking at the way he interacted with Rae, Zuko will be a great father…" she trailed off.

"I don't have any doubts," Toph confided. "I know this is the right decision. I thought about it must of the night… I'm sure that it will be for the best. Rae needed this."

"I can't contest with you on what's right for your son, Toph. You are his mother and you know what's right for him. What I'm worried about is you. Will you be happy? Will you feel safe in the Fire Nation?"

"I told you already, I don't matter in all this. Rae's happiness is the only thing that I care about. But honestly, I'm still a bit scared of having Azula lurking around my son's life,"

"Azula? Why? You don't fear anyone…"

"I'm just scared for my child's welfare. I don't want any harm to fall upon him. If she tries to hurt my Rae, I'll take her down permanently." She said seriously.

"You sure can," Katara chuckled. "She's not that scary anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Toph asked intrigued.

"Azula's son has mellowed her. He's just like Haru… Kion is sweet, kind and your son reminds me of him a lot. I don't know what Haru saw in her. How those two got together and conceived such a normal looking kid is beyond me. Haru and Kion are so… so sweet." Katara admitted, her cheeks blushing softly.

Toph could sense Katara's heart rhythm increasing. She had an idea why, but she didn't want to make her friend feel embarrassed. Or maybe she did. "Do you like Haru, Katara?" Toph asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Katara said, her voice a pitch higher than normal. "I don't know what –"

"I can tell that you are lying." Toph said triumphantly, her mood lightening at the expense of her friend's misery. "I always knew that there was something going on between you two, but then, you surprised us with dating the Avatar. And I still question myself how the hell did that happened?"

"Haru and I are friends," Katara said lividly. "I just happen to think that his son is cute – that's all! And you shouldn't be talking about stuff like that."

"Yeah, sure," Toph teased. "So, I think he feels the same way about you, Katara."

"Really?"

Toph nodded. "I can sense his heart beats grow hectic whenever you are near him. I can without a doubt tell you that he also likes you."

"For real? I mean, no, Toph!" she said, pulling at her hair. "He's a son with Azula. With Azula of all people, Toph."

"So?" Toph said indifferently. "And I have a son with Zuko."

"Yes, but you and Zuko have some unreadable energy cursing through that unites you two. Haru and I-"

"You are so dramatic, Katara. Yes, there might be this strange, unreadable energy cursing through us, but that doesn't mean that we are going to get married."

"You never know,"

"Oh, please, I don't believe in fairy tales, Katara."

"You should,"

"Whatever," Toph said, narrowing her eyes. Katara's words stroke a nerve. "Anyways, from what I've heard from Zuko, Azula and Haru are done. Finite. End. The only thing that ties them together is their son. And I'm certain that Haru doesn't feel anything for the Crazula."

"No, I would never- Ugh, let's change the subject," she huffed.

"Fine, but only if you cease asking me questions about Zuko."

"Okay, but tell me, Toph," Katara began. "Why do you want to move to the Fire Nation so suddenly? Why return there after you ran away… why go back?"

"I wanted distance from Zuko." She said nonchalantly, curling her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I guess that you can never run from the past. It always catches up with you. Rae's presence constantly reminded me of Zuko. It'll always be the same whether I stay at Song village or move to the Fire Nation. Also, Rae needs his father. I've denied my son too much. He needs the protection of the Fire Lord."

"Yeah," Katara nodded. "Do you love him?"

"Of course, idiot, I love my son."

"Not him," Katara said frustrated. "I meant Zuko!"

"Excuse me?" Toph asked, in a fit of coughs. "Are you asking me if I love the Fire Lord's son? Of course I do!"

"Don't turn the subject on your son… I was asking about Zuko. Do you love him? Are you willing to be next to him… pretending that there's nothing between you two? Are you going to ignore all that sexual tension that comes out of you two? I can feel it from a mile away! Can you really pretend that you feel nothing for him?"

"Katara," Toph said rudely. "I don't love him."

"Sure,"

"I really don't,"

"Yeah, right,"

"Katara! Why don't you go and bother Sokka or Suki? Just go and make out with Haru. Do something dirty for once."

"No, I wouldn't do that!"

"You're such a prude,"

"I'm not a prude!"

"Just go and leave me alone, Katara," Toph said aggravated. "I'm sleepy."

"I'm trying to understand why you would sacrifice your happiness!"

"My only happiness is knowing that Rae is happy. He is the only thing that matters to me. If you can't understand this, then I suggest that you just shut up and leave me the hell alone. I know what I'm doing. You live your life and I'll live mine. Rae's happiness is my priority and Zuko agrees with me. We are going to act like two civilized adults around each other for the sake of our son. That's the bottom line!" she shouted, got up and walked to the bathroom.

An hour later, Toph was out of the bathroom, smelling like Panda Lilies and roses. She had changed and felt a bit better. She was about to apologize to Katara, when she noticed that her friend wasn't there.

"Zuko?" she asked surprised.

"I was worried about you." He said in his husky tone. "Katara told me that you were a bit angry."

"And you still came in?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. He chuckled and nodded, aware that she could sense his movements. "You really don't value your life, do you?"

"I wanted to talk… we agreed to talk after breakfast." He said solemnly. He patted the futon and she reluctantly marched towards him. "Seat. We have a lot to talk about." He said softly, reaching for her hand and gently pulled her down, until she was sitting beside him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, pushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"About us," Zuko answered seriously, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"What about us?" she said nervously, when she felt his breath tickling her cheek. He was too close to her. She could barely think. She pushed him away and cleared her throat. "If we are going to talk about something, then let it be about our son." She said rudely; hiding her uncertainty behind harsh words.

Zuko nodded. "And we will talk about our son… but not now. We have to talk about us. I need to talk about us." He said frustrated.

She gulped and slowly nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crossroads**

* * *

Hello, everyone! I hope that you are having a wonderful New Year. My Year started out super bad, but thankfully, I'm out of the hospital and resting at home. I wrote many chapters to this story and had my sister check it out. I asked her to post it and I'm crossing my fingers hoping that you like it. There's a second chapter that I'll be posting Sunday night. Anyways, here it is! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Conversations**

The room began to feel small for the young earthbender. She felt like it was suffocating her, causing her lungs to collapse. Toph Bei Fong gulped hard and nodded her head several times, until she felt like it was going to fall off her shoulders.

"Are you all right, Toph?" Zuko asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah, just a little light headed from the surprise of finding you here," she said, straightening her back. She could detect a hint of alcohol on his breath, but she didn't mind it. Zuko was an adult and he could do as he pleased. "So, what's up? Did the Sugar Queen complaint to you? Did she send you here?"

"No, actually, she has nothing to do with why I'm here." Zuko said, shifting on the settee, he was sitting on.

"Oh, that's good to hear," she said relieved. "I'm annoyed at her. She likes to nag and pester the hell out of me."

"I wanted to talk to you about - Well," he stuttered, ignoring her previous comment.

"I'm aware of that, Fire Lord. Isn't that why you are here, to talk to me?" she said nonchalantly, crossing her legs at her ankles and pretended to act laid-back in front of the Fire Lord. If he only knew how difficult it was for her to act aloof when her body screamed to be touched by his masterful hands.

"Oh, yes, that's why I'm here," he said, raking his fingers through his hair.

_Idiot, just act blasé,_ Zuko thought annoyed. The Fire Lord knew how to express himself with words. He's done it for years. He'd been taught that words could unite and fortify nations. He knew how to use words to concoct plans; he knew how to twist words to his favor whenever he would address his people or his country. But somehow, whenever it came down to talk to a certain earthbender - he found himself struggling to find the correct words. He groaned inwardly. The three cups of alcohol that Ran, the innkeeper offered him, had not been sufficient to provide the Fire Lord the courage needed to talk to the feisty earthbender.

"So?" she asked, gesturing him to continue. "What's so important?"

"Um, I was worried about you." He said candidly, he moved closer to her and clasped one hand around Toph's delicate wrist. "You barely ate breakfast this morning or complained about Sokka chomping his food or lack of eating etiquette. I'm getting worried about you… You've barely said a word to me during breakfast."

"I-I'm not sick. It's really nothing. I wasn't too hungry this morning and regarding Sokka, he's not that bothersome. He's just enjoying his food." She gulped edgily, feeling the electrical impulses that his touch created, jolting up her arm and down her entire body. "He reminded me of a zebra-lion chewing its food." She tilted her head away and tried to pry her wrist away from his hold, but he stopped her.

"Toph," he said in a low, raspy voice. She pretended that she didn't hear him and tapped her foot on the cold wooden floor. Zuko could feel the tension behind Toph's cool façade. He smiled impishly at the effect his touch had on her. He looked down at their hands and felt satisfied; their hands belonged joined together. "Toph," he whispered, and with his other hand he gently caressed her wrist.

"Y-yes?" she asked puzzled, her sightless eyes fixed on the floor.

"I," he began, but cleared his throat and gulped loudly. _I feel something for you,_ he thought, _maybe we should explore this feeling… together. No! Are you crazy? She'll never accept you! She would never allow it._

"You what?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, um, I saw Katara,"

"You said that Katara had nothing to do with why you are here!" She snapped irritated, raising her voice a notch.

"Let me talk, please," he said a bit aggravated with the earthbender.

"Fine,"

"I saw Katara standing in front of the inn with her arms crossed over her chest," he said. "She was pouting."

"Oh, sorry for snapping at you," Toph said, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "She always does that when she's livid, angry or just, aggravated. Well, she does that every time she doesn't get what she wants." She added.

"I know, Toph, I know. Remember, we are all best friends. I've known her for years." He said. "Anyway, I was on my way here,"

"Why?" she asked, her pallid green eyes danced under the morning sunlight that flooded the small room.

"To see how you were doing. I was worried about you and Rae was worried about his mother," he said innocently. "I wanted to ease his little heart, so I came to inquire about your health."

"Rae worries too much," Toph chortled softly. "He's so much like you."

"I've noticed a lot of similarities." He said and dried his sweaty palms on his pants. "So, do you feel better?"

"Eh, yes, I do. Thanks for asking," she said, self-consciously running a hand through her hair. "You didn't have to come directly to my room to see how I was doing. I can take care of myself. I've learned to depend on me over the last few years. I could've sent you a note telling yo-"

"You don't have to anymore." He interjected. "I can take care of you." He muttered, clearing his throat. "Anyways, Rae and I – we wanted to see how you were doing. Katara told us that you were acting strange. I took the liberty of leaving Rae with Haru, Aang, Sokka, and Suki. They were going to explore the town. Look for clues about my mother's whereabouts. I hope that you don't mind that Rae is tagging along with them." He said, ignoring her rambling.

"I trust Haru to be the responsible party," Toph shrugged. "I know that he'll take care of my – our child."

"Yes. Haru's my right hand in many of my official businesses outside of the Fire Nation. He's responsible and dependable. That's why I trusted our son's safety to him."

"I trust your judgment, Zuko," Toph nodded. "I know that you would never let any harm fall upon our son."

"Never, Toph. I would never let anything bad happen to Rae," Zuko said seriously and continued caressing her dainty hand. "They were going to buy our son cotton candy. Rae was content. I love his smile. It's so pure, innocent and so contagious… I found myself smiling too."

"Oh, okay," Toph said despondently, nodding her head. "I'm glad that one of his parents gets to see him smile. I would love to see his face… just for one day."

"You do?"

"Yes, just once," She nodded dejectedly. "So, um, when did you see Katara? She was here like ten minutes ago… That means that you were around the inn earlier."

"Oh, yes, like I was saying before," he began. His raspy voice was enough to send Toph spiraling out of control. "I spotted her in front of the inn and she waved at me and I assumed that something had happened to you. She told me that she was worried about you. She whined about you not getting out of the bathroom to talk to her. I-" he said nervously. The Fire Lord rarely got nervous. He always spoke his mind – there were times that he was too frank, but never crass or impolite – and he would get the message across. But damn it, he had difficulty expressing himself with this woman. Maybe alcohol wasn't the right thing to drink before speaking to Toph. She made him feel tongue-tied.

"I'm angry at her," Toph pouted.

"You shouldn't be," Zuko said comforting.

"I know, but," she sulked, then he caressed her shoulders with his large hand and she began to relax, as his fingers gently traced soothing circles on her back. "She wants to stick her nose in my business. I didn't really wanted to deal with her right now and I don't want to talk about her either, Zuko. That's why I locked myself in the bathroom, took an hour long bath; I just wanted to pretend that she was gone or that I was in some desolated desert. I know how she hates being ignored, and that's the only way I know how to make her go away."

"I understand," he said, patting her shoulder. "She cares about you," he chuckled, as he remembered how Katara and Toph used to behave when they were young teenagers. "We all care about you." He added. "I care about you."

"Yeah, uh-hmm, sure, yeah, that's a good one." Toph said, lifting her face and aimed her eyes at him. "Now you are gonna tell me that she's a good friend and I shouldn't be too hard on her..." she said annoyed, rolling her eyes.

"She is a good friend," Zuko said reassuringly. "And she genuinely cares about you."

"A super good friend," Toph said sarcastically.

"A really good friend," Zuko whispered, his lips curved up in to a perfect smile.

"Yeah," she nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"A really good friend," he repeated, threading his fingers through hers. "She took it pretty hard when you left the Fire Nation, Toph. But you shouldn't worry too much about her."

"Oh," she said guiltily. "I didn't know that she worried so much… She didn't mention it to me."

"She didn't want you to worry," Zuko said, as he played with her index finger. "Katara can be prideful at times."

"That's an understatement," she stopped and gnawed at her bottom lip. "It seems that being prideful is a trait that many of us have… right, Zuko?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. The Fire Lord remained silent and stared quizzically at her. "Was she the only one that missed me?"

"Um," Zuko cleared his throat and slowly released her hand. Toph frowned at the sudden emptiness she felt when his warm hand left her. She sensed him move higher onto the futon, until his back was resting against the wall. He leaned forward and grabbed Toph's hand, gently tugging at her arm. "Scoot up here. You are shuddering, Toph,"

"My bath water was a bit too cold," she said absentmindedly, crawling to where he sat and snuggled into his embrace. "You are so warm." She muttered contently, snuggling closer to him.

"I'm a firebender, Toph," he said smugly. He draped one arm over her shoulders and tenderly tucked her near his chest. Toph fitted perfectly in his arms; in his embrace. He didn't know when his thoughts began to drift towards this way of thinking, but he sure liked it. He loved the way she felt, soft and perfect. He wrapped his other arm around her small waist and gathered her even closer to him. "Was it really cold or lukewarm?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your bath water," he said.

"Cold, a bit too cold for me, Zuko; it was relaxing, though. But it's nothing that I couldn't handle."

"I could've warmed the water for you. Just like I used to when we were on the run from the Fire Nation," he said bashfully; his cheeks were burning with mortification. _Note to self, _he thought seriously, _alcohol isn't good when you have to talk about your future!_

"Next time, Fire Lord, I'll let you warm my water." Toph said bravely. "So, um, are you ever going to answer my question, Zuko?"

"Which one? You asked many of them,"

"Oh, okay, well, was Katara the only one that missed me? Was she the only one that missed me when I left the Fire Nation?"

"Oh, that question," he said blasé, running his recently shaved chin over her smooth cheek.

"Yes, that question. Are you stalling?" She giggled.

"I'm not stalling," he said defensively. "I'm thinking of how to answer that question. I don't want to end up under a pile of rocks if I don't answer your question properly."

"So, was it hard on you when I left the Fire Nation? And be honest," she asked agitatedly, tilting her head up, her forehead creasing and her lips pursed in a thin line as she waited for him to answer.

"Well," he inhaled and slowly breathed out.

"Well? It's a simple question, with a simple answer, Zuko. Just answer it," she ordered.

"I did," he sighed. "I did. I missed you like crazy." He said flatly.

"You did?" she asked surprised. "Liar!"

"I really did miss you. You aren't going to bury me under a pile of dirt, are you? You asked me a question and I answered as truthfully as I could. Last time that I told you the truth, you buried me deep in rubble, it took me three weeks to get completely cleaned."

"No," she scoffed, "I won't bury you under dirt for telling me the truth, Fire Dork," she chuckled. "That last time, I was a little hormonal. I didn't know that I was pregnant."

"Fire Dork? I thought the Fire Dork was my father,"

"He is," she said, and gently touched Zuko's forearm. "You are-"

"I'm what, Toph? Scarred? Evil?"

"Different than him. You are better than him in ever aspect," she said quickly, gnawing at her bottom lip. "But that's not what you wanted to talk to me about, right?"

"No, not really… I – no, that's not what I wanted to talk about," he said, resting his chin on her forehead. Toph felt small in his arms. Zuko was strong, burly, and sturdy. His dedicated regimen of practicing martial arts and years of discipline with his Dao swords were noticeable to Toph. His muscle bulged under the fabric of his clothes. Somehow, she could get used to this proximity; to the warmth and protection his arms provided her. "We agreed," he said slowly, inhaling the lemon scent off her hair. "We agreed that we would talk after breakfast."

"Yeah, I remember," she muttered. "So, what do you want to talk about, oh Mighty Fire Lord?" she mocked, pushing her bangs away from her eyes and leaned her head against the curve of his arm.

"I," he sighed, his breath tickling the skin of her neck, causing her to quiver. Zuko rubbed one hand softly over her arms, trying to keep her warm. She loved the feel of his callous hand; they were warm; just like the hands of a skillful firebender. "I wanted to, eh, well, talk about us," he struggled to say. "I want to talk about us." Zuko answered seriously, giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"What's there to talk about us?" she said nervously, when she felt his breath tickling her cheek.

"There's a lot to say,"

Toph's inside burned with his nearness; they were too close, alone in a room where far too many things could happen. He was too close to her and yet he was so far out of her reach. She could smell his scent; it was agonizing to be this close and not be able to strip him naked and have her way with him. Just the thought of feeling his body next to her, brought back many memories of the night they shared together. She could barely hold on to her sanity. She pushed him away and moved a few inches from him and cleared her throat.

"If we are going to talk about something, then let it be about our son. He's the only thing we have in common." She said rudely; hiding her uncertainty behind harsh words. She had to hide her feelings from him. Toph couldn't afford to fall in love – again – with the Fire Lord. Their relationship was strictly business with one important thing in common: their son. Her son was the only thing that matter; he was the only thing that tied the Fire Lord with the beautiful earthbender... Her feelings for her friend – the father of her child – had to remain concealed; they couldn't be exposed. They would only bring her suffering. She didn't need this. She'd suffered enough. She'd cried enough. Her heart couldn't take another heartbreak.

"I understand, Toph," Zuko nodded. "And we will talk about our son later… but not now, all in its due time. We've been postponing this conversation for far too long. We have to talk about us. I need to know where we stand. What is it that you want me to do? I know that you want Rae to live close to me at the Fire Nation, but, you deciding this so suddenly… Wasn't your decision too precipitated?"

"What is this, an inquisition? Are you ashamed of Rae?" She screamed and threw a pillow at him. She understood the Fire Lord's concern. She wasn't ready to tell him why she made such an abrupt decision to move to the Fire Nation. She didn't want him to know that she couldn't live without him anymore. Her heart made the decision. Her mind told her to stay as far away from Zuko as she could… but here was the thing, she'd paid attention to her mind before and it had only caused her despair and hardship. She would listen to her heart for once. She wouldn't runaway. "You don't want your followers to know that you have an illegitimate son? A bastard?"

"Whoa, Toph, what the hell! My son may be illegitimate, but don't ever refer to him as a bastard! Rae is - he is amazing. I would never – Damn!" he cursed. "I would never be ashamed of my son!" Zuko said aghast. "My son is my pride! Even when I presumed that you had a child of mine - I never thought of him as a bastard! Yes, I was scared and I didn't how I would react when I saw him or her. But one thing I wasn't expecting was, that I would feel a sudden connection to my child - I fell in love with his tenderness. I loved him when I first saw him. Something in my heart felt complete... call it love, adoration or whatever you may, Toph. I love my son. He's my greatest accomplish and every hour that I share with him, I feel so blessed... In the Fire Nation, it doesn't matter if a child's parents aren't married, Toph. I don't care if I'm not married and have a son! Rae will never be cause of embarrassment to me…. neither would you." He whispered the last words.

"You mean it," Toph choked, her heart was ablaze by the words he'd spoken.

"Yeah, I mean it, idiot," he said angrily.

"Okay, you have a right to call me that. Don't get too used to it," she said defeated and assented her head slowly. "I had to I make a decision soon, Zuko." She said, clenching her hands in anger, pushing one of his arms away from her. "Rae needs you," _I need you, Zuko._

"Why? Why are you so angry? Let me help you, Toph! You don't have to carry your burdens all on your own. You have friends; you have me," he mumbled the last word softly. "Damn it! I'll give you anything that you need. Just say it and it's yours!"

_I need you. I need you so much. I love you. I need your heart, can it be mine? _"Stop saying that! I don't need anyone… I don't need anything. I just need Rae! He's the only person that I- ugh! Let's not talk about this anymore…" She trailed off, when she sensed Zuko's hand on her shoulder.

"If you only need him, why are you moving the Fire Nation with me?"

The gloomy atmosphere was dense around them. She wanted to turn back the hands of time and just let his arms hold her tightly, the way he did a few minutes earlier.

"I feel guilty for keeping Rae from you all this years," she lied. Okay, not entirely, but that wasn't part of the real reason behind her decision. "I made the decision to have Rae grow up with you by his side. You are his father and he's always dreamed of being near you. If my son's wish to be near his father bothers you… you let me know. I can easily disappear and you'll never find us again."

"Don't ever say that," Zuko seethed, his eyebrows knitted together, as he glared at Toph. He placed his hands on his lap and stared down at them. "I wouldn't survive a lifetime without my son. I might as well be dead, Toph." He said lowly. "I don't want to live my life without him. I don't think that I could live my old life without him in it. You might think that I'm lying, Toph, but I'm scared to wake up tomorrow morning and find out that you've taken him from me, again. I wouldn't survive without him. If you left… I'll search for him. Oh, Agni, let's not talk about these things, Toph." He said miserably, running his hands over his face.

Her heart sank in her chest. She believed him - every word he spoke were true. She would rather die a thousand deaths than be without her son or Zuko. She was truly a callous, soulless person. "I'm just saying, if you don't want-"

"I never said that I didn't want my son beside me, Toph. I'm trying to understand you! I want to comprehend why you made such a hasty decision to move to the Fire Nation with me. You didn't even let me grovel," he chuckled dejectedly. "I was prepared to beg you to consider moving to the Fire Nation with me." He said in a saddened tone.

"You can beg me. I'm not stopping you," she teased, biting the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from crying. The corners of her lips lifted and she found herself smiling a despondent smile. The tension that surrounded them was slowly dissipated.

"I'm not complaining about your decision, Toph. I just want to know why. I'm just curious. You aren't acting like the Toph I knew five years ago."

"Fire Lord," she began, "people change constantly as the years pass by."

"Don't call me Fire Lord,"

"Why not? That's your title as the ruler of the Fire Nation,"

"I know… It's just that to you, I'm your friend Zuko."

She nodded. "Zuko,"

"Yes, Zuko,"

"Zuko, don't ask me why I made such an abrupt decision to go with you. Just be happy that you'll be near your son. You'll get to see him grow up. You don't have to know the motives why I decided that Rae and I should move to the Fire Nation with you."

"We can't postpone this talk forever, Toph." He said frustrated. "One day, you are gonna have to tell me."

"I know," she gulped and slowly nodded. "One day, who knows, I'll be brave enough to tell you."

"You are always brave, Toph. Don't forget it, but it's true. I can wait until then. I'll respect your decision for now," he said, moving to the edge of the futon, next to where she sat. "Though, there's something that has been bothering me and I think that we should talk about it," he said solemnly.

"Um, what's bothering you?" Toph asked, nervously playing with her hands. She threaded her fingers together and inhaled deeply. "I'm curious to know. Your heart is beating erratically. It must be something juicy. Talk to me."

"Well," Zuko began, raking his hand through his glossy, satiny hair. "Promise me that you aren't going to open a giant hole and bury me inside of it."

"Is it that bad? Do you think that I have no class, Zuko…?"

"You are one classy female, Toph… But… You - with your temper and earthbending prowess… anything is possible."

"I'm not that bad… or dramatic! I'm not fourteen or fifteen year old anymore!"

"No, you're nineteen, but you still can be deadly when you are angry or when you don't get what you want, Toph. I don't want to risk it."

She chuckled and nodded. "I guess I can be… just a little, Zuko. But not with you, though. Um, you're my son's father. I can't just hurt you… intentionally. Rae would be disappointed in me."

"Yeah, right," he said nervously.

"I won't hurt you,"

"I know. You were always nice with me… You treated me better than the others… even when I first joined the group. You believed in me and accepted me despite accidentally burning your feet." He said humbly.

"Yes, that's old news. Don't get soft on me, Sparky."

"Sparky?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, Toph," he laughed.

"So, what's up? What's so important?" She said and scooted away from him.

"I wanted to talk about us…"

"To be honest, I didn't know there was an 'us', Zuko. It's always been Zuko alone… never Zuko and Toph."

"True." He nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But after that night when we – " he gulped.

"When we did it?"

"Yes," he said absentmindedly. "We conceived and thus became an 'us',"

"Okay, I don't really follow your way of thinking," she said confused. So the Fire Lord was considering them an 'us'. She liked his way of thinking.

"We became an 'us' then or even before we, um,"

"Did it," she interposed.

"Yes, that,"

"Are you embarrassed that we 'did it'?"

"No," he said honestly. "You?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious,"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Zuko," Toph said nonchalantly.

"I'm not a cat, but I'm still curious,"

"I see," she said dubiously. "So, continue,"

"Oh, yes, the talk about 'us',"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Anyway, you see, you and Rae are moving with me to the Fire Nation, right?" he asked, and watched Toph incline her head to answer. "Okay, well, since we are going to be living together in the Royal Palace," he trailed off nervously. "We should have rules; a plan or an understanding of how things are going to function when we are together."

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll take over your money or your throne? Don't worry about it, Zuko. If I want any luxury or sumptuousness, I can go back to my parents' house in Gaoling. They'll be glad to have an heir in Rae. He'll never have to worry about being poor ever again. He would be set for life." She said curtly.

"That's not what worries me, Toph. I've never pinned you as that type of person."

"Good," she said, punching his upper arm. "Because I'm not."

"What was that for?" He whined, rubbing his arm.

"Look," she paused. "You don't have to worry about a thing. We'll play by your rules if that's what you want. I'll be kind to your servants. I won't get in your way or business as the Fire Lord. You can rule your nation as you've done so for the last several years, just let me be involved in Rae's life. I want him to have all the benefits that being the son of a Fire Lord can provide. I want him to be educated. I want him to have the life that he deserves. I'm doing this just for him. Because his happiness is everything to me!"

"Toph," Zuko grunted. "Stop changing the course of this conversation. I don't want you to live with me at the Fire Nation and feel uncomfortable. I want you to feel at ease. I want Rae and you to enjoy your time there… because that will be our home. I want..." He said aggravated.

"Just tell me, Zuko," she said exasperated. "What do you want?"

"It's not important,"

"Damn it, it is to me!" Toph shouted.

"Keep your voice down, please. People can hear us out in the hall. And, what I want isn't important... for now," he said, raking his fingers through his hair and exhaling. He got up from the futon and began pacing around the room. Toph inhaled deeply and rolled her eyes. The Fire Lord was acting like the brooding prince he used to be. "I do need to know one thing," he finally spoke, stopped pacing and crouched in front of her. He took her small hand in his and gently brought it to his lips.

It was now or never. He had to say it. She blushed at his action. "Have you thought of how we are going to interact with one another when Rae is around us?"

"Yes, we'll be civilized," she nodded, "just like we're doing now."

"How about like this?" He asked, cupping her chin with his free hand and claimed her lips with his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crossroads**

**

* * *

**

AN: This chapter is a little racy. There isn't any sex, but there are hints that in the future there might be sex between this two characters. There are kisses, touches, body parts mentioned and exposed and things that might be unacceptable or inappropriate for others. I'm just forewarning the reader. Other than that, it's an enjoyable chapter.

* * *

**Taking Chances**

Toph snaked her arms around his neck and swiftly brought the Fire Lord closer to her. Zuko lost his balance and sent the earthbender flying on her back and landed onto the futon. His rock, hard body was stretch out on top of hers, keeping her grounded. His eyes were closed, but his hands knew where to move. They moved with a blinded and unknown knowledge, almost like a force led by the years of desperation he felt to touch her. They moved on their own accord; up and down her arm and waist, eventually tangling his fingers through her midnight black hair, steadying her mouth to his. Zuko's lips tasted every corner of her mouth, and gently prodded inside, until he touched her warm tongue. She moaned in to the kiss, demanding more of him. She was lost in his touch, in their kisses.

"Toph," he said in a guttural sound. "We shouldn't- we should, hmm, damn, I can't help myself."

"Zuko," she moaned softly, her fingers tangling in his hair. "I know we should stop," she said, letting her lust get the best of her. "You feel so damn good," she muttered breathlessly.

"I do?" he asked proudly, his hand stopping on the small of her back and looked directly in to her sightless, green orbs. Toph's cheeks were flushed, her eyes were semi-closed and her lips was parted in to a satisfied smile. "Damn it, Toph."

"We don't have to," she said quickly, tracing a path of fiery kisses on the base of his neck.

"We do. We have to. I don't think I'll be able to control myself if we don't stop now." He said gently, tilting his head back, as he slowly gave in into her kisses. "We have to stop. I don't want you to think," he began, but she startled him when she ran her tongue across his lips and reeled him in with a fervent kiss. "Good, don't stop."

His hands, his touch, felt like scorching desire, rendering her helpless. She wanted Zuko with all her heart. This felt so right. His sweltering kisses slowly peeled away at her soul. If he continued his ministration, she would lose herself.

"I don't want you to stop,"

"I don't want to stop, either," he said, as he loosened the ties in front of her dress. He pulled away from their kiss and looked down at her still covered chest. "You are beautiful, Toph." He muttered, showering kisses on her collarbone. His hand fell on the swell of her breast and she froze. "I won't go any further... any further than what you allow me, Toph." He said, gulping hard.

"I want you to go further," she said, closing her eyes, her senses were clouded by her desire. "It won't be our first time."

"I know," Zuko said, nibbling on her earlobe as his hand separated the fabric of her dress, letting it fall to her sides, exposing her chest. "Oh, Toph," he said surprised, fondling her breast softly, tenderly, causing her to gasp at the rich sensation that tingled throughout her body when he touched her. "I want to go slow. I want you to enjoy every minute of it."

"I am. I enjoy it," she confessed, as her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt and gingerly unbutton them. "I'm enjoying every minute of it." When she was done, she pulled his shirt down his shoulder, until it rested on his upper arms. She caressed his chest, stopping down at the familiar scar that sat on top of his chest. "Is this from your Agni Kai with her?"

"Yes," he breathed in to her ear. She could hear the lust in his voice. He finished undoing the laces that tied her dressed tightly to her body and gently pushed them aside, until she was completely exposed under his eyes. The Fire Lord held his breath and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, as he admired her perfect womanly figure.

"Is this where Azu-"

"Toph," he muttered, as he dipped his head and kissed her chastely on her lips. "Let's not," he pleaded, cupping her breast in his hand. She nodded, carefully caressing the scar with her hand.

Their hands touched. Their lips kissed. Zuko and Toph were engulfed in the bubble of desire that encircled them. She felt safe in his arms. This time things were different. She was an adult. She knew what she wanted. She'd always known what she wanted; it had always been him. She needed him. She desperately needed him. Her heart told her that Zuko was the only sane thing in the moment, in her life, and in her destiny. Her mind told her a different story: it told her to flee, to run away. But how could she run, when this was exactly what she'd wanted since Zuko walked back into her life. Her mind told her that she would once again get burned and hurt by the Fire Lord. She heeded no attention. Her body was in charged. Her hormones dictated what would happen.

"Toph, be mine," he asked softly. His eyes were closed, but he desperately wanted her to believe in his words. She had to be his. Toph couldn't belong to anyone else. It was selfish of him, but how could he let her go. She'd given herself to him before, she bore him a son. No, she was his... _Yes, she is, _he thought possessively.

"I am," she said between kisses. "I have been. I'll always be yours, Zuko." She said lustfully.

"Damn," Zuko grunted, when he heard the soft rasp on the door.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other. Zuko still lay on top of the earthbender, staring at her glistening, flushed face. He pushed a few lose strands of hair away from her face, gently tucking them behind her ear and kissed the tip of her nose. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to be one with her, but he knew better. This wasn't the moment or the place. She was special; too important to him. He felt something deep inside of him snapped; it was something closed to love. It was a tender feeling; things would never be the same between them. From this moment forward, he had to make her see that she was too special for him. He was going to reassure her that they indeed belong together. He didn't want this feeling to stop. This was something that he terribly needed: his heart demanded it. He kissed her a few times more, but she didn't respond. Her passion had dissipated and he resented himself for losing control and letting things escalate to this point. She probably thought that he only wanted her for one thing. Zuko just stared attentively at her; a flood of emotions crossed her face. Had he hurt her? Was she angry at him? Did she enjoy their brief kisses, his touch? Many questions danced in his mind.

"Toph, I'm so-"

"Someone's knocking at the door," Toph interjected him coolly, turning her head away from Zuko. Her hands still caressed his naked backside, unable to let go. She dreaded letting go of him. He was her lifeline, her stability in a moment of turmoil.

"I know," Zuko mumbled.

"We should get it,"

"No, I don't want to let you go," he confessed, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"I don't want to," she paused and quickly added, "either."

He smirked, kissing her fully on the lips. The tip of his tongue graced the corner of her mouth and slowly slid inside, tasting her. She tasted like fruit in a summer day. Toph welcomed his tongue, deepening the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pressing their naked chest together. She wanted his warmth. She wanted him; all of him. Toph had felt empty all this years they spent apart and now that he was in her arms, she couldn't let go. Toph wouldn't let go.

Another knock graced the door, causing Zuko to curse under his breath. "Do you know who it is?" he asked irritated, his eyes darting from Toph and then at the door. He took her hand and placed it on the floor. "Can you use your bending to see who it is?" Toph closed her eyes and sighed irritated, as the seismic vibrations formed a figure of an unknown woman in her mind.

"It's none of our friends," she reassured him, tenderly touching his cheek. "It might be the innkeeper's wife or a maid, perhaps," she shrugged, intertwining her fingers with his, but made no attempt to move away from him.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked loudly, covering Toph with his warm body. She hugged him tightly, depositing soft kisses on his exposed shoulders. Zuko heard the doorknob turned, but the door was locked.

"You locked the door?" Toph asked alarmed, lifting her head.

"Yes, earlier," Zuko said, turning to look at the door.

"Room service," A female voice called from the other side of the door. Toph exhaled and plopped her head on the pillow.

"Come back later," Toph said annoyed. "We don't need room service now. Thank you."

"Yes, I apologize," the maid said and scurried down the hall.

"She's gone," Toph said nonchalantly, her cheeks painted with a soft pink blush.

"How irritating… just when things were getting good." Zuko chuckled.

"I know." Her open hands caressed the Fire Lord's back. He propped his right elbow beside Toph's head and distributed his weight on it. He looked nervously at Toph. "You don't have to get off me." she said, blushing heavily. "You keep my breast warm and plus, I don't want you to see me naked."

"Too late," he teased. "I already saw you naked... your breasts... They are beautiful. You are beautiful."

"Zuko," she said mortified.

"I should have asked you this first," he said seriously.

"What is it?" she asked intrigued.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Why? You've already kissed me," she laughed, as she looked away from him. Her sightless eyes fell on the window. He followed her line of vision and rested his forehead on her cheek. "Rae is outside the building." Toph said seriously.

"How do you know?"

"He has the space rock that Sokka gave me a few years ago. It magnifies the seismic vibrations and allows me to know when he's near. I can find our son in a crowded room."

"That's, wow, amazing. You are amazing, Toph,"

"Yeah, I know," she said awkwardly.

"Toph,"

"Hmm," she said, threading her fingers in his hair.

"I don't think that I can keep myself from kissing you or touching you anymore." He confessed, his own cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I'm going to kiss you all the time."

"Why, Zuko? Why is that?" she asked, rolling from under him. She sat up, her dress falling to her waist and her perky breast visible for the Fire Lord to feast his eyes on. Zuko gulped two, three times and forced himself to look away. Toph managed to cover herself with a blanket and proceeded to fix her tangled hair.

"I don't know, Toph," he shrugged. "You're driving me crazy." He confessed. "You are different. I like it."

"I'm different?"

"Mmm-Hmm,"

Okay, this was the moment to tell her how he felt. Thank goodness for the innkeeper. The alcohol he'd given the Fire Lord was finally working. He felt loosen and ready to confess to her... He would be bold and brazen and just confess to her. He opened his mouth to speak, when his sense of honor kicked in. It was telling him that he shouldn't act so wickedly around the earthbender. He needed to keep his cool. Toph was different. She was too stubborn and honorary. Her feelings could easily get hurt if he wasn't careful. Zuko's honor didn't allow him to be wanton. He didn't want her to think that he only saw her as someone that he could easily fuck and then discard.

No, Zuko wanted honesty to be part of their relationship. He wanted to be able to discuss matters with her. He wanted to explore these feelings with her. But damn it all! Everything was complicated. He wanted to possess Toph's body. He wanted every part of her. Zuko wanted to run his fingers through her hair every morning after he woke up. He wanted to taste her lips every night after he went to bed. He wanted her for more than just cuddling in bed. He wanted to...

Shit, he wanted to court her, even woo her. He wanted to do the right thing. The Fire Lord had already hurt her once; he took her virginity. She gave it to him without a second thought and he never gave her anything in return. And then, she got pregnant with his child and struggled to be the best mother that she could be. The more he thought about Toph, the more he felt this need to protect her... to give himself to her. To his amazement, he felt something tug at his heart and it was a tender feeling. He wanted to make up for all the lost time.

Damn it, don't get him wrong. Zuko wanted her body very badly, but he also wanted a future with her. He saw his life with her. He saw the many possibilities and he itched to live them, experience them with her. He saw his future children, sharing similar traits to Toph – their future mother. He already adored his Rae and his future children - the children that Toph would give him. He had no doubt about it. She was destined to be with him. His sense of honor beat strongly within him. He would do the right thing with Toph. He would honor her. The way he should've honored her many years ago.

"Listen, Zuko, I don't know what got over me," Toph said mortified. "I probably-"

"Oh, no, don't apologize," he said alarmed. "I should be the one to apologize. I kissed you. I was the one… that initiate this… Toph," he said, gnawing at his bottom lip. "I don't regret this. I know that I shouldn't be feeble… I know that you probably hate me,"

"Calm down," she said, touching his forearm. "We are adult and things like this happen all the time. It wouldn't be the first time that two mature adults let loose of their cool and engag-"

"It's not that," he said ashamed. "I don't want to hurt you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I-"

"Seriously, Zuko," she said disturbed. "It's not like I'm a virgin, Zuko. I fucked you once… it's not like I don't know the result of my actions. I know what I was doing. As a matter of fact, I was kinda expecting it to happen."

"Toph, please, stop it! What did you say?"

"Oh come on, Fire Lord," she laughed. "There's definitely something between us."

"What do you mean?" he asked, eyeing her quizzically.

"There's this sexual tension," she laughed again, trying hard to hide her nervousness. Why was she acting so aloof was beyond her?

"I don't want to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd hurt you again." He said upset. "I don't want Rae to think that his father is the lowest man alive."

"He would never think that way," Toph said gently. "You are a better father than mine and... yours,"

"I want to do things right, Toph. I want to spend time with you… And get to know you better. Reacquaint ourselves… before we – let our passion get the best of us."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "We already know each other. We've been friends, for like ever," she said.

"Yes, but you left me and I didn't know anything about you for the past four and a half years," he said remorsefully. "You were alone, with no one to help you care for our son. You've changed." He admitted slowly. "I don't want to be callous like my father… He slept around with his many concubines and never cared about my mother's feelings."

"You aren't him," she said, linking her arm through his. "You are different. You'll never be him! Even when you wandered the world searching for the Avatar all those years… you were never like him. You don't ever have to worry about such things. You are better than your father and sister. You are kind, benevolent and the best father for Rae. All of us – your friends – we are proud of you."

"I want you to be proud of me, Toph."

"I already am," she smiled.

"I also want to make you happy. I want to return the favor that you've bestowed upon me when you decided to carry my child inside of you. I want to thank you for letting him live and for loving him unconditionally, for giving me the opportunity to meet him… and for the best gift that you have given me,"

"What is that great gift?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Moving to the Fire Nation with me, Toph."

"Zuko, that's not it, tell me,"

"Knowing you, Toph,"

"Zuko," she whispered, unshed tears of joy in her eyes. "You don't have to thank me. I should be the one to thank you, for giving me the greatest gift of all… our son,"

"Please, Toph," he said, placing his index finger on her lips. "I promise to make Rae and you happy. I won't be like Ozai. He made my mother suffer and yet she still loved him. He barely got to spend anytime with us… We were never a family. Toph, all I ever wanted was a family. Ozai was constantly putting me down and telling me how worthless I was. I believed him, but Uncle Iroh constantly told me how worthy I was. My father, he shunned my mother and me. All he cared about was imposing the Fire Nation's believes on every nation. I don't want to be like that, Toph. I want my nation to prosper, but not in the way my father wanted it to. I don't ever want to be like him. Is it too much to wish for happiness, Toph?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"I want a happy family… healthy, strong children that are content and proud to have me as their father… A beautiful, opinionated woman beside me, to keep me strong."

"And you will, Zuko. You already have that. Rae is so proud of you. I'm the most opinionated woman in the earth. You may be Ozai's son, but you aren't like him. You aren't him! You are Zuko… the best Fire Lord the Fire Nation has had in over a hundred years. You and the Avatar had given the people – the world – a new sense of hope. You are stronger. You fought for honor and you finally found it. You aren't nothing like him. You will have everything that you wish and dream of. I can already tell you that you are going to be an amazing father. Rae adores you and he'll make you proud."

"You think that I'll be a great father? How do you know, Toph? Ozai's blood runs through me…"

"I just know, Zuko. You also have your Uncle Iroh's and your mother's blood coursing through you. I may be blind, but there are certain things that you just know. There are things that even a blind person such as me can see. You're going to be a wonderful father, Zuko. Just have faith."

"I don't ever want to repeat the same mistakes Ozai made when he was raising Azula or me. I want to be my son's best friend; his confidant. I want to be able to have pleasant conversations with my son – and with you, Toph."

"With me?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I want you in my life too."

"Why? Why can't it be enough that you have your son, Zuko? Why add more to the mix?"

"Listen to me, please," he said, reaching for her hand. She hesitated, but let him clasp his hand around her. "Just listen to me. This isn't time to let our pride get in the way."

"I'm not prideful, that's Katara…" she said sullenly.

"This isn't about Katara, Toph. This is about you and me. There's a time for everything and now, it's time to talk about us," he said, placing his thumb under her chin and forced her to face him. "You and I are too fulsome; we can be a bit pompous and self-righteous and we get carried away, Toph. We don't want anyone to hurt us. It's better to hurt others and push them away before we are the ones that are in pain. It hurts when people lets us down. It hurts when we are rejected, doesn't it?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, woman, you are constantly thinking of our son. Toph, trust me; I admire that trait in you. You place his happiness before yours… but I don't want you to forget about yourself. What do you want out of this, Toph?"

"I want to be with you," she said, unaware that the words had slipped her lips.

"Do you want to be with me? Do you want what I want? A family?"

"I don't know," she said, her usual dull eyes were glassy. "I want Rae to have a better life. I want our son to have friends, to know his father. I want him to be proud of his heritage as a Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizen. I want his dreams to be fulfilled. He wants to become the best firebender. He's a prodigy. He can wield blue fire, but he isn't ostentatious like your sister. He can control his emotions very well… He can be apathetic towards things and yet, he's compassionate and sympathetic towards other. He can be cold and hateful, yet he chooses to be kind and respectful. He's a great kid. His happiness is my happiness. If he's happy and striving to be the best at what he does; then that's all that I care about."

"I do too, Toph, but," he groaned. "What can I do to make you happy?"

"Why do you care about me? What's going on, Zuko?"

"Nothing, I'm curious," he said frustrated, "I care about you. I swear that I do!"

"And I care about you too. I don't know. I don't want to be one of your concubines, if that's what you are referring to,"

"No, goodness, woman, no! That's not what I meant!" he said mortified. "I meant abo- I don't have concubines. I don't believe in having more than one woman to be considered a man." He said haughtily, his chin sticking out proudly. "One is enough. You are enough to give me permanent headaches to last a lifetime."

"Whatever," Toph said, giving him a dismissive look. "I get it. So, what do you want from me?"

Zuko drew in a deep breath and moved closer to her. "I want many things out of you."

"Like?" she asked, one perfect eyebrow raised, as she waited for his answer.

"I told you last night. I want more children with you. It doesn't have to be now, but in the distant future. I want Rae, and our future boys or girls – our future children, you and me to be a family. I want all of us to go out on picnics together as a family. Read books together under the cherry blossom tree in the spring time. I want to go camping, on vacation with my sons and their mother – as a family. I want to make this work. I want- no, I need to know if you think that we could make this work… Are you onboard with this? If you are not, I understand. I don't want to force you in to anything."

"Um," she paused confused.

"We don't have to share a bed," he added.

"Oh, yeah! Like I wanted to sleep with you again," she said disappointedly.

"For now," he said quickly. "We can see where things lead us,"

"Oh," she said discomfited.

"We won't repeat the same mistake we did in the past…" he said self-consciously. "Last time we did, I ended up getting you pregnant and not knowing about it. I want more children, but that's in the distant future. In the meantime, I want to devote my time to you and Rae!"

"I got fat when I was pregnant with Rae," Toph whined.

"I bet that you looked beautiful, glowing with the knowledge that you had life growing within you," Zuko said, an image of a pregnant Toph popped in his head. "I bet that it wasn't that bad,"

"What? It wasn't that bad? I got fat and my feet were swollen for months… My bre- they got big."

"You're just exaggerating, Toph. You probably looked beautiful... and if your feet get swollen, I'll rub them for you," he said nonchalantly and looked at her chest. "And earlier, they look pretty fine to me…" he said mischievously, pointing at her breasts.

"Zuko," she said mortified and smacked him on the forehead.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"I know what you were thinking," she chuckled, shaking her head. "I know that I'm beautiful and you want me." She said smugly.

"Well, of course, you're beautiful. Toph, you and me together, throw in a bed into the mix and we have a party," he said mischievously, playing the same game Toph was playing_. Two could play that game_, he thought roguishly. He was practically confessing to her and she just turned it around in to a cock-teasing game… he could handle it.

"Um," she said, her face flushed. "So, you want me?"

"Yes," He sat straight and slowly let go of her. He cleared his throat and grunted impatiently. "Toph, you, our son and I - we are one awkward – yet an oddly beautiful family, don't you think? We get along great – in or out of the covers – we get along wonderfully. We've always gotten along great. You understand me better than anyone. We know what we want for our child. You want him to grow in to a kind, respectful and compassionate adult, right?" he asked and she nodded. "I want the same things for him. Both of us know how irresponsible and unloving our parents were towards us. We know that we won't make the same mistakes as they did. We want to be happy. The war is behind us… if I'm capable of rebuilding the Fire Nation… I can rebuild the trust you had in me. I can make you and Rae happy… But I can only do it if you believe in me. So?"

"I guess, now that you put it like that, yeah. We are a strange little family."

"Toph, we are a family, nonetheless, but that's not what I asked you. You are the one stalling now,"

"I understand what you've asked me," she said, her green eyes settled on him. "This is scarier than when we faced the Fire Lord or Azula. This isn't about fighting to the end, accepting death as the ultimate sacrifice. This is entirely different, Zuko. This is unknown territory for us. The consequences- the stakes are higher. This could either make me happy or destroy me. I don't want a broken heart." She said quietly. _I can't take another heartache. _

"I don't want a broken heart, either." He nodded and smiled warily at her. "I don't want to break your heart."

"I do understand what you mean."

"Do you really?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "There are sacrifices to be made… just like life."

"I know,"

"To start," he paused and stood up from the futon, his shirt falling to the floor and he began pacing. Every step that he took magnified the seismic vibrations that Toph saw in her mind. His shoulders were broad, muscular and she itched to run her hands over his skin again. "We have to try our hardest to make this work, I promise to be honest with you. You also have to put in some effort… you need to tell me what's on your mind. I won't know what's bothering you, unless you tell me, Toph." He said, tilting his head back and stared at the ceiling. "You're gonna have to trust me. I'm gonna need to hear you vent your frustration using words, not using your element to cause catastrophic damages."

"Yes, I know, you are right. Can I still use my earthbending to reprieve my frustration against Sokka by using my bending in catastrophic proportions?" she laughed.

He chuckled and inclined his head. "Yes, but _only_ if after using your bending for catastrophic and mass punishment, you return the room or area to its original state."

"I can do that," she beamed.

He suddenly turned serious. His heartbeats were soft, calm and she felt serene with Zuko beside her. "We were best friends before we-" he trailed off. "We, um,"

"We were best friends that fucked. Gosh, Zuko, you are so annoying,"

"Well, um – if you want to use such a strong descriptive."

"Don't be such a pansy, Zuko." She teased, standing up from the futon and adjusted her dress. She had no clue how she looked, but she felt comfortable around the Fire Lord. They were intimate. He was telling her how he felt and what he wanted out of their relationship. She wanted the same things. Her heart fluttered with love at the thought of starting a family with Zuko. She sauntered over to the window and sighed. She could feel the mid-morning sun warming her skin. "There's no one around us to hear our conversation… I can cuss if I want to, and since Rae isn't here… I think that I will."

"You are brutally honest, Toph,"

"I think that if you are honest, people will not misconstrue your words. If you tell it how it is, then there won't be any misunderstanding."

"I guess that you are right." He nodded.

"I'm always right, Zuko. If we are going to be living together… you have to learn that I'm always right."

"Okay," he smiled satisfied. "You are always right, Master Toph."

"I like the sound of that." She said impishly. "See, Zuko, you learn fast."

"Since I learn fast, Toph," he paused and ambled over to the window and stood beside her, their arms touched. "How are we going to make this work? How do I make you happy?"

"By making Rae happy, Zuko," she said, turning slightly to show the Fire Lord her face. Zuko looked down at her and idly tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She turned around, but he reached for her elbow and spun her around and slowly began to tie the laces of her dress. Toph held her breath when his hands were closed to her breast. He didn't inch his hand to touch her. He wanted to be respectful towards her. If their destiny was to be together, he wasn't going to rush things. He wanted to take his time with her. Zuko gently clutched her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I can make Rae happy," Zuko muttered.

"I want-" she trailed off, unable to articulate the rest of her sentence. Zuko leaned closer; she felt his hot breath close to her lips. She couldn't move, her heart leaped in her chest and hammered away with excitement.

"Tell me, Toph. I need words. Tell me," he sighed heavily, as he gingerly kissed the corner of her lips. She tried to breath, but the air was caught in her lungs, "what do you truly want? I know that you want Rae's happiness and so do I, but what about your happiness? What can I do to make you happy?" he said, showering soft kisses on her cheek, temple, jaw line, and neck. "Tell me," he said in his husky voice.

"T-treat m-my- our son with l-love," she stuttered, her eyes were closed and she was finally able to breath.

"I already love him, Toph," he said, nibbling on her earlobe. "I'm so proud of my son. Now, Toph, tell me, what else I can do to make you happy?"

"Don't let anyone harm him." She gulped; her arms automatically snaked around his neck and pressed her chest to his.

"I'll never let anyone hurt him." He said, as he rocked them; one hand rested on her waist and the other clutched the side of her face firmly.

"Good," she mumbled, as he rocked her to the rhythm of his heartbeats.

"Anything else?" he said sensually against her ear. Her flesh tingled and her insides were melting with the heat of his proximity.

"N-no," she breathed. "What about you? What do you want me to do? How can I help make this arrangement better? How do we make this work?" She asked, opening her eyes, and rested the palm of her hands on his chest. The seismic vibrations around her painted a beautiful picture of Zuko's body, but she couldn't see his facial expression. She would've loved to see the image of the Fire Lord in her mind, but by the rapid cadence of his heart beats and the ragged, forced breathing that came from him, she knew that he was thinking the same thing as her.

"I don't know… there are many ways…." He said hesitantly, as he placed his large hand over Toph's shoulder. "There are many ways to make this work, Toph."

"Like fucking you?" she asked, taking a step back, but he held her firmly against him.

"Would being intimate with me be so bad?"

"Zuko,"

"Do you really hate me?" he asked, slowly releasing her.

"What?"

"That was the last thing you told me when you left the Fire Nation." He said dejectedly. "You said that you hated me,"

"Hate you? No!" she said alarmed and placed a hand on his upper arm. "I don't hate you. I'm not particularly fond of how I feel about you, Zuko, but I don't hate you." She said quickly, blinking hard as she tried to understand what had killed the mood.

"But you don't specifically like me, right?" He asked, wounding his arm around her waist and brought her close to his chest.

"I don't understand what you are trying to ask me." She tried to calm down, but she was flustered. Zuko's arms around her, the heat of his body, the knowledge that there were plenty of futons in which they could – No! No! This wasn't the moment or the place. They needed to talk about their future life together. This wasn't the moment to think about kisses, touches, lovemaking, and all the wonderful things that can transpire between a man and a woman.

"Oh," he said marred. "I thought that you were going to answer differently."

"Why so discomforted?" she asked intrigued, a little flame of hoped burned dimly in her soul.

"I feel wounded," he choked. "I didn't- so, you don't… um, you do not like how you feel about me?"

"Do you care to elaborate?" she asked her forehead creasing. Her lips were pursed together in a tight, grim expression.

"I guess, I had the wrong idea," he said mournfully, moving away from her and flopped down on the futon and settled his hands on his lap.

"What are you talking about? What wrong idea?" She asked frustrated and sat across from him. "I don't understand what you are trying to do here, Zuko! It's frustrating trying to read in to your actions." She said irritated and nudged him.

"Toph," he said upset. "I feel… I'm attracted to you." He said flatly. "I don't know what it is… but I've always felt like this towards you. I tried to tell myself that it was wrong. You are four years younger than me, and back then, you were my greatest friend and I didn't dare to tell you this. You wouldn't understand. I also had Mai to think about," He said, his words coming out fast.

"Don't mention her," she said angrily.

"She was my betrothed and I forced you to be there when I asked her hand in marriage. I feel like such a douche," he continued talking. "And during all that time, I couldn't understand why I needed you beside me. I thought that it was okay to feel that way. I didn't know that I was being selfish. You were always beside me... never asking for anything in return... but then you left and I missed you. I missed you so much. I thought that you abandoned me. I'm used to people leaving me. It hurt to think that you also left me, though. It hurt more than losing my mother. And now you are here... with me. I can't contain or even control myself and I just want to kiss and touch you all the time." So he felt physically attracted to her? Did he also care for her? "It's not just physical, Toph. I truly care about you. A lot!" Maybe wanted to be more than friends? "I want to be more than friends… all in its due time. It's scary. It's so scary to tell you this."

"I bet," she said sardonically.

"Don't mock me, Toph! I'm being honest here. I want, no I need, – I need to know if you are willing – if we can try to be a couple… we can be together… we can make this work! Damn it! We can do this! Don't think about it. Let's just do it. Let's be spontaneous, what do you think?" he asked aggravated. "Let's be spontaneous."

"Together? Are you crazy? Why would you tell me not to think about this, to be spontaneous? This is serious, Fire Lord! This could hurt our son! This could hurt me…" she said, shaking her head and punching his arm. "You are selfish. How can you ask me this? Don't you know, Zuko? How could you!" she screamed angrily at him, throwing the pillow at his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that the idea of being together with me was so appalling. Is it my scar?" he asked gloomily, touching the left side of his face, where the scar his father had given him during their Agni Kai rested. "I do look disgusting."

"What are you talking about?" she asked alarmed. "I can't see! In case you don't remember or forgot, idiot, I don't make decisions based on someone's look. I can only perceive images of a person's build and height, not on how they look! I don't know how I loved you so long!" she said angrily and began pacing around the room, moving her hand as she continued rambling on. "You are so stupid! I only saw your good qualities, your kindness, strength, resilience, and will to change and become a better person; it wasn't because I fell in love with your looks! You are truly the blind one here, Zuko!" she said marching towards the door. "I'm getting out of here."

"Toph, wait!" Zuko quickly got to his feet and in two strides he caught up with her. His arms circled her waist and brought her close to him, until her back rested firmly against his naked chest. "Wait, Toph," he said, his voice quivered with the uncertainty of the moment. "What do you mean? Do you love me? When did you fall in love with me? And you can't go. You look messy… like someone took their time to make love to you." He grinned. "Except that I didn't."

"Shut up! Let go of me!" she complained, but didn't move. He buried his face on the crook of her neck and inhaled her perfume. "Let me go. Don't make me hurt you!"

"Is that what you want to do? Hurt me?"

"Let go, idiot,"

"Do you really want me to let you go?"

"Don't patronize me! Let go of me, and stop trying to manipulate me," she said angrily.

"I'm not trying to patronize you or manipulate you. You are the one that has me wrapped around your fingers. You kiss me, shamelessly flirt with me and then act aloof. I don't know what the hell it is that you want with me. You've stole kisses from me and expect me not to feel anything... What game are you playing, Ms. Bei Fong?" He said sweetly. "I don't know when or what you did to me, Toph," he exhaled loudly, "but you are using me. You are shamelessly playing with me and what's worst is that you know that you can get away with it. You've always been good at mind games."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said, relaxing in his embrace. "I've never played with your emotions..."

"Yes, you have. You asked me earlier if Katara was the only one that suffered when you departed the Fire Nation," he paused. "But no, she wasn't the only person… We all suffered... But I missed you the most. Katara had Aang and her brother. Suki had Sokka. Haru had my sister,"

"How did that happened?"

"I don't know," Zuko shrugged. "It beats me. But that's beside the point," he said, his voice dropping. "When you left I had no one,"

"You had Mai,"

"Mai had herself," he said bitterly. "She was just there... She was emotionless - frigid. I was alone... again. When you left, something inside of me died. My life didn't have any meaning… it lacked something. I thought for so long that if I loved Mai then things would change, but they didn't. She wasn't my happiness," he stopped, holding on to her tightly. "I didn't enjoy reading books near the Weeping Willows, the pond or under the Cherry Blossoms. Things became tedious... life was empty. Mai wasn't the answer. I did cared for her,"

"Don't talk about her. I don't want to hear her name again." she screamed. "I don't want to know how much you loved her and-"

"For the grace of Agni," he spat. "Let me finish!"

"No! I don't want to hear this!" She raised her voice and covered her ears. She knew that she was acting childishly, but this was the only way she knew how not to get hurt.

"She's in the past... This is my future. Stay with me, Toph," he whispered, crossing his arms over her chest and pinned her to him. "I'll make you happy. I'll do anything I can to see you smile. I've never truly seen you smile happily."

"It's not important if I can smile or not," she said sadly, pushing him away.

"It is important to me and I bet that it is important to Rae." Zuko said frustrated, smoke was coming from his clenched fists. He inhaled and exhaled several times, trying to keep his cool. "You are important to me, Toph. You've always been important to me."

"Liar! You never cared about me. I was only a friend to you. That's all I'll ever be to you." She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "You just pity me. Everyone pities me, because I'm blind!"

"Damn it, Toph, all this time, I've been trying to tell you how I feel!"

"Fine, so you feel something for me! And what if that feeling is only due to the fact that we are far away from the Fire Nation and you are lonely? What if you just feel nostalgic and like the way it feels to have your _'best friend'_ beside you again? What if you can't make me happy? What if we don't work and we end up hating each other? We'll end up shattering his little heart. I can't do this to Rae. When I had Rae, I told myself that I would only live to make him happy, Zuko. This won't work!"

"Toph, stop being so negative," he shouted. "We can make this work. Just be positive for once in your life! Your promises to our son won't go unfulfilled. We'll make Rae the happiest little kid in the world. He'll have so much love, that'll be spoiled rotten," Zuko said, slowly touching her shoulder and turned her around and looked down into her eyes. "We can make this work. We can make this work. Have faith," he whispered the last word, and leaned his forehead until it touched hers.

"How?" she whispered. "How do you plan to do it? When did you turned so positive, Zuko?"

"Earlier this morning when I saw you in that beautiful dress." He smiled.

"Zuko,"

"I'm going to," he paused, cupping her chin with his hand and forced her to face him. "I'm going to prove that you and I have so much in common. This morning," he said, raining kisses on her face, "when I kissed you… there was… sparks. I could feel them and I bet my nation, that you felt them too, Toph. And then later, we kissed, I touched you, you touched me… we have the sparks to start something wonderful. We feel something towards each other."

"I," she paused. "You've always been a dreamer."

"No. I'm realistic. You know it too, Toph. We have chemistry. We always did. You know it. I know it. Why don't we give this a try? What's life if we don't live it; if we don't take risks?"

"Chemistry isn't enough to make a child's life a happy one, Zuko," she said, her voice trembling. Her eyes were closed, but she was letting go of her inhibitions. "It's not enough," she muttered, before his lips molded perfectly with hers.

His lips were warm, malleable, sweet and oh so tender. Her breath was hitched, and her fingers sank in to the softness of his hair. She could swear that she heard the Fire Lord moan, or maybe it was her. Yes, it had to be her. She still tingled inside from their previous encounter. She was losing control; his touch was pushing her over the edge. Soon, she would be falling down a precipice and she didn't know what to do. Zuko had always been able to break down her walls. He was able to see deep in to her soul and she hated it. It bothered her that he could easily disarm her with just a kiss, a touch or a word. He had control over her reticence and that was never good. Her passion for him never led her down a path of righteousness. Zuko was wicked and he knew it.

"I'd forgotten how soft your lips are," he mumbled against her lips. She moaned in to his mouth, the sound of her desire drove him wild. "Stay with me, Toph."

"No," she whined, holding his neck tightly, keeping his head steady. He gnawed at her bottom lip, savoring her, tasting her and enjoying her. She was delectable. His memories, mixed with the recollection of their previous kisses weren't enough. Kissing Toph was better than anything in the world.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, as he deepened the kiss.

"Shut up, Zuko," she said desperately, pulling him closer to her. He tangled his fingers through her hair and brought her face closer.

He couldn't deny her anything. She had control over him. He was at her mercy and for once, he didn't care. He just wanted to feel. He needed this for so long. Toph departure left him empty. She'd taken something from within him when she left the Fire Nation. It must have been part of his heart… because when she was no longer near him, the sky turned gray. The nights were too dark, even if the moon was out. Life didn't matter. He just went on living, because he had responsibilities. Today, in that instant and in that moment, he understood perfectly: he wanted – no, he needed her.

When he broke the kiss, he grinned, when he saw her satisfied expression. "We have plenty of chemistry to make this work, Toph," he said, whispering near her ear. She gulped and nodded. "It was chemistry or destiny… whatever it was… it brought us together that night."

"That was a mistake," she said sadly. "We should've never-"

"I never considered it a mistake," he professed, kissing her nose. " I'm grateful for that night. I still think about it. "

"You do?" She asked incredulous.

"Yeah," he confessed. "I won't deny it. When I'm with you all I think about is kissing your lips." He said, his cheeks growing hot with mortification. They'd almost done it and now they've shared a deep and meaningful kiss, but he still felt embarrassed. It took more spirit to kiss this woman, than guts to face his sister Azula for an Agni Kai. Toph could easily destroy you, but thankfully, the Toph in his arms wasn't showing any signs of resistance or that she wanted to hurt him. She kissed him hungrily and she tasted like heaven. This was a positive sign. She was mulling over his words.

"I don't think this is right," she said, shaking her head.

"It's perfectly right," he chuckled, his husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

"No, we shouldn't kiss and we shouldn't touch like we did earlier. It leads to situations that would complicate our… relationship or lack of relationship," she said, finally analyzing the situation. "We should take our time."

"Then, Toph, are you saying that you want to take this further… see where it might lead?" he asked sensually and rested his hands on each sides of her hips.

"Idiot, you know where this might lead if we go further," she said acrimoniously.

"I don't mean sexually," he sighed bothered. "I meant… I was talking about us taking this relationship further. See where it takes us. We have much in common. We should explore the possibilities. What do you think we should do? If you don't want to go to the Fire Nation, then you don't have to. I'll come and visit you and Rae at Song village. If you don't want to risk it being with me, Toph, you don't have to. I do not want to force you. I would never force you in to doing anything that you don't want. I won't make you do anything that you don't feel comfortable with. I'll never force."

"I, um, I just found you again, Zuko. I don't want to be away from you - Rae wouldn't bear to be away from you," she muttered, lowering her head. This was too sudden, but one thing was true. She loved the way her lips molded perfectly to his. She enjoyed the way his body left her feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. She couldn't describe it, but a silent voice in her head was urging her to agree. Life was about taking chances; seizing the moment. "I'll give this a chance. I'll explore the possibilities with you… but the moment that I feel that it's too much… I want out. I don't want to continue. Promise me that you'll respect my decision."

"I promise, Toph." He laughed merrily. His arms fell to his side. She felt empty without his touch. He took a few steps back and regarded her with his amber eyes. "I have to go now,"

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"I have to make preparations; make plans,"

"Plans?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Before I go, Toph… Do you really want to move to the Fire Nation with me? This will be my last time asking you," he asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Yes," she nodded. "I think that it is the right thing to do… for the sake of our son." She said, reverting to her aloof self. "And for our impromptu relationship."

"Then it's decided." He said business-like. "We'll be leaving to the Fire Nation early tomorrow. I suggest that you pack Rae's and your belongings tonight, Toph, and rest. Don't worry about our friends. I'll take care of them."

"Why so early? I still have things to do,"

"We'll be leaving early in the morning, so you don't have time to change your mind." He smiled devilish. "I'm not letting you back down… I'm looking forward to our impromptu relationship, Ms. Bei Fong," He said smugly, walking over to her, and kissed her hard on the lips and slowly let her go. Her eyes were closed and he could tell that she was enjoying their make out sessions. "I'll send a maid to fix your hair and make you look presentable for lunch. I will see you later." He said casually before he took his leave.

"Wait, Zuko!" she yelled after him, but the door was already closed and he was already gone. And with that, Zuko left the mighty earthbender suffused with a lingering feeling of uncertainty and vagueness. How did she get herself in to this?

Zuko hurried down the hall, touching his lips and placing a hand over his heart. Had this truly happen? Had he kissed the world most powerful earthbender? He ambled down the steps, until he reached the front desk of the inn.

"How did it go?" Ran, the innkeeper asked, as he cleared the scattered papers off the desk. "Did the young lady accept your marriage proposal?"

"No, I didn't even ask her properly. It was too soon. But I must say that it went very well," Zuko said impishly, leaning over the counter that separated the lobby and the office. "Pretty darn well." He said satisfied, his amber eyes shining with a hint of mischievousness. "Do you have what I asked you earlier?"

"Of course, my lord, you didn't finish it all," the innkeeper said and bent down to pull out a pitcher filled with iced cold alcohol. "Here," he said, handing Zuko the pitcher. Zuko yanked it out of the old man's shaky hand and guzzled the alcohol straight from the pitcher. He didn't care for decorum. He wasn't in the Fire Nation. No one knew who he was. He was parched, nervous, and so excited.

"Thank you," Zuko said politely, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve. "I needed this."

"You are welcome," the old innkeeper said and smiled at the young man.

"Damn," he said, breathing heavily. "She is gonna be the death of me." He chuckled, remembering Toph's passion-filled face as he left her room. "It's gonna be tougher than I thought. But it's worth it!" He smiled at the innkeeper and walked away, giving one last look at the steps he'd come down from.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: Here's another chapter. I like it very much. I appreciate the response to this story. Have a blessed day and enjoy the winter weather we are having!

* * *

**Confusion and Love Confessions**

Toph held on to the wall. She needed to hold on to something or else, she would loose her footing. Her life was happening too fast. Everything was happening too damn fast. She couldn't stop to catch her breath, Zuko wouldn't let her; the world wouldn't let her. She shuffled her feet across the room, still holding on to the wall, pacing from one corner to the other. She tried to get a hold of her life, but how could she? Everywhere she went, someone had pieces of the puzzle that had become her life!

"You gotta think," she whispered to herself. "You are the master of your own life. You've been the master of your life for many years now… Just breathe and think and come up with a proper solution. You can do this, Toph. You are the owner of your own destiny!"

Yes, she definitely was the owner of her destiny; she needed to grasp tightly to her sanity or she was gonna go bunkers. She tried earthbending in the gardens, big mistake! It so didn't work. Rae kept tagging along and whined that it was too cold. Watching his mother earthbending triggered his inner firebender. He clenched his tiny fists and large blue flames accidentally shot towards the bushes and plants around the garden.

"Oops," Rae whispered, catching his mother's attention.

"What did you do?" Toph asked.

"Uh, I was trying to firebend," he said solemnly, his lips pouting. "I didn't mean to burn the garden, Momma."

"Rae, son, are you hur-" Toph breathed, closing her eyes and inhaled.

"Oh, no, what's going on here?" Katara interjected in an alarmed tone when she walked in to the garden. "Oh, Tui and La! Is everyone all right?" She asked, her blue eyes focused on Rae. He nodded and then ran to hide behind his mother.

"Yes, do something about it, please," Toph said, shaking her head.

Thankfully, Katara was able to use her waterbending to stop the fire from spreading. After the fire was extinguished, Katara walked over to the frightened little guy. She tried to grab his hand, but Rae wouldn't let her. He clung to his mother's leg and cried.

"Rae, everyone's all right. There's no need to be crying. See," Katara said sweetly, smiling warmly at him.

Rae shook his head vigorously and tugged at Toph's robes. "Is Momma mad at me?" Rae asked, his little eyes welling with tears.

"No, son," Toph breathed. "Just be more careful next time with your firebending." She said, keeping her tone monotonous. "Firebending is a dangerous form of bending... and it can easily hurt others... Katara and I both have been burned by friends of ours... You'll be an amazing firebender, you just need guidance and instruction from someone that has good control over their firebending."

"Like Zuko or Aang?" he asked innocently.

Toph nodded and smiled at her son. "Yes, just wait until we move to the Fire Nation with your father... He'll be glad to teach you the proper techniques for firebending."

"Okay," he said, wiping his bright amber eyes with the back of his hand. "I'll wait until Zuko teaches me to firebend… prerperly."

"Properly," Katara corrected him and took his little hand in hers. "Come with me, Rae," Katara said, offering him her hand.

"Why? I want to stay with Ma-"

"No, your mother needs time on her own... She needs to be alone for a few minutes." Katara said, as she regarded Toph. The young earthbender looked tense, something was definitely bothering her. Unquestioningly, Toph needed to be left alone to find a way to channel her bad energy and find inner peace. "Later, Toph."

"Thank you, Katara, for taking Rae with you." Toph said gratefully.

"You are welcome," Katara said gladly. "We'll be around."

"I love you, Rae." Toph said, her voice softening.

"I love you, Momma," Rae waved back, tightening his hold on Katara's delicate hand. "I'll see you later. Can we have dinner together? Zuko, you and me?"

"Sure, I'll see you later." Toph smiled.

After Katara and Rae left, Toph was left to wander around. She walked aimlessly around town, hoping to find something to distract her, when she sensed Aang's presence. He was deep in the woods, away from the distractions of the city. She smiled and remembered how Aang would distance himself to meditate and find peace within him. He became one with the world, whenever he was in his Avatar state. Maybe that's was she needed. Yes, she found the perfect place to distance herself and find solace.

_Meditating will definitely help me cleanse my chakras,_ Toph thought.

"Hello, Toph," Aang said, not shifting, his eyes remained closed, legs curled beneath him when he sensed her.

"Aang," Toph said, sitting beside the Avatar. "I need your help."

"How can I help you?" Aang said surprised, opening one eye and scrutinized the young bender. Toph never asked for help… ocassionally, from Katara... but never from him! Never!

"I see that you are meditating," she began.

"You can see?" Aang's eyes opened wide, but caught the mischievous smirk on the bender's eyes and noticed that she was just messing with him.

"Calm down, Twinkle Toes. I can't see. I'm blind, remember? Have been blind for some time now."

"Eh, yeah," he mumbled embarrassed.

"Anyways, I was thinking that maybe I could… can I join you? In meditating. I need to meditate," Toph sighed. "I need to relax and just calm down. The move to the Fire Nation… the decision was too sudden." She blurted.

"Um, sure. I understand," he said contently, scooting over so she could sit on the mat beside him. "Zuko told us about it over lunch."

"Do you have another mat?" she asked ignoring the Avatar's words and placed her open palms on the firm fabric of the mat. "I don't think that this mat is big enough for us. I might kick and scream... you don't want to be this close to me when I do that."

"Yeah, I know. I have an extra mat. I brought it for Katara," he said. "I'll go get it."

He walked over to the large tree that was near them and reached for the backpack that was at the base of the tree. He looked back at Toph and shook his head. He knew that she was upset with the sudden decision to leave to the Fire Nation. Zuko's abrupt choice to leave left the airbender questioning the reasons behind the decision. He inhaled and pulled out a soft blue mat out of the backpack. He looked around and noticed that Katara had been gone for some time now. _Where could she be? _he wondered. She was probably not coming to join him... Maybe she was with Haru or the others. The thought of Katara and Haru irritated him, but he just shrugged it off and sauntered back, placing the mat in front of where Toph was sitting.

"Ready?" he asked, sitting on the mat and watched the earthbender.

"Yes," she nodded. "Let's begin."

They were meditating for an hour. He could sense that the bender was finally reaching her goal of relaxing; of calming down. Her heartbeats were regulated, her breathing became normal, and the aura around her was comfortable. He was proud of her. Toph, in all the years he'd known her, she's never been this calmed. Aang found himself relaxing too; somehow, together, they'd reached spiritual nirvana.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Great," she confessed with a smile and continued meditating, when she caught Katara's seismic vibrations. She frowned, but kept her eyes closed and ignored her friend. She noticed that Rae wasn't with her. She began to worry about her son, forgetting the inner calmness she'd reached over the last hour.

"Oh, how nice!" Katara shrieked. "I knew that I find you here! Toph you looked so relaxed! I'm glad that you found Aang." She grinned, observing her friends sitting across from one another. She continued watching them for several minutes, until Toph spoke.

"Where's Rae?" Toph asked, her eyes closed, legs curled.

"He's with Sokka and Suki," Katara responded. "They are in the restaurant near the inn that Zuko is staying at. The kid was hungry."

"Okay, thank you for helping out earlier. I don't know what I would've done without you." Toph said. She continued concentrating in her meditation. It was working until Katara finally opened her mouth again.

"Toph," she paused and cleared her throat. "I've noticed that you've been acting weird," she began. "Is it due to Zuko's decision to move to the Fire Nation?" She interrogated.

"Ugh," Toph harrumphed and didn't answer.

"Toph, I'm asking you a question," Katara said haughtily.

"Katara," Aang said curtly, his eyes closed, legs crossed as he inhaled slowly. "We are meditating. We need silence, peace, and solitude. You can ask her all the questions that you want after we are done."

"Aang," Katara huffed. "I just need to know what's going on. Zuko suddenly told us that we are going back to the Fire Nation. I thought that he was interested in finding his mother. He's also been acting strange all afternoon. He has Haru running on pins and needles, trying to tighten loose ends before we leave to the Fire Nation."

"It's his decision. We agreed that we would support his decisions. If he wants to go back to the Fire Nation, then that's what we do." Aang said. "Let him deal with it. All we can do is support his decision. And you know that the leads that he received about his mother being in this town were all lies. Ursa has never been here."

"I know, you are right, Aang. It's just that – well, I kinda like this town. I don't want to leave so soon. We've been here a day or two. People are kind and nice and there are a few waterbenders around here from the Southern Water Tribe." Katara said, shrugging. "I feel welcome, sort of feel like I'm actually home."

"Katara," Toph began and exhaled a long breath. "I'm so glad that you feel at home." She said, rolling her eyes. "I really am. I just think that you should wait until we are done meditating and then we can talk. I need to unwind. Zuko's sudden decision to leave for the Fire Nation took me by surprise."

"You don't understand," Katara continued petut. "You don't have a place that you actually call home. Don't misunderstand me,"

"Oh, no, how could I?" Toph said surly.

"I mean that… You adapt so easily to new places. You don't have a care about a thing, because you are- Well, you are you..."

"Katara," Aang cut in. "You don't know how Toph is feeling right now. Perhaps you should-"

"I do know how she feels!" She interjected. "I just meant to say that it's easy for her to uproot and start all over again. Because she's so used to it! But it's not easy for me… It's never been easy... ever since my mother died, it's been difficult."

"Katara, please, just let us meditate," Toph said aggravated, gesturing Katara to leave with her hand. "All you are doing is irritating me."

"Are you kicking me out?" Katara snarled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm pouring out my heart to you and all you can do i-"

"Can't you see we are meditating?" Toph said a bit louder.

"Yes, Toph, I can see it very clearly. I'm not bl-" Katara shouted at her friend and then cleared her throat. "I can see that you and Aang are meditating." She said, keeping her voice clipped. "Why are you like this with me? You never listen to me!"

"Maybe I don't want to listen to anyone right now! I have enough problems as it is." Toph said, uncrossing her legs, pounding her fists on the ground, causing the earth to tremble. "Why don't you just ease off of me and give me some room to breath. Since you walked back in to my life all you've done is crowd me." Toph said, getting up and ambled over to where Katara stood.

"Girls," Aang's eyes opened wide. "Toph, Katara," Aang said, standing up, and getting between the girls. Toph towered over Katara by a few six inches, causing Katara to look up at her young friend. Aang sighed and scratched his bald head and inhaled a deep breath before he spoke. "Girls, anger only leads to a road of per-"

"Stay out of this, Aang! We don't need a mediator or your stupid metaphors about anger." Katara snapped, placing her hand on his face, shutting him. "This is between Toph and me."

"No, we don't need a mediator." Toph said, turning around. "Aang, thank you for your help, but I had enough with the meditation. Three's a crowed! I'm going to go get my son."

"Oh, okay," Aang said confused. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you more."

"Oh, you did. You helped me a lot, Aang," she said haughtily and began to walk away. She hated arguing with Katara. It felt like she was twelve years old and had Katara mothering her. She took a few steps away from her friends and then returned, her index finger pointing at the waterbender. "If it wasn't for the Sugar Queen... I would've been happy. But she ruined it." she said in discord. "And for your information, Katara," Toph said, pulling up the hem of her green robe and stomped. "You don't know anything about me!"

"I would... if you hadn't left the Fire Nation without telling us - telling me!"

Toph scoffed. "If you are angry because I left without telling you where I was going four years ago, get over it! Life happens. I had a choice to make and I took it. I left and I don't regret it! And for you don't know me at all. So stop making assumptions about me. Yes, you and I were friends! It was a long time ago! We've grown and drifted apart! Maybe it is time that you stop smothering me - let me breath for once. Many things have happened in my life in the last four or five years. I had to grow up and become a mother. I couldn't think of myself. I couldn't be selfish. I have a son that needed and still needs me. I am never going to be the same person that you wanted to mother. Many things have happened since then. I am an adult now; a mother that has a child's happiness to consider before anything else in the world. You don't have the same responsibilities as I do. You only have to worry about yourself... I don't have that luxury. Unlike you, I have to leave behind the only stable life that Rae has ever known... that I've ever know! What if moving to the Fire Nation is actually a mistake? What if Rae isn't happy? What if Zuko decides that he doesn't want or need my son? Where do I go from there? If it doesn't work, I have to uproot and move my son to another village... another town... start all over again! There are so many things that I have to consider now that I have a son… things that you wouldn't understand. "

"I see," Katara said guiltily, as she inspected her nails. "I just don't understand why you don't tell someone about this things. Why carry the burden all by yourself? I wouldn't mind listening to you. I'll gladly help you out. Have you told Zuko that leaving so suddenly is a bad idea? What the hell happened between you and Zuko that he had to make such an abrupt decision to go back to the Fire Nation?"

"Katara," Aang inhaled irritated. "He's an adult and can change his mind," Aang said defensively. "Let him be."

"I know. I'm not complaining. It's just that," she stopped and played with her hair and watched the two benders. Aang wore his traditional yellow robes, his staff lying next to his feet. Toph's green robes were spilled around her, her long midnight black hair fell over her shoulders and the sun's ray made her green eyes twinkle. She looked beautiful and a bit troubled. Maybe she had been a bit too harsh on the earthbender. She only wanted Toph to know that she'd missed her terribly over the last four years. "He changed his mind so suddenly… it happened after I left your room, Toph. What happened between you two?"

"I'm trying to –ugh, forget it!" Toph snapped. "I'll see you guys around." She said, storming out of her friends' presence. She had it up to here with Katara's constant nagging.

Toph walked away, until she found herself alone in a clearing. She plopped on the soft grass and closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, just like Aang taught her – she did everything in her power to calm herself down.

_Twelve or more hours until we leave to the Fire Nation, _Toph thought.

She continued meditating, but nothing was helping. Her mind took her back to earlier in the morning. Toph and Zuko in a room, alone, sharing kisses and touches. She gulped hard and shook her head. She was losing it. Yes, that had to be it. The strongest, most masterful and skillful metalbender and earthbender in the Earth Kingdom had found her greatest weakness – Zuko's touch and kisses.

Things had gotten a bit out of hand and a little heated earlier in the morning and to be honest; Toph felt a bit disappointed. She'd wanted to know what it would feel like to be intimately touched by the Fire Lord once again, but her curiosity was short lived. She had so much going on that her mind was in overdrive.

"Toph?" A muffled, familiar voice called.

"Zuko?" She whispered quizzically, lifting an eyebrow. "Zuko?" She said loudly, waiting for a response. She opened her eyes and placed her hands on the cool grass. She could sense him, he was a few meters away from her. His heartbeats were steadied; calmed. He continued trudging, head on to where she was. She felt jolts of happiness course through her body.

"Toph?" Zuko called again, this time a bit louder. "Where are you?"

"I'm here," she said, excitement tangled in her voice. "Follow my voice!"

"Toph, keep on talking so I can follow the sound of your voice," he said and she continued talking. She felt the Fire Lord move faster towards her. Joy surged through her entire body, making her smile.

"Wow," he said, when he saw her in the distance. "I've been looking for you." He was looking for her! He'd been looking for her. "Toph, I'm glad that you are safe. Rae was worried about you," he said in relief. "I must've searched the entire town for you. Rae told me what happened in the gardens." He said, as he got closer to where she sat. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Um, sure, yeah," she said, gnawing her bottom lip and nodded. "How is he? How is Rae? I- Katara took him after she extinguished the fire in the garden."

"Yes, I know. She also told me what happened. Um, Rae is doing well. He's fine," he chuckled. "He's a little sad that he almost burned the entire garden. He told me that he doesn't want to firebend again." Zuko said melancholically. "He's so innocent."

"I know," Toph said, looking at his surrounding. "He's just got a little scared after what happened..."

"I offered to teach him firebending," Zuko mumbled, tucking a few strands of hair away from her face. "He shook his head and cried on my shoulders."

"He'll be fine," Toph said, holding her breath at the feel of his touch. "Just give it a few days... Um, Zuko, why are you here?"

"I can't look for you? You don't want me to be here?" he asked puzzled.

"No, I mean," Toph shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

"What? You don't want me here? I'll leave if you want me to. I was worried about yo-"

"No, silly," she said quickly. "I'm just curious. You are Mr. Every-detail-has-to-be-perfect and… shouldn't you be preparing for tomorrow's trip?"

"Um, yes, I was. I'm finished. Haru helped me get everything together. He helped me tighten lose ends. We are ready to go... We can leave early tomorrow to the Fire Nation... We are making a quick stop in a small town close to here."

"Where?"

"Um, a small town... you know... load up on a few things that we are gonna need along the way."

"Oh, that's good," she lied and cleared her throat. "I can't wait to leave this place behind."

"Toph," he whispered, cupping her chin. "You are lying to me. What's bothering you?" he asked, his husky voice reverberating in her head. "You don't want to move to the Fire Nation with me?"

"Eh, it's nothing," she said, moving her head to avoid his stare. "I'm just… I'm… I am enjoying the town. So you're saying that we are leaving tomorrow, right?" She said, changing the subject.

"Yes," he nodded. "Aren't you glad?"

"Well, Zuko," she said curtly, moving away from him, but Zuko was faster than her. He held her by the shoulders. "Let me go… I… Stop worrying about me. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Toph, what's wrong? Talk to me, please. I need to know how you are feeling, so I can understand you."

"I'm fine," she said, trying to jerk away from his hold. "I'm just tired. It's been two days that I haven't gotten any sleep. Katara has been pestering me! You are all over me! Rae is sad and probably thinks that I'm mad at him... I need to see him."

"Liar," he chuckled softly, resting his lips next to her ear. His low chuckles boomed through her, sending shivers down her body. "You used to be good at lying, earthbender."

"I'm still good," she said, closing her eyes, inhaling his masculine scent. "It's just that you can tell when I'm lying."

"I can tell a lot of things about you," he said seriously, his warm breath tickling her skin. "What is wrong, Toph? You don't want to leave to the Fire Nation with me? Is it me? You don't want to be with me?" he purred next to her ear.

"No, it's not that," she shivered, caressing Zuko's scarred side of his face with her cheek. "I want to be with you… badly."

"You do?" he asked surprised, moving away from her to look down in to her face. She nodded, blushing. "Then what is it? Are you scared?"

"I, uh," she paused. "I don't know. I'm not scared. I'm confused,"

"What has you confused?" he said soothingly, running his fingers through her long tresses. "I'm here… for you… talk to me. Tell me how I can make you feel better." He said, kissing her cheek softly. "If we are going to make this work, we need to learn to communicate."

"I understand," she said, clasping his face in her hands. She wished she had the space rock that she'd given to Rae. If only she had it with her, she would be able to see Zuko's face – the seismic vibrations would be enhanced, producing better details of his face. "I don't want to talk about it. Talking won't solve anything."

"Then, what do you want to do?" he paused, running his index over her eyebrow.

"Nothing,"

"Come here," he said, pulling her to him and embraced her tightly. "What is it that you want? We can sit like this, holding each other. I can comfort you... Does that sound good to you? You can lean on me... I'll be here for you." He said, his tone conveyed honesty and trust. She leaned closer and gently kissed his cheek, but he turned his head and kissed her full on the lips.

"Zuko," Toph mumbled, nipping the corners of his lips with her teeth. She took his bottom lip between hers and kissed him. It was a soft, tender kiss. Her hands remained fixed on each side of his face. He returned the kiss, as softly and as tenderly as her. His tongue grazed the inside of her mouth and a moan escaped her lips. "Will you kiss me like that when we move to the Fire Nation? Every morning, every night and whenever I need this?" She asked, resting her forehead against his.

"Why do you ask that?" he asked curiously.

"Just answer my question, please," she begged. "Please,"

"Do you want me to kiss you like that everyday after we moved to the Fire Nation, Toph?" he asked, running a finger down her neck. "Is that what's been bothering you?" He asked impishly. "You think that I won't feel this way when we are in the Fire Nation?"

"No, I don't know!" she said rudely, pushing at his chest. "Don't be so full of yourself, Zuko." She said, shaking her head. "You are so arrogant." She whispered, putting both of her hands on her lap and sighed. "I'm not worried about kisses, touches, or you… Well, maybe a little… I'm confused. This is so sudden. One minute, we are talking about Rae and the next you are telling me that you want me… that you want more children with me. I'm so perplexed. I never thought of you and me... together and in a relationship. It'd always been Rae and now it's not... there's also you." she whispered the last word, and moved a few inches away from him and sighed deeply.

"I understand," he said, watching her place her head on his lap. He smiled lovingly at her and gently caressed her messy hair. "I'm scared too. I'm scared about not making Rae happy. I'm afraid of hurting you. Maybe I shouldn't have forced all those words on you. I apologize, Toph. If you want, we don't have to go to the Fire Nation together. You can stay in Song village. I'll come and visit Rae… and you… as often as I can."

"That… That's not what I wanted to hear," she said, looking up at him.

"Toph," If only those eyes could see his painful expression. If Toph could only see the hurt behind his eyes as he spoke those words.

"Is that what you want?" she asked honestly. He shook his head and took her delicate hand.

"No, Toph, I don't want that," he confessed. "I want to be near you. I need to have you and Rae next to me. I want us all together. I would lie if I told you the opposite. I don't want to loose you again."

"You never had me," she said nonchalantly, reaching to touch his face. She caressed the scarred skin and he flinched. He feared that she would find him repulsive, but Toph has never found him repulsive. She'd always enjoyed his company. He brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed each knuckle.

"There aren't any excuses to exonerate me from what I did in the past. I was a blinded jerk. I should have known that you loved me. I should have known that you were in love with me… You often blushed whenever I walked in to a room. I hate myself for hurting you… for abandoning you when you needed me the most."

"You're too hard on yourself," she said, sitting up next to him. "You were in love with her,"

"I was infatuated with her," he said, looking away from her. He couldn't let those green eyes reel him in when he was confessing his feelings. "She was closer in age… you were just a child. I had to protect you… and I failed at that too. I couldn't protect you from a broken heart. I should have shelter you, Toph."

"Shut up, Zuko," she said irritated. "You aren't my father to protect me. It's not your job to protect my innocence. If you feel sorry for stealing my virginity, then screw you." She said and stood up, but he caught her by the hand and pulled her to him, until she was sitting on his lap. "Why don't you just let me go? If we end this stupid game, I won't get my heart broken again."

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"Damn, you are as dense as ever, Zuko!" she said aggravated. "Can't you see…"

"No, tell me!" he said, raising his voice a notch. She pushed herself from him and lay on the grass, letting herself relax a bit. Zuko lay beside her; he was on his side, looking down at her, taking advantage of their proximity. They remained quiet, surrounded by the blissful silence the world provided them.

"Toph," he said, clearing his throat, "tell me what's bothering you," he said in a low voice, lifting her head and placed his arm under her neck. She knew that she didn't have any right to be this closed to him. But she didn't care. She wanted to feel the warmth of his arms around her. Toph nestled her head on the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. Somehow, she felt better. Blame it on the proximity or her feelings for Zuko. She felt so much better. She hated to admit that whenever he was close to her, she felt safe, protected, and happy.

"I'm scared," she said those simple words and suddenly, everything seemed easy. "I'm scared that Rae won't be happy. I'm scared that you and I will act this way and end up hating each other. This," she said, pointing at him and then her. "This scares me the most. It was easier when it was one sided, Sparky."

The corners of his lips lifted into a silent smile. She only called him Sparky when she was being honest. "I know that you are scared," he said, tangling his fingers in her rich, raven hair. "I'm scared too. I'm scared about what's been developing between you and me."

"You are?" she asked befuddled.

"Yes, this is unknown to me. At first, I considered it an opportunity to provide Rae a family… but, suddenly, all this unknown emotions have been rushing through me. I'm scared." He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I've never had a child's happiness to consider… I've never had your heart, your wellbeing, and happiness to consider too. I don't want to hurt you. What if I'm not good enough for you or Rae? I know that we spoke about this, Toph, but I'm scared to turn out like _him._" Zuko told her about his fear of turning out to be like his father. Toph shook her head and reassured him that he would be the best father in the world. He confessed to her and told her that they could make their relationship work. "I care for you," he said softly, his cheeks turning hot with embarrassment. "You have always cared for me, right? You might even still love me," he said, taking his chances.

Toph rolled her eyes at him. "I might like you a little, but don't push your luck."

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled, then turned serious. "What are your fears?" he asked her, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"My fears…" she began. She confessed to him her many fears: moving to the Fire Nation and not being accepted by his people, their child getting hurt, not accomplishing any of her goals and many other things. "But I'm really scared of falling in love with you… and getting hurt… again."

He nodded sadly. He knew that he was a lucking son-of-a-bitch, because she'd entrusted him with her heart and their son's life. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," she said, moving away from him. "We should get going. Rae must be worried about us."

"Yeah," he said quietly, as he got up. He helped her to her feet and together, they trudged down the familiar path. "Toph," he began.

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me?" he asked boldly, his eyes focused on her.

She gulped, scratching her forehead nervously. "Why do you ask that?" she chuckled anxiously and began walking ahead of him. He followed her and placed his hand on her small waist, spinning her around. "Zuko," she said confused, when she felt his lips on hers. His body was pressed to hers. She couldn't fight it. Her body responded to his demands and she could just cave in.

"Yeah," he smiled, pulling away from her. He looked down at her flushed face, her parted lips and he knew the answer to his own question. "You are in love with me." he said smugly.

"Idiot!" she muttered, letting him take her hand and together they walked back to the village.


	14. Chapter 14

**Crossroads**

AN: It's been a while since I've sat down to write. I have been lazy at updating my stories, since I have been reading other stories like crazy. I've also been working hard at school and work and going to sleep early. Yes, I fall asleep very early now. I feel like an old woman, but that is beside the point. I hope that you like this story. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

**Journey**

_Her lips were on his; depositing soft and velvety kisses that sent his soul on fire. Her fingers tangled on his shoulder length hair; pulling, demanding his proximity, as he slowly cradled her in his arms and worshiped her body with his own hands. He touched her lovingly and she moaned in ecstasy. Things were becoming heated and that's just how the young Fire Lord enjoyed things. Together, they were wrapped in a blanket of seduction. He wanted to keep his ministration until she had to beg him to stop or until he could bring the earthbender crashing down into a world of pure sexual bliss, love, and adoration. He reached for her and suddenly his arms were empty. _

_Perplexed, he stood up from the bed, searching, looking crazily for his beautiful queen. He couldn't touch her. She wasn't near him. She'd vanished in the blink of an eye. Zuko fell the darkness surround him. His life didn't have any meaning without her... When she left the Fire Nation – without telling anyone - she took a piece of his soul. She left him alone. He continued searching for her; he never ceased. He couldn't imagine a life without her. He'd lost hope after the months continued to pass him by and there was no word of her whereabouts. _

_"Toph!" He screamed. "Damn it, where did you go?"_

Zuko's breath caught in his lungs, as he opened his eyes. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and fell down his face. He ran a hand over his eyes and exhaled fast. It took him a few minutes to process where he was. Suddenly he remembered that he was in his ship's cabin. It had been five days since they boarded the large Earth Kingdom ship that Haru had found at the last minute. Zuko pressed the pillow against his face and grumble, disturbed by the dream he'd just had. It was so vivid. He felt his heart contrite at the memory of those years that he lived without his friend.

"Toph," he muttered to himself.

It was hot in the ship's cabin; hotter than usual for the Fire Lord. The change of the seasons caught him by surprise. He'd forgotten that as they approach his nation, the weather would gradually shift and be different from that of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko blinked fast, until he was certain that he'd woken up from such a dreadful dream. He opened his eyes and threw his pillow into the darkness of the room that seemed to engulf him. It was too hot even for a firebender. It felt like he was in the deepest part of hell. The metal walls made the room stuffy and the sweltering environment was uncomfortable. His long, black hair hugged the curve of his jaw, making him feel uneasy. Zuko grunted and cursed under his breath when he pulled his hair back and removed the bed's cover off his body. He cursed some more when he felt his robes cling tightly to his muscular chest as he sat up on the bed.

"Damn," he cursed in the darkness that surrounded him.

He stretched his hand and touched the mattress and sighed. He'd fallen asleep before taking his nightly bath. He ran a large hand over his sweaty hair and sighed dramatically. He detested feeling so dirty; so unsure of himself. He couldn't believe that he'd missed his bath; all because he'd drifted into sleep and dreamt of her. He hid a smile of satisfaction in the darkness and wondered how it would feel to sleep, cuddled next to Toph. A flutter of unknown feelings swarmed him - He shook the thought out of his head and grunted under his breath. He was so tired of imagining things. He wanted to be proactive – to hold the earthbender in his arms and make her happy. He'd promised her that they would take things slow and he was a man of his word. Toph Be Fong wouldn't know what hit her – he was going to be the most enchanting man she'd ever come across. He was going to make her fall head over heels in love with him. She would love him… he was certain… He was sure of it.

Zuko stood up and staggered in the darkness, until he accidentally hit the night table.

"Damn it," he hissed and placed his hand on the night table for balance as he examined his leg in the darkness.

He bit his lower lip in pain, but proceeded to the door that led to his bathroom. He slowly made his way, until he saw the welcoming dim light coming from the corners of the door. He adjusted his eyes to the soft light that gently flooded the bathroom and continued walking. When he was inside, he smiled contentedly at the burning candle that pointed the Fire Lord in to the right direction. He walked to the iron tub and wrinkled his nose. The water inside the tub was now too cold. He sank his fairly large hands into the cold water and gently motioned the water to dance around. He started to cool down momentarily; relax a bit. He searched around the room; it'd been so long since he'd enjoyed a royal bath. He looked for some soap to lather off the sweat and dirt of the previous day. He wanted to shed the worries and the memories of the vivid dreams he had of Toph in his arms. After looking for the soap, he rolled his eyes in annoyance, when he didn't find anything. He inhaled irritated and marched out of the room, flicking his hand in a swift movement that created a small flame of fire that lighted his path.

He exited his bedroom and trudged down the hall, his footsteps reverberating through the metal encapsulated walls. He was seething: the dream, the thought of Toph, and the memories of her departure annoyed him. All he wanted was a rejuvenating bath, a beautiful earthbender named Toph, and for this horrible four-week journey to be over. He didn't anticipate the discomfort of travelling by sea.

All he'd cared about was having Toph beside him. He wanted Rae to have a real family. He wanted Rae to know what happiness truly was. All Zuko could think about was his son and Toph. His kingdom occupied second place in his plans… all his goals shifted and his primary goal became Toph and their son. His nation was still important; but not as important as making Toph - the woman of his dreams – fall in love with him… He wanted them to be together. He was angry at his inability to turn back the hands of time. If he could go back in time, he would change so many things. Again, he felt like the vanished prince. He couldn't control the nagging feeling that tug at the pit of his stomach – it was the feeling that something was missing in his life…like he'd lost something.

He traipsed through the halls, until he could feel the cool night air blowing on his face. He rushed his steps, taking longer strides, until he was standing on the ship's deck. It was solitary. Not a single soul was visible. A dark, bleak, and moonless night was before him. His own gloomy feelings kept him company.

Zuko looked up at the sky and sighed. He felt a sense of relief flood through him. It was a serene night, overwhelmed with darkness. He sauntered to the ship's railing and tried to imagine the scenery as it would look during the daylight. He pictured his son's ochre eyes staring in fascination at the beautiful landscape. A secret smile curled the corners of his lips at the simple thought of his only son.

"Rae," Zuko said lovingly.

"Zuko? Why are you whispering Rae's name?" A familiar voice said.

Zuko twirled around, adjusting his eyes to the darkness. He thought that he was alone… but he'd been wrong. He opened his hand, a large flame appeared. He raised his arm, allowing the flame to create enough light to illuminate the deck. He saw Toph leaning against the metal wall, her arms crossed over her chest. Her midnight hair, tumble down her back like dark curtains. She emerged from the shadows and ambled to where he stood.

"What are you doing up?" he said worriedly, turning his face to her. "I thought that you were sick. I haven't seen you in a few days since we boarded the ship."

"I was sick… true," she said nonchalantly, placing her hands on the balustrade and overlooking the sea. She sighed; the motion of the boat was making her stomach queasy.

"Did Katara take good care of you?" He asked worriedly. He regarded her with those bright golden eyes. "I was worried. She didn't let me go into your room to check up on you."

"She took extremely good care of me. I told her not to let you in," she blushed.

"Why?" Zuko asked perplexed. "I was concerned for your health."

"I know. I know. I just didn't want you to see me look so sick." She knew that the Fire Lord was regarding her. She felt exposed. "I feel much better now, so there's no need to worry."

"I'm glad that you feel better, Toph," he said remorsefully. "I should have planned this journey thoroughly. I ignored Haru's comments. He did tell me that this was going to be the fastest way to get to the Fire Nation, but that it might make some people sick…"

"You don't have to worry anymore," she said caringly. "You did what you thought was right."

"Uncle Iroh was right," he huffed. "I should think things better."

"Don't blame yourself," she reassured him.

"I do blame myself, Toph," he began. "I was so focused in getting you and Rae to the Fire Nation that I forgot that you get seasick," he paused and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. Toph held her breath and concentrated on his touch. "I was so thrilled having you near me… that I didn't think about how seasick you tend to get…"

"It's all right," she said, moving away from him. "It's fine. This is one of the fastest methods of transportation, right?" she said casually.

"I guess," he nodded. "Those war balloons are even faster, but we didn't have any available."

"We should always keep one handy," she joked, leaning her cheek into Zuko's hand. "We can escape this boring ship and have an adventure of our own. You me and of course, Rae,"

"An adventure," he paused, a smile teasing the corner of his lips, "with the famous Blind Bandit and the Blue Spirit? I wonder what name Rae will choose for his alter ego." He laughed.

"It doesn't sound bad at all," she said, giggling. "Can you imagine our son growing up to be like us?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, I can imagine it. We are perfect together," he said, in a low guttural voice. He slowly moved away from her and gulped loudly. "I was thinking," _I was thinking that I need you. _

"Yes, Zuko?" she asked confused.

He took a step back and turned around, leaning his back against the balustrade. "I was thinking that maybe we should continue our journey through land. It'll make our trip longer, but," he said self-consciously, raking his fingers through his hair. "It'll be better for you. You won't shun me out of your side, because you don't want me to see a sick Toph."

"Don't wor-" she began.

"Toph," Zuko interjected and with exasperation sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I worry. Let me worry about you. You aren't alone anymore. You and Rae have me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here… for you."

"I," she sighed, scratching her forehead in annoyance. "I know, Zuko. I don't know how, but I have a feeling that you won't abandon me. It's gonna be difficult. It'll take me a while to get used to all the attention that you are giving me."

Zuko chuckled and took a step closer to her, placing a hand on her hip. "Start getting used to it, Blind Bandit. I'm going to douse you with all my attention. You'll be treated like a queen at my kingdom."

"I don't want any special treatment, Zuko," she protested, but he silent her with a kiss. When he pulled away, she held his hands, that seemed to engulf hers and sighed. "We have to move..." she trailed off, dragging him towards the shadows. "Someone's coming."

"Who?" Zuko whispered, as he let her lead him to the dark corner.

"Katara and Haru," Toph said curtly. "They are at it again."

"What?" The Fire Lord asked confused as he let her guide him towards the corner of the deck, where the thick, nightly shadows could conceal them from the other couple.

Toph held on to Zuko's waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. She smiled knowingly, as his heartbeats increased. He gulped several times, adjusting his arms around her petite body. She felt safe; adored in his strong and muscular arms. She reveled in the comfort his presence provided. Zuko lowered his head, until his forehead rested on the crown of her head and closed his eyes. His body slowly rocked her, like the rhythm of the ship swayed with the ocean waves.

"Haru," Katara's voice filled the night.

Zuko tightened his hold around Toph and pressed her tighter to him. She lifted her head. Toph felt terrible for eavesdropping on her friend. She wanted to run back to her room, but she knew that her presence would mortify the young waterbender.

"Katara, listen to me," Haru begged, placing a hand on Katara's arm, causing her to spin around. "I can't hide this anymore. Be honest with me," he paused. "Are you embarrassed of me?" He asked seriously.

The waterbender swallowed and shook her head. "I'm not embarrassed of you," she said sadly, cupping his chin. "It's just…"

"It's just, what?" Haru said indifferently. "You want to protect Aang?" He said, his face held no emotion. "That's all you've done for the past seven years. You don't want to make him suffer and thus you hide what you feel for me. He's not a kid! If you want to be with me…" he trailed off and slowly released his hand from her arm. "If you want to be with me… tell me now. I've waited long enough." He muttered and turned and walked away.

Toph could hear Katara's soft sobs. She wanted to run to her friend and comfort her, just like Katara had comfort her in the past. She tried moving, but Zuko stopped her. She knew that he was right, Katara needed to be left alone to ponder her decision. Twenty minutes later, Katara stormed to her room, leaving the Fire Lord and Toph alone on the deck of the ship. They walked silently to their rooms, when Zuko stopped her and flushed her against the wall.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" she asked curiously. "You've been quiet all this time."

"Toph," he began, opening his hand and a small flame appeared. "If you and I…" he gulped nervously.

"What is it?" she asked intrigued. "What are you trying to ask me?"

"You like me, right?" He asked, glazing his free hand over his face in frustration.

She nodded peculiarly. "Yes, you know that I do. What are you trying to get at?"

Zuko pulled away and grabbed her by the hand and guided her to his room. Toph knew where he was taking her, she just went along. But deep down she was nervous. She wanted to be with the Fire Lord… but was she ready? Zuko opened the door to his room and gently ushered her inside. He closed the door behind them. He walked to his night table and lit a lonely candle. The candle light flickered softly, giving off an ethereal glow to the room . He walked back to where Toph stood and before the earthbender could open her mouth to protest, Zuko's lips were on hers.

The kiss was soft, filled with a myriad of emotions that she couldn't decipher. She could feel the need and desperation in his kiss. She gave in to the feeling; enjoying his warm and tantalizing kiss, when he abruptly pulled away.

"Toph," Zuko said exasperated. "If our friends were to know… about us… that we decided... Will you be embarrassed if you are seen with me?" Zuko asked hoarsely.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Toph asked, her hand flying to her lips. "I-"

"Katara," he said and began pacing the room. "She definitely likes Haru, but she probably fears what others will think of her relationship with Haru… She dated Aang for so long… Maybe she feels protective of Aang's feelings and doesn't want to hurt him. Whatever it is… I want to know… will it bother you if our friends know that I intend to be with you. That we are starting a relationship; will that bother you?" Toph followed the weak seismic vibrations that the metal provided. "I know that I'm not handsome like Haru, Aang or even Sokka… Of course, that would be if you could see my face... but you can't see my face… I have a horrible scar that covers the left sid- I'm scarred. My father scarred my face in an Agni Kai for speaking out of turn-"

Toph angrily walked over to him and pulled his sleeve and forced him down to her level. "Listen well, Fire Lord," she said curtly, her voice clipped, as she grabbed his collar with her free hand. "I know your past! You are acting like the vanished prince again."

"And you are acting like a petulant kid... You are being selfish, Toph," Zuko hissed.

"I maybe acting like a petulant child," she said angrily. "I have issues to work through. I've been... I didn't have a good childhood."

"Neither did I!"

"I know," she said, closing her eyes and sighing. "Zuko, I don't want to argue with you. All we do is that. I'm tired of you reminding me that you have a scar on your face. I know that it's there," she said, her voice becoming softer. She gently ran a hand over the left side of his face, until it rested on the raised skinned. "I know who gave you that scar. I know that it was your father. He was the reason why you were so bent out of shape for so long, looking for the Avatar to redeem yourself; to gain your honor. I know… I know, Zuko." She said irritated and inhaled, lowering her face. "If I'm going to be with you…" she trailed off and pulled him to her and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "If I am going to be with you is not because of how you look. I'll be with you, because you can make me happy." She said, her voice becoming a whisper. "I'll be with you, because I feel like it. I don't care what other people say. I've never cared! I'm with you, because I can't imagine not being without you. We've been friends for so long... You gave me Rae and I can't thank you enough." She said softly, closing her eyes, silent tears begging to escape her eyes. She blinked quickly and stood her ground. Zuko remained still. "I can't imagine not being without you... for Rae's sake."

"I see," Zuko said bitterly and moved away. "You can't imagine not having me in Rae's life... I- ugh, um, think that you should go to your room, Toph. It's late and Rae might get upset if he wakes up and not find you in bed next to him."

"Rae's with Katara," Toph whispered, slowly releasing her hold of him. "He'll be safe. Look, I'll be leaving anyways." She grumbled.

He watched her exit his room and something inside him broke. He grunted and stomped around his room, raking his fingers through his hair. He felt frustrated. He didn't want to upset Toph. He really messed things up. He didn't want to end the night like this. He rushed after Toph; he finally made it to her room and apprehensively paced around the hall. He hesitated and reluctantly knocked on her door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: I've been trying hard to post this chapter. It took forever. I hope that you guys like it!

* * *

**Intervention, Part I  
**

After the fiasco two weeks ago, Zuko decided to give Toph some time to cool off. He tried following her to his room that last time, but it was useless. She didn't want to talk to him. She bent the metal of the doorknob in such a way, that it was impossible to enter; no one was able to enter her room, but herself. She didn't join them for breakfast the following morning when he told the rest of the ship's passengers the news that he'd decided to continue their journey to the Fire Nation by land.

The news was received with mixed feelings. Haru, Suki, and Rae were the only ones that encouraged and supported his idea. Katara, Sokka, and most of his servants argued that it would take twice as long to make it to their destination. Toph wasn't present to give her opinion. Avatar Aang remained neutral, his legs curled underneath him, and eyes closed. He did not partake on his friends' ranting. Zuko walked to the corner of the breakfast table and glanced over at his friends. His friends were deep in their own conversation, arguing about his sudden decision to dock as soon as possible. He was tired. He wanted to be left alone with his son or Toph.

"Zuko," Rae said, tugging at his pants.

"Yes," he said, looking down at his amazing son.

"Can we play?" Rae said, his topaz eyes opened widely, as he stared expectantly at his father. "Please, can we play?"

Zuko smiled and carried his child in his arms. "Of course, my Crown Prince," he chuckled, kissing Rae's chubby cheek. The kid giggled merrily and hid his face on the crook of his father's neck. After breakfast, the Fire Lord played with his son. They ran around the ship's deck for almost three hours. Rae became tired, but didn't want to stop playing with his father. It took all of his willpower to stop playing, but it was enough. His little legs shook tiredly, crumbling beneath him and he sat on the floor.

"I, ugh, need to sit, Zuko," he said to his father and patted the floor next to him. "Sit with me."

Zuko sat beside his son and placed him on his lap. "You look like you are tired, Rae." Zuko said to Rae, resting his chin on the child's forehead. His son nodded; he opened his eyes briefly; his eyelids were heavy and he could barely stay awake. The motion of the boat and the strong, secure arms that held him, made the child feel protected. Rae sighed and began to doze off in the Fire Lord's arm.

"I'm happy that you are my d-dad," Rae sighed dreamingly.

"I'm happy that you are my son… You are my pride and joy. I love you." Zuko said honestly and pressed his child closer to his chest. They remained together, wrapped under warmth of the comfortable mid-morning sun.

Rae didn't move. His little head rested contently on his father's shoulder. He let himself be carried off into a peaceful dream. Zuko noticed the change in his son's breathing pattern. The little bugger was sound asleep; he smiled to himself and ran a caring hand over his son's hair. Zuko decided to take his son to his bedroom, where Rae could take a comfortable nap. He walked proudly down the hall, his gorgeous son in his arms. Zuko wasn't aware that Katara, the young waterbender, had followed them down the hall and to his room.

Katara stood under the doorframe and watched Zuko put his small child on his bed. "Zuko," she began and softly knocked on his door. Zuko slightly turned his head and looked at the door and found her leaning against the large metal door.

"Hi, Katara," he said unenthusiastically and whipped his face back to the bed. He reached for a thin blanket and covered his son with it. Zuko watched Rae proudly, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Can we talk?" she asked gingerly and pointed out to the hall. He nodded and walked to the other side of the bed and threw five pillows around the mattress and then proceeded to do the same thing on the other side. "What are you doing?" Katara asked confused. "Aren't those expensive pillows?"

"So," he shrugged and leaned forward, planting a caring kiss on his son's forehead. "They aren't worth that much… he is," he said nonchalantly, pointing at the child with his head. "They will protect Rae if he falls off the bed. It's to soften the fall... if he falls My mother used to do it to us when Azula and I were younger."

Katara smiled and trudged closer to him. "You are a great father. Your children will be the best kids in the Fire Nation." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You really think so?" Zuko asked and tilted his head at an angle to have a better view of his son. "I really hope so…"

"You will, Zuko," Katara reassured him.

Zuko nodded, stepping outside the room and slowly closed the door. Haru had just exited his room, when he saw Katara and Zuko together. He stared at her, but didn't speak a word. Zuko asked him if he could keep a close watch over Rae. The earthbender agreed and without giving Katara a second glance, he turned around and marched over to the Fire Lord's room. Zuko didn't hesitate to guide the waterbender to the upper deck of the ship. He saw Toph laughing and playing with the Avatar in a corner. When she sensed the Fire Lord's presence, she turned quiet and excused herself from the game.

"You don't have to leave," he whispered to himself and watched her leave the area. He wanted to run after her and apologize if he made her feel uncomfortable, but every time he tried getting too closed to her, he would say something stupid and make things worst.

Katara followed his line of vision and shook her head. "Zuko, give her time," Katara said and slowed down her walking. "She'll come around. She just needs time to clear her head."

"How much longer?"

"Just a little longer,"

"How long will it take for her to come around?" he said strained.

"I don't know," Katara shrugged, linking her hands behind her back. "It might take a few weeks for her to relax… You should know how she is, Zuko. She hasn't changed much. She's still stubborn... just like you." He whispered the last part.

"I understand. That's what I've been doing for the last few days," he said impatiently, clenching his fists into balls. "I'm trying hard to give her enough time and space. She's just being unfair. I tried to apologize, but she doesn't want to talk to me... And I heard your last word. I'm not stubborn. Anyways, it's been two weeks, for Agni's sake. How much longer does she needs? "

"If it gives you any comfort," she began and sighed. "You can talk to her later… perhaps, tonight? I'll talk to her first, though, and hopefully drill some sense into her." Katara said irritated. "This has to stop. It's ridiculous… you two like each other and act so, like stupid teenagers. Ugh, but before I do talk to her, I have to talk to you first."

"Okaaay," he drawled.

"There's something that I need to speak to you about."

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Zuko asked, glancing back at where Toph had stood earlier. He wanted to go after his earthbender. "Can it wait until later? I have thing to do before we dock. I promised Toph that I would take care of Rae."

"I know and you will. I promise that I won't take too long. It's just… let's not speak here," she said, looking around, her eyes stopped on Aang. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"Fine," Zuko said exasperated. "But make it quick."

"I'll try," she said, placing her hand on Zuko's shoulder. She looked back to Aang. He shook his head, and then looked down at his lap where Momo rested. Katara guided Zuko to the deck of the ship and took one last look at Aang. He was glaring at her. Katara swallowed hard and straightened her back. Aang's accusing gaze was too much for her to bear. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd hurt him. The way she'd handled their friendship wasn't the best. She could've been more understanding or tactful, but her intentions went awry. "Let's go over there," she said, pointing at the isolated part of the ship.

Zuko nodded and after a few minutes of standing there in silence, he spoke. "What do you need, Katara? What is it that you want from me?"

Katara inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I know that you are in love with her," Katara said.

Zuko stared at him befuddled. "You… you know? Is it that obvious?"

"Too obvious and didn't I said it earlier?" She nodded. "I can see the way you two act around each other. Look, she adores you… Toph Bei Fong is crazy about you, but she's doubts about you. She's not used to all the attention you're giving her. She feels overwhelmed and confused. Toph hates feeling insecure and vulnerable. You have to tone it down a bit, Zuko. It bothers her."

"How do you know all of this?" He asked quickly. "Did she tell you how she felt or are you concluding all this based on your observations?"

"She told me something about you last night," Katara said blasé.

"What else did she tell you?" Zuko asked, holding Katara by her shoulders. He was much taller than her, towering over her by six inches. She raised her head and rolled her eyes. "Did she tell you that she's uncomfortable with me doting on her? Why?"

"Yes, no, I don't know!" She said confused. "Not really... not in a lot of words, but I could read between the lines."

"Okay, so, then what should I do?" He said desperately. "How I my supposed to approach her? I can't just tell her that I love her! It'll push her away. You know it! You just said it!"

"Ahh! Oh, this is great!" she exclaimed, lifting her arms in the air and then clapped merrily. "You do love her!" Katara said excitedly and looked behind her. "I just knew it. I knew it!"

"I thought that you already knew that! I thought that you deducted all that based on my special treatments of her…" Zuko said angrily. "Isn't that why you came here to talk to me about? I thought that you were gonna give me pointers on how to win her over."

She shook her head. "No, not really. I just wanted to know how you felt about her. Well, more like tell Suki "I told you so!" She doesn't believe me that there's something going on between Toph and you." She rambled. Zuko stared puzzled at her, she cleared her throat. "Sorry, Zuko," she paused and played with a strand of her hair. "Toph is confused. She'd been alone for five years. She'd to take care of her son all by herself. She didn't have anyone to help her… and here you come… lavishing her with gifts… expensive gifts, nonetheless. I understand that you want to treat her like she's the only woman in the world. You just have to know that it doesn't take a lot of gifts to make her feel special."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know any other way. With Mai it was so easy… I just gave her an expensive gift and she was… well, happy." He said frantically, raking his fingers through his hair.

"She's not Mai. Don't ever compare her to Mai. Toph can't transmit her emotions very well. She won't articulate how she feels. Listen to her actions. Observe her. Analyze her moods. They'll tell you how she's feeling. Zuko, what you need to do is win her heart. You already make her feel safe."

"I do?"

She nodded and continued, "she loves the way that you dote on Rae. Just continue doing what you do, but tone it down with the luxurious gifts... If you continue proving to her that you love Rae and that you want a relationship with her, based on the fact that you want to start a family with them... not because it's your duty to your son... then you are doing fine. The key to Toph - to her heart is through your son, idiot. Tell her how much you enjoy their presence. Don't overwhelm her with all the flattery and lavish gifts. Toph is a simple girl. She may seem tough on the outside, but deep down, she still is a vulnerable teenager. "

"I feel horrible," he said, leaning his head back and stared at the sky. "I keep on letting her down. I'm such a big failure. If I could go back in time... if only I could. She was in love with me, Katara, and I couldn't see it. I was too caught up in my daily life that I couldn't see what was in front of me… She was there all along, practically handing me her heart in a silver platter. I didn't pay attention. And then, Toph had my son and I wasn't there to help her. I wasn't there for Rae. I am such a loser for not being there for her… for my son… for them."

"I understand," Katara said softly, patting his back tenderly.

"You don't understand, Katara." He said weakly. "You'll never understand how I feel. You only lost your mother." He said in a whispered. "I lost my family... I lost the opportunity to be a father from the start of Rae's life. I lost Toph. I've lost so much."

"I don't have to go through what you are going through to understand how you are feeling." Katara said hurt. "I really understand your point of view and hers… I'm so sorry for both of you. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but listen, Zuko," she said, placing her hand over his. Zuko looked down at their hands and swallowed bitterly. "I- is not too late for you two. Toph is as confused as you are. I talked to her yesterday and she told me all about… the conversation- um, about your conversa-"

"What?" he asked puzzled, his scarred eye opened as wide as it possibly could. "What did she tell you?"

"Toph is scared. She gave her heart to someone a long time ago…" The waterbender trailed off and pointed at Zuko.

"To me?" He asked surprised.

Katara nodded and placed her hand on her hip. "Yes, to you… and she got hurt. She doesn't want to make the same mistake again. Having a broken heart is painful. Having your heart broken twice by the same person is… devastating."

"What are you trying to say? That it's my fault that she got hurt? No, I don't think so." He said, seething. "This is as much her fault as it is mine. Am I responsible for the fact that she ran away from the Fire Nation? Is it my fault that she left without telling me that she was pregnant? Is it my fault that for five years she raised our son on her own? I wasn't even included in the picture. I'm never enough for her. She's always finding an excuse to run and hide! If it wasn't for Mai's suspicions and her journal, I wouldn't have known that I had a son and neither would I've been able to find him. This is not only my fault! She-" He shouted furiously, the air around them turning hotter.

"Calm down, Zuko," she whispered, taking a few steps back. "She was scared. For Tui and La's sake, she was young... fourteen or fifteen year old when she had your son. She didn't know what to do. She was lonely… confused and she felt abandoned. I was too self-centered to notice how badly she needed a friend. Y-you were too busy ruling a nation and your engagement to Mai was going to become official. We can point fingers and blame, but at the end of the day, nothing is fixed. The pain is still lingering. Listen, I'm not here to take sides, but I do know that Toph thought that what she was doing was the right thing to do. You can't blame her! You can't blame yourself, either. Destiny works in mysterious ways. It wasn't your time to be with her. Maybe you weren't ready to accept the fact that you'd become a father. Probably you weren't prepared..."

"Perhaps, Katara. I really don't blame her. I can only blame myself," Zuko grunted. "I know that she was scared. I knew that she liked me; I just thought that it was a crush. I was all that she had... I know she is constantly guarding her heart, even when we were fighting for the freedom of the world. Toph was never truly there. She didn't have anyone to bare her burdens to. She was probably alone after she had Rae, with no one to help her. But if I was her best friend, why -she could have turned to me. She could have told me about Rae. I would've been there for them. I could have been a father. A damn good father to him! Rae wouldn't have been laughed at by the kids in his village if I was involved in his life. They wouldn't have struggled the way they did! My son would-"

"You say that you aren't blaming her... but it sounds like you resent her, Zuko,"

"No, that's not it!" He shouted, shaking his head. "I can't talk to you, Katara. This is something that she needs to know. I have to go talk to her." He began pacing around Katara, raking his fingers through his hair. "I'm lost. I don't know what to do anymore."

"You have to give it time…" Katara trailed off and inhaled, turning around. "Just give her time. If you talk to her in that state, she won't listen. Give her time, she'll come around."

He nodded. "I will." He watched her walk away. "I'll try to give her time, but I can't promise you anything."

Zuko walked passed Katara and ran down to the flight of stairs that led to the first level of the boat. He saw Haru sauntering the hall, keeping a close guard on the door that led to the Fire Lord's chamber. "Toph is inside your room. She wanted to be left alone with your son."

"Thank you," he said to his friend and patted his upper arm. "I'll see you around." Haru bobbed his head and continued on his way.

Zuko faced the door of his room and mentally prepared himself for the verbal battle that he was going to have with Toph. He had planned a long dialogue, but the moment that he stepped inside his room and saw Toph clinging to their son, he froze. All his anger and irritation faded away and was replaced by a feeling of loneliness. He felt excluded. Toph's heart would never be his. She would never love him. He was going to carry this one-sided love with him for an eternity. He approached his bed and sat at the edge.

"I don't usually act this way." Toph said, wiping her tears. "But I feel so angry."

"I know," he whispered, staring lovingly at her and his son. "I know how it feels to be angry at the world, at yourself and everyone around you."

"No, you don't, Zuko!" She hissed in a low voice, afraid that she would wake her son up. "No, you do not understand. I'm torn between the present and the past."

"I'm sorry, Toph. Let me help you," he said, offering her his hand.

"Zuko," she sighed, closing her eyes and sensed the weak vision of Zuko extending his hand to her.

"No, don't cut me off," he sighed, touching her thigh. "I have some things to ask you. I want you to answer them as honestly as you possibly can." He said hoarsely. "And please, be sincere, I don't want to argue with you, okay?"

"Okay," she said gloomily. "I don't want to argue with you. It's tiring."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, can I begin?" He asked, inhaling deeply. She nodded, not removing his hand off her thigh. She tightened her hold on her son and prepared to listen carefully. She sensed Zuko's vulnerability; which seemed to match her own. Zuko's heartbeats were erratic and his breathing was off key. "Do you want to go to the Fire Nation with me?" he asked sternly.

"Ha?"

"Toph, do you want us to become a family? I asked you all this before... but this time, I mean it! It's going to be the last time that I ask you if you want to come and live at the Fire Nation with me. Rae will be crowned as my prince. You will eventually become my Fire Lady. I don't want to beat around the bushes. You make me confuse and I feel so vulnerable around you; so exposed. I told you before that I don't want anyone else that isn't you with me. I want you! I know that you might not believe me, but I want you! I'm crazy about you. I don't know what else to say to make you believe me. I just need to know if you want to be with me? And don't give me that bullshit that you want to be with me, because it's what's best for Rae. I know that I am what's best for Rae. Damn it! If I wasn't, I wouldn't be his father." he said agitated. "You and I, together, that's what's best for him," he said, pointing at the sleeping child. "Tell me that you want to be with me, because you fucking want to... because you can't live without me... Because, damn it, Toph, because you need me just as much as I need you."

"Zuko, I don't know,"

"No, Toph, I'm tired of all this half-ass answers! My head is constantly hurting because I'm over-thinking everything. It's a simple question that merits a simple answer! Do you want to be with me? Would you be with me?" His voice trembled. Here was the Fire Lord exposing his soul. Toph didn't answer. She closed her eyes and held on tightly to her son. "Just tell me, please..."

"I do wan-" she began, but was interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

Zuko groaned and stood up, taking long strides to the bedroom door. "What?" he snapped, startling the Captain as he opened the door.

"My apologies, my Lord," Captain Woe said, his eyes darting from Zuko and then at Toph.

"What is it?" Zuko said, straightening his back, irritated, running his fingers through his dark hair. "This better be damn important."

"It is, Fire Lord Zuko. We've just received an important message via hawk mail. It originated from the city of Ba Sing Se," Captain Woe said, handing the Fire Lord a papyrus.

"Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes," Captain Woe nodded, taking a step back. He watched as Zuko read the letter with a frown on his face. "It's from the retired General Iroh and it was addressed to me." He said seriously. "As you can see," the Captain began, "I took the liberty to reroute our destination. We should be docking by the end of the day at Port Providence, south of the city of Ba Sing Se."

"What's going on, Zuko?" Toph asked.

"One moment, Toph," Zuko said, his eyes still on the paper. Zuko read the message that his Uncle Iroh had sent. He gulped hard and read the message several times. "Are you sure of this?"

"My Lord, we are certain, your uncle would not lie."

"It's just - it's too sudden." Zuko breathed.

"I have sent message to the military fleets around Ba Sing Se to prepare a military escort to accompany you and your friends to where your Uncle specifically pointed that he would be." Woe said, standing regally.

"Where is Iroh, Zuko?" Toph asked, placing Rae on the bed and carefully tucked him in. "Is he all right?" She asked worriedly.

"He's fine," he said, turning to face her. "Captain Woe," he paused. "Don't get a military escort for Haru and I, until further notice. We should be fine, though. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves." Zuko said and veering his head to look back at his Toph. "We should be docking by the end of the day. In the mean time," he sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "We should start packing. Captain Woe, as soon as we unload, I'll put Toph, my son, and friends in a inn near Port Providence. Will you have my soldiers keep a close watch on them. I don't want any harm to befall upon them. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Zuko," Woe said, giving the Fire Lord a firm nod.

"Wait, Zuko," Toph said, walking over to Zuko. "I'm going."

"No, we don't kno-"

"No, we are going with you."

"No,"

"No, Zuko, we are going. We are all going with you. If you are worried about something happening to us... don't worry. I don't think that it's necessary that we stay behind. I want to see Iroh. Where is he?"

"He's in Blu province. He has important information regarding my mother's whereabouts."

"Zuko," Toph said, running her hand over her face. "Do you think this is real?"

"It is," he said. "Azula is with him. Do you want to go with me even if she's there?"

"I don't mind. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Um," Zuko muttered. "I would love to have you and Rae with me, Toph. I just don't think that it would be a good idea. Azula is going to be there. I'm afraid that she woul-"

"I'll personally kill her if she messes with you or our son," Toph said seriously. "I don't have a problem ending her life." She shrugged.

"Toph," Zuko said, arching an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you... I'm just worried... but, would you really want to join me?"

"I'll take my leave." Captain Woe said, smiling as his eyes darted from the Fire Lord and his friend.

"Okay," Zuko said to the captain. "I will talk to you later."

Toph nodded, waving at the captain, as he left their room. Zuko closed the door after he was gone and turned to Toph. There was no place she rather be than with Zuko. Her heart swelled with mixed emotions. She was afraid to give her heart to him... again. But it was unfair to rely on the past, it was futile. She wasn't the same girl she was before. Toph had grown through the circumstances. Toph needed him. They could continue their conversation later, but for now, she wanted to call it a truce. Being with him was enough to calm her soul. She loved him and being with him was the realistic thing to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Crossroads**

**AN: It's been a while since I don't post. I've been lazing it up... It's been fun, but I have to get busy again. Well, I wish that you like it. I promise to update more often now that summer vacation will start soon!**

**Toph**

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon at the Earth Kingdom. After breakfast, Zuko announced to his friends that they would be unloading the ship at Port Providence. As soon as Toph was alone, she summoned her two friends and asked them to help her get ready. It was unusual for the earthbender to ask for help. She'd gotten used to doing things on her own, but today she wanted to change things up.

"I need your help," she whispered to Katara.

"Yes, in what?"

Toph bit her bottom lip and scratched her temple nervously. How was she going to explain to her friend that she wanted to become prettier for the Fire Lord? Katara and Suki exchanged questioning looks, as they waited for Toph's explanation.

"Er, I want to look nice for when we meet Iroh," she lied. "It's been years since he's seen me." she said, shrugging her narrow shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Katara said, raising a puzzled eyebrow at her blind friend.

"Is there a problem?" Toph snapped, placing her hand on her hip.

Suki stifle a laugh and remained quiet watching as her friends exchange words.

"No, there's no problem. We'll help you." Katara said nonchalant. "We just need you to trust us!"

"I trust you two idiots. If I didn't, I wouldn't be asking for your help," Toph said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to take a quick bath," she said and sauntered to the bathroom in her cabin.

The girls giggled loudly when Toph locked the bathroom door. When the young earthbender was finished, she let her friends help her get dress. With Suki's aid, Toph managed to put on a beautiful gold and green dress that flowed as she moved. According to her two friends, she looked magnificent! She felt timid as Katara made her hair into a perfect coif. She felt her cheeks grow red at the thought of looking pretty for the Fire Lord. She was never one to worry about such trivial – as she called them – things as appearances, but lately, she'd wanted to look her best for the Fire Lord.

"Toph," Katara said in a flattering tone after she applied the last touches of Toph's makeup. "Wow, you look," she paused, admiring her friend, her hands flying to her mouth in surprise. "You look lovely. Almost like a doll if you were shorter!"

"Katara, please, don't exaggerate," she said, rolling her eyes. "I must look normal." She said nervously, silently hoping that she did look lovely for her firebender.

"Katara isn't lying," Suki said softly, sensing Toph's discomfort. "You look amazing and beautiful!"

Perhaps her goal of beautifying herself would finally pay off and Zuko would finally notice her. She knew that the Fire Lord was smitten with her, but was it enough to open her heart again to the chance of love? She gulped hard and slowly stood up from the vanity chair. Katara put on one last detail - an emerald-like stone necklace - on Toph and smiled contently in approval. Toph looked stunning – like a princess.

Toph's friends squealed in extols and commends. She didn't know how to take in all the compliments, she wasn't used to so much praises, but it did feel good. The girls talked some more before they were distracted by a soft knock on the door. "Who could it be?" Suki asked, standing up from the bed. She looked back at her friends and stared questioningly at Toph.

"It's Rae," she said.

"I'll open it," Suki said and marched to the door. She opened the door widely and moved aside to let the young child enter the room. Rae made a polite bow for the young Kyoshi warrior and smiled at her. "Hi, Rae," she said in a kind voice.

Rae was about to reply to her greeting, but the glorious view of his mother caught his attention. He forgot about the world – only she mattered. He grinned and quickly sauntered to her side.

"Hi, Rae!" Katara said, waving at her hand.

"Hello," he said absentmindedly, his gazed fixed on Toph. "Momma?"

"Yes," Toph nodded bashfully.

"Momma – you look beautiful. Wow! You look very beautiful."

"I do?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, one hand touching her face.

"Yes," he nodded, walking around his mother, inspecting her with regarding eyes. "You can be Zuko's princess!"

Suki chortled under her breath, Toph shot her an irritated look, and she trudged back to the bed after closing the door.

"Son, thank you for the compliments," Toph added. "But I'm not a princess,"

"You are to me and Zuko!" the child said, frowning. "He told me that you will be his lady!" Toph blushed at her son's words, but hid it behind her nonchalant expression.

"Speaking of the Fire Lord," she began.

"No, he doesn't want you to call him that," Rae interrupted, pouting at his mother's comment. "You call him Zuko!" he said sternly.

"Speaking of Zuko..." she corrected, the corners of her lips curving into a small smile. "Where is he? Is he back from his errands?"

"Not yet. Aang and Sokka are back. They brought berries and I ate with Momo and them." Rae shook his head and reached to touch his mother's silk dress.

"No, no!" Katara snapped when she noticed the child's berry-stained hands. "Your hands are dirty, young man. You'll ruin the silk."

"Oh, sorry," he said ashamed. "I didn't mean to," he paused and looked down at the floor.

"It's all right, Rae," Toph said, placing her hand on the child's head. "Go on and wash your hands. We should be disembarking the ship soon."

They waited for Rae to wash up and continued talking. When he was done, they gathered the remaining of their stuff and headed back to the ship's deck. Katara tried in vain to speak to the Avatar, but he disregarded her. Toph was curious to know what exactly happened between them, but she was far too busy worrying about other stuff.

"You look nice," Sokka said when he noticed the blind bender's change of appearance. "You finally look like a woman." He chuckled, only to be greeted by a plank of metal between his legs. He collapsed on the floor clutching at his groin squealing in pain.

"Serves you right," Toph said nonchalantly and continued walking to where the Avatar stood. They made friendly conversation, killing time, until Toph sensed him. Zuko was approaching them. She gulped several times, trying in vain to moisten her throat. She straightened her back and tried hard to seem aloof... Aang chuckled quietly when he notice the change in the earthbender. Toph waited for Aang's comment, but it never came. He didn't speak of it.

"The Fire Lord and his soldiers are here," Aang said confirming what she already knew.

"Oh, really," she tried to sound detached. "I didn't notice him."

"I see," he smiled knowingly. "Your bending is lacking,"

"Shut up, Twinkle Toes," she said, punching the Avatar's upper arm. He chuckled but said nothing.

"Hello, everyone," Zuko greeted, as he climbed the flight of stairs that led from the docks to the ship's deck. His soldiers followed closely after him, giving the Fire Lord enough room to move freely. Zuko paused, staring awkwardly at a southern water tribe warrior massaging his crotch.

"You don't want to know," Katara informed him and turned around, shaking her head. "You don't want to know."

"Hi, Zuko," Rae greeted his father with a hug.

"How are you, my prince?"

"I'm fine," Rae said contently. "Are we going to meet our uncle?"

"Soon," Zuko said, disheveling the child's hair. "Soon..."

"Okay," Rae said, taking a few steps back. "I'm going to play with Katara," he said and returned to Katara's side.

Zuko watched as he child ran to the waterbender's side and smiled at her. He loved watching his child playing happily. He began moving around, glancing back at Sokka who was still in a corner licking his wounds and Suki trying to comfort him. Katara and Rae walked near the balustrade, watching the seagulls flying merrily around the docks. He was about to ask for Toph, when his eyes caught sight of a pale green dress. Zuko's eyes focused on Toph's back. The skirt of her green dress flowed with the wind, making her look ethereal and so breathtaking. Her hair was pulled up in a traditional Earth Kingdom fashion. She looked beautiful. When she finally spun around, he forgot to breath.

"Toph?" Zuko asked surprised when he saw the gorgeous, pale bender standing near the doorway, the Avatar stood close to her. "Hi, Aang," he said uninterested.

"Hello, Zuko," Aang chuckled and moved away. "I'll leave you two to speak."

"Yeah, thanks," Zuko took a few steps closer to her and took in her beauty. "Wow, Toph. I don't know what to say," he laughed nervously. "You..."

"Um, hey," she said shyly, playing with her hands, her sightless eyes directed at the floor. "You don't have to say it. I know that I look hideous."

"Toph," he said appalled. "You don't look hideous. It's the opposite. You," he paused again, raking his brain for the correct word to describe how amazing she looked, but he couldn't find any that would allow him to express how breathtakingly beautiful she truly was to him. "Listen, Toph," he began, taking her hand and guided her to a distant corner where he could kiss her - away from their friends. His soldiers followed them, irritating the Fire Lord. "I need to have a private word with Ms. Bei Fong." He said over his shoulder. "You are all excused." Zuko excused his men, leaving them alone on the deck.

"Thank you, Lord Zuko," the soldier in charge said, bowing before the Fire Lord and ushered the rest of the soldiers to follow him.

Zuko guided Toph to a private area away from their friends and prying eyes. He studied the bender's profile and his heart did a somersault. He felt like a teenager in love. He moved ever so closely, until he was mere inches away from her lips. Toph swallowed loudly. For a minute, he thought that she was going to move away, but she remained cemented to her spot, wondering if he was going to kiss her.

"Zuko, why are we here?" she asked, smiling confused.

"I needed somewhere private where we can talk," he shrugged. Toph felt elated. Zuko's heartbeat skipped rapidly just from their proximity. He inhaled and exhaled softly, causing his heart beats to return to normal. She envied the fact that he knew how to compose himself around her, but she couldn't do so around him.

"You look beautiful," Zuko whispered in her ear, caressing her pale cheek with his large hand. "You... look amazing!" he said, as his eyes trailed down her body, settling on her curvaceous hips. "Toph, you are lovely." he paused, licking his thin lips. "Breathtaking," he muttered, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Zuko," she said, her voice trembling when his hand ran down her arm. "I feel the same as always... so I must look the same as always." She said self-consciously. "I don't feel special." She lied.

"Nonsense," Zuko shook his head vigorously. "You've always look great, Toph. It's just that today..."

"Today?" Toph asked, lowering her head.

"You have," he began, gingerly lifting her chin, "always been special to me, but today," he trailed off and kissed the tip of her nose. A torrent of emotions ran down her spine. Her legs wobbled, but thankfully, the Fire Lord's arms steadied her. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Um, uhh, yeah," she said, hiding her embarrassment behind a forced smile. "I'm dizzy. The constant movement of the waves..."

"Hold on to me," he said, expertly wounding one are around her narrow waist. "Just hold on to me,"

His words held a deeper meaning. She wanted to believe him. "Thank you," she said courteously.

"Better?"

She nodded and allowed him to take her hand. He brought the palm of her hand against his lips and deposited a gentle kiss and then proceeded to kiss every finger of her hand, until she felt like she would melt. "You're so beautiful, Toph. Even the blush on your cheeks is beautiful. You have always been amazing to me." He said; his words were soft and so tender.

He pressed his body to hers; nuzzling his nose against the sensitive skin of her neck and left butterfly kisses along her jaw line. Toph looped her arms around his neck and felt the excitement building underneath his touch. He cupped her face and held it firmly, staring into her eyes. He silently wished that she could see him. He wanted to share aspect of his life with her. He wanted to show her the beauty of a world colored by his love for her!

"Agni," he said in a guttural voice, as he pecked the corners of her lips.

Toph gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry."

He smiled and kissed her hungrily. "You taste wonderful." He said, a sinful smile on his lips. "If I continue kissing you," he kissed her lips, delving his tongue into her mouth. She flinched in surprise, flushing her body to his. Zuko placed a hand on the nape of her neck, steadying her lips on his. She moaned against his mouth, whimpering in sweet surrender, as their kiss intensified.

"We shouldn't," she whispered, but reached for his lips again, kissing him with demand.

"You are right," Zuko chuckled, as he kissed her hard.

"This isn't the place," she continued.

"You are right, Toph. If I continue kissing you, holding you, touching you," he paused and kissed her nose, forehead, and cheeks. "I'm going to loose control. I won't be able to hold back. I promised to take things one step at a time, until you are ready." He stepped back, feeling wretched for letting his passion escalate. "I'm sorry, Toph, if I have offended you."

"It's fine. You didn't offend me," she said softly, reaching for him and clutched at his robe.

She wasn't ready to let him go; Zuko could sense her discomfort. "You don't have to let me go, Toph." He said softly. "I'm here for you."

"I know. I... really don't want to let you go," she giggled nervously like a school girl. "We are both adult and there's a strong attraction between us and... You must know that I..."

"Yes, that is true, my lovely Toph, but I should not disrespect you. You are the mother of my child and my dearest friend. I shouldn't kiss you so heatedly in the open. I don't want to offend you. I promised to respect you," he stopped and stood straight, "I won't kiss you again – even if it kills me – without your permission."

"Thank you, Zuko, but you can kiss me... anytime you want..." she trailed off, mortified by her words.

"You want me to kiss you... anytime I want?" He blushed.

"Very much," she smiled.

"For the second time in my life, you, Toph Bei Fong, have made me the happiest man alive." Zuko smiled triumphantly, his eyes focused on her face.

"How?"

"You ask!"

"Yes,"

"You have given me the perfect son," he said, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her again. "You've given me permission to kiss you whenever I please. I love kissing you." He said, touching her upper arms and brought her closer to him. Toph hand laid flat on his chest. She waited impatiently for him to kiss her some more. "Can I kiss you?" he asked sinfully. She nodded grateful that she would feel the softness of his lips upon her again. She closed her eyes as she let her soul enjoy the feel of his warm body against her. He kissed her softly, tenderly, gingerly and passionately, to the point that his lips felt like feathers on hers. He reluctantly pulled away, studying her face. Toph's eyes were closed, her kissable lips were slightly parted; a vision of pure perfection.

"We should do this more often, Fire Lord," she muttered.

"I intend to, Toph," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I promise to kiss you again... and again."

"I can't wait," she said, pulling away.

"What's wrong? Did I-"

"I heard them moving and unloading things from the boat..."

"I forgot about that," Zuko said, as he looked around the corner of the wall and saw his friends carrying their belongings off the boat. "We should go, then,"

"Okay,"

"You and Rae are riding with me in the carriage," Zuko said and linked his arm through her. "Let's go, Ms. Bei Fong.

"Yes," she beamed, letting the Fire Lord steer her. They walked through the metal deck and down the ramp that led to the docks. Toph's seismic vision was still hazy. The wooden docks provided enough vibrations to help her know her surroundings.

Zuko knew of her need to feel the ground. It was her vitality - her force and without it, she was completely blind. He hurried his steps, until they finally touched firm ground. "Ala! You can finally touch the earth," He said, slowly unlinking her arm from his.

She nodded contently. "I know. I can see again!"

Thirty minutes later, they'd finally disembarked the ship's crew and unloaded all their belongings. Zuko's servants helped carry everyone's belongings and placed them in different carriages that the Fire Lord had assigned.

It was a spectacular day for Toph. She was finally stepping on firm ground. She could feel the seismic vibrations from everyone around her. Her son played around, chasing dragonflies, as he waited for further instructions from his parents. Toph closed her eyes, enjoying the cool, sweet, earthy air that surrounded her. She inhaled deeply and held it in her lungs and slowly exhaled.

"I can finally see," she said to herself.

It was like a dream come true. Three weeks in a metal ship, being rocked and tossed around by the waves was enough to depress anyone. She spent most of the time in her bed, because she was constantly seasick. Thankfully, she had her friends and Zuko to watch over Rae and keep him entertained; since she could not care for him. Toph sighed, enveloped in her comfortable freedom. She thought about her renewed friendship with Katara. She was thankful of her new friendship with Suki too. The Kyoshi warrior was good company, but her mind was always elsewhere: on Sokka.

Toph truly enjoyed the little time that she had to spend with Suki too... It's just that she felt more at ease with Katara. They'd experienced so many things together in the past and shared so much, that it seems that Suki would never understand. Katara knew her very well and because she cared for Toph, she was constantly meddling in the earthbender's affair. This types of things made Katara dear to Toph. Toph's mother never cared for her the way Katara did . It was Katara's mother nature that she adored the most! They'd promised to forget the past and live for the moment. Toph really liked the idea of starting anew. She needed a trusting friend – and Katara was indeed that person.

"Rae," Zuko's husky voice caught Toph's attention. She turned at the sound of his voice. "You are riding with your mother and me."

"Yay," Rae shouted and ran toward his parents.

Like the perfect gentleman, Zuko helped Toph get in the carriage that was being pulled by two dragon moose. He carried Rae in his arm and without his servants' assistance, climbed inside. Rae talked excitedly and asked many questions about their journey, but eventually fell asleep on his father's chest.

"Zuko," Toph said softly after her son fell asleep.

"Hmm?" Zuko whispered, his eyes were closed and he was enjoying the rise and fall of his son's chest as the child breathed.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" she said uneasily. He reached one hand and touched her thigh.

"What is it?"

"It's about..." she trailed off and gnawed at her bottom lip. "Will you forgive your mother if you find her?"

"I think I will," he paused. "She must have a good explanation of why she left me..."

"Did she love you? Cared for you? Kissed you good night when you were a child?"

He stared quizzically at her. "She did," he responded. "She was a gentle woman. She was caring and loved me very much. That's why I was surprised when Azula told me that she'd left the palace." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cau-"

"It's okay, Toph. I'm fine... But, why are you asking me all these questions?" he asked intrigued.

"Because," she sighed dramatically. "I know where we are," she paused and waited for the Fire Lord to speak. Zuko opened his eyes wider and stared at her. "We are a few miles away from Gaoling," she said explained nervously. "These are the lands where I ran away and the Badgermoles taught me how to earthbend. I can sense them around here,"

"Your parents," he said low. "They live a short distance from here..."

"I would..." she trailed off, a lone tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. "I would like," she fought to finish her sentence, but the invisible lump in her throat wouldn't allow her to speak.

Zuko adjusted his son on his other arm and scooted closer to Toph. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Say no more, Toph, I understand." Their foreheads touched and she could feel Zuko's soft breath tickling on her skin. "Say no more. I'll be with you. I promise. You won't be alone ever again."

She nodded, the smell of her salty tears mixed with Zuko's sandalwood and Rae's berry scent filled the inside of the carriage. Zuko wrapped his free arm around her and brought her closer to his chest. She fitted perfectly in his arms. He closed his eyes and made a wish. He wanted to remain closed to her. He never wanted to be alone again. He desperately needed the warmth of Toph's body next to him. He needed his son beside him. This was all that the Fire Lord desired... a family.

"Thank you," she muffled her cry against his chest. For the first time in a long time, Toph actually meant it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Crossroads**

_Well, it took me forever to know write this short chapter. I've been very busy with school and life. I apologize for making many of you wait. By the way, the ending is going to extend to the next chapter. It'll be certainly different._

**Hopeless**

She was here – once again. Her steps faltered as she walked the cobblestone threshold that led to the great wall that enclosed the Bei Fong mansion. She scuffed to herself, remembering the pride in her father's voice as he described the magnificent building. It had to be grand – nothing but the best for the Bei Fongs. They were admired by everyone in Gaoling and other nearby cities. Everyone knew how wealthy and affluent they were. But in reality - the richness - it meant nothing to the blind earthbender. All she wanted was to be herself. To be accepted for whom she truly was. But no one outside that mansion and - her friends - knew that she ever existed. Her parents kept her hidden from the world...

"I can do this," she pepped talked herself. "It's now or never."

She straightened her back and inhaled deeply. She could hear the large trees around the property swaying softly to the afternoon breeze. Suddenly, a slight change in the seismic vibration caught her attention. She couldn't see her surroundings with her eyes, but she could feel every tiny movement that was made around her. Toph swallowed a couple of times, and thanked her lucky star for the person that stood behind her.

"Nervous?" a husky voice said softly.

"Zuko," she breathed his name, embarrassed to turn and face him. "I didn't know that you were there." She lied, clenching her hands. She wanted to grasp his hand and find the courage that she desperately needed. Somehow, Zuko gave her the strength to overcome any situation.

"Surprising," he said casually. "You always know when I'm around. Are you that nervous?"

"You sound disappointing,"

"I think I am," he said teasingly. "You didn't know I was there?"

"Sorry for disappointing you." She laughed dryly, keeping her eyes closed. "I lied. I knew you were there. I'm aware that you were there. I was just... thinking of something else," she said sheepishly.

"I bet you were. Is coming here bothering you that much? You seem so out of it," he said, taking a few steps closer to her.

"What are you doing here, Zuko? I thought that we agreed that you were going to wait for me in the carriage," she said, drying her sweaty palms on her green dress. "I need to do this on my own. Who's watching Rae?"

"Katara is," he sighed. "You don't want me with you?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, it's not that," she said quickly, her shoulders dropping. "It's complicated. You don't have to worry about me."

"Are you serious? I worry about you all the time. Especially, when you make such rushed decisions."

"You do?"

"Yes, Toph. Besides, are you seriously going to go through with this? We can do this later. You shouldn't force yourself into doing this tonight. Sleep on it. We can always stay in a nearby inn and you can mull things over. We're still on schedule to go visit my uncle," he said gingerly.

"I'm doing this," she said determined, "tonight, Zuko. It's something that I must do. I'm not getting any younger... neither are they," she said, pointing at the direction of her parents' house. "After I asked Katara to send my parents a letter... I was expecting to receive an answer. But I never did. I want to know why! I want to-"

"Are you sure?" he said. "We can come back tomorrow," the Fire Lord said kindly, placing a caring hand on her shoulder, forcing her to spin around to face him. He had a nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach. He didn't want her to be disappointed if after all these years her parents did not want to have any contact with her. "What if you don't like their answer?"

"Zuko," she whispered exasperated. The simple touch of his hand made her feel comfortable. "No, I'll do this. I have to know the answer. I thought hard and good... There are so many things that they need to know. They need to know that I was able to survive without them! I helped end the hundred year war with my disability." She said angrily, pointing at her eyes. "I need them to know about Rae – and you. I don't think that they'll like that part, but I have to tell them. My son – our son – little Rae is getting to know his firebending heritage through you. Soon, he'll meet your uncle and possibly your mother," she paused and leaned closer to him. "He'll get to know everything about being from the Fire Nation. You are his father and you'll teach him about his birthright as the son of the Fire Lord! My little guy will know every tradition of the Fire Nation. But here I am... confused, because I don't know who I am! Because all he'll know through me is disappointment. He'll know that my parents hid me from everyone. Zuko... do you think..."

"What, Toph?"

"Was I such an embarrassment to my parents that they chose to hide me from the world?" she said dejected, her head hung low.

"Hey," he said, jerking her. "I seriously doubt it, Toph," Zuko said soothingly. "I think that they loved you so much that they wanted to keep you safe. I can't comment on their behalf, but I do believe that they cared for you."

"That's bullshit, they never loved me. Look at me, Zuko, everything I am I learned from you, Aang, Katara, Suki and Sokka! I didn't learn anything from them. They didn't impart me with any valuable life lesson – What I learned in life was from the time we slept in caves, fought Fire Nation soldiers, ran away you - then from Azula - and other situations."

"Sorry about that,"

"It's fine. I forgave you long ago." she said, punching his upper arm. "What I'm trying to say is that Katara acted more like a mother to me than my own mother ever did. You taught me to swim... my father wouldn't even allow me near the water. Sokka taught me to fish. Aang taught me to meditate and Katara to cook. I- I don't have any fond memory of my childhood... I truly don't know who I am... what can I offer Rae? He only knows that his mother is an earthbender. I haven't spoken to him about his heritage as an Earth Kingdom citizen. There are certain things that I haven't taught him, because I'm ashamed."

"Don't say that," Zuko said, grabbing her by the shoulders and angrily shook her. "You are an amazing person. Rae is a lucky kid to have you. He has you as his mother and damn it," he said, cupping her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "I wish someone gave a damn about me when I was growing up in that empty palace."

"Your mother gave a damn about you,"

"That's not – the point is that you are beautiful... wonderful." He whispered, changing the subject. His yellow orbs glistened with an unknown emotion that Toph found difficult to detect through her seismic vibrations. Zuko's eye trailed down her face, examining her features. "You are Toph Bei Fong... the cutes, sassiest, in-your-face and greatest mother, friend, earthbender and metalbender."

"You forgot sandbender," she said cockily, the corner of her lip turning into a smug smile. "And best kisser."

"Sorry, I forgot," he chuckled, giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

"Continue,"

"Am I making you feel any better or am I just rambling on incessantly?"

"You are making me feel much better, Fire Lord," she said, clasping her hands on his forearms.

"Okay," he chortled and cleared his throat. "You have defeated countless opponents. There are stories upon stories of your heroism and how valiant and courageous you are. You made that all possible, because you feared no one... You can stand up to anything. Yes, you may not feel confident at times, but don't let it get you down. Don't doubt yourself. You are who you are... and to be honest, that person is amazing."

"You think?" she smiled, slowly dropping her arms to her side and turned to face the opposite direction.

"I don't think." He said haughtily, walking closer to her. He ran his hand over the nape of her neck and grasped a strand of her hair, coiling it in his finger. "I know so... Listen," he said, walking around her, the hair still curled in his finger. His free hand reached her face and slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Rae will know about his dual citizenship in time. He's just a kid, Toph. It's never too late to teach him the traditions of the Earth Kingdom," he said, slowly bringing her closer to him and cautiously putting his arm around her neck. Toph pressed her chest against his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know."

"Toph," he said and gently unwound his arm from around her neck and placed them on her hips.

"Zuko," she whispered, extending her hand and without hesitation, he grasped it and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I have to do this. This is the perfect time to do it. If I don't, I'll regret it. I don't want to live with regret anymore. How would you feel if it was you and I was stopping you?"

"Okay, fine." He nodded.

"I should go inside," she said nervously, tugging at his hand.

"Yes, you should... Um, listen,"

"Yes, Zuko," she said, waiting for him to finish.

"I'll go with you," Zuko said firmly. "I won't leave you alone. You have me to keep you safe."

"Thank you," she smiled, entwining her fingers through his.

She turned around, tugging at Zuko's hand. He gave her the strength she needed. With vacillating steps, she knocked on the large door. She could sense the seismic movements of the Bei Fong family guards on the other side of the wall. She inhaled deeply and gathered her strength. Zuko kept his eyes steadied on the opening doors. He watched the emerald clad guards offering them questioning looks. Their gazes lingered on the young earthbender. Recognition marred their eyes, as they regarded Toph quizzically.

"Young Toph?" the eldest guard asked baffled. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Enn." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You know who I am?" the eldest soldier asked curiously. Toph nodded and waited for him to finish speaking. "How is that possible? Can you see?"

"Enn," she said in a low irritated voice. "Are my parents in? I must speak with them. Would you allow me entrance to the Bei Fong estate?"

"Yes, Lady Toph, this is always your home," Enn said, bowing before Toph. He turned to glare at the other guard who just nodded. "Ron, go, and inform the mistress that Toph Bei Fong is here." Enn said excitedly, instructing the young guard to tell their masters that Toph had returned home.

The young guard rushed back to the large house, leaving Zuko, Toph, and Enn in an uncomfortable silence. "Can we at least step inside the compound?" Zuko said, filling the awkward moment.

"Yes, of course, I apologize," Enn said, taking Toph's elbow and guided her to a gazebo tucked under the shadow of a large tree. "Would you like anything to drink? How have you been? You've grown lovely, lady Toph."

"No, Enn, I can't see."

"Ah?"

"You asked earlier if I could see you?"

"Oh, that," he said mortified, massaging the back of his neck nervously. "Are you staying neaerby?"

"Yes," Zuko answered, as he scanned the area.

"We won't stay for too long. I - we only wish to see your masters,"

"Of course,"

After a few minutes, the young guard came, a horror look on his face as he faced Toph and Zuko. "Lady Toph," he began. "I regret to inform you that Master and Mistress Bei Fong does not wish to see you. They have asked that you vacate the premises."

"Oh, thank you for your trouble. Enn, it was nice speaking with you." Toph said sadly. "Let's go, Zuko. This was such a waste of time." She walked past the guards, holding her chin high – pride hiding the pain her parents rejecting left in her.

"Thank you, Enn," Zuko said politely, rushing after his beloved Toph. He caught up with her and tried to hold her hand, but Toph snatched it away. He walked a few steps behind her, pondering how he was going to console her. He halted, spinning around to have one last look at the home where Toph grew up in. He saw a well dressed woman staring at them from out of the second floor window. She waved dejectedly at him and slowly retreated in to the shadows.


	18. Chapter 18

**Crossroads**

AN: It's been a while. Enjoy!

* * *

**Kisses**

Zuko and Toph awkwardly managed to get in their carriage. The silence loomed over them, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere. Toph was preoccupied. Zuko hesitantly played with his hands – he desperate wanted to use his hands to sooth the wrinkles of worry that had registered on her porcelain forehead. He wanted to reassure her that everything would be all right. Zuko observed as she nervously played with the hem of her dress. He cleared his throat and tried to speak several times, but it was obvious that the earhtbender's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Toph!" he called out to her, but she didn't respond. "Toph, Toph," he said repeatedly, leaning forward to touch her knee. "Talk to me, please. Tell me what's bothering you." She jerked his hand away.

"Nothing's bothering me," she said – a hint of irritation interlaced in her tone – every time he asked her how she was doing. "I'm fine," she said and continuously waved her hand at him to drop the subject. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!"

He sat back on the cushioned bench and ran his fingers through his hair. He continued to watch her. Toph could feel his eyes on her. She truly wanted to tell Zuko how she felt. She wanted to cry aloud and tell him how angry she was at herself... and at him.

"We are almost there," he said, changing the subject.

"Good," she whispered. "I miss Rae."

"I miss him too," Zuko said softly, followed by another awkward moment of silence. "What's wrong, Toph?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" she said curtly, dropping the hem of her dress and straightened her back. "I'm fine! I just want to see my son."

"No, don't lie, you aren't fine," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "You are angry. Just say it and get it out of your system."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It's useless."

"You are mad at your parents,"

"Zuko, just drop it." Toph snapped, smacking the Fire Lord on his leg. "Stop trying to analyze me. It's not going to end pretty."

"I'm not analyzing you. I just want to help you feel better."

She didn't want to tell him that she resented him. He'd known from the start that going to her parents' house would be a bad idea. He remained quiet, sitting opposite from her. They were getting close to the next town. He just prayed that he would be able to keep cool and nonchalant. Toph tried hard to imagine how good it would feel to take a hot shower, a good meal, and just be with her son, but Zuko kept on pressuring her to share her feelings.

Zuko looked out the window and saw the signs, indicating that they were near. She wasn't talking to him; it irritated him. He really was growing frantic with Toph's attitude. He needed to get through to her, but how? What could he say to make her feel better? He knew from experience how it felt to be deserted by your own parents. He had an inkling on how she felt.

"You don't know how I feel," she said sharply, as if she could read his thoughts. "So, don't even try to comfort me. You must be laughing inside! You knew that it was going to turn out like this."

"Toph," he said dejectedly.

"What?" she said angrily, adjusting her skirt. "You know it's true!"

"I woul- Fine, believe whatever you want!" he said, raising both hands in surrender. "No matter what I say... you'll think that it's my fault."

"Zuko," she said softly, once she realized what she'd said. She didn't mean to. In her anger, she'd said terrible things to Zuko. "I'm sorry. I feel horrible."

He didn't speak, but remained quiet, glaring at her. Why bother? She had a strong, independent mind, no matter what words he uses to console her or try to defend himself; she wouldn't accept them. Perhaps, she momentarily forgot that he did know how it felt to be rejected by one own parents.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly whispered. Her green orbs glistened with unshed tears. "I took my frustration out on you. I- for a second, I thought that... I'm so sorry." She said, getting up from the carriage bench. She placed her open palms on the ceiling and steadied herself. The carriage movements shoved her on the Fire Lord's lap. "I am so so sorry." She repeated. "You know how it feels to be rejected by..."

"I do," he breathed and cradled her in his muscular arms. "I really do understand how you feel. I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you. One of us needs a happy ending."

They remained in silence during the entire carriage ride to the nearest inn. It was a slow and awkward ride. Toph didn't move from his embrace. She was deep in thought, pondering why she felt so dejected. She shouldn't have blamed him. He'd tried to warn her, but she didn't listened. Deep down, she knew that a similar outcome would happen. She'd ignore the nagging feeling as she entered her parents' mansion. She pushed the previous events out of her mind and tried hard to concentrate less on her misery and more on Zuko. His delicious scent was mesmerizing and the warmth of his arms engulfed her was enough to stop her from dwelling in self-pity. She couldn't think properly whenever he was around. She just enjoyed having him near her... In all honesty, it sort of bothered her that even in times like this, her body could react to his nearness. She was a woman full of desire for this man. All she could do was think of the handsome Fire Lord. She scoffed and folded her arms over her chest and turned her head.

Zuko's anger melted into nothingness. He couldn't deny the attraction between them. The more time he spent with her, the more he loved the sassiness and the feistiness that she displayed. He knew that she was sad and Agni knew how much he wanted to comfort and console her. If holding her in his arms was all that he could do for the time being, then so be it! He held her closer to him, watching her attentively. His eyes never left her face. He studied her deep frown, the movements of her lips as she mulled on whatever she was thinking. He chuckled at the sight of her blushing face when she became aware that he was watching her. He tried to memorize every detail of her face: from the vacant look on her eyes, to the pout on her lips, to the way she wrinkled her nose. She was perfect. If only he could make the world better for her. If only he could make her truly happy.

"Your hair is soft," he said, twirling his finger through her dark hair. "It smells like Panda Lilies and Jasmine."

"Thank you," she said confused. How could he act so relaxed after she took her anger out on him. "What should we have for dinner? I heard that this town makes the best miso soup in the Earth Kingdom."

"Aren't you angry at me?" Toph asked anxiously.

"No... maybe." he said nonchalantly, crossing his legs at the ankles. "We should be close to the inn. As soon as we get there, you can take bathe. We can talk more then after you've spent some time with Rae."

"That sounds great," she said, tilting her head. "I wonder if Rae is doing fine. It's almost bedtime for him. I feel like hugging him."

"Katara knows that. She took care of him during our boat trip." Zuko shrugged and kissed her forehead. "In the meantime, you can hug me." he said childishly.

"I'm sorry that you had to change your agenda for me." Toph shuffled a bit, but relaxed as he continued to caress her cheek.

"Let's not talk about that."

"Okay," she nodded and tilted her head, until it hung back and her neck rested on his forearm. "Katara will take great care of Rae. She's amazing with children. She reminds me of my good friend Hana. She too was good with children."

"Hmm" he said, rubbing his chin against her cheek. "I don't want to talk about Katara or Hana. I just want to know more about you..."

"What about me?" she said.

"Are you okay with me holding you so intimately?" he said, the last words saturated with concern.

"It's fine. I like it." Toph said, giving his wrist a gentle squeeze. "I've never been held like this. My parents' never showered me with affection. That's why I'm always holding Rae," she said miserably.

He was surprised how the young bender could hide the pain of her childhood and her parents' rejection, so well. He sighed inwardly and slowly exhaled.

"You once told me that you loved me," he said slowly near her ear.

"I remember," she said low.

She heard him lick his lips and gently deposit a soft, chaste kiss on her temple. "You told me that I was the only one for you. You said that you didn't see a future without me. Do you remember?" he said in a husky tone.

"Yes," she gulped hard, nodding.

"That night at the inn when I first met Rae, you said that it all had been a mistake. Was I really a mistake?" he asked seriously.

Toph abruptly sat up and moved away from him. She wasn't ready to discuss this. Her heart was beating erratically and it felt like she was suffocating. She knew that she'd lied to him that night. He would always be the love of her life. She opened her mouth to speak, but the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

"I guess that we are here," he sighed, getting to his feet. Toph also got to her feet, when the carriage made a sudden move, causing Toph to jerk forward, falling on top of Zuko. He steadied her and took advantage of her proximity, kissing her on the lips. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt?" He asked concerned.

"Sorry about that, Fire Lord," the driver shouted from outside.

"Are you all right?" Zuko asked, ignoring the shouts of the carriage driver. Toph nodded and he exhaled. "It's fine, Tito." Zuko shouted back, his eyes fixed on her.

"Are you okay, Toph?" he asked again, cupping her face with his hands. She stood still, wondering if he would kiss her. She desperately wished that he would kiss her again.

"I'm fine." Toph's face turned crimson with embarrassment at their closeness. Zuko's lips curved into a secret smile watching as she fumbled back, trying to sit down on the padded bench, but he restrained her, engulfing her in his arms. "I'm fine, Zuko," she said mortified. "You can let me go. I can take care of myself."

"Why do you always do this?" he asked, his smile fading. "You are always ruining our beautiful moments. Am I not enough of a man to protect you? To care for you? To watch over you and our son?"

"Zuko," she whispered. "It's not that- I'm sorry if it gives you the wrong impression."

"It's exactly that, Toph. You are too damn scared! You think that I'm the same Zuko from five years ago." He fumed. "Can't you see that you are constantly pushing me away? I know that I've hurt you in the past... I was stupid and an imbecile for letting the Fire Sages trick me into proposing to Mai, when all along I had the perfect woman beside me. Haven't I paid for my sins? I don't know what else to do. I've gone out of my way to make you feel valued. loved and appreciated. I'm always telling you how great and what a wonderful woman you are. You have to stop holding me accountable for the mistakes of my youth. You are also at fault here..."

"I don't hold you accountable for getting me pregnant," she said curtly, shifting in his arms. "Let me go!"

"You do hold me accountable. You've always had!" he glared. "You are constantly reminding me that I'm not good enough to take care of you!" Zuko said heatedly.

"Don't you dare turn this on me!"

"I am!" he hissed. The atmosphere was turning heated. He regretted opening his mouth, but enough was enough. "I'm just being honest. I'm so tired of this. We aren't getting anywhere." He said, slowly letting her go and flopping down on his seat.

Toph stood there, sensing a defeated Fire Lord. Her heart broke for the first time in many days. She reached out for him, but hesitated. He was right. She blamed him for many things. She knew that she was also at fault. She hid a son from his father. She deprived Rae of growing up with a father. She hid her son's heritage from him. She had many faults. "I'm sorry," she cried. The emotions that she'd bottled in were finally flowing free. The loss of her childhood, her parents' negligence, and her fear of falling in love finally caught up with her.

"I'm so sorry, Toph," he said, not looking at her. "I'm always going to be sorry for the time we wasted... precious time that I can never get back."

She knelt in front of him and grasped his hands. "I want to start over, but I'm so afraid. I want to have the same confidence you have in 'us'" She confessed, pointing at him and then at herself. "I'm scared to fall in love with you again," _I still love you, Zuko. I never stopped. "_I suffered so much. I am afraid that I'm not good enough for you." She whispered and stood up. She turned around and started to exit the carriage, when she felt strong arms wound around her waist. The force of Zuko's thrusting her against his chest drained her lungs of air.

"Don't go," he begged in a hoarse whisper against her ear. His massive chest, anchored her. He spun her around and kissed her fervently on the lips. His lips trailed down the soft skin of her neck. "Stay with me. Let me hold you. Let me love you. Don't ever leave me again."

Toph didn't respond, but fought a few times, wriggling out of his arms. He was much stronger than her. Not that she truly wanted to push him away. She was tired of running away. Her fears had controlled her life for far too long. His arms were starting to feel like a safe haven. She couldn't describe how protected she felt. She hoped that the feeling would last a very long time.

_Zuko's arms weren't always this strong before, _she thought.

The man that held her wasn't the same Zuko that bedded her and got her pregnant. This Zuko was a real man. He wanted to rectify his mistakes and damn it was she desperate to let him. She leaned closer in to his chest and savored the comfort his embrace provided. She'd missed the security that the Fire Lord gave her. It was surreal to finally be in his arms. She dreamed of this moment for the last five years they've been separated. Maybe it was time to stop listening to reason. She should follow her heart. Wasn't that what Hana, her beloved friend, always said?

_"Stop fighting it!"_ Hana always reprimanded her. Toph could hear her friend's voice in her head. A secret smile tugged the corners of her lips.

She would stop fighting and this time it was for real. She just needed to give everything from her past up and let her love for Zuko rule her life. But at what cost? Love hurt her before and she wasn't ready to suffer another broken heart.

"Zuko," she said, lifting her face to him. "It's late and I want to be with Rae. I know that I'm difficult to understand. Heck, I barely know myself..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything specific," she sighed. "I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you. I promised you that Rae and I would go with you to the Fire Nation, and I intend to keep my promise. You want a family and so does Rae and I. Like you said before, we do have chemistry... We have plenty of time to sort out our feelings. Right now, the most important thing is Rae. For now, let's just concentrate on that."

"I understand," he nodded, followed by giving her a chaste kiss that sent her world spiraling out of control. He slowly pulled back, his eyes resting on her glossy lips. She clutched at the collar of his robe and brought his face down to hers. He chuckled, as she feasted her lips on his. Her tongue slowly parted his lips and the taste of wine filled her. Hands began to move around her body, she was losing self-control, when a soft knock on the carriage door brought theit perfect kiss to an end. They both groaned, but Toph was thankful for it. Who knew where things would have led them? Zuko pulled back and mumbled something under his breath and walked over to the door and opened it. The footman stared at them in confusion.

"What do you need?" Zuko said, refraining from losing his temper.

"A thousand apologies, Fire Lord."

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked the footman.

"There's another carriage that is impeding us from continuing on our journey," the footman said nervously, pointing towards the front side of the carriage. Zuko snuck his head out the door and smiled when he saw the familiar crest of a white boar with wings.

"Thank you for letting me know this," he said, nodding. "Tell Tito not to worry. We'll solve this problem."

"You are welcome, my lord." The footman said proudly, and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Toph asked perplexed. "Who's blocking our way?"

"I don't know... why don't you find out?" Zuko said haughtily.

"What? What does it have to do with me?" she asked, pointing at herself.

"A lot," Zuko accented his head and took her hand. He ignored her questions and helped her out of the carriage and they slowly walked toward the dragon moose that were pulling the carriage. He patted one on the nose and it purred like a leopard-lion cub. "We are going over there to greet our friends."

"Who are they?" she asked intrigued. "Oh," she muttered to herself. The closer the got to the other carriage, the harder her heart pounded against her chest. "Oh my, Zuko, it's them." She swallowed. "It's them."

"Yes, it's your parents." He smiled and kissed her forehead, as he glanced at pairs of green eyes that scrutinized them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Crossroads**

AN: Another chapter!

* * *

**Clearing the Air**

It had to be love, she thought with a sigh. Her eyes were closed and all she could concentrate on was Zuko. She wasn't really paying any attention to what they were saying. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She heard her father clear his throat and she straightened her back. She tried to pay attention, but it was futile. Zuko's lips filled her thoughts and heart. Toph decided to used her seismic senses to make sure that her beloved boys were all right. She smiled to herself when slowly the images and shapes of Rae and Zuko playing contently on the floor in the room next to hers filled her mind. Her father's voice grew soft and now her parents were murmuring about her lack of disrespect for not paying attention; unaware that she could easily hear them.

"Toph, is something wrong?" her mother said in a quiet voice.

Toph turned her face to her mother's direction and again, pretended to pay attention. She hid a small laugh under an exaggerated cough, when she sensed Zuko tripping over something. She could hear Rae's infectious laughter. As much as she loved her parents, she wanted to be with Zuko and with Rae. In the short time they'd been together, they'd become a beautiful family. Zuko had been true to his word; they were the most imperfect, yet happy family. She was thankful that Zuko had agreed to put on the ring she'd earthbent for him. It wasn't valuable - not made out of gold or any expensive metal. It was a simple ring. She had divided the space rock that Sokka had given her years ago into equal halves. Rae, her precious son, wore his piece in the shape of a thin, scaly dragon-shaped bracelet. The other half portion, she'd turned into a ring in the form of a dragon breathing fire, which Zuko wore on the middle finger of his left hand. Toph had insisted they wear it. She felt at peace knowing that they had theirs on. The space rock enabled her to sense them anywhere withing a 500 mile radius.

"Are you all right? Are you coming down with the flu? It must be this horrible, rundown place," Poppy Bei Fong said in disgust. "We could be sick too."

"No, this place is not... I-I'm perfectly healthy," Toph said indifferently, resting her open palms on the arm rests of her chair. "Why are you guys here? I was told that you did not want to see me!" she said nonchalantly and played with her trembling hands. "I find it strange that you are here."

"We," she began and gulped, her eyes darting from her daughter and then at her husband. "Aren't we allowed to change our minds?" she asked snootily and then looked at her husband. He gave her an encouraging nod, urging her to proceed with the gesture. "We were a bit hard on you. We should have welcomed you. I understand we made a mistake once." She laughed nervously.

Toph suddenly wished that she had let Zuko joined her in this conversation. He'd been worried about her, but she had reassured him that everything was going to be all right.

"What made you change your mind?" Toph asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. "Why the sudden need to see me? Did you want to see how I was fairing?"

"I," Lao Bei Fong sighed. "Your mother pressured me in to coming." He lied. "I can't deny my precious anything." He said, giving his wife hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's good to know," Toph said sarcastically.

"Who was that young man that was with you out there?" Lao asked. "He took many liberties with you." He grudged. "He was kissing you when our carriage passed the one you were in."

Toph inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. She needed to be strong, diplomatic, and polite. She didn't want her parents to think that she was disrespectful: a savage. She'd not seen them in almost eight years, so she needed to prove to them that she had grown.

"Um, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Poppy Bei Fong began, looking around the room. "Toph,"

"Yes, mother?"

Poppy pinched her nose and looked around the small inn bedroom. "Why are you in such a room? Couldn't you have paid for something more... upscale? It's so dingy."

"Poppy, my dear," her father began. "Have you seen what our daughter is wearing. This is appropriate for her... um, lifestyle."

"Oh, honey," her mother lamented. "Did you come to us for money? We gladly help you out,"

"Mom," Toph raised an eyebrow and sat back on her chair. Her parents watched her. It was so uncomfortable in the room. It felt like the walls were closing in on her. She wished that she could run to the room next door and let Zuko's arms engulf her. She needed Zuko, desperately. She wanted to run away, again, but that was all she'd ever known. Her mother's tone of voice was pompous and irritating. She'd forgotten how high class her parents were. She decided to be herself. If they truly wanted to accept her, they had to accept for who she was. "Mother," Toph sighed loudly. She had to remind herself that people tended to be ignorant when they'd lived all their lives in luxury; unaware of some humans living conditions. They were unaware of things around them and didn't know how to commiserate with those less fortunate. "Unlike-,"

"Sweetie," her mother interjected.

"Unlike you and father, I have lived in luxury and in poverty. I have adapted well to my environment. I am very comfortable with my economical status. This inn, is perfect and comfortable for me. I won't be staying her for too long. I know it's moderate," she paused and brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Is - this is only temporary, right?" Poppy interjected. "Toph, this is not a place for a Bei Fong!"

"Mother, this place is fine. The people are polite and I feel at home since Rae, Zuko and the others are with me. I'm not alone!"

"What do you mean?" her father asked, leaning forward in curiosity. "Who is Zuko? Is he the man that was with you early? And who is Rae and who are the others?"

"My friends and my-"

"Your lover?" Poppy shouted in disbelief.

"What?" Toph exclaimed confused.

"This is what happens when you run away from a loving and wealthy family," Lao Bei Fong said angrily. "Why did I have to come, Poppy? So I can see my daughter living in sin with a man."

"What the hell? What?" Toph said puzzled. "You-"

"Can you see that this ungrateful child doesn't want us?" her father cut her off and angrily stood up.

"Lao," Poppy said through clenched teeth. "She's our daughter!" Poppy fumed. She got to her feet and placed her perfectly manicured hands on her hips. "You promised me! You promised me that you would not lose your temper if we came here to see Toph! She's lived away from us for many years. She's not our little girl anymore. She is an adult."

"But, sweetheart!"

"We aren't here for you! Stop making everything about you. Let our child explain herself!" she hissed and sat down. Lao remained on his feet, glaring down at Toph. "Sit,"

"No," he shook his head.

"I said sit," she growled very unfeminine and pulled the waist of his robe and forced him to sit down. She then turned to her daughter and adjusted her hairdo. "Oh my, I apologize for my harsh tone of voice, Toph. I rarely use it. But it comes in handy." She said sweetly and cleared her voice. "Where were we? Oh yes, Toph, you were going to tell us about your guy friend."

"Um," she stuttered.

"Don't be shy, darling," her mother said sweetly.

Toph recalled her mother's sweet tone and something inside her moved. It was a mixture of tenderness and nostalgia. Perhaps she'd been a fool for not trying to rekindle her relationship with her parents. They weren't so bad. She closed her eyes and studied her mother's face. It took all her effort, but she could tell the outline of Poppy Bei Fong's face. She wanted to touch her mother's face and engrave the contours in her memory. Who knew when she would be with them again? Who knew how they would take the news that they were grandparents?

"I don't know why I didn't have an obedient daughter!" her father grumbled.

"Dad," Toph said and began laughing. "You don't change, do you? I can hear you,"

"Impossible," he said.

"I'm blind. My other senses are sharp. I can hear perfectly. Now I know where I get my no-nonsense attitude." she laughed.

Her parents stared at her uncomfortably and waited until she stopped laughing. Suddenly, the knowledge that they would never have a harmonious relationship sank in. They may be relatives, but they didn't know Toph. The reality hit Lao the hardest. The little girl he'd carefully raised to be well-mannered, well-behaved and conducted herself properly and with dignity was gone. The Toph that sat before him wasn't their little girl. Yes, she had the same demeanor and facial characteristics that he remembered, but that was as far as the similarities went. His daughter was unrefined. He could tell that she'd struggled with life and the simple thought of seeing his lovely daughter hurt him so much. It caused his heart to ache for the hundredth time that day He'd regretted letting her go. Toph didn't look defeated. She looked healthier, older. He could see the wisdom painted on her tired looking face. Toph was a woman. How he wanted to see his darling angel tucked protectively behind the Bei Fong mansion's walls.

"Toph, that's not the way a proper young lady laughs," Poppy shivered at the drastic change in her daughter's attitude and silently blamed the Avatar for stealing her from them. He'd turned her daughter into a commoner. She had no class.

"Sorry," said when she noticed the change in her mother's composure and lowered her laughter. "I know that I'm not as refined as you remember..." she sighed. "To be honest," she sighed, causing her bangs to fly from her forehead. "I only remember our servants raising me." she said honestly. "All I remember was when you hid me from guests or shooed me away from your presence. I don't remember a lot of fun times. I had more fun fighting the Fire Nation's soldiers during the 100 year war than at home. I don't regret my decision. I believe that the destiny I chose was the correct one."

"What are you saying? We are aristocrats. We gave you the best. How can you be so selfish, Toph?" Poppy said nervously. "We had maids to watch and care for you when we were unavailable. The best tutors were always selected to provide you with the best education. Only the best for you. We protected you from the cruel world. We were right, you chose wrong! Look how haggard and and and," she repeated, a silent tear rolling down her face.

"I'm not here to accuse you," Toph said, scooting closer to the edge of her chair. She played with her hands and wished that she could feel Zuko's arms around her. "I just think..." she paused. "I think that children need to be raised by their parents, regardless of their economical situation. Parents need to be there for their children. I needed my parents love. I wanted to be needed, protected and wanted. I didn't need all those maids, servants and tutors. I needed my parents' love. I didn't want to be locked inside four walls. I was born to live in the world. I wasn't meant to be caged like a bird. I only wanted to be accepted with all my flaws. I never felt loved." Toph choked.

"How dare you!" Lao said and stood up. "Is this why I came, Poppy? To be judged by my own daughter?" He said in disdain and looked down at his wife. "What do you know about being a parent? You are not a mother,"

"How can you say that, child?" Poppy said, a trembling hand over her heart. "You don't know how difficult it is to raise a child with, um,"

"Disabilities?" Toph snapped. "Is that what you wanted to say, mother?"

"How dare you speak to your mother in that tone?" Lao shouted. "Poppy, we have an ungrateful child. She never saw the sacrifices we made for her! She didn't think for a second that we were protecting her from this cruel world. And your actions are why we never wanted anyone to know that you were alive! You've been contaminated!"

"Oh, please," Toph laughed curtly. "Don't come here with that excuse,"

"Toph, you don't know how hard it is for a mother to raise a child that is blind. We needed to take extreme care of you."

"No, you needed to make things as normal as you could for me," Toph said. "You needed to teach me that I was normal despite my inability to see. Instead, I was shun from the entire world!" Toph screamed, angry tears streaming down her face. "I do know how hard it is for a mother. I know about sacrifice!"

She stood up from her chair and walked over to the door. Her parents' eyes followed her and stared quizzically at her. "Where are you going?"

"Out for air! This room is suffocating me. Don't go anywhere!" she shouted. "I'll be back," she said angrily, opening the door and slamming it after herself.

Her parents were baffled at her attitude and turn their heads back to where Toph had been sitting. "I wonder where she's going?" Lao asked irritated. "I hope she cools down."

"I don't know, darling," Poppy said and placed her hands on her lap. "She has your temper."

"Mine? Huh, please," Lao said and folded his arms over his chest.

Toph paced the length of the hallway. She could hear her parents conversing in low voices. She'd really lost it. Her temper was flaring and her outburst had been worst than Zuko's. She took a deep breath and knocked softly on the room next door.

"Come in," Zuko's husky voice called from the other side of the door.

She slowly opened the door and poked her head inside. "Can I come in?"

"Momma!" Rae shouted excitedly. "Are you done with your meeting?"

"Hey, sweetheart," she said and the words sounded strange on her lips. She'd never called her son that. It's true. Rae was the light of her sightless eyes. He was the sweetest part of her heart. He was her world. But to her, those words were meaningless, until this very moment. Her words had been true. Zuko and Rae were the sweetest part of her heart. The purest, most amazing thing that she'd ever had. Her anger slowly subsided.

"I missed you," Rae said and waved at her from where he stood.

"Are they gone? I heard shouting coming from the room next door," Zuko said and took Rae's hand. "Hold on, Toph. Rae," he stopped and shook his head. "Like this, silly." Zuko demonstrated how to position his hands for a basic firebending move. "If you leave your fingers open, the flame will absorb too much energy and it will blow up on your face."

"Like this?" Rae asked, his eyes fixed on his tiny hands.

"Yes," Zuko nodded. "Keep practicing. I'm going to have a quick chat with your mom."

"Okay," Rae said excitedly and continued practicing his moods.

Zuko walked to where Toph was standing and encircled her waist with his muscular arm. "You don't look so good. Were you crying?"

Toph shook her head and rested her cheek on his chest. "You are an amazing father, Zuko," Toph said.

"I am?"

"Yes," she said softly against his robes. "You are the best friend I've ever had, too."

"I am?" Zuko smiled. "Do you need a hug, my princess?"

"I do," she sobbed, opening her arms widely and welcomed Zuko's strong body against her. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and eased her worries. "I need you so much."

"You have me, Toph. I'm yours," he whispered against her hair. And she knew that he was saying the truth. She felt it in his hugs, kisses and in everything that he did for her. Zuko loved her and it was both fascinating and scary to her.

"I know," she smiled behind her tears. "I want my parents to meet Rae," she said against his ear. "Do you think that I'm doing the right thing? Someday, he'll," she stopped, pointing at their son. "Someday, he'll ask me about them. Why not show him who his grandparents are, right?"

"You are doing the right thing," he reassured her and lowered his head to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Just one moment," he said and pulled away.

He walked over to their son and knelt beside him. "I promise to teach you how to firebend as soon as we get back from Toph's meeting, okay?" He waited for Rae's response.

"Okay,"

"In the meantime," he said, turning to face Toph. "Mommy wants to introduce you to someone," he said.

"Okay," Rae said, looking at his hands. "Can you tell me more about the story of firebending, Zuko? I don't want to wait until I go to school." the child pouted.

"Fine, anything for my Crown Prince."

Zuko hurried and dressed his son in a more appropriate attire and combed his raven hair. He smiled at Rae, as he watched the child move his hands. He was proud of his son. He was certain that Rae was going to be an amazing firebender. He was a smart child and already could wield blue flames. With a proper education, Rae would be a great ruler of the Fire Nation. When Zuko and Rae were finished, the three of them exited the room and entered the room where Toph's parents were waiting.

"Mom, Dad," Toph stopped.

"What is he doing here?" Lao spat.

"Dad, don't interrupt," Toph snapped. Zuko inhaled deeply and braced himself for the moment. His future father-in-law was staring daggers at him. He placed a caring hand on Toph's shoulder and felt her relax. "This man here is," she paused, and he urged her to continue. Rae hid behind his father and clutched tightly at his mother's hand. "This is Zuko."

"Hello," Zuko said, bowing his head politely.

"What are you to her?" Lao asked, sizing the young man with his eyes. He cringed at the unsightly scar that graced the young man's face. Suddenly, he remembered. "You are the Fire Lord! You are responsible for the-"

"Father," Toph hissed. "This is no time or the place for that! If you want to know about my life, then you will not speak until I am finish. If you interrupt me... I will leave and you will never see me or know about my life."

Poppy glared at her husband and he sulked. Her eyes fell on the little boy that hid behind her daughter's skirts. Rae looked frightened. She felt the need to protect the child. Poppy stood up and everything made sense.

Toph was in love. The man holding Toph so gently, encouraging her and obviously, giving her strength meant a lot to her daughter. Poppy looked down at Rae who was crying and saw his daughter in him.

Rae was confused. He didn't like to see his mother angry. He felt lost in the room filled with strangers. He moved closer to Toph, searching his mother's protection and his father's security.

"Oh, no, son," Toph said softly and scooped her son in her arms. "Don't cry, Rae. Momma's right here." She said softly, pulling him closer in his arms. "You are fine with me. I won't let nothing bad happen to you."

"He is your... You have a son?" Poppy shouted and collapsed on the chair.


	20. Chapter 20

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: Another chapter. I hope that you like it. I love Rae even more! I hope that you do enjoy it...

* * *

**Rae**

"Let me help," Zuko said worriedly and got on his hunches beside the collapsed Poppy Bei Fong and effortlessly scooped her off the floor. He got up and started walking toward the lounge chair that was on the far side of the room, only to find his path obstructed by the short, lanky, and white haired Lao.

"How dare you touch my wife?" Lao snarled furiously. "Give her to me!" he demanded, moving closer to Zuko.

"Sir, I can easily take her to the chair, where she can rest peacefully," Zuko said regally, not bothering to look down at Toph's father.

"No, I'll do it myself," he spat, and made a failed attempt to snatch his wife out of Zuko's arms.

"Father," Toph said irritated. "He can manage. Let Zuko take mother to the lounge chair. He can carry my mother to the lounge chair, where she can rest. Why do you have to be s-so," she stuttered the last word, when she felt Rae's nails digging in her shoulder. The child was trembling, on the border of tears. "Everything is fine, son." Rae nodded, but his mother's words didn't convince him. She closed her eyes and inhaled. She needed to calm down for her son's sake. "Fire Lord Zuko, she said respectfully. "Please, hand my mother to my father. He'll take care of her."

"Are you positive? He doesn't seem to be strong enough... to handle her," he said, his blazing yellow eyes focused on her face. Toph nodded and he did as he was told. Quietly, he placed the woman in her husband's arm. He watch Lao grunted, struggling with the added dead weight of his wife's body as it bombarded his old joints. He cursed under his breath, but managed to hold on tightly to his wife. She was a bit too heavy for him... What an idiotic idea! He wasn't youthful or strong anymore. He should've let Zuko carry her to the chair. He was more capable of handling Poppy's weight all on his own.

"I don't need your help carrying my wife," Lao grunted through clenched teeth, as he took one step after the other. The joint at his knees popped with every movement. "I rather die than trust anyone from the Fire Nation! The Fire Nation brought destruction to the world. I don't trust the Avatar, either! He will regret trusting the Fire Lord! The Fire Nation will bring back their tyranny and this time, the Avatar won't be able to stop them. They're going to do a surprise attack!"

"Sir, I guarantee you that-"

"Shut up!" Lao spat.

Zuko inhaled calmly, not showing his anger and remained watching as Lao struggled to carry his wife. He kept close, just in case that Lao couldn't handle the task. Toph also remained closed to her parents, and near enough to Zuko. He'd tried to be a gentleman, but Lao Bei Fong had stopped him. It was obvious that Lao didn't have the youth or the strength to carry a plump Poppy, but he was stubborn. Toph wanted to punch her father for being such an ass.

Lao continued insulting Zuko, calling him all the bad names known above and below the sky. Toph listened in horror as her father kept on with his rant about hating everyone in the Fire Nation. It bothered her to know that this was her father... insulting the nation that the man she adore was from.

"Father, just shut it!" Toph threatened. "I won't stand here and listen how you insult the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation..."

"It's all right, Toph," Zuko said softly, placing a hand over her shoulder. "I understand that not everyone will like the Fire Nation. My ancestors did many things... They made mistake after mistake. It'll take many years... maybe even a few Fire Lords for my nation to earn the respect of the other nations..." he said gravely, his eyes focused on Rae.

How the Fire Lord wished that the Fire Nation was looked upon with respect when Rae became their Fire Lord.

"Your people brought this upon themselves," Lao continued to mutter expletives left and right. Toph tried to get him to stop, but in his blinded anger, he couldn't stop. He'd forgotten that his young daughter and a child were present in the room. All he cared about was his Poppy. His beautiful wife had fainted so easily. He feared that the news that Toph had shared with them hadn't harm her frail heart.

"Make him stop!" Rae said slowly. He was too appalled to hear anymore of the degrading words that were being said towards his father. His father wasn't any of those words. Zuko was a great father. He was a peaceful man and ever so kind. Zuko was Rae's world. Everything the kid aspired to be! Zuko had put Toph and Rae's safety above his own. He'd proven to be trustworthy. Rae's little mind knew that Zuko was everything Lao wasn't. "Papa, is not mean!" Rae whimpered. "Momma, I want him," he said, pointing at Zuko.

The Fire Lord felt a mixture of emotions. Rae had never addressed him as 'Papa'. He was proud of his child... but it distressed him watching his son's discomfort. He didn't know if Rae understood what was happening around him... Something told Zuko that he did. Rae had never been exposed to such blatant hatred. The few months that he'd been with his son, Zuko had noticed that Toph was a loving mother. She'd constantly protected him from situations like this one and strove to surround their son with nurturing love, compassion and understanding. The child didn't need to be in the same room as the disrespectful Lao. Rae's golden eyes were moistened with unshed tears, his small lips quivered as he forced himself to hold his father's gaze.

"Zuko, he wants you," Toph whispered, her voice was strained.

"Momma, I want Papa," Rae whispered, a silent tear rolling down his precious face. "Please,"

"Come here, kid," Zuko said softly, stepping closer to Toph. He kissed Toph's forehead and effortlessly took his son in his embrace.

Rae sobbed and welcomed his father's opened arms. He clung tightly to Zuko's torso. He desperately needed to feel the protection Zuko always provided him. Lao Bei Fong finished placing his wife on the lounge chair. Rae watched as the white haired man studied his wife's face. Rae wanted to leave the room. He wanted to be with playful Sokka or soft-spoken Katara, anywhere but here.

"As soon as she wakes up, we are leaving," Lao said in a rasp voice. His heart was beating too fast with the fear of losing his wife. Poppy had always been delicate of health. With the passing of the years, she'd developed a weak heart and he feared that he would lose her. He couldn't bear to be without her. He'd lost a daughter before. He didn't want to live the rest of his life without his better half.

"If anything happens to my Poppy," Lao began. "You'll pay for it, Fire Nation scumbag,"

"Dad, you are making things worst!" Toph shouted annoyed and walked up to him. "You have to stop hating Zuko!" she said, jabbing him on the chest. "He's the father of my son! Rae has Fire Nation blood coursing through his veins. He's also a Bei Fong!"

"I... I don't want to be near anyone from the Fire Nation. They are all... They are mean, hateful beings,"

"My Dad isn't mean!" Rae shouted furiously from his father's arm. "You are mean!" he yelled at Lao. "You are a mean ol' man!"

"Son," Toph chastised, as she walked back to her son.

"Rae, son, you don't speak like that to your grandfather," Zuko reprimanded.

Rae shook his head. "No, Zu- Papa," he pouted. "He's mean. He says bad words to you. Momma doesn't allow me to say bad words. Momma pull his ears! He shouldn't say bad words in front of you. You're a lady!"

Toph smiled. Zuko had taught Rae not to be disrespectful in front of anyone, especially a lady.

"He's right, Toph. You are my Fire Lady," Zuko nodded approvingly. His son would be a perfect gentleman when he grew older. "Your father did disrespect us."

"Did he..." Lao chuckled. "He thinks of you as a lady?"

"Yes, she is, Mr. Bei Fong," Zuko said seriously, his forehead furrowed.

"Rae and Zuko are gentlemen. They have very strong in his conviction," Toph interjected. "Can you please, stop saying so many expletives? Our child doesn't need that type of behavior. We try to provide a clean, respectful environment and you've just... you understand, right?"

"I... sorry,"

"We don't curse in front of Rae," Zuko explained.

Lao's eyes darted from Toph, Zuko and then at the child. Rae grimaced, shaking his head in disapproval. The kid held his gaze. Lao's eyes scanned Rae's small face. He had to admit, the child had inherited most of his facial features from his father. Rae's dark black hair could easily have been past from Toph or Zuko. He also had pale, just like his parents. But he could see small similarities Rae shared with Toph. They both had pinkish, soft, pouty lips. His furrowed eyebrows were identical to Toph. Lao's heart fell in his chest. He'd always wanted a relationship with his daughter, but Toph had always been so independent. There'd been a few times that she held him just the way Rae clung to Zuko. He's never been a great father, either. He'd put his duty as the heir to the Bei Fong fortune before anything. He took a step forward, but stopped when he heard Poppy mumbling and shifting.

"Sweetheart," he breathed, kneeling beside his wife. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Poppy, wake up, please."

"I am awake," she said, her eyes were closed, but she had a small smile on her lips. "I'm very much awake."

Lao sat beside her and placed her head on his lap. "Can you sit?" he said carefully.

She nodded and he assisted her up. She smiled grateful at her husband, and then turned to face Toph, Zuko and her grandchild. The simple thought of being a grandmother filled her soul with glee. She smiled widely and sighed, her gaze finally falling on Rae.

"What is his name?" she asked softly.

Toph inhaled deeply. "Rae..." she trailed off, still holding her breath.

"His name is Rae. He is the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation," Zuko added.

"A prince? He's an interesting name," Poppy smiled to her daughter. "Is he... um," she paused and gnawed at her bottom lip.

"Blind?" Toph scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, that," Poppy gulped uneasily. "Is he blind?"

"No," Toph answered curtly.

Zuko shook his head and in a diplomatic voice spoke. "Lady Bei Fong," he began, "we are thankful to the gods that our child is very healthy."

"Oh, my," Poppy said, batting her eyelashes. "I'm so happy." she said in sheer happiness.

"He's our joy," Toph said, relaxing against Zuko's upper arm.

"Thanks heaven the child is healthy," Lao said dryly. "Another blind person in..."

"Shut up, Lao," Poppy grunted annoyed. "Were you scared that he would be-" she paused distraught.

"Mom, you can say the word!" Toph said irritated. "What's so difficult about saying the word blind? It's not a sin! There's no shame in being blind. There are many people that are blind throughout the world! That doesn't make them any less important than someone that can see! They have feelings too. They are people and they deserve the same life as those that can see!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive," Poppy muttered. "Is that how you felt? Were we so ignorant about your condition?"

There was an awkward moment of silence. "Yes," Toph said flatly. "This isn't about me."

"Then?" Lao said.

"We want Rae to meet his grandparents," Zuko said serenely. "I understand that I will never be welcomed in to the Bei Fong family, due to the fact that I am from the Fire Nation," he stopped placed a hand over the emblem he wore on his necklace. "Toph does want our son to know of his heritage as an Earth Kingdom citizen."

"You wanted him," Poppy said breathlessly, "to know us?"

"Yes," Zuko responded and scooped Rae in his arms, kissing the child's temple.

Lao glared at Toph and Zuko. Occasionally, his eyes fell on the child. He felt the oddest temptation to hold the child in his arms. He watched Rae shift in his father's arm. Rae whispered something to Zuko, which caused him to laugh. Zuko nodded and placed him on the floor.

"What does he want?" Poppy asked puzzled.

"He wants to meet you," Toph answered.

"Us? Really? Oh, my, please. That will be amazing," she said, sobbing. "Our daughter Toph gave us a grandchild, Lao." she said, turning to face Lao.

Rae took a step forward, but stopped when he noticed that Lao and Poppy were staring attentively at him. His chubby cheeks flushed with embarrassment, so he returned back to where his parents stood. Zuko encouraged him to go and greet his grandparents.

"Go and introduce yourself, son,"

"I will," Rae said, his little shoulders moved as he inhaled and exhaled. He moved closer to the lounge chair and stopped a few feet away. "My name is Rae." he said, bowing in respect.

"He's such a little gentleman," Poppy mused.

"Can you tell the mean man not to say bad things about my father, please?" he asked politely to Poppy, again, taking a respectful bow.

"You will stop speaking ill of the Fire Lord, Lao Bei Fong," Poppy said, frowning.

Lao arched an eyebrow and glanced at his grandson. "Um," Lao muttered. "I-"

"My Mama and Zuko are very very kind people," Rae continued, scratching behind his right ear timidly. "Please, be nice to them. If you are nice to them... I'll be nice to you."

"Lao, you better promise to not be mean to Zuko!" Poppy grinned and stood up from the lounge chair. "You better be nice to the kids, got it? They are our family. Toph is our daughter." She said sternly and sprang to where the child stood. She was careful to approach him. The young child took a step back, his little arm stretched back, making sure that he was able to touch his father's leg. "I won't harm you, child. My name is Poppy Bei Fong. I am Toph's mother."

"I know," Rae smiled. "You are my grandmother."

She gave Rae one of the flower she had decorating her hairdo. "Here,"

"What is this?"

"It's a flower," Poppy said, kneeling in front of the child. "When Toph was small... she asked me for one. I never gave it to her."

"Why?" Rae asked curiously.

"I don't know," she cried. "I never noticed how precious she was to me."

"Mama is beautiful," Rae said proudly.

"Yes, she is..." she smiled rueful smile. "And so are you, son. You remind me of her."

"But I look like Zuko,"

"You do," Poppy said.

Toph listened as her mother and son exchanged words. Her heart soared with happiness. This was exactly what she wanted. She needed her family to accept Rae. Poppy continued talking, but stopped when she heard Rae's contagious giggle.

"What is so funny, child?"

"Him," Rae laughed, his soft lips parting in a wide grin as he pointed at Lao. "You look like my Mama." He shrugged and continued smiling.

Toph's heart soared in her chest. It was surprising how simple a child saw the world. Poppy began to smile and cried when Rae let her carry him. She wept tears of joy, frustration and for all the years she'd lost with her daughter. she'd been given a second chance to share the joy of having Rae in their life. Lao watched as Poppy whimpered in happiness. Afterwards, she placed the child on the floor and introduced him to Lao.

Lao kept his distance from the child, but his eyes followed Rae throughout the room as he played.

"Tell us all about your life, Toph," Poppy said seriously, catching Lao's attention.

Toph and Zuko sat across from them. Rae would often come and ask Toph to bend the bracelet she'd given him. She smiled at him and gladly bended the metal bracelet into different shapes and sizes, surprising her father. He' d heard from many people of Toph's masterful skill as an earthbender. Now that he'd witnessed it, he was sure that those people had been right. Not only could she master earthbending, she had the skill to sandbend and metalbend. No earthbender had been known to do such things.

"My, you had a wonderful and adventurous life together," Poppy said excitedly, as tears ran down her face. "When did you fell in love?"

"L-love?" Toph stuttered.

"We were always in love," Zuko said stoically. "Our son is a manifestation of our love for one another, right, Toph?"

"Yes," she said dreamily.

Lao narrowed his eyes. He wasn't so convinced about letting someone from the Fire Nation raise his grandson, but it was obvious that Zuko adored his child. He watched them carefully. He noticed how Zuko glance at Toph as she spoke. There was no confusion, the young Fire Lord loved his daughter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Crossroads**

* * *

**Another Day in Gaoling**

The last few days had been very hectic for the young earthbender.

"I'm only one person," Toph sighed as she walked down the corridor and stood in front of the dining room door. "I can't be everywhere at the same time."

Toph had attempted very hard to be there for everyone. She tried to divide her time between her parents, Rae, her friends, and Zuko. She loved them all, but it seemed that it was difficult to keep them content. She was desperate for her own space to breath. Their presence seemed to suffocate her. Everyone was expecting far too much out of her. Toph couldn't duplicate herself to satisfy everyone's demands.

Grudgingly, she nodded to the soldier that guarded the door to open it and forced her feet to move, entering the double wooden doors. The moment she stepped inside the room, she felt the urge to run. Her parents' judging glances were on her.

"Oh, Toph," her mother said in disgust. "You can't wear that to breakfast. Go back and change, please."

"She looks beautiful," she heard Sokka say.

"True," Suki agreed, but their comment weren't going to deter Poppy from believing that her daughter's selection of clothes was inappropriate for breakfast at her table.

"You need new clothes, angel," Poppy said, watching as Toph sat in her chair. It still surprised her that her daughter carried herself so perfectly. She knew where she was going without needing eyesight. The simple thought seemed eerie, but according to Katara and Zuko, Toph only needed seismic vibrations to see. They didn't look crept out by Toph's unheard skills. They actually seemed to be intrigued by this phenomenon. "Go back and change, darling. We'll wait for you."

"Mother, not again," she said annoyed. "It's too early for this."

"Sweetheart, I am just saying this for your own good. You need to look presentable."

Toph had been so hungry that morning, but the moment her mother spoke those words, she wasn't hungry at all. She wanted to earthbend a whole and disappeared, taking Rae and Zuko with her.

"I like the way the fabric of my dress feels," she said.

"The fabric on your dress may feel nice, but your clothes are too shabby. You look like you belong with the hired help. You aren't representing the Bei Fongs properly," her mother continued.

"It's not always about the glamour. My clothes are practical for all the travelling I do." Toph explained. "It's great and comfortable for practicing earthbending."

Zuko sat quietly across from Aang. His forehead was creased with worried lines. His eyes followed Toph from the door, until she was seated between her mother and Katara. He continued to watch her- not uttering a word. Toph resembled a child that had been scolded. He could see the vein pulsating on the side of her temple. She hadn't smile in almost three days. She played with her food, angrily stabbing her strawberries with the fork. He wished that he could do something to ease Toph's burdens, but she'd politely asked for him to not interfere in her affairs.

_"I know that they can be a bit annoy- Okay, very much annoying,"_ she'd told him the night before when he tried to put her father in place after he made a hurtful comment regarding Toph's rearing of their son. _"I'll handle them. Don't worry. We'll be gone in less than two days."_

He'd agreed to stay quiet. His tongue bled from all the times he bit hard on it to prevent himself from speaking. Zuko raised his head when Katara's voice broke his stupor. She was attempting to explain to Poppy that they usually dressed much better, but since they've been constantly travelling these last few weeks, they needed to travel lightly and wear comfortable clothes.

"You never know what can happen. We have to be prepare for battle," Suki finished.

"Nonsense," Poppy rambled on. "My daughter and grandson need to dress-"

"Fine! If I go and change," Toph interjected rudely, "will you shut up?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "We've been shopping for these last two days and I have more clothes than I need or want. How much more do I need?"

"Toph," Lao snapped from the other corner of the large dining table.

"What?" she snapped, knitting her eyebrows together in anger. She prayed that Rae would never raise her voice at her or speak to her in the manner she was speaking to her father. One thing she knew was, she would love her son no matter what he wanted to wear or who we wanted to be.

"That is no way to speak to your mother." Lao said sternly.

Toph rolled her eyes, but looked down at her plate. She wasn't behaving properly in front of her son, her friends, and most importantly, Zuko. She'd been holding it in for so long: her parents' constant disregard for her person, their mistreatment of Zuko and her friends. They were a bit selfish – not a bit, a lot selfish – for stealing Rae and her from the group. She agreed to let her parents take them shopping to the nearby villages and neglected their guests – which were Toph's beloved Fire Lord and her friends.

"Please," Aang spoke softly, catching everyone's attention. "Excuse Toph's behavior," he paused, turning his head towards his earthbender friend. "She didn't mean to snap-"

"Young man," Lao retorted, "you aren't part of this conversation. You know what,"

"What?" Aang smiled politely, oblivious to Lao's internal thoughts.

Haru, seeing the contempt in Lao's face, shook his head and leaned toward the Avatar. "I believe that it might be wise if you were to be quiet." He said seriously.

"Why?" Aang asked a childish look on his eyes.

"You know that they don't really like..."

"I don't like you," Lao said flatly. "If you hadn't showed at our house that night, seven years ago, our Toph wouldn't have ran away. She would be safe with us. The world wouldn't have tainted her. She would be a classy young lady, married to a rich Earth Kingdom resident. She might even have children that-" he bit his tongue before he spoke hurtful words toward his grandson.

"Oh, please," Toph said haughtily. "I wanted to break free from this prison. The walls were closing in on me. I hated being babysat by the guards. No one in Gaoling knows that I am your daughter. You take me shopping at nearby villages where no one knows who we are, because you are _still_ ashamed of me! Of my son! Of my friends and on top of that, you hate the fact that Zuko is Rae's biological father. Well, hooptie doo! Rae's father is a firebender, the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation and a great man!"

"Toph," Poppy reprimanded, "you know that is not true."

"You are out of line, young lady!" Lao shouted.

"Sir, you must be aware that Toph has tried awfully hard to please her parents," she said, giving her friend a sympathetic smile. "You know, your daughter has an indomitable spirit."

"How can you defend her actions? She needs to re-learn to respect her parents," Lao bellowed indignantly.

"Mr. Bei Fong," Katara said, her hand balled in fists, "nothing that you said or did in the past would've kept her here. Toph would ultimately have run off," Katara said defensively. "Even I would've run off if I was your daughter."

"Katara, you don't have to-" Toph said, but Katara huffed and continued.

"Toph would've run away whether you kept her within these walls. You treated her like an invalid. You sheltered her and forced her to live the life you thought was right. You never questioned what she desired; what she wanted out of life. Yes, she made many mistakes along the way, but, she was happy! She found herself. You should be proud that many people consider her an earthbending master. She is also an accomplished and competent sandbender. In fact, she is the only metalbender in the world. Toph is a member of the delegate of peace in the Avatar's Council."

"All you've done for her is hurt her feelings," Suki said somberly.

"That's not true," Poppy said sadly.

"Toph wrote her destiny," Aang said.

"And it was a disastrous mistake," Lao gritted.

"If Toph hadn't left, Aang would've never succeeded in learning earthbending and ending the Hundred Years war. She was part of a movement; of a desire to change the world. The path that she chose became her destiny." Katara continued, reaching to touch the back of Toph's hand. "She is a brave woman, a great friend and an excellent warrior."

"Thank you," Toph was moved by her friends' words. She gave Katara's hand a gentle squeeze and offered her a thankful smile.

"It's true," Aang nodded. "She was a valuable asset in-"

"Aang," Haru sighed, leaning closer again and whispered next to the Avatar's ear. "Aang, again, stay quiet. Let Katara speak. She seems to have a way with words. Lao, he still blames you for Toph leaving his house."

"I should shut up, right?" Aang said to Haru. Haru response was a brief nod and then proceeded to finish his food.

Lao glared at Aang, shaking his head in irritation. He also glowered at Zuko whom had been quiet during most of the conversation. He'd proven why Lao hated the Fire Nation. He'd kept to himself and didn't defend Toph. What kind of man didn't defend the mother of his child?

Zuko waited long enough. Toph character and morals were in question by her parents. He was a man of few words; this seemed like the right time for him to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong," Zuko said, everyone went quiet around the table. Toph quickly sat up straight. "I," Zuko said, clearing his throat.

"Zuko," Toph muttered, "you don't have to. Please,"

"Toph, I have to speak. I know that you asked me not to meddle, but this is ridiculous. They are questioning you, your persona, your morals, and value. They are questioning your parental skills. I can't stay quiet anymore."

It's true; Zuko had been very quiet for the last few days, observing how the Bei Fongs treated their own daughter, because Toph had practically made him swear not to butt in. He didn't dare to break his promise and he didn't want to speak out of turn because his hosts were Toph's parent. He'd tried hard to hold in his distaste when Lao made a comment on how to Toph should raise Rae or when Poppy mocked her daughter's dressing style: he'd had enough.

"Yes, Zuko you should say something," Katara and Suki said simultaneously.

"I disagree with your points of view," he said matter-of-factly. "To begin, you are misplacing your anger on the Avatar. Aang didn't have any thing to do with your daughter running away. Maybe it's time that you stop pointing fingers at others and start seeing your mistake. Did you ever stop to think how Toph felt? No, of course not! Toph is human; she has feelings. You kept her hidden within these walls." He said, pointing at the walls with his index fingers. "Toph was meant to be free. She wasn't meant to be caged in. She's like a beautiful bird; it needs to fly. You can't clip her wings and expect it not to rebel. Like Katara said, Toph – she has an indomitable spirit and that is one of the many reasons I hold her in such high regard. She's strong, loyal, kind, compassionate and an excellent person."

"How dare- You don't-"

The Fire Lord narrowed his eyes, slightly flicked his wrist and a pool of fire erupted from the hearth into the room, rising in a wall of red-like fire, warming the entire room. Poppy and Lao gasped. Zuko was commanding the floor. Toph sat up, her head pointing toward his direction, wanting to hear his voice. Zuko was a man of few words. He rarely spoke out of turn and when he needed to speak, it was brief and to the point.

"Fire!" Rae shouted excitedly. "Teach me, Zuko."

"Later, son," Zuko said through clenched teeth, his arms falling to his sides. The wall of fire dissipated, the room growing colder.

"I'm sorry," Rae mumbled, sinking in his chair.

"I will gladly teach you how to firebend, Rae," Zuko said, his feature relaxing. He inhaled deeply and exhaled before he went on. "I am not finished," Zuko inhaled deeply and turned his attention to Poppy. "Mrs. Bei Fong, your daughter owns many beautiful dresses. I've bought Rae and Toph many silk robes... fit for royalty, but Toph only prefers certain simple styles. She is practical and she is already beautiful. No matter how many dresses you buy her or how you dress her; she's still beautiful. She doesn't like to stand out. She prefers to blend with the background, unless there is a fight, I'm certain that I'll always find her ready to rumble," he chuckled.

Sokka, Aang, and Haru nodded. "So true," they said.

"She also enjoys her healthy coat of dirt once in a while. Stop trying to change her. If you love her... accept her for who she is. She's amazing. Your daughter is a wonderful mother, a great friend and the best person I've ever met. For Agni's sake, she is your daughter. Stop trying to change her and just learn to love her for what she is. You'll see that it's so much easier to live peacefully with a happy Toph. For once in your life, just accept her. If she believes in a cause, she'll fight for that cause. That's who your daughter is. She's a fighter. Stop trying to paint her as the victim. She isn't the defenseless blind girl you thought she was. Toph is strong..."

"I don't care ho-"

"Sir, please, do not interrupt me. It's impolite," Zuko said sternly, narrowing his eyes at Lao.

"Never in my life has anyone been s-" Lao began, but Zuko's menacing glare stopped him.

Zuko proceeded by clearing his throat and gazed at his darling Toph. "As I was saying, I believe that this might sound offending to the Bei Fongs, but I am – we are glad that Toph left the comfort of her old life. I personally believe that she was destined to be a moving force in ending the war."

"Yes, a war that your people started," Lao grumbled.

"Yes, I know this. I will forever regret it," he said remorsefully. "But we – with the help of my friends: the Avatar, Katara, Sokka, Suki and her Kyoshi warriors, Toph and many other brave people, and I – we ended it! I know that we suffered vicissitudes; many lives were unnecessarily lost due to it. And to tell you the truth, I am appalled that my family was the starting spark that turned into a raging fire. But I made a vow, to the Avatar, my nation and to the world – I'll make it again in front of Toph and my beloved son – I will restore my people. The Fire Nation will be redeemed. With the help of my friends," he said, looking around the table. His gaze falling on Toph, he smiled dejectedly, "I will build bridges to help restore the nations. My son – when he becomes the next Fire Lord – will continue with the legacy that I will leave behind. We are going to change the world with the Avatar's help. We can't change the past, but we can hope today's actions bring a brighter future tomorrow," he paused, licking his lips softly before he continued. "It may be selfish of my part to say this, but when I began my walk down the path of redemption, Toph believed in me. I am wouldn't be the man I am, if Toph hadn't been in my life. She believed in me. Toph has always been there for me and when we came here, I wanted to be there for her. She wanted to see her parents. She had great intentions in coming here, but all you two have done is damper her spirit."

"That is true," Katara nodded. "Toph has feelings, too."

Toph's cheeks were crimson. It was true that she wanted to rekindle her relationship with her parents. Zuko even encouraged her. Her eyes moistened with unshed tears. The Fire Lord continued speaking about Toph's character and how great of a person she was. Her parents could only sit and listen. Every time that Zuko paused, Katara, Aang, Haru and even Sokka would chime in, speaking of how great she was. She felt loved. She'd been truly blessed!

"My momma is the greatest!" Rae giggled contently, hopping off his chair and running around the table to hug his mother.

Thankfully, the child's action ended their breakfast. Toph was grateful for her spark-full son's action had ended that conversation. She felt warm and fuzzy inside. Zuko's love hung over her like a warm blanket. She stood up from the chair and excused herself, taking Rae's hand, they walked around the table. She stopped a few meters away from where the Fire Lord sat and drew in a deep breath. She lowered her head to whisper something in Rae's ear.

"Go ahead!" Rae said contently.

Toph slowly let go of the child's small hand and trudged to where Zuko sat, placed her cold hands on each of Zuko's cheeks, and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she said and backed away. "I love you, Zuko." She smiled when she sensed his rapid heartbeats.

"You are welcome, Toph," he smiled, getting up from his chair. "I love you, too."


	22. Chapter 22

**Crossroads**

* * *

**Tenderness**

Breakfast had been very interesting. Zuko was glad he'd spoken up and defended Toph from her parents. He'd been irritated at all the nonsense he was hearing. Toph was put on the spot and he didn't like the expression on her face. She looked like a little girl being chastised. He'd sympathized with her. His own father had made many critical and cutting remarks about him while in the company of strangers. He had to put his foot down; he'd to interfere. His actions had earned him a sweet kiss on the lips from her.

Since early that morning, Zuko had been replaying the kiss. He felt his own cheeks grow warm with a hint of embarrassment. He shook his head. For a moment, he felt like a teenager. The exuberance of the early stages of love was getting to him. He couldn't help smiling. Toph did things to him that no one could. Her presence filled him with happiness. She knew him well- perhaps that's why he felt so at ease being around the young earthbender. She wasn't afraid to set him straight whenever he strayed. She also knew how to say the right words to make him forget his past and he truly loved her.

"Toph," he whispered, shaking his head, smiling mischievously, as he walk down the brick threshold that lead to the Bei Fong's arboretum.

It was a bright morning. The sun shone down, but it was still cool. He scanned the area, trying to find the largest tree with the best shade. He wandered through the gardens, coming across acres upon acres of beautiful and vibrant colored plants and trees. Soon the leaves would fall, indicating fall. He sighed in despair. Soon they would be leaving Gaoling to continue with the search of his mother's trail.

"Mother," he sighed solemnly.

The memory of his mother's face was hazy. He barely could recall the sound of her voice calling out his name. He knew that she was alive. Something deep inside his heart told him so. His father had been useless in telling him where he could find her. Numerous times, he'd tried reasoning with him, but every time he came up empty handed.

He tried to focus on something else. Trying to understand his mother's whereabouts was driving him insane. Zuko decided that he needed to meditate. Yes, that was the correct thing to do. Many years earlier, Aang had been patient enough to teach him how to release his inner chakras. It was time to find inner peace. Before closing his eyes, he soaked in the scenery as he slowly sauntered down the gravel path. He halted, looking down at his hand and remembered the sungi horn he'd been carrying.

"Uncle Iroh," he said, holding tightly to his sungi horn. It was an old horn, worn down by the years. He felt nostalgic. He was so far away from his family.

Zuko looked up, glanced around, hoping to find shade under the large trees. It didn't take long to find the perfect tree. He placed the sungi horn on top of a pile of leaves and gathered dried twigs and made a small fire. He smiled in satisfaction and sat under the shade of a rare leafy Midnight Rose tree. The midmorning breeze blew softly, threatening to dwindle down the fire. He sighed in frustration, flicking his wrist slightly, causing the fire to pulse with life. The scent of the Midnight Rose flowers and smoke wafted through the air. He inhaled the combined aromas and thought of home.

"Ahh," he whispered in contentment.

The Fire Lord relaxed his back against the tree trunk and stared at the warm fir,e reached for his sungi horn and peeked down at it. The nostalgia was gone, replaced by a sense of complacency that filled his heart. Zuko chuckled; the irony of his life. Once, he'd thought that being like his father would be fulfilling. Look at him now! He was enjoying a quiet morning. He tightened his hold on the horn and a flood of memories filled him. He inspected the instrument and saw his uncle's initials on it. He pulled the sungi horn in front of him, instinctively remembering the notes he'd practiced so much during his time as a fugitive, living in Ba Sing Se.

He placed his fingers where his uncle had instructed and breathed in to the horn. The first few notes were high-pitched, loud and out of tune. He gradually regulated his breathing, blowing slowly at an even tempo, until the notes were melodious and mellifluous. His body relaxed at the measured tempo of the music he played. It brought fond memories of the time he spent with his uncle in Ba Sing Se. Zuko's nostalgia returned as he remembered the old man that had been his support, strength, and confidant during those rough times: Uncle Iroh.

He closed his eyes and imagines sitting around the table of their small apartment, drinking tea with his uncle. He pulled the instrument away from his lips and chuckled, remembering his uncle's wise words; those words that once fell like cryptic messages on young ears. At the time, they didn't make any sense to him, but now that he was older, wiser and the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, he understood. Life was composed of simple things.

He resumed his playing, this time changing the tune to Lu Ten's lullaby. It was a combination of notes that evoked raw emotions. The song had been composed by Iroh, during the time that they were fugitive, running from the previous Fire Lord. Zuko's chest tightened as he thought back on his life. He'd been blessed or lucky perhaps. But no doubt about one thing, he understood Iroh's love for Lu Ten. Lu Ten had been the light of Iroh's world... He comprehended well. Rae was his light and his world.

Zuko was too deep in thought, that he didn't hear the sound of twigs and dried leaves crushing beneath steady footsteps approaching him. He continued playing, recalling heartwarming moments of his youth.

"I knew that was you," Rae giggled, startling the Fire Lord.

"Rae," he said startled.

"Hello, Zuko," Rae grinned, waving his little hand, and trudged close to the fire Zuko had built.

Rae pulled his robe to his ankle and flopped, cross-legged in front of his father. The child smiled widely, watching his father attentively and adjusting his silk robes to hide his matching shoes. He scooted a few inches closer to Zuko. The Fire Lord slowly pulled the sungi horn away from his lips and offered the curious child a pleasant smile.

"Rae, I didn't hear you coming," Zuko said honestly, placing the instrument on the grass.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," Rae shrugged, reaching for the sungi horn. "I ran from Momma." He said sheepishly.

"Why?" He asked. Rae replied with a shrug. "Won't Toph be worried?"

"Momma is earthbending with Aang and Haru," Rae informed, tilting his head slightly to the side, gazing at his father. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked sadly.

Zuko shook his head. "No, you can stay with me. I'm glad to have your company," he chuckled softly. "She'll be worried, though."

"I'll tickle her," Rae giggled mischievously. "She always laughs when I tickle her."

His smile brought a surge of happiness to the Fire Lord's soul. "I'll love to see that."

"I can tickle you too!" Rae said, wiggling his fingers in front of the Fire Lord. "Momma is great!" Rae said with childish abandonment. "I love her!"

For an instant, he saw himself in his child. He saw his own innocence, before it was forcibly removed and stolen from him by his father, his sister, and other circumstances. He saw the child's love for his mother and his heart ached for his own mother. Zuko had trouble swallowing. There were scars that still hadn't healed – his mother's absent was one of them.

"Zuko," Rae said, looking down at the sungi horn that he held in his hand. "I lied to Mom."

"What did you do?" Zuko asked, arching one eyebrow.

"I asked Mom if I could play. She wanted me to go with Poppy and Lao," he said worriedly. "I am supposed to be with them, but I escaped." Rae said matter-of-factly. "I wanted to be with you. I followed you when you passed the gardens."

"Why would you do that? Poppy and Lao are your grandparents," Zuko explained. "They are Toph's parents."

"They dress me in too many robes," the kid pouted, scratching his forehead with his chubby fingers and sighed. "They don't let me climb trees. I can't run. The make Momma sad. Lao doesn't like me. Poppy pinches my cheeks too much. I don't like that."

"Neither do I," Zuko mumbled.

They were silent for a moment, when Rae started rocking his torso back and forth. "Zuko," Rae began, but shook his head, "forget it."

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"It's nothing," Rae said dejectedly, his little fingers skimming the metal of the horn.

"Tell me," Zuko ordered gently. "I might be able to help you."

"Okay," Rae sighed. "What song were you playing?"

"Oh," Zuko leaned forward, taking the sungi horn out of his son's small hands. "It's a lullaby. My cousin's lullaby."

"Lul-a-by?"

"A lullaby," Zuko laughed. "It's my cousin's lullaby."

"Why does he has a lullaby?"

"My uncle composed it for him... Lu Ten died in... battle."

"Why did you play that lullaby?"

"Um, well," he paused, gathering his thoughts. "A lullaby is played to sooth someone, like a child that can't sleep or is crying or when someone is having a rough day. It's a way of finding comfort."

"I'm having a rough day," Rae said, sulking.

"I can play Lu Ten's lullaby. Would you like to hear it?"

Rae nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please."

Zuko played the lullaby. He watched the myriad of expressions that his son made. They were unique, different from the previous one. Rae moved even closer to his father, until his head rested on his lap. He stared admiringly at Zuko. The father could see his son's admiration. His heart skipped merrily within his chest. When he was done playing, he put the instrument on the grass and touched his son's face.

"Rae,"

"Hmm?" Rae asked sleepily.

"Do you want me to teach you firebending?" his father asked curiously, watching his son's golden eyes open widely. Rae sat up, nodding briskly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rae replied, looking down at his lap and entwining his fingers together. "Yes," he said in a weak voice, "please?" he said nervously.

In another lifetime, Zuko would've looked at his son's body language as a sign of weakness. In fact, his father, Ozai, would reprimand Zuko whenever he nervously played with his hand. It was forbidden for the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation to show weakness. Zuko was glad that he had changed, because he could never be so ruthless and callous like his father. He loved his son too much to be a prick to him. His father rebuked him and shunned him, to the point of always stating that Azula was better than him and a prodigy. He would never make his son feel useless and unworthy.

As he watched his child's expectant look, he vowed never to make Rae feel insignificant or less than perfect. He was going to raise him with the same values that his uncle instilled in him.

"I will teach you firebending, Rae," Zuko began, "but,"

"But?" Rae asked, opening his eyes wider, as he stared carefully at his father.

"You have to promise me two things," he continued.

"Yes...what are they?"

"Promise to never use firebending to harm innocent people." He said seriously. "Never use firebending to will people to do your bidding."

"Ah?" Rae asked confused. "I don't understand." He chuckled childishly and crawled onto his father's lap.

"You are a prodigy, Rae," he began, "you will hear many people praising you for your ability to wield blue fire. Don't let that get to your head. Never forget your humble beginnings. Never use fire to hurt others. Never use firebending to make people do whatever you want. Got it?"

"Prodigy?" Rae asked.

Zuko nodded, chortled, and kissed the top of his son's head. He loved this kid so much. He explained what a prodigy was as simple as he could. The child nodded, understand his father's words. Zuko continued, explaining the basis of firebending. He wanted to instill in his child a sense of responsibility, respect, and honor. Every time that he saw his little Rae, he witnessed the miracle his love for Toph had created. It all seemed so surreal to him. Zuko was a father. A proud father, nonetheless. This small miracle was his. Rae was his. He's going to turn his son in to a great man, ruler, and friend to the poor and weak. He smiled, as he saw his son – a smaller version of himself – and grinned.

"Will I be like you?"

"Greater. Taller. Handsomer. Much better than I could ever be,"

"Can you... teach me how... to play that?" Rae asked, suddenly turning shy, as he pointed at the sungi horn.

"Sure,"

"Can make a lullaby for me... please?"

"How about this," Zuko paused, sitting his son beside him, "I'll compose your own song."

"Really?" Rae asked excitedly. "My own lullaby? For me?" he clapped.

"Yes,"

"Zuko?" Rae sighed, his expression changing rapidly.

"Yes," he said curiously. "What's the matter?"

"After you play the lullaby... can you come with me?"

"Where to?"

"I want to apologize to Momma," he pouted. "I don't want her to be mad at me,"

Zuko was about to speak, when the ground next to them began to tremble. Zuko clutched his son tightly against his chest and quickly got to his feet. Rae closed his eyes shut, wounding his small arms around his father's neck, seeking refuge and protection. Zuko was ready to attack anyone that threatened his son's life. Suddenly, a hole opened in the ground and Toph emerged. She dusted herself off and drew a deep breath of air.

"Man is good to get away from them," she said to herself and then turned her attention to Rae and Zuko. "I knew he was here with you," Toph gave the Fire Lord an amused smile.

"You could be more careful, Toph. You frightened our kid," Zuko said, a grim expression on his face.

"Sorry, guys. Sorry, kiddo," Toph said nonchalantly, moving her arms to earthbend, sealing the hole shut. "I assume that Rae is hiding from his grandparents?"

"Yes,"

"I'm hiding from them, too." She smirked. "They are driving me insane. I figured that Rae would be with you and hiding from my folks. My mom is constantly pinching his cheeks. He doesn't like that."

"No one likes that," Zuko said relaxed.

Toph turned around, her feet shoulder length apart. "Why do you have that old thing with you? Isn't it Uncle Iroh's sungi horn?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me a few years ago," he explained, tracing soothing circles on the child's back. Rae relaxed against his father.

"Can you still play it?" she asked incredulous.

"I'm not as great as him, but I can still play it,"

"Can you play for me?" Toph asked, plopping on the floor, next to the fire Zuko made earlier.

"And me!" Rae added, giving his dad a peck on the cheek.

"Sure," he grinned, gently placing his son on Toph's lap. He sat across from them, his knees slightly touching hers. He began playing his instrument, new notes forming in his head, as he played the music of his heart. Toph smiled, enjoying the simplicity of the moment; enjoying the perfect company. Rae was asleep when Zuko played the final notes. He discarded the instrument and leaned forward, touching Toph's shoulder. She held her breath, awaiting his next move. "He's asleep,"

"Yes," Toph replied. "I sensed his..."

"I haven't," Zuko interjected, and cleared his throat; leaning even closer, "I haven't forgotten this morning's kiss, Toph. Have you?"

"Neither have I," she blushed.

"Can I kiss you?"

Toph didn't have time to reply. The Fire Lord's lips were on hers. They were soft, pliable against her own. His kisses were like blazing fire, consuming her. She moaned against his mouth, with her free hand she caressed his cheek and surrendered her heart, indefinitely. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like floating on air.

"I love you," he sighed, as he broke the kiss. "I love you. I love you. I love him. I love us. I love everything about you. I love being with you."

"I never thought I hear you say that," she confessed, resting her forehead against his chin. "I love you, too. I love him so much. You gave him to me," she said, as she spoke of their son. "I love every minute we share together. I love being with you, Zuko."

He stared at her. She was his. Her heart was his. Her lips were his. Everything about her was his. He leaned in for another kiss, when a loud squawking sound interrupted them. He looked up at the tree branches, and saw a Fire Nation messenger hawk, perched on the branches.

"What is it?"

"A messenger hawk," he said irritated, getting to his feet.

"Be careful, they bite," she warned.

"I know," he reached took off his robe, wrapped it around his forearm, and then instructed the hawk to hop to his arm. The hawk obediently moved from the branch on to the Fire Lord's forearm. Zuko reached for the leather pouch that was tied tightly to the bird's back. He retrieved the folded papyrus and gently returned the bird to the branch.

"What does it say?" Toph asked curiously.

Zuko's eyes skimmed through the letter. "We have to head to out this evening," he said in a low voice.

"Where to?"

"To the Fire Nation," he responded. His golden eyes burning with anger.


	23. Chapter 23

**Crossroads**

* * *

**AN: _Hello! I do hope that you're doing fine. Thank you for the reviews. I apologize for taking so long to finish this chapter. It's been difficult since I kept on losing the document for this chapter many times. I had the story going a different way, but this way is also a nice take on Crossroads. There might be many grammatical errors, since I got tired of checking it over and over. You kinda get tired of reading the same thing so many times. I do hope that it is to your liking._**

**_Mercy_**

* * *

"Thank you, Suki," he muttered quietly.

"You are welcome," she said, bowing her head.

"You don't have to do that," Zuko said softly. "We are friends."

"I know that I don't have to," she smiled pleasantly. "But it's common courtesy to bow before a powerful ruler, and you're the ruler of the Fire Nation. You deserve my respect, too."

"Uh, thank you, Suki." he blushed. Zuko stood from the chair and inspected his reflection in the mirror. "Thanks again,"

"You don't need to thank me, but you're welcome." she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Your hair is done and looks amazing. So don't touch-" she sighed frustrated. "You are touching your hair, Zuko!" she reprimanded.

Absentmindedly, Zuko touched his hair and groaned. "Did I ruin it?"

"Not yet," Suki said, reaching for the soft brittle brush. "Don't touch your hair," she ordered, as she combed the stray hairs on his temple. "Done," she said in satisfaction.

It'd been difficult to comb his own hair, so he had asked Suki for assistance. His hair had gone too long without a proper trimming, but the young woman had done an amazing job hiding the imperfections. She managed to pull his hair in a neat top-knot. He'd been grateful for her assistance and for the fact that she was the only female in the group that was actually speaking to him. After receiving the important missive that morning, he'd kept vital information from Toph and the rest of his friends; no, they were all mad at him. His plan had sorely backfired.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she sheepishly. "I should go, before Sokka stops speaking to me."

"Er, yes,"

"Zuko," she said over her shoulder, as she trudged toward the door. "You had your reasons for not telling us why we must retreat so abruptly from Gaoling. Just don't forget that we can also help you fight. We'd done it before, and we can do so again."

"I know. I just have important reasons, Suki. We're older now. The world we are leaving in is different from seven years ago, too."

"I under-" she began, but was interrupted when the door to the Fire Lord's room burst open.

"They know," Haru said breathlessly as he entered the guest room that the Fire Lord was staying at.

"I'm aware of it," Zuko said nonchalantly. "You informed me that Toph and the others knew that we must leave soon."

"No, you do not understand, Zuko. I am aware that they 'know' that we have to leave Gaoling tonight..."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"What I mean to say is, they know the reasons 'behind' our sudden departure. They know."

"What do you mean, 'they know'?" Zuko asked confused. "Did you tell them?"

"No! I would never betray your trust!"

"Explain yourself,"

"It means that Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Katara know why we've to go!" Haru said wryly. "After you sent the reply of the previous messenger hawk, we received another message," Haru said, as he took a seat on the sofa that faced the fireplace. "It was addressed to you from General Xwen."

"General Xwen?" Zuko asked confused. "Why didn't I get it? He must have more information about..." he trailed off and looked over to Suki. "I'm sorry, Suki, but could you leave us?" Zuko said, addressing the young Kyoshi warrior. "We've private matter to discuss."

She nodded and slowly continued walking towards the large door. "I'll see you guys later."

"Thank you for your understanding," Haru said, standing up and trekked after her. He closed the door after the Kyoshi warrior exited and hastily turned to face the Fire Lord. Haru quickly strolled over to where Zuko stood angrily. His watchful eyes followed the young firebender as he paced nervously from one of the room to the other.

"H-how... how did it happen?"

"Lao gave his guards strict instruction to intercept any message that was sent to us - mainly you," he explained. "I overheard a few guards speaking about it. I asked Rahol, the night guard that is stationed near my room, about it. He wouldn't talk to me, so I had to bribe him with a hefty amount of money..."

"Good," Zuko said.

Haru drew in a deep breath and furrowed his brows. "After bribing him a bit, he shared some information. He told me that Lao read the message and gave orders not to let us out of the Bei Fong estate. We are being watched."

Zuko's only eyebrow rose in a questioning glare. "He intercepted a message that was meant to be seen by my eyes only? How dare he do such a thing?" he asked curtly. Haru could only nod. "Did he tell Toph?"

"I assume that he did. She stopped me on my way here and demanded that I explain." Haru said, bobbing his head.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you would be speaking to her about the matter,"

"Oh, Agni, so she knows! I'm dead!"

"Yes, she knows, Fire Lord," he said cautiously.

"She has to know," Zuko muttered.

"I assume that she must know that something is wrong. She seemed nonchalant about the matter. She even informed me that Lao will not let her or your son leave. No one can exit the mansion. We are in lockdown."

"Lockdown? Is he crazy? We aren't safe here," Zuko said aggravated. "Ozai's subordinates could be in Gaoling as we speak."

"We have to find a way out of here. Lao won't let them go with us. He's made it clear to Toph that she will not be setting a foot outside these walls."

"Excuse me? He can't do that!" He gritted. "He can't prevent me from taking my family away from here to safety? Rae is in mortal danger! We need to get him to safety, Haru. And where the child goes, Toph and I will be there, too."

Haru didn't speak. He waited for Zuko to talk, but the Fire Lord was deep in thoughts. The wheels in his head were turning. He had to come up with a way to get Rae and Toph out of Gaoling before dawn. His son was in grave danger. He would die before he let anything happen to the next heir of the Fire Nation. Ozai wasn't going to get away with hurting Zuko or his son again this time. Zuko was still wondering how the Ozai managed to have such a large amount of followers. The moment Zuko returned to the Fire Nation, he was going to have to rearrange the Fire Nation army – again.

"Zuko," Haru mumbled.

The firebender stopped pacing and directed his gaze at his old friend. "Yes?"

"How did Ozai's followers know about Rae? Do you have any idea?"

"I don't know, Haru," He shook his head. "But I won't sit around to see how this turns out. I've to get my family out of here, soon!"

His hands were clenched in fists. He'd been thinking the same questions. How did Ozai know? Two of his generals knew about Rae. He'd only informed them, because he trusted them. Those generals also oversaw the safety of the ruler of the Fire Nation and his family. One of them would've relayed the message to Ozai. Perhaps, it was the Fire Sages? He doubted his people.

"The only people that know about Rae are Generals of the East Battalion. They are instructed with the safety of the royal family. I also instructed Fire Sage Khan to prepare the proper documents so we can have the traditional ceremony to crown the prince of the Fire Nation." Zuko said.

Could they people he'd trust betrayed him? No. It couldn't be. He'd meticulously selected his officials, because they had been trust-worthy. They had supported him since the beginning; since he became the newly appointed Fire Lord. They'd shared the same views as the Fire Lord. Like him, they wanted to create a new peaceful era for their nation and the rest of the world. Anyone that was against the century war could be trusted, right?"

"I must go," he paused and turned to face Haru. "I have to be somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I have to speak to Toph. She has to know,"

"I'll finish getting the preparations." Haru nodded. "Go ahead and don't worry about anything. I'll explain everything to the others."

Zuko sprinted out of his room at top speed. He slid when he turned down the corner, but quickly regained his balance and recovered. He hurried down the corridor, until he crossed three guards. He glared at them and brushed his shoulder against one, but continued down the threshold.

He now stood in front of the large double doors that led to Toph's room. Only the doors etched in silver and gold designs separated him from her. He looked down at himself and smoothed out the wrinkles of the green, traditional Earth Kingdom tunic he wore over his long robe and dress pants.

"Toph," he said under his breath. "I'm sorry. I had to do it. Put yourself in my situation. No, she'll probably bury me." he sighed.

The double doors opened slightly, Toph came in to view. "If you have something to say, tell it to my face." She said curtly. He gulped hard. She was beautiful. Her dark raven hair fell over her right shoulder, like a stream of dark, glossy silk. His hands itched to touch her. He inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled.

"I-"

"Took you long enough, Fire Lord," she said, her fists on her hips. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on! I want the truth, Zuko!" she demanded, as she took a step forward, and then poked him on the chest. "No more bullshit!"

"I'm sorry," he began. "I should've told you earlier..."

"I don't want an apology. Damn it! That's not what I want to hear," she snapped. "I want the truth."

"Toph,"

"I don't mind if you waited a bit to tell me this... what bothers me... Why did I have to find out from my father? That's what hurts the most," she continued. "You don't trust me enough to..."

"No, I mean, yes," he interjected. "I trust you. I don't trust people around us."

"You sure don't know how to show it," she said grimly.

"Toph, I made a promise to you and our son that I would protect you guys. I was going to tell you... eventually. Listen," he inhaled, "the less people know about my plan and where we are going, the less we have to worry about running into an ambush."

"Okay, I understand. What I don't get is why you couldn't trust me? I wasn't going to tell anyone. I can keep secrets. Especially if it the secret that you're about to tell me can keep my son alive."

"We are heading somewhere..." he trailed off. "There might be spies waiting for us at the Fire Nation. We have to find a way to infiltrate the Fire Nation without being suspicious."

"So, we aren't going to the Fire Nation...?"

"No. Not yet," Zuko said, shaking his head. "We are heading to Cantico,"

"Cantico?" she asked surprised. "That's one or two weeks journey from Gaoling," she raised her voice. "Why are we going there?"

He moved forward and placed his pale hands over her mouth and pushed her inside. "Shh," he hushed.

"This is my house! I can scream-"

He shut the doors closed with a swift kick. The entrance to her bedroom was dark, but it was fairly easy to adjust his eyes to the soft moonlight that filtered through the cracks of her window.

"Toph, keep it down,"

"I,"

"Please, keep it quiet, Toph," he implored.

"Fine," she said irritated, "but you have to tell me what your intentions are. Rae's happiness and safety are my responsibilities, too! I'm his mother,"

"He is mine, too," he said upset. "He's my child."

"You don't have to remind me," she patronized. "Why did you keep this from me? Don't you see me fit to battle anyone that threatens the safety of our son? We've fought worst battles..."

"This isn't a battle like the ones we fought before, Toph." He said through clenched teeth. "We were careless back then." He gritted through clenched teeth.

"I get it. It's different,"

"No, you don't get it! We are speaking of the wellbeing... the life of our child. We are talking about the product of our union. We are speaking of my pride and joy. Our... Rae," he said, looking out the window.

"Zuko," she said, shaking her head as she walked towards her bed. She placed her hand on what seemed to be a pillow. He watched her carefully as she pulled the covers away from the pillow, only to discover that it was their sleeping son's form. "I love him, just as much as I love you. I know that you're worried about him. I understand. I really do... What angers me is that you didn't trust me. You carried your burden without me. You didn't ask me for help. You shunned me, Zuko."

"I'm sorry." He said, as he watched Toph effortlessly scoop their son in her arms and kissed the crown of his head. "Rae is everything that I wasn't. He is our miracle. I love him so much, because..." his voice grew faint.

"Because?" She urged him to continue.

"He is ours... Rae is the product of your love for me. No one has ever loved me the way that you love me... No one has ever given me what you've given me. You gave me a future, a son, love, happiness and..."

"Zuko," she sighed tiredly, patting the mattress where she sat. He obeyed, sitting a few inches away from her. She scooted to be near him and wrapped one around his waist. "You could've come and talked to me about this. You are always carrying everyone's burden. Rae is ours. He is our responsibility. Just like you mentioned earlier, he is the product of our union. He is yours and mine. I am part of this, whether you like it or not!"

"I don't like it, but I was wrong for keeping it from you." He said weakly, resting his chin in her hair.

"You don't have to like it. You just have to accept the fact that I'm going to fight beside you to protect our son, too."

"I'm sorry. For a minute, I feared that you were going to bury me under a pile of rubble." He said, giving her an apologetic smile. "I will try not to do it again." Zuko bent down to kiss her forehead and sighed, as he kept his lips pressed to her soft skin.

"I should of, but I like you too much," she said, feeling content to be surrounded by her boys. "So, Fire Lord Zuko, why are we going to Cantico?"

"First we have to find a way to leave this mansion without alerting your parents or their guards,"

"Leave it to me," she said smugly. "I know how to leave this place without leaving a trace."

"I like you," he chuckled deeply, causing tingles to forget how to breathe.

"You like me?"

"Nah. I really love you. You are the best." He chortled, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too," she blushed.

He moved to fast for her to register what he was going to do. She was startled when she felt him kiss her. His large hands gently cupped her face. His kiss was soft, but slowly deepened into a soul-crushing, knee-weakening, and soul-chattering kiss that left her breathless. His tongue plunged past her parting lips, causing her into their kiss. She wanted more of the mirth of his kisses.

He pulled away and she felt like a bucket of cold water had been flung at her. "Why-" she muttered.

"One of these days, I won't hold back. Be ready for me," he said in a husky voice and stood up from the bed. "Give me the kid." He commanded.

She had forgotten about Rae. She blushed profusely and gingerly handed him their son. She stood up and sensed the Fire Lord's movement. Rae was in a deep sleep. He'd been tired from practicing firebending all afternoon. Aang had tried to help him, but the child only wanted his father to teach him.

She walked to the other side of the bed and plopped down. "Can you stay?"

"I'd like that very much," he smiled and climbed in to bed next to her. He held her against his chest. Zuko gently stroke her hair, cheeks, and forehead. He whispered things in her ear and promised to make her the happiest woman in the world. Toph believed him. Her soul had been healed. She prayed to any divine force that they would remain like this forever. "Sweet dreams, my precious Fire Lady." He said, kissing her temple.


	24. Chapter 24

**Crossroads**

AN: Like many of you have suggested, it is time that I move this story along. From here on, things will be moving at a much faster pace. I do hope that you enjoy it. Let me know how I am doing. Please, be kind. I don't respond great to negative criticism if it's done rudely and curtly. Be kind and have a great Christmas!

* * *

**Desperation, Part I**

The following morning, Toph woke up to an empty bed. She reached her hand across the bed, but both of her firebenders were gone. The room was eerily quiet, only the breeze that came from the open window was her companion. She laid in bed a little longer, her eyes closed as she inhaled the scent of Zuko's pillow.

When she was done, Toph removed the covers off her and took her precious time getting up. She was tired, exhausted from not being able to sleep. Zuko's proximity stirred emotions within her. She wanted to be alone with him, but everyone around them seemed to have a different idea. They were never alone; someone was always interrupting them. She couldn't be near him, because her parents were always voicing their displeasure about their relationship. It was getting tedious and complicated. She wanted to please everyone, but it was never enough, she needed to get as far away from her parents. Distance was always good when the soul needed rest. Her soul was weary. Hopefully, today was going to be different.

She placed her feet on the cool marble floor and winced. She stood up slowly, as her feet aided her in sensing the vibrations around her. She could _see_ Rae's toys piled in the corner of the room. An inexplicable tightness filled her chest. She fisted her night gown and gulped. Her throat was dried and her eyes stung with unshed tears. She'd felt utterly confused - powerless. She needed to see Rae. She felt the desire to scoop his tiny body against hers and hold him for no apparent reason. She felt a chill in her bones and it scared her. The last time she'd experienced this familiar feeling was when she discovered she was alone and pregnant. The sudden fear overwhelmed her. She tried to push the thought away, but all it did was send warning bells in the back of her mind.

"Just breathe, Toph," she told herself. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm just too stressed. I'll see Rae soon,"

Toph walked around her bed, but the odd and peculiar feeling from earlier still lingered. It draped over her like a blanket. Toph yawned and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. She took in her surroundings, again. Everything around her was normal, but something was completely off. She trudged to the door and sensed that different guards were posted at the entrance of the corridor that led to her room. She could also sense the seismic vibrations coming throughout every angle of the mansion; everything seemed to be in order, for the time being, but, why did everything seem out of place?

She ambled back to the direction of her bed and stopped by the chaise lounge near the large four post canopy bed. She retrieved her night robe and reached for the bell on her night table and rang for her maid. A few minutes later, a soft knock graced her door.

"Come in," Toph said casually.

The door was gently pushed open, a small, yellow dressed female servant materialized in front of Toph. She was petite; a pleasant smile adorned her plain face. Her hair was pulled into two braids that hung over her shoulders. In her hands, she held a silver tray with a warm cup of tea. Toph had never _seen _her. She was definitely new. She didn't recognize her seismic vibrations when she came knocking on Toph's door.

"Are you new?" Toph raised an eyebrow quizzically as she analyzed the seismic vibration that stemmed from the young girl. Something was wrong! Something was definitely wrong!

"Yes, I was hired yesterday," the servant said in a small voice.

"I see," Toph said unconvinced.

"I was sent by Song. She's busy preparing the food, Master Toph," The young maid said, giving Toph a quick bow. "I was told to bring you a warm cup of jasmine tea. Would you like to drink it now or after your morning bath?"

"Uh, no, thank you. I only drink tea in the afternoon," Toph said, rubbing her hands together. She walked to the small pathway that led to the bathroom and stopped. "I need you to-"

"But the tea has been made for you," the servant interjected, almost in a pleading tone. "It's my first time working for the Bei Fongs and I don't want Song to punish me for not providing you with quality treatment." She complained.

"I know how Song can be," Toph mumbled, shaking her head. "I appreciate it, though. I really don't want anything at the moment," Toph said over her shoulder.

"Should I leave it here," the servant said, pointing at the large table near her bed. "Perhaps, you may want it later," the girl continued.

"No, take it; I don't like anything at the moment,"

"Master Toph," she said a bit irritated, "would you like me to leave it on the night table near your bed?"

"No, I do not want the tea," Toph said curtly. "All I want you to do is to bring me warm water so that I can a nice bath. Can you get my bath ready?"

"B-but,"

"Can. You. Get. My. Bath. Ready?" Toph asked curtly.

The maid nodded, her hands tightening around the tray. "Yes, ma'am," the maid nodded, "anything else?" she grounded out.

Toph's eyebrow arched, as she inhaled the aromas that had collected in her room. "Yes," Toph said. Something about this girl was rubbing her the wrong way. Toph's sixth sense was very trustworthy. It never failed her. It'd kept her safe throughout the years, and today, she wasn't going to neglect it. "Take the god-awful smelling tea with you."

"What will I tell Song?"

"I don't care what you tell her. Why don't you drink it?"

"I can't," she replied hastily. "It was made for you."

"Fine, I don't care what you do with it. If you want... throw it in the chamber pot, but just get it out of here. It reeks of something..."

"Huh, what do you mean? Why don't you want it?" she asked. "It was made to your specifications."

"It smells funky," Toph said, shaking her head and wrinkling her nose. "Just get it out of here, please."

"Yes, as you command," the maid said, lowering her head. She gripped the edges of the silver tray tightly, until her knuckles turned white. "Anything else, my lady?" she grated.

"Uh, no, that is all," Toph said, opening the bathroom door. "Try to be hasty. I want to take a long, rejuvenating bath and you are stalling. And next time, if you talk to me like that again, I'll have you fired!"

"Yes, of course. I apologize," the servant said indignantly. "I should return with your water warmed and prepare your bath."

"See that you do that," Toph grumbled.

The sound of feet scattering on the marble floor outside her room caught Toph's attention. The maid's heart beats accelerated. She gulped several times, but didn't move.

"Go, please," Toph instructed, giving a dismissing wave to the girl.

Toph turned around and ambled to the bathroom. She halted; her pale hand was touching the bathroom door knob, when she slowly looked over her shoulder. "One more thing before you go,"

"Yes, ma'am! Anything you want," the maid said hiding her frustration behind a kind smile. Toph remained quiet, as she tried to remember the scent that the tea emitted. Something was wrong. If only Toph knew what it was. "What is it, Master?"

"I need to know, has breakfast been served?"

"No, my lady," she answered. "It will be served shortly. Your hosts have gone out to visit nearby neighbors."

"My par- hosts? Out?" she asked skeptical.

Her parents never left their home so early in the morning. Poppy was known for not waking up until late in the afternoon. Something was definitely wrong. Toph swallowed hard, and gently turned around to face the girl, but opted to pace around in the room. She ambled to the window and concentrated hard. She hoped that the soft air that whipped through her dark tresses would calm down the strange sensation that had nestled in the pit of her stomach. The nagging feeling covered her. She studied her surroundings. The number of guards outside in the hall had increasing. The maid had intentionally left the door open. Toph could hear the slow pitter-patter of steps entering her room. They weren't alone anymore. There were also hush voices coming from the hall. She couldn't discern what they were saying, but she knew that something was about to happen.

Her breath caught in her throat when she sensed the great number of people surrounding her parent's estate. She raked her fingers through her hair and pretended to act nonchalantly.

"Do you know at what time my par- hosts will be back?" she asked, without turning to look at the maid.

"I was just informed that they were going out to visit their new neighbors,"

"New neighbors?" she asked quizzically. "I think I heard them mention something about their new neighbors. I just didn't pay too much attention to them. What is your name?"

"Su," the maid's voice shook and her hands began to tremble, causing the tea cup to clatter against the silver tray.

"Su," Toph said indifferently and turned, circling the young girl. "I would like to be ready before my pa - hosts return." She said.

The girl's hands were still trembling. Su offered her master a quick nod and turned on her heels, pacing towards the door. Before she reached for the doorknob, Toph called out for her.

The young maid halted, her heart pounded loudly against her chest. Su fisted her apron with her free hand. Toph could tell that the girl was nervous. She was hiding something. Now, all of Zuko's fears seemed real. She tapped her foot on the pristine marble floor and gnawed on her bottom lip. The scent of the tea wafted throughout the room, once again, sending alarm signals in the earhtbender's head. "You know what, Su," Toph said, pausing dramatically, "why don't you cancel breakfast, until further notice."

"Master Toph," the girl began nervously, "your hosts gave strict orders for us to start breakfast a quarter after nine. They should be here by then."

"No, cancel breakfast," Toph said, dismissing the girl with her hand. "I will speak to them. Do not worry; you will not be in trouble. You may go now. Thank you."

"B-but," she stuttered anxiously.

"You may go now," Toph gritted between clenched teeth. There were two unknown individuals in her room, hiding behind the elegant decorative room divider and near her bed. "I want to take a bath soon." Toph said, yawning exaggeratedly.

"Yes, madam," the maid said, bowing one last time before she sprang out, exiting the room to prepare Toph's bath.

The minute the petite maid stepped outside the room and the door shut closed behind her, Toph moved into action. In a rapid movement, Toph was on the nearest assailant. She opened a large hole on the floor, swallowing the grown man in it. She quickly took off her gown and stuffed part of it in the man's mouth to prevent him from screaming or calling out for help. The other man that was hidden behind the dividers was unaware of how fast the blind girl moved. He was surprised when he peeked and saw his friend buried neck-deep and muzzled.

He pulled out his sword, but was surprised when Toph sprang out from the marble floor and stood before him. She rushed to him and gave him a derisive smile and attacked him. She ducked all his attack. He was confused at how a blind woman could be so agile. She counter-attacked the strike of his sword, punches and kicks. He tried to surprise her with new attacks, but it was as if she knew his attacks even before he executed them. The assailant tripped on the uneven surface Toph created, when she sprang out of the floor and leaped at him. He reached for his sword, but cursed when the metal room divider fell on him.

He tried to get it off him, but it mysteriously began to shake and elongate around his body. Thankfully for Toph, the decorative room divider was made of metal. Instinctively, she willed the metal into manacles and shackles that held him down against the floor. Before the stranger had a chance to move and protest, she stood him up parallel to the wall. The metal tightened around his wrists and ankles; working under her bidding. With no problem whatsoever she had restrained the men. He moved and fought against his confinement; he had underestimated the blind, young woman.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" she asked, as she pulled his hair, causing his head to tilt back savagely. He grunted and was about to scream, when she wacked him in the throat. "Who sent you?"

The man struggled to catch his breath. He fought to move, but Toph had imprisoned him. He could barely move his arms and legs. Toph was in control and he hated being bested by her. He growled angrily at his misfortune, whispering expletives between a fit of coughs and wheezes. She pulled at his hair again, as she continuously asked him questions, but the man refused to cooperate.

"Who sent you?" she gritted in a low desperate growl.

"You will never get out of here alive! We have the place surrounded. It'll be best if you surrender."

"Who sent you?" she asked again.

"I'll never tell you," he grunted and inhaled again. "I'll never betray my master," the man said, a sadistic smile displayed on his lips. "You, your friends, the Fire Lord and his son are as good as dead," he laughed. "This place is completely surrounded. Everyone in here will die. If I don't make it aliv-"

Toph snarled, slamming his head hard against the wall; making a loud _thunk_ sound. His eyes fluttered back behind his lids, before he sagged to the floor. Toph didn't waste anytime with him. She took five strides and stood next to the other man. She knelt down and yanked the fabric she'd stuffed in his mouth.

"If you want to live through this," she paused to add dramatic effect, "you will tell me who sent you."

The man's amber eyes opened widely and gulped hard. "There's no escaping. The place is surrounded and we've been given a simple task," he trailed off and swallowed loudly, "we are to kill everyone in here, you, your friends, the Fire Lord, and his son. The Fire Lord can't continue living. The old ways need to return."

"You've messed with the wrong people," Toph said, standing up. "Before you get your hands on my son-"

"Your son?" the man stuttered. "He-"

She stood up, shook her head, and sobbed. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She raised her foot and when it met the floor, the man was completely buried under the floor. She couldn't afford to cry at the moment. She had to retaliate against those that sought to harm her family, friends, her beloved Zuko, and son. She heard the muffled sounds from the man suffocating, but ignored it. She had other things to worry about. She feared that she was too late, but hope still resided in her heart.

Toph hurried to her bureau and changed clothes. She wore comfortable pants and a loose fitting robe. She could hear the sounds coming from the hall – more enemies. She melted the metal doorknob and ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Okay, Toph, get a hold of yourself," she said to herself and stood in front of the great wall that divided the bathroom and her bedroom. "You can do this." she choked, when an image of her smiling son invaded her thoughts.

She clasped her hands in front of her, planted her feet at shoulder distance and with a low rumble, the earth particles in the wall began to obey her silent command. A small fissure appeared on the wall; it slowly began to expand, until a giant gaping hole adorned the wall. She gulped and stepped inside. She closed the hole with her earthbending and commanded the earth to form steps and a tall, narrow pathway ahead of her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough, until she found Katara's seismic vibration. She silently thanked any divine entity for protecting her closest friend. She let the earth move underneath her and transported her across the pathway, until she was standing beneath Katara's room. She directed the ground to rise high.

Katara had finished taking a luxurious bath and was done drying and combing her long hair. She sauntered to the night table where her lukewarm tea cup sat. She reached for the cup, and brought it to her lips, when she saw a large hole open up in the middle of the floor of her room. She gasped, dropping the cup on the floor when she saw a dark-haired human head rise from within it. She brought a hand to her heart and knelt down.

"You didn't drink that tea, did you?"

"What are you doing here?" she responded with a question, when Toph emerged from the hole. "Why are you covered in dirt? I thought that you wer-"

Toph searched her surroundings, and melted the doorknob of Katara's room as well. "You didn't drink the tea, right?" Toph asked worriedly as she melted all the locks of her friend's windows. \

"No, I didn't. Why?"

Toph let out a long sigh of relief. "We have to get out of here. I think that tea is poisoned."

"What? Toph, why are you doing that?" Katara asked, pointing at her windows.

"Where is Zuko? Rae? The others?" Toph asked breathlessly.

"Um,"

"Answer me, Katara!" Toph demanded. "Where are they?"

Toph held her breath as she waited for Katara's reply. She silently prayed that everyone was all right.

"Zuko is with Haru in the gardens," Katara said, as she scrutinized her friend. "Why are you..?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Katara nodded. "I was there with them about twenty minutes ago. Why?"

"I can't explain," Toph's voice trembled. "We have to go. We're in danger."

"Toph, what's wrong?" Katara asked again, this time moving closer to her friend. "Did something happen? Is Zuko's paranoia rubbing off on you?" she mocked.

"I don't think he's paranoid. He was right. We are in mortal danger. I should've trusted him more," Toph answered, and pulled Katara by the arm. "We have to leave. Do you have those emergency bags with you. We won't have time to pack, Katara. We have to leave this place now. I have to find Zuko and Rae and the others!"

"Yes, I have two bags left. Zuko and Haru took the rest. Let me get them. They are in the closet," Katara said, her expression changed, when she saw Toph's tears spilling down her face.

"Hurry, please,"

She ran to the closet and retrieved the two emergency bags that she always kept in case of moments like this one. "Let's go,"

Toph nodded, and took her friends hand and guided her to the hole. "Jump in."

Katara did as Toph instructed. When both girls were safe in the narrow pathway, Toph looked up and with the motion of her arms, the gaping hole closed again. She didn't want to leave any proof that they'd escaped via underground. They moved discreetly through the dirt hall. Toph could hear the commotion upstairs. Katara remained confused, unaware of the current situation, but remained closed to her friend.

They walked for five minutes, when in the dark distance, Katara could see a weak light, flickering as it got nearer. "Toph," Katara whispered, pulling on Toph's robe, "stop. There is someone ahead of us," she whispered worriedly. "It could be-"

"No, we are safe for the moment," Toph said, her voice faltering. She closed her eyes and counted the familiar heartbeats of the individuals that approached them. Toph's hand flew to her mouth as she uncontrollably muffled her cries. "It's Zuko, Aang, Suki, Haru, and Sokka,"

"Where is Rae?" Katara asked alarmed.

Toph knelt on the floor and let her anguish out. She hugged herself and wept in frustration. Zuko hastened his steps, until he stood in front of the weeping earthbender. The flame in his hand increased in size. .

"Toph," Zuko cried, as he looked down at the pallid woman. He sank to his haunches and touched her forehead. His own eyes stung with tears. He didn't have to know. Somehow, he knew. He held her tight against his chest, as they both cried in agony. Their son- their ray of light and hope – had been taken from them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Crossroads**

* * *

**AN: I know that it's a short chapter, but I needed it to add it as a filler. I promise to explain more in the next few chapters.**

* * *

**Katara and Haru**

The day culminated with the same monotony as the previous ones. It had been drizzling most of the day and the gang was tired of walking. Aang and Katara had teamed up to bend the water away from their friends, but the task had been arduous and tiring. They were exhausted. Thankfully, Haru spotted an empty house and they voted on spending the night there.

"This will do for the night," Zuko said, as he opened the front door with a loud creak.

"I'm tired," Sokka yawned. "I don't care where I sleep as long as I'm dry,"

Suki nodded. "So true."

They threw their bags on the floor and spread around, inspecting the abandoned abode. Katara smiled to herself when she spotted the kitchen. Whoever lived there left pots and pans that she could use to make dinner. She rummaged through the cabinets and spotted candles, plates and towels that they could use too.

"I wonder who lived here?" she asked herself, as she got on the tips of her toes to reach for a pot that was high on the shelves.

"I don't know," Haru replied when he entered the kitchen and stood behind her, and easily reached for the pot and handed it to her. Their hands touched, causing Katara to gasp when she felt the electrical impulses that his touch left on her.

"Thank you," she said, a hint of blush covered her cheeks.

"You are welcome," he smiled wearily.

He observed as she placed the large pot on the counter and walked around the kitchen searching for something.

"I don't think that bending the air for moisture will be enough to cook for seven people," she said exhausted.

Haru walked over to her and stood facing her. She held her breath. He was tall, as he loomed over her. Those bright greenish eyes observed her movements. The corner of his lips curved upward as he gently caressed her chin with the back of hand.

"There's a well in the backyard." He said in a low, husky voice as he gingerly tucked stray hairs behind her ear. "Will that be enough, Katara?"

Katara couldn't move. She opened her mouth to articulate words, but wasn't able to reply. His proximity was too overpowering for her. She tried to look away, but he tilted her chin so that her eyes focus only on him. He moved closer, the smile on his lips spreading, becoming wider, until he was mere inches from her face.

"Haru," she finally said, "I don't think we should. It's not right. Someone can interrupt us,"

"Katara," he whispered, as he leaned in, "why isn't this right? You like me. I find you utterly irresistible. Tell me, why isn't this right?"

He was a breath's space from her. She didn't response to his question, but just let herself feel the warmth that came from his body. He slid his hand to her waist, surprising her. They stare in to each other's eyes. Inadvertently, she licked her plump lips, stirring raw emotions within Haru, causing him to dip his head, until his lips were pressed on hers.

Her skin prickled with the immense heat of his body, surging down her spine like shockwaves of electricity. Her body was reacting to his overwhelming power; priming itself to his demands. His other large hand rested on the small of her back, as he gently; very carefully brought her to him. The sensation of his kiss was like a powerful wave. She'd never felt such intensity when kissing Aang. Guilt began to eat at her soul. She felt responsible for causing Aang so much pain.

"I can't do this," she mumbled against his lips, as she fought to pull away from his embrace.

Haru secured her in his arms. She wasn't getting away. He wasn't thinking clearly. He knew that this wasn't right. Well, it was right – just not the right time or place. Someone could easily walk in on them. He didn't want to make Katara uncomfortable or ruin her reputation, but the need for her was stronger than his will.

"Katara," he said breathlessly, pulling away from her. He cupped her small, heart-shaped face in his large palms and kissed her softly on the nose. She inhaled, breathing in his scent. It was masculine, earthy, and so Haru. "Meet me tonight after everyone's gone to sleep."

"Where?"

"Outside the house," he said quickly. "We can find a spot together where we can talk. I want to spend time with you." He smiled.

She blushed and nodded. "Okay. I'll meet you after everyone's gone to bed." She said boldly. Her heart was beating so fast, that she was afraid that it might jump out of her chest.

He leaned in, kissing her once more, only this time, the kiss was gentler, more magical, and sweet. Her eyes were closed when he finished their kiss. He smiled down at her. Katara looked beautiful with her red-kissed lips and the blush that decorated her gorgeous face. His hands fell to his sides and he spun around, urging himself to walk away from her. He didn't want to stop kissing her. She was like ambrosia from the gods. He didn't look back; afraid that he wouldn't be able to leave her if he tried. He finally mustered the strength to leave.

She watched as he marched out of the kitchen. Her heart plummeted in her chest. She wanted to taste his lips once more. Katara was still in a kiss-induced fantasy. Her heart was still beating hectically. She wasn't aware that someone entered the kitchen. Her hands flew to her lips and she sighed. She twirled around, biting her lips as the anticipation to be alone with Haru grew.

"Haru! Haru! Haru!" she said contently, as she spun merrily, but bumped onto someone or something.

"Aang!" she hissed startled.

Aang, the Avatar, was leaning against the old yellow painted wall, his arms crossed over his chest. A scowl graced his forehead. "Are you all right?" he asked dryly.

"Oh, yeah. You just startled me," she said placing her hands on her chest and drew a deep breath. "Aang, I wasn't aware that you were there." She said, forcing a smile.

"I've been here," he shrugged. "You were too busy to notice my presence."

"H-how l-long?" Katara stuttered nervously.

"Long enough to see your... to see your face," his voice trailed off, and ran a hand over his face. "You know, Katara,"

"What Aang?" she gulped uncomfortably.

"You never looked at me like that."

"Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. "You never blushed that way," he said, pointing at her face. "You never showed such emotions after I kissed you. Why is that? Tell me!" he said raising his voice. "Was I not good enough for you?" Aang said sadly.

"Aang," she said dejectedly. "Our love... our time together... it was different," she said, trying to explain. "We were young. We-"

He raised his hand and interrupted her. "Save it!" he said curtly.

And with that, Aang left the kitchen. His head hung low, like a child that had been punished or reprimanded. Katara's chest ached. She wanted to explain, but she didn't even understand why she felt such passion for Haru.

She stared down the hallway, her moistened eyes held back the tears that threatened to fall. She was about to go after Aang, to explain to him what she couldn't even understand herself. But thankful, Suki entered the kitchen and offered to help her with dinner. She accepted her friend's help and quickly jumped to the task. An hour later, they were sitting in a make-shift table; eating the succulent food Suki and Katara had cooked for them.

The awkward silence that loomed over the table was exasperating. Zuko didn't know what to talk about, so he was grateful when Toph finally spoke up.

"I'm tired of walking so much," she said bluntly. "If we are going to catch up with those that took my son... We need something faster."

"Good idea. I'm also tired of walking," Sokka chimed in, as he put a forkful in his mouth and spoke with his mouth full of food, "We should buy ostrich-horses. They are cheap,"

"That's a brilliant idea, Sokka," Haru smiled, winking at Katara. She blushed, but continued eating her food.

"I have enough money to buy five ostrich-horses. They are great to travel on. They barely get fatigued easily..." Zuko went on; making suggestions and planning the rest of their journey.

They all contributed in their plan-making as they finished their food. When they were done, everyone helped out to clear the table and clean the kitchen. Katara was exhausted, but thankful that they were safe from the rain. There were a few leaks around the house, but not enough to cause any major problem for them.

She took a quick bath in the bathroom, changed clothes, and prepared her cot to go to bed. She couldn't sleep. The kiss still burned in her memories. Absentmindedly, Katara touched her lips, as she recalled the fire that burned within her as Haru kissed her. She felt ashamed for feeling this way, but she couldn't help it. Somehow, Haru had gotten underneath her skin and stolen her heart. He made her feel emotions that Aang never ignited. Guilt slowly sunk in. Katara sat on her cot, looking around. Her friends' cots were spread throughout the house. Haru's was a few feet away from hers. Aang's was also next to her. He was already sleeping, or pretending to be asleep.

Katara forced herself to stop feeling pity towards the Avatar. She would deal with him later. She looked around; her curious eyes fell on Zuko and Toph. They talked in low voices, as the Fire Lord gently caressed Toph's forearm and she listened attentively. Suddenly, she remembered why they were there. This wasn't the moment for her to lose sight of what was important. Rae had been kidnapped and they needed to find him.

"Hey," Haru said interrupting her thoughts, as he dragged his folding bed closer to hers.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, shaking her head. "It's inappropriate,"

"What do you think I'm doing? There's nothing inappropriate to want to sleep next to you..." he smiled mischievously. "You don't want me to be next to you?"

"It's not that," she said, pointing at Zuko and Katara with her finger.

"What about them?"

"I was thinking about how happy I am with you and then, I remembered that they're suffering. We need to find their son."

"You are happy?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in a low voice. "I'm happy."

"I hope that I have something to do with your happiness,"

"Perhaps," she said, smiling playfully.

"I see," he said, moving from his cot and flopped on hers.

"Haru!" she said surprised. "People can see us!"

"I know and so what?" he shrugged. "We aren't doing anything wrong. We are talking."

"I know, but," she said, her eyes falling on Aang's sleeping form. "I don't want to be blunt about-"

"I understand," he said, as he gently played with her dark hair. "I'll move back to my bed."

Haru stood up and marched back to his folding bed. He sat down and pulled the covers and laid back. His arms were under his head as he stared at the ceiling. Katara watched him carefully as she lay on her cot, but turned to face him.

"Haru?"

"Hmm?"

"Before," she paused and licked her lips. Haru turned his head to her and watched carefully. "Before you and I met, did you-"

"Did I like you?"

"Yes," He raised his hand and reached for her.

"I liked you very much, but I knew that you were interested in Aang." he said softly. "Then after we met again, you were with him. There was never anytime to tell you how I felt. That's why... Azula and I,"

"Yeah, I know," she said gloomily. "Do you miss her?"

"Azula? No, why do you ask?" he arched an eyebrow. "Are you jealous, Katara?"

"No," Katara sighed, as she glanced at him. "Haru, don't you miss your son?"

"All the time, Katara," he said dejectedly. "I miss him every day."

"It must be sad to be so far away from him, right?"

"It hurts a lot," he said, as he traced lazy circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "But you learn to live with it. That's why I stayed at the Fire Nation. I wanted to be closer to him. Zuko and I became better acquainted after Kion was born. He offered me a job as his assistant. It was perfect. I got to see my son everyday, but then..."

"I know what happens after... It must be hard for Zuko and Toph,"

"What is?"

"To lose their son..."

Haru nodded. "I don't want to imagine how I would feel if my son was kidnapped." He confessed. "Zuko - he must be growing mad. I know he blames himself for the Rae's kidnapping."

"Zuko blames himself for everything," Katara said tenderly. "First, his loses his mother,"

"Then, he loses Mai and their-"

"Hush," Katara said, snatching her hand away and sat up. Suddenly, she is hovering over him, covering his mouth. She glared in to his eyes and shook her head. "She doesn't know. Toph doesn't know, Haru."

"Know what?" he asked, after she removed her hand from his mouth.

"She doesn't know about... Mai and..." she trailed off. "You must not say anything about it... She doesn't know a-about what happened two years ago. Zuko hasn't told her."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, aware that Toph was facing their direction. "Do you think she heard us?"

"I don't know. I pray that she didn't..." Katara shrugged, hoping with all her might that the earthbender didn't hear their conversation.


	26. Chapter 26

**Secrets Revealed**

**AN:** Well, here is a new chapter to my story. Tensions are rising and secrets are soon going to be revealed. I do hope that you like it.

* * *

Toph woke up feeling tired; drained of all her energy. She'd tried to drift to sleep while being held in Zuko's arms, but his scent reminded her of their son. His warmth constantly evoked a feeling of helplessness within her. She tried several times to sleep, but Katara and Haru's hushed conversation also kept her up. She was glad when they left the abandoned house and disappeared into the cold night. Aang soon followed, and that's all she knew.

"Where's Zuko?" Suki yawned from the other side of the room.

"They left early," Katara answered. She was folding her cot and organizing her belongings into her bag.

"Where did they go?" Suki asked, her eyes falling on a quiet Toph. Katara and her exchanged glances. They wondered why Toph was up so early. She was usually the last one to wake up.

"They went to buy ostrich-horses," Sokka explained as he entered the living room. He held a few dead badger-rabbits in his hands that he'd hunted earlier that morning. "Well," he said proudly, raising his hand so the girls could see his catch. "I brought food."

"Yuck," the Kyoshi warrior said, scrunching her nose, "they're bleeding into the floor."

She rushed to the water tribe warrior and placed a dirty rag on the floor to clean the blood that was pooling on the floor.

"Sorry," Sokka shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay. Why don't we get breakfast ready and Katara can help Toph pack?"

"Great idea, Suki," he said, following after his girlfriend.

Katara watched as the two exited their room and she concentrated her attention to Toph. "You didn't sleep well, did you?"

Toph shook her head and got on her feet. She began to messily fold her blankets and cot. Katara helped her. In silence, the girls finished organizing and packing their things. Katara watched Toph carefully. Her heart broke at seeing the earthbender move, as if she was in a catatonic stage.

"We are going to find him," Katara reassured her friend.

Toph offered her a weak smile and nodded. "I know,"

An hour later, Haru, Aang and Zuko returned with five ostrich-horses. After breakfast, they divided their loads onto the animals and headed on their way.

Rae was still not with her. It had been only a few days, or maybe a week. Toph wasn't sure, she couldn't remember; better yet, she didn't want to remember. Not having her son beside her felt like decades. The pain wasn't numbing down; it tenfold with every second and multiplied with every sunrise and every sunset.

She was restless. Imagining a life without Rae was inconceivable. Death was the only outlet to mitigate the pain. She tried hard to push the bitter thoughts to the back of her mind – she had other things to think about - but it seemed useless. Every time she closed her eyes, she heard Rae's voice calling out to her from the darkness. In the meantime, all she could do was pray and plead to any of the heavenly entities to keep her son safe.

"We should stop, Zuko," Sokka complained, as he steered his ostrich-horse next to the one that carried Zuko and Toph. They'd been on the road most of the day, the animals, and the group were getting restless.

"We will, Sokka, but not now. We can still cover more ground." Zuko sighed.

"When will we stop, then?" Sokka said brooding. "I'm tired and hungry. The rain is seeping through my poncho."

"Soon, Sokka," the Fire Lord said curtly, "we are getting closer to our destination."

"Where are we going? We've been travelling for too long." Aang asked from ahead of the ostrich-horse caravan. "We've been riding aimlessly, Zuko! Every lead those soldiers we encountered along the way have led us to a dead-end. I-"

"Aang, for the love of mother Terra, can you..." Haru interrupted and then trailed off irritated, "we know where we are heading," Haru said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. "Just follow us and don't ask so many questions, guys." He rolled his eyes, as he guided the animal into a gallop.

"Who made you boss?" Aang muttered, as he followed after Haru's ostrich-horse.

Every one was tired and exhausted. Toph was drained, too. She'd barely slept in the last couple of days. You could see it on her face. The dark bags and circles under her eyes grew darker daily. She didn't mind it. After she recovers her son, she would have plenty of time to sleep.

"I'm tired. I just want to stop and rest for a bit. If we continue at this rate, we are going to be too exhausted to fight anyone."

"Just keep on moving," Suki said. "We'll find shelter soon."

Sokka narrowed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "Fine," the young warrior pouted, before turning to Zuko. "I'm leaving now. I hope you don't lead us to our death." He grumbled.

Zuko didn't speak; he watched as Sokka hurried next to Haru and didn't bother to look back at him.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Katara apologized, as she steered her animal beside Zuko and Toph's ostrich-horse. "He can be irritating when he's hungry."

"We are all hungry and tired," Zuko said in a detached voice.

Katara's blue eyes opened widely. "Yes, that's true. I just wanted to apologize... for... um..."

"It's all right," Toph said, smiling wearily.

It was true. Toph was famished, but for now, she would manage on little food and sleep. She needed to be strong for Zuko and for Rae's sake.

"How much longer until we reach our destination, Zuko?"

"A few more miles down the dirt road," he said, looking up at the sky. "We should be there by nightfall."

"Oh," she said in a low voice, her light eyes focused on Toph. "Are you okay, Toph? You've barely spoken and you didn't eat lunch today. I'm worried about you. Do you want a bite of my pear-melon? It should keep you satiated until we make dinner."

"She's right. You haven't eaten at all today. You should eat," Zuko looked over his shoulder, but Toph looked away, making it impossible for him to see the sorrowful expression on her face.

She didn't want Zuko or anyone to worry about her. "No, I'm fine. I can wait until dinner time."

She could sense Zuko's uneasiness. "I need you to be strong, Toph."

"I am strong,"

"Please, eat something... anything. I'm worried about you... I'm already..."

She knew that he felt responsible for their son's disappearance and was trying hard to care for her and their group. She'd tried to calm him, but it seemed futile. The least she could do was act strong and let him believe that she could handle any situation.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"Are you sure?" Zuko said, his voice filled with concern. "We are almost there... A few more miles, Toph. We can rest then. I'll make sure that you eat and rest."

"I'll be fine, Zuko. Don't worry so much. You already have enough on your plate," she said, trying hard to sound upbeat.

Zuko and Katara exchange worried glances. Zuko shifted uncomfortably on the saddle. Toph could sense the rapid change of his heart beats.

"Toph, Zuko," Katara spoke softly, "I have a feeling that we are getting close to finding your son. I'm going to get ahead the caravan. I'll talk to you guys later," Katara finished and moved passed them. "Bye!"

"Bye," Zuko and Toph said simultaneously.

Something about Katara's words stirred within the Fire Lord's heart. It hammered faster, as new hope settle in. Her positive tone made Zuko thankful to have such great friends. He knew that he was riding their hides raw. They'd been travelling since early morning and only stopped for a quick lunch and then they were back on their way. Zuko was grateful for them, but he just wanted to find his son.

Katara's words were like soothing salve to his wounded heart. He wanted to believe her. He - needed - desperately needed to believe her. Any sign of hope that his son was alive was always welcomed.

"Thank you, Katara," Toph whispered as she listened to the distant footsteps of her friend's ostrich-horse.

"Her words gave me hope," Zuko said. "I know that we'll find our child!"

"I desperately want to believe her."

"Me too," he said absentmindedly, and continued looking forward.

"Zuko," Toph exhaled very slowly. She'd barely spoken to him in the last two days. He wasn't any better. He'd practically barricaded himself from her and rarely spoke to her.

"Yes, Toph?" he asked. She didn't reply t first at first. "Toph, are you tired?"

She nodded. "A little bit."

She was so tired. Toph's body ached, but she was determined to endure it if it brought her closer to finding her son.

"Are you hungry?" Zuko asked again without glancing back.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. "No, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine, too." he lied.

He wasn't fine. He was bushed. Hunger, exhaustion, and guilt burdened him. Zuko's feeling were brewing inside him; festering within him over the last few days. He couldn't help blaming himself for the many mistakes he'd made. Mistakes he made in the past, for all the lives he'd damaged and for the loss of so many members of his family. He felt responsible for many things, but the one that hurt the most was failing his promise to keep his son safe.

"Are you really all right, Zuko?" Toph asked. "And I don't mean if you are physically all right? I'm asking how you are feeling."

If only he could express to her the guilt that was weighing him down. He gulped loudly. His chest burned and ached because of his past errors.

"I-I," he stuttered. _I blame myself for my mother's disappearance. I'm responsible for Mai's death and for Rae's disappearance, _he thought bitterly.

"What is it?" Toph's voice brought him back from his reverie.

"Huh, nothing,"

Toph could tell that he was lying. There were certain ways to know. She opened her mouth to reprimand him, but she was too tired to confront him. They continued riding.

"Let's camp for the night." She said.

"But we are so closed to..."

"Probably, Zuko," she interjected. "What good are we to Rae if we are tired, hungry, and grouchy?" she sighed.

He nodded and quickly ordered Haru to stop and set camp for the night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Crossroads **

* * *

AN: This chapter was to let Toph vent out.

* * *

**Sadness**

The haunting sound of the whistling wind breezing through the tree branches and the loudness of the pelting rain woke the child up from his dreamless slumber. He sat up and reached for his temple and groaned softly. Rae's head was throbbing. He bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from crying. He'd learned not to complain. His keepers didn't like it when he cried or fussed.

"Rae," he sighed unenthusiastically, "you are going to be okay. Now, get up," he ordered himself in a stern voice, as he rubbed his throbbing left temple with his dirt-covered hand.

He was tired; exhausted from the endless carriage rides. He'd gotten bored of staring out the carriage's small window. The further they rode from civilization, the stranger and glumly the panorama became. He'd tried to remain awake, hoping to remember how to get back to Gaoling, but the arduous rides had been tough on him, causing him to drift in and out of consciousness since early that morning.

There is so much a child can handle; the inhumane treatment towards the boy and the lack of a proper feeding schedule kept him disoriented. He didn't know how long it'd been since he was taken away from his parents. All he knew was that he was bushed, hungry, and he had no more tears left to cry. Rae had a resilient spirit... but little by little, he'd begun to quietly accept his faith. He would never return home.

"Where are you taking me?" he'd asked one of the guards that had taken him by brute force from his grandparents.

"You're going to be sold," the guard had chuckled mercilessly as he grimaced at the little boy. "You will never know freedom."

His words sent chills down Rae's spine. He would be sold as a slave in a far off village, where no one knew of him. Rae didn't believe it at first, but the more time he spent with the guards, the certain his future became.

"I'm alone," he whimpered into the afternoon. "Alone!"

He was alone in the world. Rae had been snatched away from his lovely family. He'd been pried from his grandparents' arms a few days ago; forcefully thrown into an unidentified carriage and tossed into a life that wasn't meant for him. He was destitute.

"Where are my Mom and Dad?" Rae had asked countless times in his nightmares. He didn't know where his parents were. He'd never gotten a proper respond, until a few days later.

"They are dead," the lead guard laughed.

"Dead?" Rae blinked several times.

He didn't want to believe the guard's words. He couldn't believe the guards words.

"They'll never come back for you. They are as good as dead!"

Rae's aching heart sank in his chest. He knew about death. He'd experienced it when Hana's youngest son died in a storm at sea while going fishing with his father. He'd drown and everyone mourned his death. For the first time in his young life, he hated life.

"You'll never see them gain," a large, massive guard came from behind him and grabbed him by the collar of his dirty robes.

"Where are you taking me?" Rae asked frightened.

"You've been sold," he laughed, crooked, yellowish teeth showed as he smiled viciously at the poor child. "You aren't our responsibility anymore."

Rae sighed deeply and leaned his back against the wooden wall of the carriage, curling his legs, until his knees flushed against his chest. He folded his arms over his knees and rested his chin on his forearms. He stared at the door; the carriage rocked as it moved. He lost sense of time, letting fond memories of his parents wash upon him. He smiled, remembering his mother's hugs and kisses. He wanted to see her. He missed his father, and his friends. Suddenly, the carriage came to a screeching halt and the door swung open.

"You've reached your destination!" the guard reached for him, startling Rae. The child began to trash in the carriage room, frantically kicking the guard's arm and hand. "Little shit!" he yelled, grabbing Rae by his collar and pulling him against his chest.

"Where are you taking me?" Rae gulped, trying hard to breath, as he scratched the guard's hand. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"You've been sold! You aren't my responsibility anymore," the guard chuckled deeply, hoisting the child over his shoulder.

Rae screamed and kicked, hoping to free himself. He wasn't aware of where he was being taken. His tears acted like a watery curtain. He didn't dare to look beyond, because he knew that wherever he glanced, he would never be able to see his parents' face again.

**xXx**

Toph woke up for the tenth time that night, covered in sweat and with a sharp piercing pain in her chest. She tried hard to not mind it, but the dull ache was enough to keep her awake. She sat on her folded bed and touched the ground with the palms of her hands. Most of her friends were asleep. She sat there for what seemed like hours. She tried hard to drift back to sleep, but couldn't.

The nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach didn't cease. She played with Zuko's blanket, torn between deciding if she should wake him up or let him sleep. She knew that he was tired. He fell asleep immediately after eating supper.

Toph bent down and kissed Zuko's cheek and gently brushed his hair away from his forehead.

"Toph," Zuko yawned sleepily and turned on his side, facing her. "You are awake."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Go back to sleep." She said softly, tracing her index finger across his forehead.

"Come here," he said. Zuko had one eye closed and another opened as he forced his eyes to adapt to the dim light of the moon that filtered through the crack of the earth shelter Haru had made for them.

"I'm not sleepy. I'll keep you awake if I stay here."

Zuko shook his head and motioned her to lie beside him. Reluctantly, she obeyed and lay next to him. He draped a protective arm tightly over her torso and pulled her to him.

He rested his chin on the crown of her hair and inhaled her scent. He traced lazy circles on the small of her back and hummed a familiar tune that his mother used to sing for him when he was but a child.

"What are you humming?" Toph asked.

"A song,"

"I know... but, what is it about?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and gently kissed her earlobe. "My mother used to sing it to me. I forgot the words. Is that bad?"

"No," she said, pressing a bit closer to him. "You still remember the tune. I can't sing, so I used to hum tunes to Rae at night. He seemed to enjoy them."

Zuko caressed her hair and buried his face on the nape of her neck. Toph could feel the hot liquid of Zuko's tears dripping on her skin. She slowly lifted his head and pressed her hands against his temples. She used seismic vibration to outline his face, but it was hard. She used her hands to touch contours of his handsome face and she held her breath.

Her hands fell to her chest and she slowly sat up. Zuko also sat up and stared quizzically at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, as she brushed his tears with her thumb. "Touching your face... Rae must look exactly like you, don't you?" she wept.

"Yes," he said sincerely. "He does look a lot like me." he chuckled dejectedly, "But he has so much of you in him."

"Kiss me, Zuko, please." She uttered, leaning forward. "Help me forget this pain... only for tonight, please." She begged, as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Toph," he said confused, "I won't know how to stop-"

"Don't hold back. Just make me yours once again," she said. She entwined her fingers in his soft hair to draw his head downwards. All rational thought fled her mind the moment his mouth came over hers.


	28. Chapter 28

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: More chapters for you!

* * *

**Remembering the Difficult Past**

Tentatively at first, Zuko's lips brushed hers. She moaned as she pressed her breast to his chest. Her fingernails raked into his scalped and he groaned in ecstasy.

"Zuko," she whispered.

Her eyes were shut tightly as she let his hands touch her. An alarm in the back of Zuko's head warned him that this was wrong. Toph wasn't herself. Rae's disappearance was clouding her judgment. She was vulnerable, and if he continued, he knew that they would both regret this later.

"Toph, this is wrong," he mumbled against her lips. She pulled his hair harder and grunted disapprovingly. He managed to pry himself free of her hold and sighed, as he stared at her swollen and kissed lips.

"Come on, Zuko, please," she sighed annoyed; her luscious lips forming a pout. "We are both consenting adults."

"I kno-" She pressed her mouth harder, drowning her words in a searing kiss, as she probed her tongue, until she found the tiny opening he left her. She moaned and writhed her body until it was parallel against his.

He fell back, his head touching the pillow and brought her along with him. Toph was atop of him, one leg on each side of him; straddling him as they kissed passionately. Her hands were splayed on his shoulders, balancing her body, while his touched every inch of her. She desperately wanted to drown out the voices from her head and forget the pain that Rae's absent left within her.

Being in Zuko's arms felt good; almost therapeutic! His hands were warm on her skin. His scorching lips left a fiery trail of kisses down her neck all the way to her collarbone. She felt like he was melting her to him.

Zuko knew that this wasn't right... at least, not like this. He fought against his righteous side, until he grudgingly pulled away.

"What? Why did you stop?" Toph said upset. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do... I do, Toph... Just... I can't do this to you... Not like this," he said breathlessly as he pushed himself away from her and sat up. "You are upset, Toph. This is not how you want this to happen."

"You don't tell me what I want," she said, getting off him.

"I just want you-" he said exasperated, covering his face with his hands. "You don't want to be with me like this."

"Is it that you don't love me?" she hissed. "Do you wish it was Mai whenever you are touching me?"

"What the fuck? Toph, why are you saying this? You know... that I love you. I do! I love you so much, Toph. I can't express to you how much I care about you. I love you with all my heart and you have the fucking guts to say such hurtful things?" He said, reaching for her hands, but she jerked away. "Toph, it's just... this isn't the right time. We don't know how long we are going to be searching for Rae... and what if you..."

"What? What if I 'what'?" she asked haughtily.

"Get pregnant, sweetheart," he whispered gently, wrapping his arm around her waist and brought her to him. He adjusted her lissome form on his lap and sighed in irritation when she resisted him. "Toph," he said pinching the bridge of his nose; trying to control his annoyance. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why did you have to bring up Mai?"

"So... you wouldn't want me to give you another child?" she asked in disdain. "Is that so bad? Do you even love Rae?"

"I adore Rae, Toph. In fact, I would be the happiest man if I had another child from you," he said honestly. "But we can't, not at this moment. We don't know what type of dangers we are going to be facing in the future. I also don't think that another child can replace... Rae."

Toph didn't respond. She crossed her arms over her chest and sulked. Zuko raked his fingers through his hair and exhaled.

"What's exactly bothering you?"

"Everything!" she said, taking a deep breath and exhaled. "You had a child with Mai, didn't you?" Toph asked nonchalantly.

Her question left Zuko breathless. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," she said coolly, getting off his lap and sat across from him. "You had a child with Mai... what happened to your son or daughter?"

Zuko rubbed his chin in disbelief and stared baffled at the blind earthbender. Her eyes were fixed on him and for a second, he forgot that she wasn't able to see him. Toph held her chin high, as she waited for his reply. The words seemed to have left him. Zuko reminded himself to breath and stay calm.

"How? Wh-"

"No one told me," she shrugged and reached for his pillow. She began playing with it. "The other night, I heard, um, someone speaking about it. I didn't get all the details, but I sort of deduced it. Am I right?"

"How?"

"Your actions," she said flatly. "You blame yourself for Rae's kidnapping. You have nightmares about the child's death, but you never say how she or he died."

"She..."

"What?"

"Her name was Tei Lin," he replied sadly. She would have been two last month."

"Two?" Toph muttered under her breath.

"Yes, she was a few years younger than Rae."

"How did she... Tei Lin die?" she asked carefully. "Was she killed by followers of your father?'

"Not exactly," He shook his head and took the pillow from her hands and began playing with it. "She did it. Mai killed her." He said ruefully. "Remember how I told you that Mai had been poisoned."

"Yes," she nodded, "she ate your food, and it was poisoned."

"Yes," he sighed sadly, "Mai ate the poisoned food that was made for me. I remember that she didn't look good that morning... She was paler than usual and asked to see Tei Lin. She rarely acknowledged or interacted with our daughter. Deep down, I think she hated our daughter. Mai wasn't thrill when she discovered that she was pregnant."

"Bitch,"

Zuko chuckled miserably and inhaled, slowly exhaling before he continued. "The physician happened to mention to me that Mai was with child. I was thrilled about it, but he told me that Mai wanted to have an abortion."

"An abortion? I knew she was heartless,"

"Toph, I always wanted children. I always wanted a to be a father. I can be a great father..."

"You are the best father for Rae," she said melancholically.

"Well, Mai didn't want to become a mother. She told me that we could have as many children as I wanted as long as she became Fire Lady of the Fire Nation. I had to put my foot down and basically forced her to have my child. Toph, I couldn't imagine killing the life that grew within her. If I gave in to her will, I would be acting just like my father. I know that she had a right to... Well, I... she finally accepted. She resented me afterwards. She blamed me for how her body had changed and we argued a lot. Finally, we had my beautiful daughter and I loved her from the first moment that I held her. She was so sweet. When I held her in my arms, she immediately stopped crying. She knew that she was safe with me. The child adored me. She could barely walk, but her eyes followed me around." He laughed, as a tear strolled down his left cheek. "The night she was born I promised her that I would protect her and keep her safe. I failed, Toph. I failed miserably."

"No, you didn't fail."

"I made the same promise to Rae and I also failed."

"No, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know, Zuko," she said, her own tears falling down her face. "Go on, Zuko,"

"Well, Mai must've known that she was dying, because she requested that her maid bring our daughter to her room. She fed Tei Lin the same food she'd eaten."

"Oh my goodness! No, that's impossible. A mother can't be that cruel." Toph said appalled. "I knew she was a bitch, but to kill a child!"

"Tei Lin died a few days later. Mai didn't leave behind a letter explaining her actions. I will never know why she wanted to end our daughters life. I think she did it to hurt me."

"Bitch," Toph growled in indignation. "I hope she burns in the pits of hell!"

"Toph," Zuko said wiping his tears with the back of his hand and reached out to touch her. "I swear to you that I will find Rae. I will bring him to you. I don't care how long it takes. I will bring those that harmed us by taking our Rae from us to their knees until they beg for mercy. I will kill them and also end my father's life, too. He's done too much damage. He's taken everything from me. He took my mother. He turned Azula against her own brother. He is to blame for my daughter's death. He ordered to have our son kidnapped. He won't stop until he's stopped. I won't rest until I have finished him and placed our son in your arms."

Toph nodded, because the knot that had formed in the back of her throat made it impossible for her to utter any words or speak. Without thinking it twice, Toph took his face in her hands and kissed his lips. Zuko barely had time to discern what was happening, when he felt the fierce passion of Toph's kisses crashing against his lips like a powerful tidal wave.

"This is the right thing to do," she said with bated breaths against his lips and smiled at him. "This is perfectly right," she said smiled and kissed him again before he had a chance to complain. "Let me console you. You and I have lost too much, but not anymore. I will stand beside you. We will find a way out of this hole."

Toph moved to his laps, and straddled him. The Fire Lord reciprocated the kiss with such intensity and passion that left the earthbender breathlessly. In a sweeping motion, she was in his arms, beneath his warm body. His hands touched every centimeter of her. Zuko kissed her, whispering huskily how much he loved her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: Hello!

* * *

**Closer to the Goal**

According to Rae, it never ceased to rain. Since he was taken from his parents' side, all he'd experienced were gloomy, sunless, cloud-filled rainy skies. He was tired of the gray that engulfed him. He wanted to return to his old life, but it was gone. His parents were dead; his grandparents were left in another village hundreds of miles away to fend for themselves. Everything he ever loved was taken from him. Rae had nothing else to live for. The son of the Fire Lord, Prince Rae, was dirty, hungry, and despondent. He'd never felt so closed to perdition.

The guard moved with an intimidating gait and a child hoisted on his shoulder. He wasn't attentive to the silent tears the boy shed for his lost innocence. Rae cried for all the things he would never see again. He lifted his head, casting his golden eyes onto the sky and offered the heavens an unspoken prayer.

_Please, save Momma and Poppa. Save them!_, he begged in his mind, as he shut his eyes tightly, _and if you want, save me!_

His selfless prayer must've caught the attention of one of the many entities that basked leisurely in the heavens, because it decided to gaze down at the small planet and see how humanity was faring. There are legends that at times, these gods spare their time and ears to listen to the pleadings of the few faithful humans that remain.

Perhaps, that's what happened to Rae. In his time of need, he thought of everyone else, except of himself. Someone or something above in the sky decided to intervene, taking pity of Rae's situation and interceded on his behalf, creating a new path in the child's destiny.

**xX xXx Xx**

Miraculously, it had stopped raining. The journey continued to be long. Zuko and friend had been riding since early dawn. They did stop for their usual eating and bathroom breaks. The travelers and their ostrich-horses were tired, but continued to press forward. They'd no set destination, but the desperate desired to find Toph's parents and Rae. No one spoke, unless it was necessary or to offer any comments. Haru and Zuko spoke the most, but only to point out a fault in the map or if they needed to take a detour from their path.

"Ugh! Are we close to a village? I'm tired of riding this thing," Sokka asked impatiently, as he galloped his animal next to Zuko's mount.

"Yes, we are closed to a village and should be stopping soon."

"Are you sure?" Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

"According to the map..." Zuko looked down at the map in his left hand and then smiled, pointing at the east with his index, he turned to Sokka. "If we follow the map in that direction, we should be at a small mining town ten miles from here."

"Are we going to stop this time? I mean, we passed a few towns along the way," Sokka said grumpily, "but we never stopped."

"Calm down, Sokka," Suki whispered in the young warrior's ear and patted his shoulder before gently kissing his cheek. "I'm sure that we are going to stop soon." She said, staring hopeful at Zuko.

Zuko looked forward and sighed.

"We are close, right?" Suki asked.

Zuko nodded and inhaled deeply. "Yes, we are. Should we stop?" he said over his shoulder and glanced at Toph.

"I don't mind stopping."

"Then," Zuko said indifferently, "we will stop at the next village."

"I told you not to be so impatient, love." Suki smiled at Sokka. The young warrior smiled broadly and nodded, forgetting about his discomfort or need to eat.

Zuko watched as Sokka and Suki went ahead of them. He turned, looking over his shoulder and glanced again at Toph before he returned his attention to the road.

"It's fine, Zuko." Toph reassured him. "Whether we stop or not, we are going to find Rae. I have a feeling that we are close to finding him."

"Yeah," he hesitated. "You have been quiet most of the day." He muttered, changing the subject.

"I have been thinking about my parents and Rae," she said.

"I thought that you were angry with me,"

"I'm not mad at you," she chuckled, giving his upper arm a gentle squeeze. "You haven't done anything to make me angry. I should be grateful to you..."

"Why is that?"

"You have been strong, Zuko. Without you as my pillar of strength, I don't know how I would have survived these past few weeks."

"Me strong? Are you sure you are referring to the right person?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, you," Toph snaked her arms around his waist and pressed her chest flushed against his back and sighed. "You have done amazing. You haven't given up in finding our son." "I'll find him."

"I know." She reassured him. "I have a feeling that we are very close to finding our son, Fire Lord." She smiled to herself.

Zuko didn't reply. He kept quiet the rest of the ride. The animals grew increasingly tired as they trekked the incline and decline of the hills. They were only a few miles away from the closest village. Sokka glanced around as he patted his ostrich-horse's head and encouraged it to move forward.

"We are almost there," he encouraged the animal. The animal grunted, but pressed forward with an uncomfortable gait.

"I'm going to stop for a bit. My animal is limping." Sokka shouted and moved to the shoulder of the path. He got off first and then helped Suki get off their mount. Suki tied the animal to a low branch and proceeded to inspect its left leg.

"I think the ostrich-horse stepped on a spur." Suki said, as she pulled the thorny seed from the animal's foot. She looked up and didn't found Sokka near her. She inhaled in irritation and petted the animal's thigh. "You are going to be fine, my friend."

"Look, Suki," Sokka's voice boomed from behind the trees.

"But – the ostrich-horse?"

"Leave it tied there. You have to come see this!" he screeched urgently.

"What's the matter, Sokka? Are you all right?" she asked worriedly, as she ran to his side. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped when she reached his side.

They were standing near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the blossoming fields of wheat before her. She was awed at the perfection of the valleys below and the babbling brooks that intercepted the lush land.

"I want to live here!" he sighed.

"Have you ever seen anything this wonderful?" she gushed.

Sokka took her hand and they gazed at the scenery before them. His eyes scanned the open fields of corn, wheat, and budding flowers.

"What's going on?" Katara said, materializing from the shrubs. "I heard my brother scream." she asked concerned.

"Nothing, all is fine." Suki smiled at her friend. "He was just glad to be off our ride. Zuko's been riding us hard."

Katara furrowed her brows and crossed her arms.

"I know what you are going to say, Katara," Suki sighed. "It's just a comment. Forget that I even mentioned it..." she said and then turned to Sokka. "Is something wrong?"

"Girls, wait here," he ordered and ran back to catch up with the others.

"What's wrong with him?" Katara asked confused.

Suki shrugged and turned around. "He's calling for Zuko."

"I wonder what could be wrong." Katara muttered under her breath.

Zuko steered his animal halted, when Sokka ran towards it. Startled, the animal leaned forward to bite the young man, but Zuko quickly pulled back the reigns. "Are you mad? You want to die?"

"Zuko," Sokka said breathlessly.

"What happened? Where is Suki?" Toph asked worriedly. "Is everything all right? Katara?"

"They are fine. There is something that you need to see," he said urgently.

Zuko stared at Sokka and hesitated to get off the animal, but Toph smiled. "Go ahead. We'll get the animals tied to the branches. Go!" Toph ordered, when she noticed Zuko's reluctance. "I'll be fine. I'll take care of the ostrich-horse." She said and got off her mount. Zuko nodded and followed after Sokka.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked irritated, as he trudged behind the warrior. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Just follow me and you'll see." Sokka stopped a few feet away from the cliff and pointed at the east. "There. Do you see it?"

"What am I looking at?" Zuko asked, narrowing his eyes and blocked the sun with his hand.

"Over there!" Sokka grunted.

Zuko inhaled a deep breath and gritted. "Tell me what am I looking at?"

"Over to the left,"

"Where?" he said annoyed. "I don't know what I am looking at!"

Sokka grumbled something under his breath and walked around the Fire Lord, until he stood behind Zuko. He took Zuko's head in his hand and guided it to where a turned Fire Nation carriage was lying. "There. The turned carriage at the bottom of the hill. Do you see it now?" he paused, taking his hands off Zuko. "It belongs to the Fire Nation!"

"Are you sure it belongs to the Fire Nation?" Katara asked worriedly, as she played with her hands.

"I can't see so well," Zuko shrugged.

"I have a spyglass in the bag," Suki said excitedly and ran passed them. "I'll be back."

"That looks like a Fire Nation emblem, Zuko." Sokka said, standing next to his friend. "I'm certain."

"You think?" Zuko asked concerned. "Do you think that Rae might be there?"

"I-I don't know. I hope he is... not. I don't think that anyone could've survived something like that." Sokka said in a low voice.

"Why is a Fire Nation carriage here in the Earth Kingdom?" the Fire Lord asked gravely. "I ordered-"

"I know." Katara said.

Suki returned with the spyglass in her hand and Toph and Haru trailing after her. "I found it..." she trailed off.

"Let me look at it," Sokka said, snatching the contraption out of her hands.

"No, Sokka, wait a minute. Let me first!" Suki said, brushing Sokka's hand off her shoulder. She adjusted the contraption, until she had a better, clear view of the object. "It's definitely a Fire Nation emblem engraved in the carriage or what looks to be a Fire Nation emblem... I can't tell, Zuko. It resembles the one that you have on your ring," Suki chimed in, pointing at the ring the Fire Lord wore on his middle finger. "It looks like the tumble broke several of the wheels."

"Do you see any thing, Suki? Guards? R-Rae?" Zuko asked.

"No," Suki paused, "but there are a few people... They are dressed as peasants," she added, "and they are trying to get something from the carriage. I think that we should check it out."

"Yes! We should. How many people are there?" Sokka accented his head.

"Do you see Rae anywhere?" Toph asked, clasping her hands over her heart.

"There are three men... and..." she trailed off, "they are pulling a woman out of the carriage. She looks pretty bad..." Suki said in a low voice. She scanned the area surrounding the carriage and sighed. "No, I don't see Rae, Toph. I'm so sorry." Suki said, as she lowered her spyglass.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Toph says dejectedly.

Suki stares at Toph and her heart aches to see her despondent friend. "I'm sorry, guys."

Zuko clears his voice and looks sternly at her. "Can I borrow that?" Zuko asked.

"Sure, here," she nodded nervously and handed him the spyglass and returned to Sokka's side.

"The carriage..."

"What about it?" Haru asked intrigued when he joined the group. "What did I miss?"

"The carriage has the old Fire Lord's emblem."

"The old... Fire Nation... emblem?" Katara asked from behind Haru. "I don't get it."

"No." Toph said. "He didn't say anything about the Fire Nation emblem... He said something about the old Fire Lord's emblem. What do you mean by that, Zuko?"

"I have to go... I have to find out who are these people." Zuko said hastily and tossed the spyglass on the floor. Toph followed after him, asking him questions, but he moved faster, until he was by his ostrich horse.

"What's happening?"

"The carriage used to belong to Azulon... my grand-father." He said tensely. "Each Fire Lord has his own unique emblem. My mother left in one of those! One that looked exactly like that, Toph!" He said, as he untied the ostrich-horse from the low branch.

"I'm coming with you," Toph said.

"No. You stay here and wait."

"NO! You don't tell me what to do! I've followed you around all this time without questioning your motives, Zuko! I won't do it anymore if I know that your life is in danger! I won't." she shouted.

"Toph,"

"No, Zuko!" she said, her stubborn chin sticking forward, as she challenged him.

Angrily, Zuko gave in. "Fine. Then let's go."

And together they went to investigate. The closer they got to their destination – the carriage pulled to the side of the dirt road – their hearts grew louder. Zuko had a nagging feeling. The wait and anticipation was too much for the benders. Toph clenched her fists and silently prayed that she was one step closer to finding her missing child.


	30. Chapter 30

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: I have decided to start ending this fanfic. It's been a great ride, but I have other stories to write. I do hope that you like this chapter. Things are finally moving along!

* * *

**Crossing Paths**

"It's hot, child," the woman said gentle and sat across from Rae. "You need to be careful when you eat it."

Rae didn't reply. His golden eyes were set on the silver platter that the maid held close to her. She waited for the mistress instructions to serve the food. She waited patiently until her mistress gave her a quick nod, indicating that it was time to serve dinner. The maid placed a bowl before the famished child and smiled kindly at Rae.

"You may leave, Zhen." Her mistress ordered.

"Yes, Mistress," the maid said with a curtsey.

Proper table manners escaped the young child. The moment he sat at the table and the maid placed the warm, delicious bowl of miso soup, Rae was done for. He'd been hungry for days. It had been such a long time since he'd a proper meal, that he cupped the bowl in his small hands and drank the hot soup without caution.

"Agh!" he cried, dropping the bowl of soup on the table and all over the floor. He moved his chair back and stared with horror-filled eyes at the person that given him a second chance at life. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he chanted apologetically.

"Zhen, bring a towel, please and clean this mess quickly!" the mistress shouted to the maid. "Poor child." She said and offered him a tender, sympathetic smile. She got up from her seat and moved around the table. When she stood beside Rae's chair, she used her pink, silk robe to clean Rae's dirty hands. Rae cringed when the lady touched him. "I won't hit you or hurt you. I promise." She said softly and knelt beside his chair. "I would never hurt an innocent child."

The woman could see the fear in the child's eyes. She pitied him. Her heart broke at the sight of his frightened expression. Something inside her wanted to protect him. Rae's innocent face reminded her of someone she'd left behind. She shook the thought away and focused on the boy in front of her.

"Please, don't hit me," Rae begged and ran to the corner of the room.

"No," she muttered as her ocher eyes welled with tears. Her gaze followed him. "Poor child." She muttered sadly and moved toward him.

"Oh, what happened?" the maid asked as she entered the room and noticed the spilled soup on the table. "Did this heathen do this?" Zhen shouted in anger.

"Please, Zhen, keep quiet. You are scaring the child."

"He deserves it!" Zhen said haughtily and looked in disgust at the table.

"Zhen, do as you are told. Clean this mess and bring the child more soup. Also, make sure that this time is not scolding hot. He could have gotten hurt." The mistress said sternly.

Zhen glared at Rae with gray, cold eyes. The child shuddered and was started when the kind mistress moved closer to the corner of the room where he was. She gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. Rae cringed, afraid that he would be hurt and tried to cover himself with his small hands.

"NO! Don't hurt me!" he shouted and a rush of bright, blue flames erupted around him, burning the kind woman's hands.

xXXXx

Zuko's hands were sweaty. The suspense nearly killed him. He silently prayed that his son was fine. He didn't know why he experienced the nagging sensation that something was about to happen. He'd felt this way many times before: when his mother disappeared, the day that Toph took off without a single word or when his father challenged him to an Agni Kai and he became the Vanished Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Absentmindedly, he reached his free hand to touch his scarred eye.

"Whatever happens," he whispered to himself and sighed. "I'm going to face this..."

"What did you say?" Toph asked behind him.

"Nothing," he said, clearing his throat.

With trembling hands, Zuko yanked the reigns, making the ostrich-horse come to a complete stop. They stood a few yards away from the collapsed carriage, afraid to know what was before them.

"I should get down," Toph commented.

"No," Zuko shook his head and looked over his shoulder. "We don't know what we might face."

"And you are going to take them all by yourself?" she asked arrogantly. "Look, if I get off this damn thing," she paused when the animal neighed. "I might be able to see with my feet! I can't sense anything on this thing."

"No, you stay." He said with finality and averted his eyes to the fallen carriage.

"Why do I have to do what you want!" she hissed, clenching her fists.

He didn't reply to her question. His eyes were focused on the emblem that was engraved on the thick, dark wood of the turned carriage. He swallowed hard as he studied the intricate details. He wasn't wrong. This carriage had once belonged to his grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon.

"Please, Toph, stay put." He said seriously. "We don't know this people." He exhaled concerned, as he glanced at the group of man and women trying to unearth the carriage. The sound of men screaming and the few women crying brought him back to reality.

"No, Zuko. You need me."

"Toph, for my peace of mind, please, stay here. I'm going to find out if he is here or not," Zuko gulped and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Whatever happens... I love you! We can get through this."

"I love you, too." she muttered and shifts uncomfortably. "But don't say that. We will find Rae. I know that we will! And whatever is ahead of us, we can face it together. I won't leave you again." she reassured him.

"I know." He said. "But still, wait here. I don't wan-" Zuko got off the animal and quickly steered it to a nearby tree. He tied the reigns and sighed.

"I'm going too." she interjected.

"Toph! We don't know what we are up against or what we'll find..."

"I don't care. I am getting off this animal and I'm going to help those people," Toph said and hopped off the mount. "What if they know where Rae is? I can't lose this opportunity because you are acting like a petulant child!"

"What if Rae isn't there? What if they do-" Zuko he grunted, when she trudged passed him. "Ugh! Toph!" he shouted after her and trailed behind the earthbender. "What if they don't know where Rae is? What will you do?"

"Then they don't know about my son!"

"What will you do?"

She exhaled in irritation. "I don't know, Zuko! I don't know what I'll do! I just need to confirm that my little Rae... that my baby isn't there. At least, let me do this, please. I have to do something, because if I don't, I'll lose my damn mind!" she said, her voice shaking. Zuko tried to touch her, but she jerked away. "Now," she said in a clipped tone, "if you don't have anything else to say... I am going to help those people!" She sauntered rapidly, quickly closing the gap that separated her from her destination, when she gasped, halted, and trembling fell to her knees.

"Toph! Toph, baby, what's happening?" the Fire Lord asked when he saw Toph kneeling down. He ran to her side and gently placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her up. He cupped her face and stared worriedly at her. "What's going on? Talk to me! Toph, what's happening?"

Toph pushed him away from her as tear were falling down her face. She didn't respond to his questions. She just knelt down on the ground, her hands and clothes were getting dirty and muddy. She laughed behind the tears and sighed.

"Rae! Rae!"

"What's the mattered, Toph?" Zuko asked alarmed. "Why are you calling – Is he here?" he said taken aback.

She nodded, as tears streamed down her pallid cheeks. "He-" she paused, shutting her eyes closed and placed a muddy hand on the young lord's chest. "He is in there, Zuko!" she cried bitterly and pointed at the carriage.

Toph fought to get on her feet, but her legs gave in beneath her. Zuko carefully helped her up and with hurried steps; they rushed to the mud-covered carriage to aid their son.

Zuko held his breath as he watched the men dig with their hands the wet soil.

"There's a child in there, right?" Toph managed to say to one of the crew.

He nodded and stared curiously at her. "How do you know?"

"We just know."

"B-but how?"

"We just do! Where is he? Where is my son?" Zuko asked.

"He can't be yours. Mistre-"

"He is my son!" Toph shouted, launching herself at the man, but Zuko stopped him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if the child is yours. One of the foremen bought the kid in a slave auction and gave him to our mistress. He accidentally burned her hands and we took her to see the nearest doctor." He said.

Zuko's chest began to tighten. He looked around and didn't see his son. Desperation settled in and he pushed the man away from him and moved closer to the carriage.

"Help!" a low voice called from inside the carriage.

It was Rae's voice. Zuko could hear Rae's desperate pleads. This moved the firebender and the earthbender into action. They needed to aid their son. Time was of the essence.

Toph took a stance and carefully began to make the ground beneath her shake.

"Don't!" A weeping female shouted.

"You can't earthbend here. The soil is unstable. It's saturated from the rain. If you use your bending, you can bury the carriage and my mistress will die." Another weeping female that sat on the other side of the path shouted. She ran to where Zuko and Toph stood and took Toph's hands. "I beg you, please, don't do it. My mistress is in there. She could die."

"What about my son? Didn't you hear his pleads?" Toph asked dejectedly and shoved the lady's hand away. "I have to save my son! He is my priority!"

Katara, Haru, Aang, and the other watched attentively as Zuko and Toph approached the carriage. Katara felt uneasy and tapped her foot nervously.

"Can you stop that?" Sokka asked annoyed.

"Why are they talking to those people?" she asked, gnawing at her bottom lip. "I think we should go." She said, turning to face Haru and her brother. "I have a bad feeling. Toph needs me."

"What makes you think that?" Haru asked gently.

She turned to face the edge of the cliff and pointed at Toph. "She tried to earthbend," she paused, "but that woman stopped her."

Haru nodded and placed a caring arm around Katara's shoulders. "Let's go. They might need our help."

"I'll go, too." Aang chimed in.

"Good," Haru smiled thankful. "The more the merrier."

"We are going too." Suki said and pulled Sokka's hand. He was about to complained, but she glowered at him. "Let's go!"

The afternoon sun beat down on them, as they worked simultaneously, digging with their hands to try to get to the carriage door that was buried under the earth. Tears stained Toph's face as she listened to her son's heart beat. There was no doubt about it: they'd found their lost son. Happiness, sadness, and a myriad of emotions overwhelmed the young bender. She got to her feet when she sensed seismic vibration coming from the top of the hill. She stood up when she sensed Aang, Haru, Katara, and the rest of her friends. They would be of great help!

"Katara! Aang! Hurry!" she shouted and ran towards them. "Please, hurry!" she begged.

Katara made Haru stop the animal and looked around and found several large puddles of water on the earth. "I'm going to go ahead."

"I'll go with you," Haru said, as he jumped off the ostrich-horse.

"I'll go, too." Aang said. "There is enough water on the ground to make an ice floor. We can slide to where she's at. We'll make it there faster."

"Good idea." Haru said.

It took Katara and Aang a few moments to create enough ice on the floor to slide themselves to where Toph and Zuko were standing .

"What happened?" Katara asked her friend. "Why are you crying?"

"Rae is in that carriage. I can sense him. He's been hurt. I can't earthbend this piece of shit, because the ground is unstable." Toph sobbed and took Katara's hand in hers. "You need to waterbed the excess water from the soil, so I don't risk hurting Rae when I earthbend the carriage out of the mud. I need to get him out of there fast. If we don't do it soon, he can... suffocate." She gulped.

Katara gasped and together they ran to where the men struggled to get the people out of the carriage.

"We have to hurry. This part of the land is known for mudslides." Toph heard a man whispered to someone.

She paid no attention, waiting as Aang and Katara worked in unison as they bent the water from the muddy carriage. When most of the water had been removed, Toph used her bending to raise the shattered wooden carriage out of the ground. It toppled several times and she cursed under her breath. She couldn't hear her son anymore. Fear filled her and she began to get nervous.

"Concentrate, Toph," she heard Haru's voice as he stood next to her. "Aang and I will help you," he said. Together, the earthbenders and the Avatar, worked in unanimity, lifting the battered carriage onto stable ground.

The door was damaged by the fall. It took all of Zuko and Sokka's strength to pry it open, but it finally budged. The moment that Sokka opened the carriage door, Zuko's eyes opened in surprise. A stranger held Rae's limp body tightly against her chest.

"Give me my son," he ordered in a calmed voice.

"He is hurt! We have to be gentle with him." The woman said softly. Her voice rattled Zuko to the core. "He hit his head when the carriage turned."

Zuko watched the woman's bandaged hands. Just like the man had said earlier. "Can you give me my son, please?" he asked sternly, but politely. The stranger tightened her hold on the child and slowly lifted her face to stare at Zuko.

"Zuko! Take Rae from her," Toph said desperately demanded.

Zuko's eyes focused on the stranger. He reached for Rae, but halted, when understanding settled in. The stranger rested her chin on Rae's shoulder and stared attentively at Zuko. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't articulate a single words. The stranger smiled at him, a lonely tear streamed down her porcelain face. She smiled at him tenderly and her vision quickly became clouded by the tears that fell uncontrollably.

"He is your s-son?" the stranger asked.

Her question irked Toph. "Yes, he is our son!" Toph gritted, moving passed Zuko and climbed inside the carriage. "Give me my son. Now!" she insisted.

"You have a beautiful son," the stranger said. "I don't know why... h-he reminded me of my own son."

Toph was becoming annoyed. Why wasn't Zuko yanking their son from this stranger's burned hands? She took a step forward, prepared to snatch her son out the woman's arms when Zuko spoke.

"Yes, the kid that you are holding... he is mine," he paused and cleared his throat. Toph could smell the salty scent of tears filling the carriage's small cabin. "His name is Rae. He is going to be the next Fire Lord... She's Toph... she is the mother of my son..." he trailed off and climbed inside the carriage and sat across from the woman. He reached for her hand and Toph heard Zuko sob under his breath. "...and he is your grandson, mother." Zuko said, choking on his words.


	31. Chapter 31

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: Long time since I last updated. I can't say how sorry I am for that. Well, here is another chapter. I had been stuck in a rot for the past few months. Writer's block sucks ass! Anyway, here is the latest chapter...

* * *

**Dreams**

She'd been anxious waiting for the doctor to step out of his examining room and deliver the news of their son's conditions. She sighed when the doctor walked out of the room and stood in front of her.

"Well? What's his prognosis?" Zuko said, beating her to the question.

"The child is fine," the village doctor smiled. "He needs his rest."

"Are you sure?" Toph and Zuko asked simultaneously and dreaded the long pause the physician took.

"Well,"

"Well?" Ursa chimed in. "Will he be fine?"

"Do we need a second opinion from another doctor?" Toph asked.

The doctor chortled politely and took a step closer to the fretful parents and gently touched Toph's shoulder and inhaled deeply. "Your son is a strong boy. He will be fine in the morning. He just needs to rest."

"What about his head injury?" Katara asked worriedly. "Do I need to use my healing abilities on him?"

"That would be great!" Suki said hopefully.

"Yes, Katara, that is a great idea!" Toph nodded toward Katara, and then turned her attention back to the doctor. "Did you examine his head? He hit it pretty hard!"

"I did, Ms. Bei Fong! I did a thorough examination. His contusion wasn't life-threatening. He will have –"

"He'll have what?" Zuko asked alarmed, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. He approached the doctor and grabbed him by the collar of his robe. "Tell me!" he demanded.

Toph rushed to his side, but didn't intervene. She was about to bury the doctor under a grave of rubble if he didn't speak soon enough.

Ursa moved between her son and the thin earthbender. "Zuko, my boy," Ursa said softly, placing a caring hand on his forearm. "Let the doctor finish. He's a brilliant physician and I trust that he knows what he is doing. Please, son, let him finish his sentence before you jump to any conclusion and mangle his body."

Zuko glanced down at his mothers and reluctantly let go of the doctor. The man just dusted himself off and turned to the most rational person in the group. "Ursa, the child is fine. He should sleep for now. He'll have a headache in the morning."

"We are the child's parents," Toph said seething, "why aren't you addressing us?"

"Well," the doctor paused and drew in a deep breath before he continued. "I didn't know you were the child's parents. He was with Ursa earlier, so I..."

"Now you know we are Rae's parents," Toph growled.

Zuko toned down his anger and swallowed hard. "Please, just tell us how our son is?" Zuko's eyes practically pleaded.

"Your son will be fine, as I mentioned before. But, he will have a headache for the first few days. I shall have my assistant give you a list of medicines that will aid with the pain. I did clean the wounds in his hands and put ointment on the cut above his knee and gauzed them. Those cuts need to be cleaned every three to four hours for the next few days." He said sternly to the Fire Lord.

Tears of joy, relief, and exhaustion threatened to spill down Toph's pale face. She stopped listening after the doctor mentioned that her son would be all right. She pushed past him and rushed to her child's side. She wasn't aware of how late it was becoming. She sat on the floor, next to the small cot where Rae slept. She clutched his small hand in hers and thanked the gods above. Toph stayed with her son most of the night, until she heard physician suggesting to Zuko that he could bring another cot to the room being occupied by Rae.

"It would be great if we put you and your wife in the same room as your son," the physician suggested. "We have other people to tend and I'm short on staff."

"That would be great, but," Zuko trailed off, "what about the others? We've been traveling together. I don't want to-"

The doctor's wife walked into the infirmary and checked on Rae's bandages and offered Toph something to eat or drink.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry." Toph said politely.

"We have a few beds available if you would like to stay," the doctor's wife offered, adverting her eyes to Toph and Zuko. "You are all welcomed to stay."

"Thank you," Toph whispered from where she sat.

After an hour, they had settled down. Haru, Aang, and Sokka took the largest room. Aang slept on the floor, away from Haru and Sokka. Katara and Suki slept in the alcove above the infirmary and Toph, Rae, and Zuko slept in the infirmary.

It was dark; a little past three in the morning, when Zuko finally went to bed. The Fire Lord had been too busy keeping watch over his adorable sleeping son and Toph. According to the village physician that examined his son, Rae would probably not remember much of what happened. The child just needed to have a good night's rest. Rae was young and would heal promptly.

"It took you long enough to come to bed, Zuko," Toph said tiredly, rolling onto her back as she pulled down the covers from Zuko's side of the bed. "Get in bed, please. This room is too cold for me."

"Earthbenders," he teased and stood in front of their make-shift bed and slowly began to remove his robe and pants.

"Hurry your ass up, Sparky. I need your warmth," she joked.

"It's been a crazy month," he said tiredly as he settled under the covers and pulled his young earthbender into his warm arms. "I'm just glad that our search for Rae is over." He whispered, eyeing the form of his sleeping son.

"It has been a long ride," she said in a low voice and snuggled closer to her favorite firebender, "but it's finally over." Toph yawned, as she reached over to the small cot beside their bed and touched her son's forehead. "Soon we will be able to go to the Fire Nation and kick the asses of the Fire Sages that betrayed the Fire Lord."

Zuko frowned. He knew that their ordeal wasn't over. The worst part was about to start. He watched Toph grinned to herself and suddenly, he felt so guilty. He spent all this time trying to search for their son, that he hadn't prepare a plan of revenge. Finally, the past sleepless night came rushing back at him like torrential rains. The Fire Lord was exhausted. He held Toph tightly and kissed her forehead, then settled his chin on the crown of her head and closed his eyes. He could worry about things tomorrow. In the meantime, he could be grateful for finding his child, his mother, and momentary peace.

A few hours into the night, Zuko heard rustling around in the room. He quickly woke up feeling more tired than he did before he went to sleep. The room was still dark, and he saw a figure standing before his bed and two small flames floating in each of his hands. Zuko sighed with relief when he saw the familiar golden eyes staring back at him.

"Hi," Rae said shyly.

"Hello, Rae, how did you sleep?" Zuko said softly, afraid that he might frighten his son. He waited for his son to respond.

"Good... I guess." Rae shrugged.

"Why are you up so early in the morning, son?" he asked, scooting closer to the edge of his bed.

"It's still dark outside," he said, motioning with his hand the darkness that filled the sky.

"It's very early, but the sun will come out soon,"

Rae shrugged slightly and hesitated to touch his father's hand. "I'm not awake. This is a dream and I'm still asleep," Rae said nonchalantly and looked over his mother's direction. "Is that really momma?"

"A dream?"

"Yes, a dream. Is that my mommy?"

Zuko nodded his head and touched the mattress with his large hand. "Yes, that's your mommy. And no, you aren't dreaming... this is real," he said softly to his son. "I'm here... with you. Your father is here with you and I will never let you go. I swear. You will never be away from me! Give me a hug, please. I need to hold you, Rae."

"No. I can't! I'm sorry." Rae said dejectedly and painfully jerked his hand away. Zuko just watched Rae titter-tattering his feet as he paced up and down the front of the bed. "If I hug you, you'll disappear. I don't want you to disappear."

"What?" he asked confused. "What are you talking about, child? I won't disappear!"

"Yes, you will." Rae nodded despondently. "It happens every night,"

Zuko stood up from the bed and gingerly walked over to Rae. Rae stopped pacing and hung his head low, avoiding eye contact with Zuko.

"What happens every night?" Zuko asked, kneeling to be eye level with his son. "Do you wake up and we aren't there for you?"

"Yes," Rae said bitterly. "I dream of you and mommy and then you are gone. You are in heaven with grandma and grandpa,"

"This time it's not a dream. Mom and dad are here with you." He reassured the child. Rae stared at him and whimpered softly. "Come here. I promise that I will never disappear from your sight."

"Promise?"

"I promise, son," Zuko said, opening his arms as Rae ran in to his embrace. Rae held on tightly to his father, afraid that he would wake up and never see Zuko again. His warm tears fell on Zuko's shoulder and he bit back the tears that burned his eyes. "You'll never be alone. I'm here for you."

They remained in their embrace for a few minutes, until the sun rose and its rays filled the room. Rae had stopped crying and settled his cheek against his father's heart. The Fire Lord leaned back on his pillow and they nestled closer to a sleeping Toph.

"Rae,"

"Mmm?"

"Don't hate me when you learn of what I will do for your safety,"

"I won't," Rae yawned.

"Rae," he said, slightly pushing his son away, until he could see Rae's sleepy eyes. "Please, listen to me, my son,"

"Yes,"

"Please, know that you are the best thing in my life. I will never belittle you. You are a great son. I will support you in everything that you do."

"You are leaving me! Where are you going?"

"I'm not leaving you." Zuko swore. "I'm never leaving you. Wherever I go, you'll go."

"Where are we going?"

"I have a few matters to solve at the Fire Nation. I need to keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you."

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" Rae asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes, you will see us again tomorrow." Zuko said, and kissed his son's forehead. "Sleep, Rae. We have a long day tomorrow."

Rae nodded, and settled between his mother and father. He smiled for the first time in weeks. He liked the feeling this dream evoked. Somehow, he felt safe. He clutched to Toph and Zuko's hand. He didn't want to let them go. It felt magical. He never wanted to wake up. He wanted to remain in his dream.

* * *

AN2: My beta-reader has been fired, so please, forgive any mistakes found in this chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: After a major seven month long writer's block, I can finally say that I'm done being stuck. I still don't have a beta-reader, so I am aware that there are a lot of mistakes that I overlooked. I apologize about them. I'll go and correct them after my Christmas break. Thank you for waiting!

* * *

**Rumors**

It had been two long weeks. The preparations to leave the Earth Kingdom were moving slowly – better yet, it was almost stalled. But thankfully, other aspects of Zuko's life were slowly progressing. His relationship with his mother was slowly flourishing. He was surprised that it was going so easy – sort of like starting of where they left off. Hopefully, the scattered pieces of his complicated childhood could fit properly in the large puzzle he called his life. There were still questions that needed answers, but very very slowly, his life was gradually coming full circle.

The Fire Lord walked down the familiar halls, when a shadow merged with the wall and he stopped suddenly. He narrowed his eyes; his body positioning in a fighting stance. He was prepared to die defending his family and their honor.

"Zuko, it's me, Haru." Haru called out, as he stepped out of the shadows and removed the hood that covered him. "I'm sorry that I must come to you in such an unpleasant way. Can you spare me a moment of your time to speak?" Haru asked, raking his fingers through his hair. "I won't be long," he added when he noticed the Fire Lord returning to his previous position and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Do you have bad news?"

"I am afraid that I do,"

Zuko grimace when he saw Sokka's nonchalantly approaching them. "We'll speak later... What is he doing here?"

"I don't know," Haru shrugged. "Your mother gave us permission to wander the halls if we wanted to. I guess he's just doing that."

"I know that," Zuko glared. "But, why is he on this side of the mansion. He's usually with Suki... near the ponds."

"They probably got in a fight," Haru said indifferently.

"Hey, guys," Sokka greeted them, eyeing the suspiciously. "What's going on? Are we having a secret meeting and I wasn't invited?" he asked, drifting his eyes amongst the man. "Why is Haru dressed like a shinobi? Are we going on a secret mission?"

"Hmm, well, not really," Haru stuttered, "I was out at the village. Buying Zuko fire flakes... I didn't want anyone to recognize me, either."

"Oh, wait... Fire Flakes?" Sokka asked aghast. "You bought fire flakes and didn't bring me any."

"I didn't buy any... I was, um, going to bring you some, but, well, I didn't find any. So, you?" Haru trailed off.

"What about me?"

"What are you doing without your Suki?" Haru asked, diverting the conversation away from him. "You two are usually joined at the hip."

"Oh, she's been sick since this morning. She's been puking all day and doesn't want to see me. I think she's on her period." he said casually, moving his shoulders up and down.

"That was... we didn't need to know that." Zuko chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's natural... So, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Zuko replied. "We just crossed paths. I asked him about my, um, fire flakes."

"Oh, cool then..." Sokka smiled. "Where are Toph and Rae?"

"They are with Aang and Katara." Zuko said shortly. "You should go with them."

"Okay, then, I leave you two alone. I know when I'm not wanted," Sokka said, and took a step forward, "I'll see you later at dinner. Your mom is having some important people coming for dinner, so I gotta get dressed and represent the Southern Water tribe with honor." He said proudly.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me," Zuko said, and leaned against the wall. "I'll see you later, then."

"Yep," Sokka said, arching a quizzical eyebrow. "You two look very suspicious. If you are going to get in trouble, don't count me in."

"If you say so," Haru laughed and looked over his shoulder as he watched Sokka's parting figure.

"So," Zuko cleared his throat, when Sokka had vanished through the large arched hallway and into the golden doors. "What news do you have for me?"

"Oh, yes," Haru said. "I was at Palomar village."

"That's where you've been these past few days?" Zuko asked, when he noticed his friend's dirty clothes. "Did you find what I asked you?"

"No, actually," he paused and looked down at his clothing. "I didn't find much, only that the guards that sold Rae, were not from the Fire Nation. They were from the Earth Kingdom. Apparently, they are hired assassins from Gaoling. They used Ozai's name to divert our attention from the real master-mind behind Rae's kidnapping."

"Ozai wasn't involved? No, I still don't know who it is... Only that it was from Gaoling."

"Do you think it had something to do with -"

"I'm not aware, Zuko. I'm still investigating. But I did find something else." He whispered.

"Do go on," Zuko said, making a hand gesture for him to continue.

"I know that this must come as a shock for you," Haru said carefully, "I've been keeping in touch with Major Shin," he continued. "He summoned me a week ago. That's why I was gone..."

"Can he be trusted?"

"Yes," Haru nodded.

"What does he have to say?" Zuko asked coolly, never once removing his eyes from his trustworthy friend. "I hope that you brought some good news."

"I'm afraid they are not," Haru drew in a deep breath. "According to him – Major Shin – the missives he sent me, he states that messages from the Fire Nation were pouring down like rain. Messenger hawks were landing daily – once or twice at the nearest Fire Nation posts - which is in Palomar - with information about a possible rise being led by the former Fire Lord..."

"My father?" Zuko exhaled. "I should have known."

"Yes, Zuko," he sighed and nodded. "We really have to leave to the Fire nation. I don't like how things are turning."

"I am aware," Zuko said worriedly. "What other news do the messenger hawks are bringing?" Zuko asked, arching an eyebrow. "Are they positive that it is my father starting all these trouble?"

"Yes, Kail, a former Fire Sages- "

"Former Fire Sage?" Zuko asked intrigued. "I did not know that Kail had retired from being a Sage!"

"Do you know Kail?" Haru asked confused.

"If it is the Kail that I think it is," he paused, pursing his lips in a tight line. "Then, I do know him."

"Well," Haru went on, "Kail came to your uncle and asked for help."

"Uncle Iroh? Did Kail go to Ba Sing Se?"

"No, not really. Iroh is in the Fire Kingdom." Haru informed him and stepped back.

"When did he get there? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Because," Haru gulped nervously, "you were frantically searching for your missing son. Iroh wanted to know how he could help us... so I took the liberty to ask him to keep a close eye on your palace and the Fire Nation. He agreed. I am sorry if I made such decision on my own without consulting you, but I had to ensure that there was someone we trusted at the palace, keeping things straight."

"How long has he been in the palace?" Zuko asked, as he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled a slow breath.

"A couple of, um," Haru gulped, again. "A couple of months, Zuko."

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"I was going to tell you, but, something always came up," he said defensively and leaned against the wall, next to the Fire Lord. "There's more. Do you want me to tell you?"

"I guess," Zuko said, furrowing his brows. "Did my Uncle Iroh get into trouble?"

"No, it's not about him, per se. But – well, this former Fire Sage, Kail, was brought in for questioning by the Fire Nation Royal guards."

"Why?"

"Major Shin doesn't know exactly why, but he speculates that," he said and rubbed his chin. "Kail left his position as a Fire Sage, because he doesn't want to be in the Fire Nation when Ozai's plot is finalized. He also made many assumptions about your paternity. Iroh did send me a letter... It's not a letter from him exactly, but a page from the Fire Sage diary... He wants me to investigate."

"A diary page, why? Paternity? What does it have to do with me?"

"I don't know really, but here," he said, as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded scroll. "I read it several times, but, I think that you should read it and ask your mother about it."

"My mother?" Zuko took the paper out of his hand and glared at Haru.

"It might explain why she left so suddenly," Haru interjected Zuko's thoughts. Zuko quickly unfolded the paper and let his eyes skimmed through the letter. "I want you to know that I will do all that I can to get to the bottom of this."

"T-this can't be t-true, Haru." Zuko whispered, as his hands shook with rage. "This means that my entire life has been a lie..."

"I don't know if it's true or not, sir," Haru said, shaking his head. "I do know that this news doesn't change who you are. You are my friend, a great leader and the Fire Nation's respectable Fire Lord. Kail might be confused. This can all be a misunderstanding - a rumor."

"I want you to bring me this Kail," the Fire Lord demanded.

"Your Uncle Iroh let him go."

"Why?" Zuko asked angrily. "Why would he do that?"

"Well, I can only tell you that you should be prepared to meet your mother's guests. They might be able to answer your questions." Haru shrugged, again. "Kail's sudden resignation as a Fire Sage raised a few eyebrows. He is very loyal to you, sir. It's true that he wasn't too thrilled when you were selected as the new Lord, but when he saw how great of a ruler you are, he changed his opinion of you. He was being interrogated for possible conspiracies against you, but as it turned out, he was actually protecting your mother... She is his daughter."

"Ursa? My mother?"

"Yes, your mother," Haru nodded. "You should ask her what all this means."

"It's obvious, Haru, I am a bastard! I'm not the rightful Fire Lord! I am not Ozai's son. Maybe he always knew this. Maybe that's the reason he treated me like a fucking leper and preferred Azula over me." He hissed, tossing the paper on the floor and paced back and forth. "I'm a bastard!"

"Zuko, I don't know why he treated you so badly, but," Haru chuckled and walked over to his friend, and touched his shoulder, stopping Zuko from pacing.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Because, your past shouldn't alter your future. You are who you are, because you are a great leader. The Fire Nation is striving since you became their leader. If what is written in that paper is true. You always had your father beside you."

"Do you think he knows?" Zuko asked, looking down at the crumbled paper in his hand.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing," Haru paused and stared attentively at Zuko.

"What is that?" Zuko stared intriguingly at Haru.

"You know those guests that will be coming to dinner tonight?" he asked, furrowing his brows. "Iroh is one of them... I suggest you get ready for tonight and brace yourself for what's about to come, my friend."


	33. Chapter 33

**Crossroads**

* * *

AN: Things aren't going to be as you think. Just give me a few more chapters to elaborate on what is going to happen. I promise that I will strive not to disappoint you. As for a beta-reader, I take anyone's offer at the moment. I can barely sleep. I don't know if I mentioned it before, but I had a baby earlier this year. He doesn't sleep much, and when he does, I am so tired, that I don't want to do anything else, but cuddle beside him. He is gorgeous, and yes, I am in love with him. He looks just like his father, with amazing blue eyes that I just can't help but wonder, how come am I so blessed to have such handsome men in my life? He is our little miracle in my crazy life. His father is crazy about him, too. All we do is stare at him. Okay, I'm so done gushing about my baby. Here you go, read, and review, please!

* * *

**Panda Lilies**

Zuko walked all around the mansion, struggling with his inner demons. He lost track of everything around him, not noticing that the sun had already set on the horizon, or r that the Panda lilies had bloomed earlier than usual, and that the night breeze graciously carried the rich fragrance of the flowers all around him.

It was warm for a January evening, Zuko thought, as he continued to stroll through the private garden of his mother's property. He'd been too deep in thoughts after his conversation with Haru to notice them approaching him. There were far too many things that just didn't add up. He perplexed about the mystery of Rae's kidnapping, and to top it all off, he was assaulted with the enigma of who his real father could be. Zuko knew that he resembled his father. Heck, if he didn't have the scar on the left side of his face, he would definitely resemble a younger Ozai. He shuddered at the mere thought and for once was thankful to the gods for the wrinkly scar that graced his face.

He continued pacing, throwing twigs, and rocks on the calm pond. Zuko drew in several breathes and raked his fingers through his long hair and grunted. His mind was muddled from all his thoughts. How could this be happening to him? Nothing good ever happened to him.

Okay, he thought, shaking his head, Rae and Toph are by far the best things in my life.

But then again, before them, many horrible things did always happen to him? First his father – or was he okay to call Ozai his father? – scarred him, shunned him and favored his sister, Azula. Ozai always hated him. Maybe he knew that Zuko wasn't his son.

Yes, Zuko thought miserable, that had to be the reason why his father disliked him so much.

Could that truly be the reason? But... why did Ursa abandoned him? Why would she leave him behind to be raised by a ruthless man like Ozai? Something was off. No matter how hard Zuko tried to put together the puzzle pieces, they just didn't fit.

"What am I missing?" he asked himself, as he wrinkled the page of the journal that Haru had given him to read earlier. "I should ask her," he said, as he tilted his head back and sighed, as he stared up at the sky. "What am I missing? "

No matter how much he thought about it, the only reasonable conclusion he came up with was that Ursa was the only one that could clarify this misunderstanding. She could probably shed some light into this twisted and confusing dilemma.

He continued to stare into the star-lit sky and pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled a deep breath. He didn't know how he was going to address the matter to Ursa without offending her.

"I have to find out"

He spun on his heels and marched down the cobblestone path that led to the main house. He needed to ask questions, and by Agni, his mother was going to give him answers. Ursa definitely knew about their past. Something deep down in his soul snapped and anger flared through his veins, like fireworks in a summer night. He stopped walking and paced back and forth, as he muttered his discontentment over the whole ordeal. He was about to cursed aloud when he heard the approaching footsteps against the crisp grass, and quickly caught sight of the dark silhouettes that were getting nearer.

"What do you want?" he asked nastily and placed himself in a fighting stance.

"I was just taking a stroll," the nonchalant female voice said. He straightened his back and gulped guiltily. They moved closer to him, closing the gap that separated them.

"Toph?" he asked incredulous.

"Yes, Zuko, it's me, Toph," she said quickly, sensing that something was bothering him.

"And me, Rae!" Rae chanted contently.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked worriedly, rushing to their side.

"I was bored," Toph shrugged. "It gets tiring of sensing Aang pinning over Katara. And," she paused, crossing her arms over her chest, "someone here," she smiled, "wanted to see his father."

"I wanted to see you, Zuko!" Rae grinned, releasing his mother's hand. "Aang taught me something!"

"What did he teach you?" Zuko asked, kneeling in front of his son.

"This," Rae replied, and let a blue ball of fire dance over the palm of his small hands. "See, it's me, Dad!"

"Hey, that's amazing." Zuko said proudly, exhaling his relief at the sight of the dancing blue flame. The ache in his heart was replaced by a ghost of a smile. Maybe the gods weren't as cruel as he thought. "You have amazing control and your breathing techniques are superb." He praised his son, and reached to grab the small, blue flame.

"It's good to see you. You look pensive," Toph teased.

"You can't see, Mom," Rae said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at his mother's absurd comment, as he watched in amazement as Zuko formed a small flame that gently danced around Rae's blue fire ball. "How do you do that?" he asked surprised and stared admiringly at his father.

"I don't know," Zuko shrugged. "Why are you two doing here?"

"You don't want us here?" Rae asked, his large, honeyed eyes stared down at his father.

"No, it's not that. Of course I want you with me," Zuko replied quickly, and offered his son a dejected smile.

"We went for a walk," Toph said, filling in the silence, and took lazy steps toward the Fire Lord. "We were with the gang, but I sensed your distress over a mile away," she said nonchalantly. "I had to check for myself that you were all right. What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing. I just needed time to myself," Zuko lied, causing his flame to flicker on and off.

"We can leave, if you wish to be alone." She said annoyed, lazing her fingers behind her back.

"No, no," Rae said alarmed, stomping one small foot on the crisp grass. "No! Momma! We just got here! Zuko! You don't want your little prince to leave? Do I bother you?"

"No. No, son, you are fine. I was just... thinking about certain stuff," Zuko shook his head and stood up, the small flame continued to dance on the palm of his hand. He took several steps back and stared down at his child. "You don't bother me. It's great to have you near me,"

"Okay!" Rae said contently, offering his father a wide grin. "Look what else I can do, Dad," Rae exhaled and raised his hands to his head, "Aang taught me this breathing technique. He said that Genoral Ira,"

"It's General Iroh, son," Toph corrected Rae.

"Sorry," Rae blushed. "Gen-general Ira- oh, yes, Iroh," he blushed, but continued, "He told Aang that to create lightning, you have to let go of the bad stuff," he whispered, closing his eyes, "and become one with the world. I'm one with the world,"

"Aang talks about –" Zuko began, but Toph hushed him.

"Just watch this," Toph smirked. "The way I sense it, is phenomenal." She giggled proudly.

Rae closed his eyes, slowly pushing the air out his lungs. He released all the turmoil that had been plaguing him for a few weeks, out of his heart and soul. His entire being became a blank canvas, as he let himself become a vessel for the energy that danced around him. Slowly, he controlled his movements, enhancing the size of the flame. Zuko jumped back when sparks of blue lightning slowly began to form around the flame and his son.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered in admiration.

"Ahem," Toph frowned. "I'm the kid's mother."

"I didn't mean it like that, Toph," he said apologetically, his amber eyes still fixed on his child's amazing display of creating lightning. "Isn't that awesome and dangerous at the same time?" Zuko asked worriedly.

"Shut up and watch," Toph said annoyed, as she let the seismic vibrations around them pool under her feet. "He can create lightning. We have created a prodigy."

"Yes, we have," Zuko nodded, as he watched his son.

"Do you like it?" Rae asked meekly, hoping to get his father's approval.

"Yes," Zuko said admiringly, as he ran a hand over his heart.

"Really?" Rae beamed.

Zuko smiled sadly, as he watched lightning form around his son. "That's great control, son. When did you learn to create lightning?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I learned on my own," Rae shrugged, as he diminished the size of the lightning that buzzed around him and smiled. "Aang taught me breathing techniques and what Ge-general Ira taught him."

"Iroh," Toph corrected him.

"He taught me how to make sure that no one is hurt when I am firebending." Rae explained very methodically. "He doesn't want me to burn anyone again," he pouted, recalling when he accidentally burned Ursa's small hands when he first met her. "I want to be careful... But, the buzzing blue light," he paused and knitted his eyebrows together, similar to the expression that his own father sported, "I just learned this a few days ago." Rae frowned; suddenly the lightning flickered, dying into an ember glow.

"What happened?" Zuko asked puzzled. "Why did you...?"

"He still can't separate from his emotions," Toph informed him. "He can only do it for a few moments."

"I thought about how alone I was when they took me away," Rae said sadly, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Zuko closed the gap between them and scooped Rae in his arms. Rae's small body shook with sobs, as he clung to his father. "I know how you feel. You, my dearest child, have been through so much in the past few weeks. It's only normal to react that way."

"I want to make you proud,"

"You, just by existing, make me proud. Rae, you being my son is the greatest accomplishment I have ever made. I've loved you since the moment I knew of your existence. I've adored you with all the love my heart can muster up. Do you know how beautiful and amazing you are to me?"

"No," Rae mumbled. "It doesn't bother you that I can't create big lightning?"

"I think that you will get better with practice. Creating blue flame and lightning requires that you void yourself of any feeling that troubles you. You are still a child. Learning to isolate your troubles takes years of practice. It's normal to feel fear. Don't ever forget that,"

"But I want to be as strong as you," Rae whispered. "You don't show fear."

"If you only knew," Zuko breathed. "I fear for your safety every day. I fear that your mom will not want to be with me... I cried for you, every night you were away. Even now," he paused, feeling the hot tears streaming down his face, "even now, I am scared that I will open my eyes and you or your mother will leave my side. I fear so many things... I fear to know why my mother abandoned me. I fear that I'll never be a great father and just turn out to be like Ozai!" he said angrily.

"I won't leave your side! I promise, Zuko," Rae sobbed, tightening his little arms around Zuko's arm. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want you or Momma to leave my side. I want to stay with you and Momma. I will be the best son."

"You are the greatest son, Rae. Regarding Ursa, she understands that you didn't mean to hurt her. She's forgiven you."

"She has?" Rae asked, pulling away.

"Yes, she's said so her self. Right, Toph?" Zuko's forehead furrowed and looked down at Rae.

"Yes," Toph said, wiping her own tears with the back of her hand. She sauntered over to where her boys were, and wound her arm around Zuko's waist.

"You don't have to be sad, okay? You are with your mother and father. You are safe. We'll be ready if anyone or anything tries to separate you from us. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rae smiled behind his tears and pulled away from Zuko. "I understand, Zuko." He whispered, brushing his tears away. Zuko gently set him down on the floor and watched Rae's adorable face. "Can I – " He hugged Zuko's leg and held on tightly.

Zuko heard Toph sniffling and chuckled. "Are you crying, Toph?"

"No!" she said, wiping her own tears with the back of her hand. "It's allergies or something. Probably the Panda lilies. Their scent is strong tonight."

"I'm hungry," Toph said, as she tugged Zuko by the belt of his robe. "We should go inside... and get dressed. Ursa informed us that she'll be having guests over for dinner," Toph said, and reached for Zuko's large, masculine hand.

"Yes, I heard," Zuko said, as he offered Rae his free hand. "Ready to go back inside, son?"

"Yes," Rae said happily, taking his father's large hand.

They walked several yards, when Toph leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. "I won't press you much about what's bothering you, Zuko," she said, kissing his neck, "but I want you to know that I am here for you. You can tell me anything. I promise not to judge."

"Thanks," he said, leaning forward to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for giving me a son." He whispered next to her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too... and um, you are welcome," she replied confused.

Zuko gave her hand a gentle squeeze and brought her hand to his lips, kissing the palm of her hand. She shuddered at the simple gesture. It sent sparks flying all over her body. She new she loved him very much, but something felt different. Maybe it was how intimate their relationship had become over the weeks that Rae was missing. Yes, it had to be that. Her heart ached for Zuko. Something was troubling him, and all she could do was wait until he was ready to open up to her.


	34. Chapter 34

Crossroads

AN: After a long year on hiatus, I found the creative - if you would so call it - idea to finish this story soon. I will tie loose ends and just finish this story.

Hidden Secrets

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when Toph sensed Zuko approaching their joint room. She was so tired of waiting for him, but knew that the Fire Lord would require her as his confidant, so she stayed up. She placed her open hand on the bed, and sighed again. Rae was sleeping peacefully. She'd done the impossible to get the child to fall asleep, but he'd kept on asking for his father. After much protesting from Rae's part, and much bribing Rae with promises of peach cobbler, pie, and more play time outside, he finally fell asleep. It was good that he was asleep. Rae had a deep connection with his father, and he became much attuned to the Fire Lord's mood – often worrying too much for a child. She didn't want the child to see the deep worry lines on his father's handsome – yet, scarred face.

It wasn't often, but recently, it was starting to act like the Fire Lord did when he was the Crown Prince, before the end of the hundred year war. Toph felt a chill run down her spine, and laughed nervously at her strange train of thought, and stretched herself next to her child. Rae felt her heat and snuggled closer to her, resting his head closed to her heart, just as he'd done most of his life. Toph caressed the top of his head and sensed him fall deeper into his slumber.

"I love you so much," she whispered next to his ear, and kissed the nape of his neck.

She turned her head to the side, hoping to hear Zuko moving closer to their room, but scowled when she felt Zuko reach for the doorknob, and paused. The firebender began to pace up and down the hall, pensively. She rolled her eyes and nestled her head on the pillow, and continued caressing Rae's soft hair.

This might take all night, she thought to herself.

Toph patiently waited for Zuko. She could tell that he was troubled by something or someone, but didn't want to pressure him into telling her what was bothering him. He always came to her - always when he was ready to talk.

In the years she'd known him, she'd learned to let the hot-tempered Fire Lord cool off on his own, first. It was easier to deal with him that way. Speaking to an angry Zuko was like trying to reason with a hippo-cow, not very rewarding.

Over the past few months, Toph had become somewhat of a practical woman. It was in her nature to go head on against things, but as she aged, and spent more time with her child, the Fire Lord, and her old friends, she'd come to accept that there are times that you should wait and listen, or like Aang constantly said, 'go with the flow of things'. Today was one of those times. She would wait, and listen!

After a few minutes of frantic pacing, the door came open with an almost inaudible click, and finally the Fire Lord entered the room. She heard him take off his robe; the rest of his attire, his boots and then, he flopped on the chair next to the bed.

"Are you asleep?" he asked into the darkness, his hand reaching out for her. Toph quickly grabbed it, and heard him sigh loudly. "What a long night, won't you think?"

"You tell me," she mumbled, turning on her back, as she grasped tightly to his hand. "How are you doing?" she asked nonchalantly. She sensed him shrug and waited for him to reply.

It took a little longer than she anticipated, but the Fire Lord finally spoke. "Do you think we can go out to the gardens to speak?" he said in a strained voice.

"Um, is it necessary," she stuttered worriedly. After Rae's kidnapping, she didn't like leaving him alone. She felt the need to protect him at all times.

Recognizing her hesitancy to leave their child's side, he smiled. "You are right… It's not necessary. He's asleep. He won't hear what I have to tell you…" he trailed off and gently released her hand.

"Oh, okay," she said relieved.

He got to his feet and sauntered to the other side of the large bed, and grabbed Rae in his arms. Very gingerly, he placed the child in the small bed next to theirs. He tucked his child in, kissed his cherub face and stared longingly at his son.

"I know he is my son," he said out of the blue.

"Yes," Toph said confused. "There has never been any other man, but you. Rae is your son, Zuko."

"I know, Toph. I'm not doubting you," he said, as he gave Rae's forehead one last kiss. "I've never doubted that he is mine."

"Then," she paused confused, "why do you say such things?"

"I like hearing that there has never been a man, other than me," He spun around, and crawled onto the large bed and stretched out next to Toph. He rested his head on his hand, and stared down at the blind earthbender. "Hearing those words makes me happy,"

"There has never been any other man, but you," she said again, anticipating Zuko's nearness.

As if knowing what she was waiting for, he leaned down and captured her lips with his, and gently, and oh so careful, he placed a chaste kiss on her parted lips. He could feel Toph blushing, something that he enjoyed very much.

"Marry me tonight, Toph." He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "Let's runaway and leave this world behind, what do you think?"

"Why are you saying such things? What's wrong?" she asked. Toph always knew when someone was pensive or troubled.

"Nothing," he replied.

The hell with being practical, Toph thought irritated.

"You haven't been yourself the entire night… Actually, the entire time we have been here," she said, concern laced in her words. She pulled him closer to her, placing his head on her bosom, as she coyly played with his tresses.

"Someone said something," he began, but clammed his lips together.

"Does it has to do with one of Ursa's guests?" she mumbled. "I sensed the glare-war between you and the ol' man."

Zuko chuckled. "Glare-war?"

"Yes, the asshole that spoke down to you, Oh Mighty Fire Lord,"

One of Ursa's dinner guests had been very condescending towards the Fire Lord, bombarding him with useless political questions that had nothing to do with him. Zuko had replied so graciously, and acted as the perfect Fire Lord. He had been diplomatic, well-mannered and respectful. In other words, the embodiment of politeness. But those that knew him well, knew that Zuko was about to blow up. Toph had felt the tension on Zuko's magnetic resonance earlier. Everyone at the table had been tensed, as they waited for Zuko to reply to the stranger's questions.

The atmosphere had been tainted with animosity all thanks to the butthole. She couldn't stand being around the man, that she had excused herself before the man had introduced himself to everyone at the table, and taken Rae with her. Soon, Katara, Suki, and Sokka had followed after her. They ended up having a late dinner in the kitchen with Ursa's servants.

"Sorry that I left you to fend for yourself,"

"Yes, you left me alone," Zuko said, nuzzling his nose against the soft spot behind her ear. "I'm glad you left the table when you did. I said things that weren't suitable for little Rae's ears," he chuckled again.

"Why is that?"

"You wouldn't have like the snarky remarks of that old Sage. Or the things he said about -"

"What did he say?" she asked curiously. "Why did Ursa invite him over for dinner?"

"He is my mother's father," he said, draping an arm over her waist, and pulled her closer. "Apparently, tonight was supposed to be a family reunion from hell." Zuko chuckled humorlessly.

"Why did she bring him over? It's obvious that she doesn't like him." Toph said angrily, but gently kissed Zuko's forehead."

"I don't know what she thought bringing him would accomplish," he shrugged again. "But it wasn't good, Toph. Apparently, he'd been spreading some vile rumors about my parentage."

"What? Rumors? What's going on?" Toph asked, raising her voice.

"Shhh," Zuko grimace. "You'll wake the baby."

"Nonsense! Rae can sleep through a thunderstorm." She snapped. "Zuko," she said, lowering her voice, "what is this man saying about you? What rumors is he spreading about you?" jabbing him on the chest with her index finger

He grunted and sat up, grabbed Toph's index finger and shook his head. "Kail… Ursa's – um, my mother's dinner guest was Kail. He came from a long line of Fire Sages that served the Fire Nation. He is also a descendant of Avatar Roku. I think his grandson…" he said confused. "I wasn't paying too much attention to his backstory… He is also my maternal grandfather and a loyal friend to my Uncle Iroh."

"Oh, please," Toph said and sat back against the headboard of the bed. "What does he has to do with you?"

"From what I got from my mother… a lot. As I said before, Kail is my grandfather. A grandfather I never knew I had. He's as lunatic as Azulon was, too." He said indignantly. "He wants to put Uncle Iroh as the rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne."

"But Iroh doesn't want it. I remember the day of Sozin's comet… he told us that the Fire Nation would need a young leader to end the war, and inspire hope." She said defensively. "You are its rightful heir! Iroh has no descendant."

"Well," Zuko began, but kept his mouth shut.

"What?" she asked.

Zuko gulped loudly and raked his fingers through his hair and drew in air. "Actually, he does," he said quickly.

"He does, what?"

"He has a descendant, Toph," Zuko whispered.

"How is that possible? He told me once that his son died when you were 10 years old," Toph said fast, without pausing to take a breath.

"Actually, I was eleven," he corrected her. "He died two years before Ozai challenged me to an Agni Kai, at the age of thirteen,"

"I don't get it – What are you…" she trailed off.

Before Toph was able to ask him another question, he touched her shoulders and cleared his throat. "I am his descendant, Toph."

"I know that you are his neph-"

"No, Toph,"

"Yes, Zuko, you are part of Iroh's descendant…" she said frustrated.

Zuko exhaled and gently shook her by the shoulder. "Let me talk, please. I can explain."

"Okay," she nodded. She felt Rae stirring in his sleep and lowered her voice. "Sorry,"

"I am part of Iroh's descendant…" he said slowly.

Zuko waited, until his words finally clicked. Toph's eyes opened widely as she gasped. "Yes, do you understand what I am trying to say?"

She nodded very slowly. "You are – Iroh's son?" she asked loudly. "But... that means that..."

"Shh," Zuko shook his head and let out a long breath.

"No, not Iroh's son… more like his gran-"

Rae stirred in his bed and quickly sat up. "Zuko!"

"Yes?"

"Zuko!" Rae crooned, when he heard his father's voice. "Zuko!" Rae removed the covers and dashed to his parents' bed. "I waited for you." Rae said happily, hugging his father.

Toph rolled her eyes, flopped on her back and hoped for another moment where she could speak to Zuko.


	35. Chapter 35

Crossroads

* * *

AN: Another chapter for my awesome readers. Enjoy.

* * *

Thankful

Zuko was grateful for the sunshine, the warm weather, and the large cherry blossom tree that provided them with shade as they talked, ate their breakfast, and drank their teas. It felt great to be out of his mother's house. Fresh air was so welcoming. He felt frustrated being under the same roof as his maternal grandfather. He was constantly voicing his opinion of how much he wanted Iroh to become the new Fire Lord, but thankfully, Iroh was constantly declining.

"Kail, I am old," Iroh would say jovially. "I'm very happy running my own tea shop," Iroh would smile. "Plus, Zuko is doing a great job at restoring our family's name and healing the Fire Nation. He's giving them hope, and a new way of thinking and living," he would say, quickly changing the topic before Kail had a chance to protest.

Last night's conversation continued to play in the Fire Lord's mind. His forehead furrowed, as he continued to replay the conversation Iroh, Kail, Ursa, and him had around the table.

"Zuko?" Toph's voice brought him back to his reality.

"Ha?"

"Are you listening to me?" she asked amused, as she shook her head.

"Yes, love?" he asked, giving her all his attention.

"So, how are you feeling about all this?" she asked worriedly.

"About what?"

"Iroh… being your grandfather?" Toph said, whistling. "That's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, but," Zuko said, sighing loudly. "It doesn't change a thing, Toph," he shrugged. "Iroh shall continue being my Uncle Iroh, the man I look up to and admire."

"Yes, it doesn't change much," she replied. "I still, you know. Wow. Iroh," she said perplexed, her beautiful pale eyes narrowed in confusion. "That's hard to take in, Zuko…" she gulped, reaching for her cup of tea from the garden table. "He's your grandfather, Zuko, not your Uncle!" she laughed nervously. "Do you think that he always wanted to tell you the truth?"

"I don't know, love," Zuko sighed, leaned forward on the edge of his chair and overlooked at the pond, keeping a watchful eye on Rae as he played merrily with Katara, Suki, and Aang. "It doesn't change the fact that he practically raised me, watched over me, and gave me the respect, love, and attention that Ozai never gave me." He said with gratefulness and appreciation for the man he'd called Uncle for so long.

"That's true," she smiled at him, and placed a soft hand on his forearm. "He molded you, instructed you on the path of righteousness, and you came out," she paused, unable to continue, because the sudden lump in her throat made it hard for her not to cry. She'd been a witness to Zuko's struggle to do well, and how he changed for the better. She was filled with pride for the man she loved. There weren't words to describe the joy that she felt in her heart.

It was true; the news that Iroh was Zuko's paternal grandfather didn't change the fact that the man had loved Zuko unconditionally.

"I'm glad that you turned out so great," she said, swallowing hard. "He's done a great job with you… No wonder he had so much patience with you." She chuckled, punching him hard on the arm.

"Ouch," he winced, "what was that for?" he asked, as he watched her stand up, and placed her tea cup on the table.

"You, know," she said facing the direction where Rae was playing, "that's how I show affection." She grinned.

"Sure," he chuckled. "Where are you going?" he asked, when she started to move away from the table, and from him.

"Iroh is heading this way," she said over her shoulder. "I just thought I give you two some privacy."

"Thanks," Zuko said, as he watched her further the distance between them.

It wasn't long before Iroh became visible, and was approaching the table where Zuko sat.

"Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh greeted him, bowing slightly.

"No need for such formalities, Uncl- um, Grandfather?" Zuko blushed, shifting uncomfortably on his chair. "Please, seat," he instructed his uncle – grandfather.

Iroh nodded, and without delay took the empty seat in front of Zuko. "It's not that I don't want you to call me Grandfather," Iroh began solemnly, as he reached for the teapot and poured himself some tea. "It has always been a dream of mine that you knew the truth about our relationship, Zuko. Would you like some tea?" he asked his grandson.

"No, thank you," Zuko declined, "U-uncle Iroh." He stuttered.

"Well, Zuko," he paused thoughtful, "as much as it pains me… you know why we must continue with the charade that I am your Uncle, right? I hope that I was very clear about the repercussions this secret would bring if it is known that I am Ozai's father," Iroh said sadly, "and your grandfather"

Zuko nodded. "I understand," he said. "I wont tell anyone," he promised. "I've only told Toph…" he trailed off. "She wont tell anyone."

Iroh nodded, and grinned, as he brought the tea cup close to his lips, and took a long, sip.

Zuko watched silently as his uncle spoke about the intricate way the housemaid had made the delicious orange-jasmine tea that morning. As his spoke, the Fire Lord continued to recall the conversation he and Iroh had earlier that morning.

According to Iroh, Ozai's mother had been a beautiful earthbender colonial he met during his early days in the Fire Nation military. She had a very energetic and adventurous spirit, something that caught Iroh's young eyes. Soon, his curiosity for her had turned into affection. Their courtship had been brief, but memorable. She died during labor, and Iroh couldn't bear the thought of abandoning his defenseless son. He returned to the Fire Nation with the child, only to find out that his mother Fire Lady Ilah had given birth to a stillborn. She had been depressed by the loss her second son's death, that she begged Iroh to give her the child. With a heavy heart, he declined. It was his child, his responsibility; he couldn't do such a thing to the baby. He'd promised his son that he was going to raise him. But soon after, Fire Lord Azulon interceded on his wife's behalf, and extorted Iroh into giving Fire Lady Ilah the child to be raised as their own.

A few months later, by the decree of his father, Fire Lord Azulon, Iroh had become engaged to the daughter of a noble man from the Fire Nation. After the wedding, Iroh rarely saw his son Ozai. He was kept in a different part of the palace, where he was educated, and spoiled by Fire Lady Ilah. Iroh got married on the fall of that same year. He soon returned to his military training, but was constantly coming home to visit his wife, whom he began to love. When she gave him the news that they were going to be parents, Iroh became ecstatic, and loved her even more.

As Ozai grew, it was evident that he thought that Iroh was his older, lazy brother. Iroh wanted to tell his son their true relationship, but Azulon forbade any contact between the 'brothers', unless there was someone with them at all times. He only saw his son, Ozai, from afar, and he didn't like what he was becoming.

The months passed, his wife had Lu Ten. Iroh feared that his father would also take away this child, too. He moved his small family to the outskirts of the Fire Nation Royal palace, and raised his son. He still served the Fire Nation military, but was constantly coming home to be with his wife and child. With Lu Ten in his life, he found peace, and he loved his wife and his child with every fiber of his being.

Ozai came of age, and soon married a lovely woman named Ursa. Iroh, his wife, and Lu Ten were invited to the wedding, and several family functions. On the day of Lu Ten's seventh birthday, Ursa gave birth to Zuko.

Iroh loved the prince, just as much as he loved his own children. One night, after visiting the newborn's room, he overheard the conversation Ozai was having with Fire Sage Kail regarding the lack of 'spark' in the child's eyes. Apparently, he feared the embarrassment that it would cause if his firstborn was not a firebender, and because of that, he tried to cast Zuko away from the palace. Worried that his grandson, Zuko had inherited from his paternal grandmother the ability to earthbender, he besieged Ursa and the other Fire Sage to convince Ozai not to abandon his child. Thankfully, Ozai reconsidered, but it was obvious his distaste for the child. Iroh made every attempt to be there for Zuko, even when his duties as a General for the Fire Nation kept him away in Ba Sing Se for extended periods of time, he would always send Zuko letters, to remind the child that there was someone out there that always thought of him.

Lu Ten had followed in his father's steps, and also joined the Fire Nation's army. He excelled in everything he did, and was loved and respected amongst his service men. One night, during an attack in Ba Sing Se, Lu Ten was killed. The loss of his son impacted Iroh. He'd lost two sons in his lifetime. Iroh to return home, brokenhearted, and empty. The first few weeks were the hardest. His wife grew weak, due to her grieving. Shortly after, she too passed away. Iroh was alone, so he spent every minute with the Crown Prince Zuko.

At an early age, Zuko knew that his uncle would never betray him. He would sneak out of the palace to visit his uncle. The child would teach Iroh what his firebending masters taught him in class. Iroh could see the dedication and commitment in the child's face to become better. He wanted Ozai's approval at all cost, and it pained Iroh so much. Iroh would give Zuko pointers on how to perfect his firebending and breathing techniques, whenever Zuko would ask for them. Firebending brought them closer. Zuko's presence made the pain of losing Lu Ten bearable.

The day of the Agni Kai between Ozai and Zuko had been a bitter day for Iroh. That was the day he vowed that he would never abandon Zuko. No matter which path the Banished Prince took, Iroh would be there, to steer him in the right direction. He vowed that Zuko would be the healing balm his family and nation needed.

_Iroh's vision became a reality_, Zuko thought bittersweet.

"Why so thoughtful, Lord Zuko?" Iroh asked.

Zuko shrugged and smiled. "I don't know how to thank you for all you've done, Uncle," he paused, as he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You've done well, son," Iroh said, his voice strained, as he looked away. His eyes rested on Rae, as he practiced his bending and called out to Zuko.

"Look, Papa!" Rae shouted to his proud father. "Look, I can firebend!"

Zuko chuckled merrily. The joy in his gaze was indescribable. Iroh could see that his grandson was the miracle his nation was waiting for, and his legacy would continue through the child that was beckoning for his father's attention.

"You'll continue to do well…" Iroh muttered jovially.


	36. Chapter 36

Crossroads

* * *

AN: Got my laptop back, and I am so ready to continue this story. Sorry for keeping you waiting.

* * *

Heartbreak

After a long and tedious day, Toph found Zuko's company inviting. Sitting next to the warmth of a crackling fire was the best feeling on a cold winter night, Toph thought contently. She sat up, leaned forward and gently kissed the scarred eye of the Fire Lord. It didn't take the Blind Bandit too long to hear Zuko's pulse accelerate. She often had that effect on him – and oh how she liked it!

"What was that for?" he chuckled like a shy teenager.

Toph shrugged; a secretive smile displayed on her lips. "I don't know. I just felt like it. My way of saying thank you," she whispered, and nuzzled his neck lovingly.

"If that's how you say 'thank you'…" he trailed off, capturing her lips with his, and kissed her firmly, "…you can thank me anytime, sweetheart," She heard Zuko replied with a low mumble, as his lips lingered on hers.

With a light laughter, Toph gave his lips one last kiss before returning to her spot, next to him. She rested her opened palms on the cool grass, as she let the seismic waves from objects around her paint a peaceful picture of the night. Everything was quiet and serene; everyone in the mansion had gone to sleep hours ago, all except, a few guards that walked around the perimeter, doing their nightly rounds – but they were far away from them. She caught Rae's heartbeats, and the anxiousness she felt whenever he was more than a few yards away from her, ceased. The child was asleep, and next to him was a great warrior that she trusted with her life – the Dragon of the West, the old General Iroh.

"Talk to me, Toph," Zuko said, in his usual raspy voice. "Why are you so quiet? What's going through that pretty head of yours? What are you keeping from me?"

"Me? Keeping something from you? I am an open book." She shrugged carelessly. "You should be the one doing the talking. You've barely said a word about what happened last week," she said to Zuko.

"I already told you," he said, pausing for a brief moment, "I am fine with everything.

"I know you aren't worried about Lu Ten being your paternal father," she began, but Zuko interjected.

"You can't miss what you never had. Lu Ten was a great person," he sighed. "Yes, it would have been better if he'd been the one to raise me. He was a great man with morals that rival Ozai…"

"In a way, I'm selfish,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Imagine if your 'real' father had raised you…" she trailed off, "you and I… Rae… We would've never met, right?'

"I don't know," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"But that aside," she began, as she listened to Zuko's heart beats slowing down. "Why did Haru leave us again?"

"Ah?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know that you are keeping something from me." She said coolly.

"What?"

"I know that you got a message hawk three mornings ago…" she trailed off, when she sensed Zuko shift uncomfortably on the blanket, and his heartbeats began to accelerate.

"I-I, um, you weren't supposed to know," he gulped.

"I wasn't supposed to know, but I do, Zuko." She said nonchalantly. "Rae was playing on the gardens. I used the seismic vibrations… I had to make sure that my son was safe."

"I understand,"

"When I was doing that, I saw a clear picture of you, holding one of those birds… Haru left as soon as you got the message that the hawk brought. What did it say? What's happening, Zuko? Is it that you don't trust me anymore?"

"Are you still cold?" Zuko asked uneasily, quickly changing the topic. "You feel like you need a bit of warmth," he sighed, taking off his robes and draped it over Toph's slender shoulders. He kept his distance, afraid of how the earthbender would react to his abrupt change of topic.

"I'm not cold, but thank you," she said, frowning at Zuko. "But don't try to change the subject, Fire Lord," she said sharply. "Everyone knows that you are troubled by something. But, you know what irritates me the most," she said, inhaling deeply. The ground began to shake softly, causing the Fire Lord to reach for her shoulders. "You're hiding something from me. Don't make me force you to tell me," she snapped.

He gulped remorsefully, quickly releasing her, when she became tensed. "And... thank you." She said, pointing at the robe over her shoulders and then crossed her arms over her chest. The heat from the fire and Zuko's robe over her shoulders felt great, but she wasn't going to let him know.

"You're welcome," he replied in a low voice, scooting next to her. "Are you warm enough? If not, I can make the flame grow hotter."

"I'm fine. Thank you," she said with a headshake, and got on her back over the picnic blanket Zuko had brought with them. "So," she paused, "aren't you going to start talking about what's going on? Why are you being so secretive?"

"I don't… Toph," he shrugged. "Would you believe me if I said that I am doing this to protect you? To protect your heart, sweetie."

"Protect me? I can protect myself," she scoffed.

"I know you can," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I know you can, Toph. But I can also protect you. I have to protect you… and our son."

"From what?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"I can't," he said exasperated. "Can we talk about something else? I don't want to tell you why I sent Haru away… In fact, it's official Fire Nation business, Toph." He said, raising his voice.

"Liar," she said, reaching out to place her palm over his heart. "This has nothing to do with the Fire Nation," she deduced.

"Please," he begged in a fretful voice, "don't make me tell you, Toph. It'll kill you, princess. It'll devastate you."

"I'm stronger than that," she said irritated. "I can take anything. Just… just spit it out! Does this have something to do with Rae's kidnapping?"

"Can we talk about it another time? I just want to spend some time with you…" Zuko said aggravated.

"Why not tell me now?" she asked.

"Because," he said, his nostrils flaring with frustration. "Let's just… for today, please, humor me. Please, Toph. I will tell you everything, but not now. Not until I know everything has been taken cared off, princess. Please, let's just enjoy this night."

"No,"

"Toph," he pleaded quietly. "We leave in two days. I just want one night with you. Can you please…?"

"Just tell me,"

"Let it go for tonight. I just want to spend some quality time with you, before I get back to being the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. Before I return to the daily planning, and grueling meetings with advisors and diplomats. Please, please." He begged tiredly.

She sighed heavily. "Fine… " she said angrily. "Fine. Hide things from me… I thought you loved me!" she hissed at him, hoping that her tantrum would cause him to tell her his secret.

"You're joking, right?" he asked. "You really think that I don't love you, Toph?" he asked desperately.

She nodded. "Yes," she said, testing the Fire Lord's patience.

"You think that I don't love you? I love you so much. I'm keeping this poisonous secret inside," he said through gritted teeth, "because I don't ever want you to know or experience another ounce of pain. Because I rather carry the hurt and the pain it'll cause you once you know. I rather that my heart break and not yours." He said vexed.

"You're being so selfish," she yelled.

The bonfire increased in size and heat as the Fire Lord stood up and looked down at her. "I can't believe you would say that," he said hurt.

"I'm sorry," she said regretfully." I didn't mean it like that…" she said apologetically.

"Enough," Zuko said, doing an about face and began pacing. "I'm going back inside,"

"Wait," she said, causing the young firebender to halt on his tracks. "Where did Haru go?" she asked curiously.

"Gaoling," he said rudely, and looked over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know? You won't like the truth,"

The scent of burning wood, and ashes, filled with the saltiness of tears filled the air. Her heart broke, when she heard Zuko hide a sob with a dry cough. She gingerly removed the robe he'd placed over her shoulders to keep her warm, and tossed it next to her. She brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She swallowed hard and braced herself.

"Gaoling, eh?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

"Why there?" she asked defeated.

"To apprehend your parents for the kidnapping of the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." Zuko said in a diplomatic voice, and left her sitting in front of the dying fire.


	37. Chapter 37

**Crossroads**

AN: Ay, Dios mio! I took longer than I wanted to update my story. I humbly apologize. For those that are still following this story, thank you! Here is the newest chapter. It might not be good, and for that I apologize… again.

* * *

**Echoes**

Words have a funny way of messing with your head. Alone they might not have much impact, but when fueled by emotions, like anger or hatred, they take a broader, more powerful meaning. They can lift you up, edify, or completely destroy you. Toph couldn't begin to understand. The young earthbender let the words slowly sink in.

At first, they were jumbled together in swirls of emotions of her long, never forgotten childhood experiences. Echoes of her parents neglect, their shame over their daughter's blindness, and their family's honor. The sound of endless nights crying, wondering why she always felt so unloved, abandon, and shunned, grew louder in her head. The words gradually began to take shape – her body absorbing all the forgotten seismic vibrations of her childhood. The words resonated loudly in her mind. The anger ebbed towards the surface bubbled within her. The words stopped swirling around her mind, and they finally sunk in.

_Parents… apprehend… kidnapping… Rae_.

She tried to make sense of it all, but the only conclusion that came to mind was, well, disappointment. She blinked back the fiery tears that threatened to spill and held her head high. Her heart sank deep in her chest. With clenched hands she sauntered over to Zuko.

"W-why would they?" she whispered bitterly.

"I don't know," Zuko replied dejectedly, as he watched her carefully. It pained him to see her in such agony. "But whether you like it or not… I will detain them for conspiring to kidnap the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation." He said with determination and spun around, not wanting to see the sorrow on her face.

Toph felt sick. Her stomach knotted, as she recalled the many times she felt unwanted by her parents. She was aware that her parents never loved her. They never wanted her. Ashamed of her blindness, they hid her for eleven years. No one ever knew of her existence.

'_A child that is blind,_' she recalled her father saying, '_is a dishonor to the Bei Fong family.'_ Lao Bei Fong said to his wife, Poppy.

Overcome by agony she fell to her knees and cried out bitterly. Toph placed her hands on the ground and felt the pulsations around her, as she concentrated on the seismic vibration that emitted from Zuko.

"How could they do that to me?" she wept. "To my son?!"

"I don't know," Zuko answered sadly, and began pacing. "I'm sorry, Toph." He whispered and began walking away. "I don't know what to say. I don't know why … I have to go and follow Haru…" He didn't want to leave her standing in the middle of the garden, weeping uncontrollably, but his feet had a mind of their own accord.

He had to leave before he went mad. He felt like the scum of the earth for spewing such horrible news to her in such an indelicate manner. It lacked decorum. And to make matters worse, he could hear the agonizing sobs that came from her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to himself, as he placed a hand over his heart. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" she cried out.

"I'm so sorry," Zuko stopped walking, and looked over his shoulder at the young earthbender. His heart contrite at the sight of her.

_I, Zuko, the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, am a horrendous person_, he thought bitterly.

The throbbing heartache he felt before augmented, when he heard her agonizing sobs. He had to distant himself. The echo of her cries resonated with the pain he felt in his chest. The world began to spin around him. So this is what it felt like to break the heart of the love of your life? This is what it meant to be a coward – a monster!

"Zuko!" he heard her call out to him. "Zuko, wait!"

"I have to go,"

He spun around and started to walk away. Zuko wanted to take back the words he'd said. He knew that it had been wrong to hold such vital information from her, but he thought it was prudent. All he'd ever wanted was to protect her. He could have used a bit of propriety when he told her the news, but this was how things turned out.

He continued walking, regretting everything he'd said and done, and every step he took to distance himself from her was excruciating. He was several yards from her, but he didn't make it far enough. A rock sprouted out of the ground, causing him to lose his footing. He flew a few feet off the ground, and landed on his back with a loud thud. Zuko stared up at the dark sky and took in a painful breath. All he'd wanted was a quiet night, before he gently and prudently told her of what Haru had found out.

He should've known that it was hard to keep any secrets from the earthbender. What she lacked in sight, she compensated with the most acute form of reasoning.

"You are an idiot!" she shouted, as she caught up to him.

He tried to stand up, but she placed her foot on his chest, impeding him to get to his feet. "You stay there and listen to me," she said angrily, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Yes, Toph," he said defeated, staring up at her.

"You didn't have to leave me behind," she protested. "You could've…."

"Yes," he inhaled deeply, and looked away. "I know. I'm sorry. I should've been gentler with the news."

Toph shook her head and angrily wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "I'm not angry at you… because you told me that…" she trailed off. "I'm angry at myself. I'm angry at my parents. I'm angry at how you told me this and then walked away. You walked away…"

He was about to reply, when he felt the ground around him tremble. He gulped and braced himself for her wrath, when the sound of the ground shaking grew louder, and pieces of pebbles flew around him.

"Toph," he called out to her. "Toph what are you doing?"

"Take care of Rae," Toph said grimly. "Don't let him out of your sight. I'm going to end this once and for all."

"What are you going to do?" he asked worriedly.

The pressure of her foot on his chest ceased, and he lifted his head to glimpse at Toph. She'd dried her face, leaving streaks of dirt on her pale skin. She took a step back, inhaling deeply, causing the ground to shake fiercely.

"Toph," he shouted, as he forced himself to sit up. "Wait! We can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," she gulped; her pale green eyes looked blank from where he sat. "Tell Rae that I'll be back soon."

She crossed her wrists over her chest, and slowly exhaled, as she let herself fall back. The ground opened as she fell; engulfing her. Zuko scrambled to get to his feet, but it was too late. Toph had fallen down the giant hole. He screamed for her, but all he heard was his own screams and the echo of the ground returning back to normal.


End file.
